A casa da Floresta Negra
by Franci Flom
Summary: Lílian Evans, Daphne Krüger e Lígia Jones estão no 6º ano e são grandes amigas. Entre rolos, brigas, deveres e partidas de quadribol ou volêi, elas acabam, junto com os Marotos, descobrindo a existência de uma misteriosa casa, situada na Floresta Negra.
1. Introdução

**A Casa da Floresta Negra **

**Nome:** A Casa da Floresta Negra

**Autor:** Franci Flom

**E-mail:** Geral

**Classificação etária:** PG-13

**Shippers:** TP/LE, SB/PO, RL/PO

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e sua cambada não me pertencem! Só a Daphne e a Lígia eu criei, ok? Essa fic foi feita sem fins lucrativos, apenas para o divertimento dos fãs que não agüentam esperar até o próximo livro (e que têm imaginações férteis, também). Quem inventou HP foi a JK Rowling. Todos os direitos são reservados a ela e a toda aquela gente com nome difícil de escrever. Não se esqueçam: plágio é muuuito feio! Mais feio que o Patinho Feio! Obrigado pela atenção. Ah, qualquer semelhança com outra fic é mera coincidência, meu caro leitor.

**Sinopse: **Lílian Evans, Daphne Krüger e Lígia Jones são super amigas. Certo dia, elas descobrem uma misteriosa casa, situada no meio da Floresta Proibida. Elas decidem, então, embarcar nessa aventura cheia se suspense, romance, humor e algumas confusões.

**Introdução **

Ok, ok. Já se que estou atrasada! – Daphne mexeu os lábios enquanto entrava no meio da aula de História da Magia.

Não dá pra chegar mais tarde? – sussurrou Lígia.

Na verdade, dá. – suspirou – Mas eu não posso! Meu lado estudioso grita mais alto!

Se ele grita, só pode ser mais alto! – Lígia respondeu rindo.

Ah, cala a boca!

Estou avisando, Daph. O professor Binns é um fantasma, mas não é por isso que ele não vai manda-la até o diretor um dia desses!

Só porque eu chego 15 minutos atrasada quase todos dias!

Claro, uma coisa básica e simples! Exemplo pros outros!

Daphne bateu em Lígia com a bolsa.

Ooooi, Evans!

Ah, se manca, cara! Dá o fora!

Ei, Evans! Calma aí, só quero saber se você tá a fim de sair comig...

Lílian voou pra biblioteca. Não aturava Potter.

"Entre tapas e beijos..." – cantarolou Daphne.

Não deixa a Lily ouvir isso! Ela te mata!

Eu sei.

O que estão planejando fazer nesse fim de semana? – perguntou Remo.

Dormir! Tenho que recuperar meu soninho... – respondeu Daphne se espreguiçando.

Dormir? Que sono você tem pra recuperar, Krüger? Bem, imagino que o motivo pela qual você chegue atrasada nas aulas quase todos os dias é porque você dorme demais!

Muito sutil você, Black. Acontece que é verdade. Mas se eu durmo até tarde é porque eu deito tarde.

E o que você fica fazendo até tarde? – perguntou ele com o olhar malicioso, se aproximando.

Isso não é da sua conta.

Mas eu quero saber.

E porque você quer saber?

Não sei. Talvez você me responda.

Me responda você! Eu fiz uma pergunta, então você tem que responder, certo?

Sirius sorriu. Remo, Pedro, Tiago e Lígia se afastaram lentamente.

Ok, espertinha. Vai me contar ou não? Estou curioso... – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela.

Ela estremeceu levemente.

Est�? Hum... É uma pena, então! Vai ficar assim!

Ela se afastou um pouco e percebeu que ele poderia beija-la a qualquer momento.

Tchau!

Daphne deu um beijinho em seus próprios dedos e os encostou nos lábios de Sirius. Foi embora.

Sirius sorriu sozinho e murmurou:

Ela ainda vai me deixar maluco.

Você gosta dele.

O quê?

Você gosta do Black.

Tá doida, Lígia? Quer dizer, eu gosto dele. Ele é um cara muito legal, tem um papo bacana e tal... Mas ele... ele tem aquele jeito mulherengo dele. Esse é o defeito dele: ele quer todas as garotas do mundo aqui. – apontou pra palma de sua mão.

Não, você não entendeu. Você gosta de Sirius Black. Está apaixonada. É isso que quero dizer.

Daphne soltou uma gargalhada.

Oras, isso é tão ridículo quanto dizer que a Lily ama o Potter! Não, não gosto dele desse jeito!

Então, o que foi aquilo que vi em seus olhos quando olhou pra ele hoje?

Hum, deixe-me ver... Íris? Ok, ok... não sei, amiga. Só sei que não estou apaixonada por Sirius Black. Ele pode ser bonito, lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso, charmoso, etc e tal. Mas... eu não gosto dele.

Imagina se gostasse...

Meu Deus, é tão difícil entender...?

O quê?

Daphne está completamente apaixonada por Sirius!

É mentira!

Me desculpe, Daph. Mas acho que ela está certa.

Ela está certa? Como assim "acho que ela está certa"? Vocês não podem ter certeza dos meus sentimentos. Eles são meus, e só eu sei o que sinto ou deixo de sentir!

Daphne foi tomar banho batendo os pés. Lígia e Lílian trocaram um olhar.

Ela está apaixonada!

**N/A:** Estranho, não? Começar com um "Ela está apaixonada!". Espero que tenham gostado! Essa fic é a mesma que tinha antes no 3V, só que numa versão super diferente, no qual só a idéia central é a mesma. As personalidades mudaram, dei um sumiço na Katherine (acabei misturando ela com Lígia e bati no liquidificador), e, óbvio, veio o ódio da Lily pelo Tiago, ao invés deles serem namorados. Esta nova versão está mais madura, e tem mais romance. Beeeeijos e até o próximo capitulo! Franci Flom.

**PS:** Só pra não ficarem duvidas - o sobrenome da Daphne (Krüger) se pronuncia "criguer". Muito obrigado a minha amiga Midiane por ter me "cedido" o seu sobrenome! Valeu, Midi, beijão!


	2. Voleibol

**Capítulo 1 -Voleibol **

Daphne... será que preciso te acordar todos os dias, preguiçosa?

Na verdade, Lily... – respondeu ela se espreguiçando – eu agradeceria se você não me acordasse!

É? Eu também agradeceria se você não pedisse minhas anotações depois!

Daphne sorriu, mostrando seus dentes quase brancos.

Todo mundo já desceu. Não demore! – gritou por fim, já se retirando.

Daphne se espreguiçou de novo e pulou da cama. Se continuasse deitada dormiria na certa.

Abriu a porta do armário e pegou o uniforme. Vestiu-se. Pegou o material escolar e desceu para o Salão Comunal.

Oi, Krüger!

Ol�, Black...

Atrasada?

Não, encima da hora!

Sirius sorriu e Daphne desviou o olhar. Ele sempre usava aquele sorriso hipnotizador quando iria pedir algo. E ela não queria ser hipnotizada por ele.

Posso te acompanhar?

Bem... estou com preguiça de formular uma resposta mal criada pra você, então...

Sirius sorriu de novo. Ele se adiantou até o quadro da Mulher Gorda e, quando esta abriu, ele fez um gesto com a mão, indicando o caminho.

Primeiro as damas!

Ela o olhou desconfiada.

O que você está querendo?

Bem... – começou ele enquanto eles andavam pelos corredores – Amanhã é sábado.

Isso eu sei! Anda, fala logo!

E temos visita a Hogsmeade...

Daphne fez questão de olhar para o outro lado.

E...?

E que eu gostaria que você fosse comigo.

Daphne suspirou. Já estava esperando por aquilo.

Me dê um bom motivo.

Primeiro: eu estou sendo educado e gentil com você; – ela revirou os olhos – segundo: acho que, depois de tanto tempo, eu mereço; e terceiro:... bem, terceiro que muitas garotas dariam tudo pra estar no seu lugar.

Ela tomou coragem e olhou pra ele.

Eu pedi pra você me dar um BOM motivo. Mas já que não o fez... – e adiantou-se.

Certo... – ele a alcançou – O que tenho que fazer pra você sair comigo?

Ele olhava bem fundo nos olhos dela. "Tentando me hipnotizar de novo!", ela pensou.

Você... – ela estava começando a se hipnotizar – Eu... não sei. – ela retomou a compostura – Cresça e apareça, querido!

E assim entrou no Salão Principal, indo encontrar suas duas amigas, Lílian e Lígia.

Não se preocupe, não vimos nada! – ironizou Lígia.

Dando mole pro Black agora, é?

Quê? Não! Nós só viemos juntos, pombas!

Ahan... Claro... E ainda tem a cara-de-pau de negar que está apaixonada...

Quer parar de usar esse tom, Lígia! E eu também não estou apaixonada por ninguém!

Ei! Calma aí, mocinha! Não fiz nada de mais...

E o Potter, como vai?

Lílian torceu o nariz e mudou de assunto na hora.

Vamos rápido, senão nos atrasamos pra aula!

Pegou a mochila e saiu da mesa.

Ela tem razão. – concordou Lígia.

Daphne encheu as mãos de torradas e correu atrás das amigas.

Então – Lígia perguntou – vai sair com Potter?

Lígia, Lílian e Daphne estavam jogando vôlei em frente ao lago da lula gigante.

Ah, dá um tempo, né... Claro que não! – foi a resposta.

E por que você não dá a ele uma "sanche"? – perguntou Daphne.

Nem morta!

De onde vem esse seu ódio todo dele, hein? Até hoje eu não entendo...

Lílian pegou a bola na mão.

Acho que você não quer entender. Eu já disso um milhão de vezes. Eu NUNCA vou sair com Potter. Ele é chato, metido, arrogante... – ela contava nos dedos – Quer saber? Cansei de repetir! – atirou a bola pra Daphne – Vocês sabem muito bem disso! Não vou mudar minha opinião, portanto, nem tentem!

Ok, não tá mais aqui quem falou...

Ai, tô morta! – Lígia se atirou no chão – Não 'güento mais...

As outras duas sentaram também.

Fiasco! Estamos jogando só faz meia hora!

Lílian, acho que temos que parar com esses jogos de vôlei diários. – disse ela dramaticamente – Eu não quero morrer de cansaço!

Lílian riu.

Deixa de ser preguiçosa. Tá pior do que a Daphne aqui, hein...

Ei, não me mete no meio! Só tenho dificuldade pra acordar cedo...

Ô-ho, eu sei... Aliás, esses treinos são justamente pra isso.

Pra matar a gente?

Por acaso somos irmãs e você quer ficar com toda herança?

Anda vendo muita novela, querida... Esses joguinhos são bons porque, além de ser um ótimo passatempo, é bom pra entrar em forma, de corpo e alma!

E quem disse que eu quero isso? Não ligo se eu morrer obesa; só não quero morrer jogando esse troço de trouxas!

Reclama agora, mas depois vai me agradecer.

Ih, olha lá quem vem vindo...

Potter, Black e Pettigrew iam na direção delas.

Ol�, garotas! – disse Black todo sorridente.

O que estão fazendo? – perguntou Pettigrew.

Ah, é um jogo que a Lily ensinou pra matar a gente...

Já falei pra vocês que não é pra "matar"! Faz bem à saúde!

Então, por que não ensina pra gente? – aproveitou Potter.

Nã-

Mas é claro! – Lílian e Daphne olharam suplicantes para Lígia – Começamos agora mesmo!

Você não estava "morrendo" agora a pouco?

Sou como uma gata, querida! Tenho sete vidas. Só perdi uma!

E cadê o Remo? – perguntou Daphne ainda sentada.

Na biblioteca, estudando. – respondeu Sirius entediado.

Vamos jogar isso ou me enganei?

É, Lily! Vamos logo.

Lílian suspirou e começou a explicar as regras do voleibol para os Marotos. Ia ser uma tarde muuuuito longa.

Cerca de uma hora depois...

Lígia! – Lílian e Daphne disseram ao mesmo tempo, irritadas.

É a quinta vez que você atira a bola no meio do lago!

Não precisa empregar tanta força.

Imagina só se não tivéssemos as varinhas pra buscá-la...

Lígia, de repente, riu.

Fico só imaginando os trouxas jogando isso. Correndo atrás da bola... Hahaha...

Ha-ha-ha... Não ri não! – reprovou Daphne irritada. Então murmurou: – Eu fiz muito isso na minha infância...

Então quer dizer que você jogava vôlei? – perguntou Tiago.

Ahan. Pra falar a verdade, eu jogava pela minha escola trouxa...

Então quer dizer que você não me ajudou a explicar as regras e tudo mais pra eles por birra?

Não foi por birra! Cansa falar...

Malandra...

E o que não te cansa, Daph?

Vem c�, e quem é que estava "morrendo" só porque jogou trinta minutinhos de vôlei?

Dá pra parar de falar nisso!

Ei, ei , ei, eeei! Vamos continuar o jogo? – pediu Sirius.

Continuem vocês! Isso cansa demais... – e Pedro foi-se embora.

Bah, eu também vou.

Depois a preguiçosa sou eu, né?

Lígia apenas fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão.

Vamos seguir com isso de uma vez!

E assim o jogo continuou por mais quinze minutos.

Já está tarde. É melhor a gente entrar.

Tem razão... Aliás, Evans, quer sair comigo amanhã?

Lílian revirou os olhos e saiu quase que correndo. Potter atrás.

Daphne não pôde deixar de rir. Foi então que se deu conta de que Sirius a encarava, com o maior sorriso.

O que foi?

E você? Quando vai me dar uma resposta?

Que resposta? – fingiu-se de inocente.

Não se faça de boba. Você sabe do que falando. Vai comigo ou não a Hogsmeade?

Daphne revirou os olhos, assim como Lílian, e tentou ir embora, mas Sirius pegou seu braço. Ele, então, segurou seu rosto com a outra mão e aproximou o seu do dela rapidamente, seus lábios ficando a milímetros de distância. Daphne recuou um pouco, e Sirius sussurrou no seu ouvido:

Daphne... por quê...?

Me solta... – ela murmurou, mesmo contra sua vontade – ME SOLTA!

Ela o empurrou. Ele a olhou um pouco confuso. Se aproximou de novo, mas Daphne lhe deu um tapa e foi o mais rápido que pôde para dentro do castelo.

**N/A:** Gente, vocês não imaginam o quão foi difícil escrever esse "quase-beijo"! Espero que tenha dado pra vocês entenderem! As pessoas que não são como a Daphne e eu, poderiam comentar? (Mas será que realmente tem alguém lendo minha fic?) Muito obrigado a quem leu. Queria mandar um beijo pra... pra... bem, pra... PRA VOCÊ:)

**PS:** Não pensem que eu não gosto dos gordinhos só por causa do que a Lígia falou, certo? Tenho muitos conhecidos e parentes fofinhos e os adoro! Aliás, beijo pra minha tia Bianca, que tava grávida de 7 meses quando eu escrevi esse cap. Ela tava com uma barriga enoooooooooorme! (viram? Arranjei alguém pra mandar beijo!). Ah, e como já nasceu, beijo pra Samira também.


	3. Reflexões

**Capítulo 2 – Reflexões **

Depois do jogo de vôlei e do "ataque" de Sirius, ficou claro pra Daphne o interesse dele nela. Mas uma coisa estava a atormentando mais do que isso. Será que, afinal, Lígia e Lílian estavam certas? Ela estava gostando de Sirius?

Difícil, muito difícil sua pergunta... – respondeu seu reflexo, ou seja, ela mesma.

Não sei o que fazer ou pensar! É tão complicado!

É, eu sei. Já passamos por isso uma vez, lembra?

Foi diferente! Eu tinha 10 anos! Agora tenho 16! Nem tem comparação.

Mesmo assim, a historia é parecida. Você gostava de 2 garotos: um na sua escola trouxa e outro na sua rua.

É... só que aqui eu não gosto de 2 pessoas! É só um: Sirius Black.

São 2 pessoas. Uma é o Sirius Black engraçado, bonitão e amigo. O outro é o Sirius Black mulherengo, galanteador e charmoso.

E quem disse que eu não gosto desse lado charmoso e sexy dele?

Não foi isso que eu disse.

Acontece que eu sempre tive uma queda por ele...

Coisa normal pra qualquer garota com bom gosto nesse mundo.

... Mas agora... depois de ontem, está tudo confuso e... diferente.

Diferente em que sentido?

Não sei. Parece que comecei a olhar ele não só como um amigo bonito; mas sim como um garoto lindo e cheio de charme. Entende?

Ahan. Quando vai contar pra elas? – perguntou maliciosamente.

Nunca, se possível. Meu orgulho é muito pra eu admitir que elas estavam certas. Elas iam pegar no meu pé até minha morte.

Sabia que diria isso.

Não sei com que cara vou olhar pra ele amanhã.

Oras, com a mesma de sempre! Não mude absolutamente nada no seu comportamento. E, se der, chegue tarde na 1ª aula.

Impossível. Poções.

Uh... impossível mesmo. Bem, então entre um minuto antes do professor chegar.

Houve um silêncio momentâneo.

Tem razão. Vou agir como sempre. Nem sei por que estou assim!

Porque você gosta dele mesmo.

Daphne preferiu ignorar, embora concordasse com aquilo.

Potter conseguiu dessa vez?

Lílian lhe lançou um olhar furioso.

Ok, não tá mais aqui quem falou...

Nessa mesma hora, Potter passou pelas três. Atirou um beijinho pra Lílian, que ficou vermelha, de vergonha e de raiva.

Lígia e Daphne trocaram um olhar. Foi impossível controlar o riso.

Vocês tão rindo de quê? Ai, odeio aquele idiota! Que saco, por que eu?

Lily, acho que ele tá a fim mesmo de você.

Eu não acredito no que acabei de ver! – Ligia imitou Tiago, e ela e Daphne riram.

Isso não é engraçado!

Aah, Lílian! Coitadinho! Você devia dar uma chance pra ele.

E por quê?

Porque ele já pagou um monte de mico pra tentar sair com você.

Mico não, gorila mesmo!

E também porque parece que ele realmente tá gostando de você.

Não!

Ele vive te convidando pra sair!

O Black também vive te convidando pra sair e você nunca aceitou!

A expressão de Daphne mudou.

Pois bem! Se você aceitar sair com Potter, eu saio com Black!

Ah, é?

AI, MEU DEUS DO CÉU! POR QUE FUI DIZER AQUILO?

Agora não adianta voltar atrás! Lily disse que assim que Potter a convidar de novo, ela vai aceitar. Tô com tanta pena do Tiago... A Lily vai transformar o dia dele num inferno! Lembra aquela vez que ela ficou fula comigo porque eu tinha tacado fogo no dormitório? Ela ficou uma semana me atazanando! Só por isso! Imagina o pobre Tiago, que vem pedindo pra ela sair com ele há dois anos!

Isso não pode estar acontecendo...!

E ainda tem você! Não que ela vá fazer algo a você no dia em que você estiver com Black, mas depois... Ai, ai...

SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA PARAR... – respirou fundo – ... dá pra parar de me... me assustar ainda mais?

Afinal, o que é que tem de mais você sair com Sirius? Vocês são amigos, acima de tudo...

Menina, põe uma coisa na tua cabecinha! – Daphne chacoalhou Lígia – Eu gosto do Sirius! Não posso sair com ele!

Aê, assumiu! Gostei de ver, hein.

CALA A BOCA, LÍGIA! Acontece que eu não sei se eu gosto dele ou não.

Descobre quando vocês saírem, ué.

Mas eu não posso! Não... não d�, você não entende.

Não entendo mesmo! Ele é o cara mais gostoso e desejado da escola!

Lígia...!

Não sei o que você tá esperando pra agarrar ele!

Lígia! Deu por hoje, chega! Você é uma louca! E a Lily é outra.

Aonde você vai?

Vou ver se ainda há tempo de consertar o estrago!

Lílian estava fazendo ronda nos corredores perto da cozinha, quando alguém a cutucou. Ela olhou pra trás, mas nada viu. Qual não foi o susto que teve ao olhar Tiago Potter parado a sua frente.

Potter! O que faz aqui? Quer levar detenção?

Não vou pegar detenção. Tenho minha amiga aqui. – ele indicou a capa.

Ah, sim. Sua magnífica e brilhante capa de invisibilidade! A segunda coisa mais importante na sua vida.

Claro, porque a primeira é você.

Não, a primeira é sua vassoura!

Tiago sorriu. Então sua postura mudou completamente.

Olha, Evans... Não precisa ter... _medo_ de mim, sabe... não vou te machucar, não vou te fazer nada de mais. Só quero que você saia comigo.

Hã, bem...

Lílian Evans!

Daphne vinha quase que correndo do outro lado do corredor.

Graças a Deus, te encontrei! Oi, Tiago!

E assim, sem maiores desculpas, arrastou Lílian para outro corredor.

NãomedigaqueaceitouoconviteprasairLílianEvans?

O quê?

Por favor... – respirou fundo – Você não aceitou o convite do Tiago, aceitou?

Não... ainda não.

Aah, graças a Deus! Lily, você não pode fazer isso comigo! Não posso sair com Sirius!

Olha, Daph, me desculpe... mas eu tô ferrada. Então você também tem que se ferrar, entende?

Quê?

Não se preocupe, amigas são pra essas coisas! – disse já se retirando.

NÃO! Lily – ela sussurrou depois do grito – peloamordeDeus! Não!

Lílian continuou seu caminho, sem dar bola para a amiga desesperada.

Ok, ok... relaxa. Respira fundo. – Daphne o fez – Isso mesmo. Agora calma. Não vai acontecer nada de mais. Eu só vou sair com meu amigo. "Amigo", entendeu? Entendi. Ótimo. É só manter o controle da situação...

Daphne estava tomando uma ducha fria, na manha de sábado. Tentava esfriar a cabeça.

Daph! D'uma vez, já estamos quase saindo!

Já vou, Lígia!

Daphne desligou o chuveiro e se enrolou na toalha. Por que ela ia ficar nervosa? Não havia motivos! Era isso: ter calma, relaxar e agir naturalmente.

Daphne se vestiu rapidinho e saiu do dormitório, com os cabelos ainda molhados.

Cadê a Lily?

Com Potter, numa carruagem qualquer.

"É, estou realmente frita! Ela aceitou o convite! Ainda mato aquela ruiva!"

E você o que vai fazer?

Pra quê pergunta se já sabe?

Ah, é... esqueci do Black...

Não deboche, droga!

Ligia arregalou os olhos castanhos.

Bem, não estava debochando. Tá muito estressadinha... Será que é o encontro?

Daphne fez um ruído raivoso com a boca e Ligia se encolheu sorrindo.

Minha vontade agora é arrancar esse seu cabelo louro oxigenado!

Ah, não ofenda o meu cabelo assim, chamando-o de oxigenado.

E não é o que ele é?

Não. Ele é pintado.

Grande diferença... E, afinal, o que vai fazer hoje?

Bem, como vocês me abandonaram, achei melhor convidar alguém pra me acompanhar.

E quem é?

Ligia olhou a sua volta.

Lupin.

Lupin aceitou sair com você?

Ainda não. Mas agora vou lá convidá-lo!

E saiu na direção do garoto, completamente animada.

Meu Deus, não quero nem ver isso!

Daphne fez menção de subir numa carruagem vazia, mas alguém a cutucou no ombro.

Ah, é você.

Sim. Tiago disse que Lílian disse que você disse que aceitava sair comigo hoje. – disse Sirius sorridente.

É mesmo?

Pois é... Por aqui.

Ele estendeu a mão, como um cavalheiro. Daphne olhou pra ele, olhou pra mão, olhou pra ele de novo. Já ia soltar um "Não, eu gosto mais daqui!", mas ela ia ser ela mesma hoje. Então respondeu:

Ok. – e aceitou a mão de Sirius.

Ele a conduziu para outra carruagem, mais sorridente do que nunca. Ela apenas deu um sorrisinho.

Assim que eles sentaram, a carruagem "ganhou vida" e saiu andando.

Daphne olhou pra janela, distraída. Enquanto Sirius, de frente pra ela, a observava. Ela usava sandálias beges, calça jeans e uma blusa de mangas curtas rosa. Nenhum acessório, a não ser o relógio no seu pulso. O cabelo castanho estava molhado, parecendo quase negro; os olhos, também castanhos, estavam perdidos na paisagem lá fora; sua boca mexia um pouco, como se estivesse falando.

Daphne não era a garota mais linda de toda a escola; não, ela até não era tão bonita assim. Mas alguma coisa nela o atraia. Talvez fosse o seu jeito meio "maluco"; ela era uma garota dinâmica e divertida, apesar de tímida. E essa timidez, que escondia um pouco dela mesma, a deixava atraente.

Ela cantou um pouco mais alto, e agora ele pôde ouvir (numa voz não tão afinada):

_And the love perfusion; You make me feel; You make me know; And the love vibration; You make me feel; You make it shine..._

E com tanto amor assim, será que tem um pouquinho pra mim?

Daphne deu um pulo. Sirius estava do seu lado, com uma expressão maliciosa. Retomando a compostura, ela perguntou:

O quê?

Oras, você estava falando aí sobre o seu amor abundante... Aí eu pensei: já que ela tem tanto amor assim, por que não dar um pouquinho pra mim, não é?

Era só uma música! Uma música que eu gosto, nada de mais!

Ah, tá... Mas, e sobre aquela história de dar um pouco de amor pra mim?

Uma chance em mil!

E, dizendo isso, se sentou onde Sirius estava antes. Voltou a olhar pela janela, suspirando. Ia ser um dia muito longo...

**N/A:** Belê, saiu! Eu tô publicando tudo junto, mas esse capítulo tava pela metade já haviam meses! Graças a Deus consegui terminar com um fim legal (o de antes era uma droga!). Inté!

_E o amor abundante; Você me faz sentir; Você me faz saber; E a vibração do amor; Você me faz sentir; Você faz isso brilhar_ - Love Profusion, Madonna. Eu sei que isso se passa na década de 70, mas faz de conta que a música já existia, t�:) É que eu não faço idéia de música dessa época!


	4. Hogsmeade

**Capítulo 3 – Hogsmeade **

Assim que chegaram em Hogsmeade, Sirius saiu primeiro e estendeu a mão pra Daphne, que a ignorou.

Então... Aonde que ir, _mademoiselle_?

Não sei. Foi você quem me trouxe aqui; então, me leve.

Ok. – respondeu ele, olhando pra Daphne.

* * *

Olha, não se faça de tímido, t�? Se você faz parte dos Marotos, é porque santo não é! Na verdade, é bem difícil acreditar que você faz parte daquele grupo de incompetentes! – concluiu Lígia.

Remo sorriu.

Não se deixe levar pelas aparências...

Oh, então quer dizer que você também é um super bagunceiro? Que você... Ah, Meu Deus! Você também agarra todo mundo por aí?

Não! Eu não sou como o Sirius e o Tiago. Eu...

Remo não pôde continuar falando porque Lígia deu um tapa na cara dele, e saiu correndo. Sumiu do campo de visão do rapaz.

Mas... Mas o que foi que eu fiz?

* * *

Tiago bateu de cara num poste.

Ai!

Ah, Meu Deus! Você tá louco? Não viu o poste, não?

E você acha que eu bateria de cara num de propósito?

Bem... não sei se você seria louco o bastante, mas...

Lógico que não! Ai, que droga!

Também, fica andando que nem um abestalhado...

Que nem o quê?

Que nem uma mula!

Mas, também, com você do meu lado, Evans, como eu não poderia andar feito uma... uma...

Mula.

Isso. O que é uma mula?

O olhar de Lílian mudou de "não acredito!" para "não acredito mesmo!"

Ah, não!

Que foi?

Se aproxime.

Como quiser, querida. – disse ele, ficando a milímetros do rosto dela.

Não tanto! Eu quero dar um jeito nisso aí.

Nisso o que?

No corte que você acabou fazendo.

Lílian puxou a varinha e fez o feitiço necessário para estancar o sangue. Também aproveitou e consertou os óculos de Tiago.

A gente precisa comprar um curativo.

Ahan.

Ficaram se olhando.

Potter, me solta, por favor.

Só então Tiago percebeu que estava segurando Lílian pela cintura.

Hã? Ah! É...

Talvez a Sra. Dunnt tenha um curativo. – e saiu, em direção ao Três Vassouras. – POTTER, SE MEXE!

Tiago saiu do transe e acompanhou Lílian.

* * *

Ela me dá arrepios! – um tremor percorreu o corpo de Daphne.

Que problema há numa casa velha?

Ora, Sirius! Até eu que sou nascida trouxa conheço a história dessa casa!

Ah, você tá falando dos gritos?

Não, da música alta às três da manhã! Claro que eu tô falando dos gritos! – terminou ela irritada.

Sirius de repente riu.

Que graça há nisso?

Já imaginou? "Casa da Balada", ao invés de Casa dos Gritos?

Daphne revirou os olhos e disse:

Você não tem jeito, mesmo.

Quer entrar?

Daphne olhou para Sirius. Ele tinha um sorriso... maroto. Então ela riu.

Não, muito obrigada! Mesmo que houvesse um jeito... não, não.

E quem disse que não há um jeito?

* * *

Remo foi para o Três Vassouras esfregando o rosto. Que menina maluca! Primeiro, o convida pra sair; depois, lhe dá um tapa, sem mais nem menos? Por favor, ele já vira pessoas "meio doidas", mas completamente... Lígia Jones era a primeira!

Entrou no _pub_ e se sentou no lugar mais afastado possível. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver a ocupante da mesa ao lado.

Oi! – disse Lígia sorridente – Que mundinho pequeno, hein?

Eu diria "vilarejo" pequeno. – "Eita, menina louca!"

Lígia riu com a piada do outro. Sentou-se do lado de Remo, bem próxima a ele.

Me desculpa por isso. – ela lhe apontou o rosto – Não sei o que deu em mim!

Nem eu. – resmungou.

Não consigo lhe imaginar dando em cima de uma garota descaradamente, como Sirius e Tiago o fazem. Você faz o tipo introvertido. Aliás, um tipo que eu adoro. – e sorriu.

Remo percebeu que ela agora estava _bem_ próxima dele. Se ele não paquerava descaradamente, ela sim. Ela já estava praticamente o beijando. Constatou que além de doida, era cara-de-pau.

Tá a fim de beber algo? – perguntou Remo inesperadamente.

Hã?

Sra. Dunnt, por favor! – disse ele saindo de perto da garota. E depois ela dizia que era _ele_ quem agarrava todo mundo por aí!

Lígia pediu um suco de frutas confusa. Por que ele _fugia_? "Ah, não... é só o que falta!"

Você é gay? – perguntou subitamente.

Remo a olhou atônito.

O quê? – então foi obrigado a rir – Não, tá doida?

Já é comprometido?

Parece que não, né?

Me acha feia?

Não, mas o quê...

Então!

Então, sem mais cerimônias, ela o beijou.

Confuso, perturbado, constrangido e sem jeito, Remo a empurrou.

Garota, você tá louca? Além de me agarrar, ainda faz isso na frente de todo mundo!

Bem, como você não ia tomar uma atitude, eu resolvi tomar uma!

Mas... mas eu não estava te paquerando!

Mas _eu_ estava!

Você devia namorar o Sirius ou o Tiago...

Ah, sinto muito, querido, mas o Tiago tá com a Lily e o Sirius tá com a Daph! E as coisas já estão complicadas demais praqueles lados, então não vou me meter!

Seguiu-se um silêncio constrangedor. Remo ficou sem graça e Lígia emburrada.

Olha, não é assim que devem ser as coisas. – disse ele por fim.

E como devem ser, então? Cara, não é por nada não, mas se eu fosse esperar você fazer isso... Meu, eu já estaria até me aposentando!

Ah, não! Isso é demais! Me chamou de tarado, de gay, de lerdo! Você pensa que o quê, hein? Que... que... oras, que o que, hã? Que eu sou o que? Que eu... que eu vou ficar ouvindo isso? Que eu... eu não vou fazer nada? Que... o quê, afinal?

Lígia ficou olhando pra ele, que tentava manter a voz baixa. Olhou-o com uma cara inocente por um ou dois minutos. E então respondeu:

Que você não sabe dar um sermão.

Lígia pensou que Remo fosse inchar e ficar vermelho, e aí sim gritaria pra valer. Mas ele não era Lílian Evans. Muito pelo contrário: ele começou a rir de si mesmo, acompanhado por Lígia.

Droga, você tem razão.

Amigos? – perguntou ela inocentemente, esticando a mão.

Remo riu: – Fazer o que, né?

Sendo assim, ele apertou a mão dela e os dois iniciaram uma conversa. Finalmente.

* * *

Boa tarde, Sra. Dunnt. Será que a senhora teria um curativo?

Por quê? Se machucou, querida?

Não, não é pra mim.

É pra quem, então?

Nesse exato momento, Tiago entrou no Três Vassouras e se sentou ao lado de Lílian. Esta suspirou, com um ar cansado.

É pra ele.

Ah, deixe-me ver isso, querido. – ela examinou o corte por um momento – Ora, mas isso não precisa de curativo! – ela sacou a varinha – E não vai deixar nem cicatriz.

Em um instante, a testa de Tiago estava "novinha em folha", sem o menor vestígio de corte.

Muito obrigada...

Tiago e Lílian se entreolharam. Tinham falado ao mesmo tempo a frase. Lílian desviou o olhar e Tiago sorriu.

Ei... – disse Lílian – O que Lígia está fazendo aqui,_ e com o Remo_?

Que ótimo! Aluado resolveu fazer algo! – respondeu ele sorrindo.

Ah, não mesmo! Tenho certeza de que foi Lígia quem o convidou!

Ele se voltou pra ela.

E o que te faz pensar isso? Tá querendo dizer que o Remo é um tapado?

Não. Mas, pelo amor de Deus, Potter! Olhe pra ele e olhe pra ela! Ele é mais reservado, introvertido, enquanto Lígia é uma completa cara-de-pau, sem falar que ela adora paquerar por aí... – revirou os olhos.

Talvez. Mas mesmo assim... ele aceitou. Isso é o que importa.

E por que importa tanto?

Porque ele não sai muito com garotas, exatamente pelo fato de temer levar um fora.

Quem me dera que você fosse como ele...

Em que sentido?

No sentido de que leva um fora e não enche mais!

Duas cervejas amanteigadas, por favor! – ele resolvera pedir, ignorando o comentário da ruiva.

Uma só, Sra. Dunnt. Fique você e sua cerveja, porque eu vou dar no pé.

Dito isso, se levantou e andou em direção a porta.

Ei, Lílian! Lílian? Lílian! Ah, detesto quando ela faz isso!

Deu um soco na mesa. Como ela conseguia irritá-lo! E sem esforço algum!

Esqueça as cervejas, Sra. Dunnt!

* * *

Ah, meu Deus. O que estou fazendo aqui? – resmungou Daphne.

Ela andava lentamente entre os móveis da Casa dos Gritos. Eles pareciam estar um pouco comidos por cupins, mas apesar de tudo a casa parecia estranhamente... _nova_. Mesmo assim, ela dava medo: o chão, as paredes e a mobília estavam arranhados, mordidos, despedaçados...

Ela era doida, completamente doida para entrar naquele lugar. E ainda por cima com Sirius! Ela ia se encrencar, estava pressentindo.

Como sabia daquela entrada?

Silêncio.

Sirius?

Daphne se virou e não viu ninguém.

Não vai conseguir me assustar! – disse ela brava – Sirius! – ela bateu os pés, mas o chão rangeu.

Sem dar bola para a brincadeira de Sirius, ela continuou olhando a casa. Entrou em outro cômodo, que continha uma cama não muito grande, um armário, uma cômoda e um espelho. O espelho era muito bonito, oval, com adornos interessantes. Daphne passou a mão na superfície do espelho, tirando uma poeirinha dali. Olhou a si mesma. Nossa, ela não tinha dormido bem, tinha olheiras nada bonitas.

Foi então que teve a impressão de alguém – uma sombra – passara a alguns metros atrás dela. Se virou assustada. Não havia sinal de ninguém. Aquela casa estava começando a ficar _completamente_ aterrorizante.

Sirius, não tem a mínima graça! – disse ela limpando as mãos, se voltando pro espelho. Deu de cara com alguém. Ela só conseguiu gritar, caindo sentada na cama. Então ouviu uma risada, que soou quase diabólica.

* * *

Então foi _você_?

Exato. – respondeu Lígia sorrindo – Se não fosse a Lily, eu teria sido... sei lá... expulsa, eu acho. O que seria uma injustiça.

Claro, você só colocou fogo no dormitório feminino! – disse Remo irônico.

Em compensação – ela suspirou – Lily pegou no meu pé, não me deixou em paz! Ela mesma me deu um castigo, já não bastasse toda aquela detenção. Que desaforo! Sabe – ela falou em tom confidencial – às vezes a Lily fica insuportável, não? Quer dizer, ela vive falando de deveres e trabalhos e provas, sem falar quando ela estufa o peito e diz: "Eu sou uma monitora!". Parece que ela está dizendo: "Eu sou uma deusa!". Ela vive puxando minha orelha e repreendendo os outros. Olha, eu adoro a Lílian, mas tem horas que ela fica tão chata que acho que nem ela mesma se suporta.

Acho que é por isso que ela detesta o Tiago.

Ah, ela não detesta, não.

Como?

A Lílian _diz_ que odeia ele, mas a verdade é _outra_. Ela deve gostar dele, deve ter começado a gostar dele, mas tem medo de dizer isso, de confessar. Não, a Lily nunca daria o braço a torcer, jamais voltaria atrás e diria que tá a fim de Tiago, nem mesmo pra mim ou pra Daph. No início ela não devia gostar dele mesmo, e ele ficava enchendo o saco dela. Mas agora ela realmente se apaixonou por ele, mas óbvio que não deixaria alguém saber. Então ela tenta camuflar o amor através do "ódio".

Quando foi que ela disse isso? – perguntou Remo de boca aberta.

Nunca. Eu apenas _suponho_ que seja assim.

E sorriu aérea.

Eles deviam ficar juntos. Se a Lily resolvesse namorar o Tiago, ela colocaria ele na linha. Com certeza.

* * *

Lílian Evans, volta aqui!

Lílian continuou seu caminho, sem dar a mínima atenção para Tiago.

Lily! – ele a pegou do braço.

Quem você pensa que é pra me segurar assim? – perguntou ela se soltando. Estava furiosa. – E pra me chamar assim?

Mas, Lílian...

Evans.

Eu pensei que... que depois de hoje... sei l�, tudo ia ficar bem entre a gente, entende?

Não, não entendo! Você pensou muito errado, Potter. Só porque eu aceitei sair com você, não quer dizer que vamos nos "acertar".

Então por que aceitou? Se não quer ficar comigo, por que raios aceitou meu convite pra sair?

Aposta, Potter! Uma palavrinha que você conhece muito bem, imagino!

Você... você apostou que ia sair comigo?

Na verdade, não. Não foi uma aposta, foi um desafio. Se eu saísse com você, Daphne saía com Black. E como ela estava enchendo meu saco, aceitei.

Tiago a olhava incrédulo.

Ótimo, então!

É, ótimo!

Acabou o encontro, se é que posso chamar assim!

Ele nunca começou, então não pode acabar!

Não olhe mais na minha cara!

E não me procure mais!

Ótimo!

Ótimo!

Cada um tomou seu caminho, ambos carrancudos e com péssimo humor.

* * *

Te peguei!

Sirius! Seu idiota! Nunca, mas nunca mesmo, faça isso de novo!

Ele se sentou do lado dela.

Te assustei! Você precisava ver sua cara! – disse se desmanchando de rir.

Que droga, não é engraçado! – foi então que notou que o chão à frente deles estava cheio de marcas de sapatos. Olhou para o lugar onde o "alguém" havia passado e viu as mesmas marcas. Se sentiu a garota mais idiota do mundo.

Pare de rir!

Sirius olhou pra ela, parando de rir. Então ele sorriu, malicioso.

Por que deveria?

Porque eu estou _mandando_!

E quem a senhorita pensa que é pra mandar em mim? – perguntou ele chegando mais perto.

"Ah, é assim? Ok... devolvo na mesma moeda, não se preocupe."

Eu penso, ou melhor, – ela chegou mais perto – tenho certeza, de que sou Daphne Krüger, a garota que você vem tentando conquistar há um ano. – então levantou as sobrancelhas ironicamente.

Então... – ele chegou mais perto ainda, sem se abater – Consegui?

Daphne sorriu e se aproximou mais um pouco. Uma vozinha na sua mente gritava: "ZONA DE PERIGO!"

Não mesmo!

Ela se levantou e disse:

É melhor darmos o fora daqui, porque a gente vai se ferrar se nos pegarem nessa... nessa... casa.

Dizendo isso, saiu na direção da entrada descoberta por Sirius e sumiu do campo de visão do garoto. Revirando os olhos, Sirius a acompanhou.

**N/A**: Acho que esse capítulo saiu melhor do que eu imaginava! Não se assustem, a Lígia é assim mesmo, ok?

**N/A2**: Acho que essa parte da Daph e do espelho na Casa dos Gritos se deve ao fato de eu ter visto recentemente "O chamado" e "O grito". Viajei legal... Mas no mundo mágico, tudo pode! Hehehe

**N/A3: **O apelido "mula" foi criado por um colega meu, o "b6", numa tediosa tarde na escola, depois da aula de inglês. Mas o "apelido fashion" só se tornou popular devido ao uso das minhas miguxas, a Fê e a Midi. E meu, lógico.

**N/A4: **Obrigada a Yasmine Lupin pelos comments! Viu só, o Remo apearece + nesse cap. E sim, ele e a Lígia vão ter um rolinho. Mas beeeeeem depois. Espero que tenha gostado da parte Remo/Lígia!


	5. Desavenças

**Capítulo 4 - Desavenças**

'- Que tal irmos à Dedosdemel? Ouvi dizer que esse ano tem muitas coisas novas!

'- Claro.

Num pulo, Lígia se levantou e se encaminhou pra saída. Remo pagou a conta.

'- Ah, eu adoro doces! É um pecado, não é, a gula, mas é muito bom... - disse Lígia para Remo, já fora do _pub_.

'- Ei, Evans! - Lílian olhou para Remo - Que cara é essa?

Lílian não falou nada, só continuou seu caminho, emburrada. Entrou aos trancos e barrancos na Dedosdemel.

'- Ai, meu Deus. O que Tiago fez dessa vez? - sussurrou Lígia.

Os dois entraram na loja de doces, praticamente lotada. Avistaram Lílian olhando uns doces distraída, mas ainda emburrada.

'- Nossa, Tiago parece ter se superado dessa vez. - falou Remo, espantado com a atitude da moça.

'- Liga pra ela não. Ela é assim.

Nesse instante apareceu Tiago, com uma cara idêntica à de Lílian.

'- Oi, Pont...

'- Oi. - cortou o outro.

'- Que houve com vocês dois?

'- Não me fale naquela.. naquela...

'- Naquela...?

'- Naquela!

Remo, sem entender nada, olhou pra Lígia, que piscou.

'- Ah, não! Eu não falei pra você não me procurar mais? - Lílian surgira do nada.

'- E eu te procurei?

'- Quando falei isso me referia também a "não pisar no mesmo lugar que eu"!

'- Vem cá, chefia, eu também não te disse pra nunca mais olhar na minha cara?

'- Mas quem você pensa que é...

'- Ei, ei! Parem com isso! - interferiu Remo.

'- Mas o quê está acontecendo aqui? - apareceu Daphne, acompanhada de Sirius.

'- Adivinha. - disse Lígia.

'- Lílian brigou com Tiago, só pra variar? - arriscou Sirius.

Lígia concordou com a cabeça.

'- Ah, não. Não, não, não. Não mesmo! Olha aqui, Lílian; se eu tenho que ficar com o Sirius até o fim dessa visita, você também tem que ficar com Tiago até voltarmos pra escola!

'- Não sei porquê!

'- Porque o combinado era esse! Você deu a idéia. Quem inventa, agüenta! Se você não tivesse aceitado o convite do Tiago, nada, absolutamente nada disso teria acontecido! E você sabe disso! E aliás... - ela tentou imitar a voz de Lílian - eu tô ferrada, então você também tem que se ferrar!

'- Ah, cale a sua boca!

'- Não, não calo, não! Porque chega na hora de você dar bronca, você não deixa ninguém falar; mas quando é com você, não quer ouvir!

'- Eu sou monitora! - disse Lílian em tom de aviso.

'- E daí? Como monitora você deve impor as regras, e não suas vontades!

Antes que Lílian pudesse pegar os cabelos de Daphne, ou que esta pudesse sair bufando, ou ainda que alguém impedisse algo, o dono da Dedosdemel os expulsou da loja.

'- E tudo por sua culpa, barraqueira!

'- Barraqueira? E você, o que é?

'- Não se atreva!

'- Ah, me lembrei: você é _monitora_!

'- Idiota!

'- Parem você duas!

'- Pelo amor de Deus, vocês nem parecem amigas!

'- Tá todo mundo olhando...

Então alguém gritou não se sabe de onde:

'- IH, FECHOU O PAU!

E uma multidão se amontoou em volta deles, enquanto a confusão rolava solta: Lílian queria bater em Daphne e em Tiago ao mesmo tempo, mas era segurada por Lígia; Tiago e Sirius esperavam uma explicação, carrancudos; Remo ficava de olho nesses dois para evitar que outra briga se formasse; Daphne queria cavar um buraco, dar o fora dali e bater em Lílian ao mesmo tempo; e a galera em volta esperava pelo quebra-pau.

'- Mas que bagunça é essa?

'- Ah, não. Era tudo o que faltava... - murmurou Daphne.

Então surgiram cinco pessoas no meio daquela multidão. Eram Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange e Belatriz Black.

'- Que houve? - perguntou Malfoy com ar superior - A monitorazinha da Grifinória se descontrolou, foi? - soltou um risinho de desdém.

'- Já está soltando faíscas. Veja só o cabelo! - ajudou Belatriz. Todos os sonserinos riram.

Lílian, louca pra quebrar a cara daqueles idiotas, conseguiu soltar uma mão. E com ela deixou a marca de suas cinco longas unhas no rosto pálido de Malfoy.

'- É... parece que me descontrolei um pouquinho, não? - completou.

Furioso, Malfoy se preparou pra revidar, mas não conseguiu sair do lugar.

'- Nâ na ni na não. - Daphne apontava a varinha pra ele - Porque antes dela ser barraqueira, ela é minha amiga.

Crabbe tentou "vingar" Malfoy, mas também não saiu do lugar, bem como todos os sonserinos.

'- Belezinha esse feitiço da Perna Presa, não? - comentou Sirius, também com a varinha na mão.

'- Ora, seus...! - Lestrange, Belatriz e Malfoy sacaram suas varinhas e lançaram feitiços ao mesmo tempo.

Daphne e Sirius caíram desacordados. Remo e Tiago os acudiram a tempo.

'- Mas o que é isso!

Todos se calaram. A platéia abriu caminho para uma Professora McGonagall muito zangada.

* * *

'- Se não fosse por sua causa...

Lílian ameaçou Daphne com o esfregão.

'- Cala essa boca, droga!

'- Ei, parem as duas! - pediu Tiago - Já não tiveram o bastante por hoje?

Daphne olhou feio pra Lílian, que voltou a esfregar o chão.

Daphne, Lílian e Tiago estavam cumprindo detenção, assim como Remo, Lígia, Sirius, Pedro, Black, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle e Lestrange. Eles tinham sido divididos em três grupos: Daphne, Lílian e Tiago, que estavam limpando a sala de Transformações; Remo, Lígia, Sirius e Pedro, que estavam limpando a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas; e Black, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle e Lestrange, que limpavam a masmorra de Poções. A Professora McGonagall achou melhor não misturar sonserinos e grifinórios, caso contrário surgiriam mais brigas.

Lílian estava cuidando do chão: varrera e agora esfregava. Extremamente exaustivo. Daphne, por sua vez, limpava as classes, o quadro negro e demais objetos. Tiago ficara encarregado da pior tarefa: limpar as gaiolas dos animais que a professora mantinha para fazer demonstrações em aula. Além de ficar de olho nas duas garotas, para que nada de grave acontecesse de novo.

Tiago sentou em uma das carteiras e perguntou:

'- Afinal, que história era aquela de "desafio"?

Nenhuma das garotas esboçou reação. Até que Daphne parou o que estava fazendo, enxugou o suor da testa e disse pra Lílian:

'- Então, _Evans_? Explique! A idéia brilhante não foi sua?

Lílian parou de esfregar o chão, arregaçou as mangas e olhou do mesmo jeito pra Daphne.

'- E por que não é você quem conta? Está cansada demais pra isso, é?

'- Não, queridinha. - retrucou ironicamente - Mas a idéia toda foi sua, esqueceu?

'- Minha uma ova! Foi você quem começou com a história! Eu não teria sequer tocado no assunto se você...

'- Não tente me culpar agora, querida. Se você saiu com o Potter, se foi o pior dia de sua vida, se foi um pé-no-saco, _eu_ não tenho culpa! Afinal, a idéia foi da nossa querida, consagrada e maravilhosa monitora! - encerrou dramaticamente.

'- Alguém poderia me explicar? É só isso que me interessa, nada mais!

'- Ótimo, então! A história é a seguinte, Potter: - Lílian colocou um pé em cima de uma cadeira perto do garoto e se apoiou no esfregão - Tudo mundo sabe que eu te odeio. Todo mundo sabe que você me adora, ou pelo menos é o que parece. Todo mundo sabe que a Daphne gosta do Black, e vice-versa. - Daphne abriu a boca pra protestar, mas Lílian não deixou - Então, numa bela tarde de outubro, a Daphne diz que aceitava o convite do Black, se eu aceitasse o seu. Eu a desafiei. Ela aceitou o desafio. O desafio consistia em aceitar o convite do idiota que nos perseguisse e passar o dia com ele. Só! Simples, né?

'- Só que, a nossa respeitada monitorazinha da Grifinória não cumpriu sua palavra! Ela simplesmente te mandou pro inferno e saiu dando patadas em todos que visse pela frente! Depois que eu soube do acontecido, achei mais do que justo dar um fora no Black. Mas a nossa monitora, que não entende a língua dos humanos, teve que soltar as patas! E depois, viemos parar exatamente onde estamos!

'- Então a culpa é _minha_?

'- Em todos os aspectos, mocinha!

Tiago se levantou, até mesmo para impedir que Daphne e Lílian brigassem.

'- Então é isso o que eu sou pra você, Lílian Evans? - ele olhou venenosamente para ela - Uma aposta? Um _desafio_?

'- E não é o que _eu_ sou pra você?

'- Não!

'- O que foi? - perguntou irônica - Não gostou? Um dia você ia ter que provar do seu próprio veneno, Potter. E aí, qual é o gostinho? - e riu com gosto - Aprenda, Potter: não é sempre que a gente vence. Vai me dizer que achou que sempre teria todas as garotas aqui, na palma da mão? Achou que sempre ia ganhar as apostas idiotas que faz com seus amiguinhos? - ela balançou a cabeça num gesto negativo.

'- Pois fique sabendo, Evans - seus olhos transbordavam raiva - que eu nunca apostei algo relacionado com você. Nunca apostei que te conquistaria, nunca apostei que sairia com você, nunca apostei que te beijaria. E sabe por quê? Porque você não é como as outras garotas dessa escola. Elas são fáceis, fúteis, sem graça... Confesso que num primeiro momento, quando você recusou pela primeira vez meu convite, eu pensei que seria apenas um desafio, fácil, nada de mais. Eu achei que você fosse como qualquer outra garota, que só queria se fazer de difícil e jogar charme. Eu me enganei. Essa coisa boba acabou virando uma obsessão quando eu vi que você não daria o braço a torcer. E hoje... bem, não posso dizer que estou apaixonado por você, porque não estou, mas posso dizer que o que eu sinto por você é diferente, e é mais forte do que qualquer coisa que eu já senti em relação a uma garota.

Lílian simplesmente riu. Soltou uma gargalhada alta o suficiente para as pessoas nas salas ao lado escutarem.

'- Que papo mais furado!

'- Por que você não pode acreditar, Lílian? Qual o problema? Por que não entende, não acredita que eu não estou atrás de vitórias ou coisas assim? Que eu só estou atrás de você? Única e exclusivamente atrás de Lílian Evans?

Lílian olhou pra ele, com expressão incompreensível. Subitamente ela ficou séria e disse:

'- Não, Potter. Essa sua conversa pode convencer qualquer uma, mas não a mim. Não vou entrar pra sua lista de conquistas. É tão difícil, meu Deus, você entender que eu não estou nem um pouquinho interessada em você?

Silêncio.

'- Potter - recomeçou ela, no mesmo tom - Eu nunca pensei que fosse fazer isso algum dia, mas eu vou te dar um conselho: não se iluda. Você só tem mais um ano em Hogwarts. Não pense que depois que sair daqui vai ser a mesma coisa. Não pense que as portas vão estar sempre escancaradas pra você, que as garotas vão estar te idolatrando, que as pessoas vão beijar o chão que você pisa, porque não é assim. Acorde pra vida, Potter. Acho que você já está bem grandinho pra distinguir fantasia da realidade.

Lílian se afastou de um Tiago atônito, e voltou a sua tarefa.

* * *

N/A: Oi! Mais um cap, hein? Ai, espero que estejam gostando. Lógico que a minha fic nunca vai chegar aos pés de fics dos Marotos como Água e vinho, da Amanda Dumbledore, ou A tríade do poder, da ninaweasley. Mas eu me esforço! Até o cap 5!Oi! Mais um cap, hein? Ai, espero que estejam gostando. Lógico que a minha fic nunca vai chegar aos pés de fics dos Marotos como Água e vinho, da Amanda Dumbledore, ou A tríade do poder, da ninaweasley. Mas eu me esforço! Até o cap 5! 


	6. Detenções e planos

**Capítulo 5 – Detenções e planos **

Aff... Tô morto!

Não vem com essa, Rabicho. Seu trabalho não é pior que o meu.

Na verdade, ali ninguém estava mais cansado que ninguém. Aparentemente, a Professora McGonagall não dava mole nem para os alunos da própria casa.

Pra falar a verdade... – interrompeu Lígia, que se equilibrava em um monte de "caixas" para tirar o mofo do teto – Não acho que seu trabalho seja tão ruim, Pettigrew.

Pedro olhou para ela. Do que ela estava falando? Afinal, para Pedro Pettigrew qualquer trabalho era cansativo. Mesmo que fosse só limpar as classes.

Ela tem razão, Pedro. – interviu Remo – Já experimentou lavar o chão? É terrível.

Ei, Jones. – chamou Sirius.

Sim?

Dava pra me emprestar esse monte de entulho depois? Preciso limpar o lustre.

Como quiser.

Lígia colocou os óculos e a máscara, e voltou ao trabalho. Limpar o teto com clorofina exigia certos cuidados.

Não dava pra nos dar uma sala menor, não?

Reclama não sei porquê, Almofadinhas. A sala de Transfiguração é bem maior... – falou Remo – E, afinal, o número de classes é o mesmo.

Sirius revirou os olhos e voltou a lustrar os móveis.

É, rapazes... – disse Lígia descendo da pilha de caixas – Acho que vocês não dariam bons "donos de casa"! – e sorriu – Ok, Black, já acabei com o teto. Prefere que eu continue seu serviço ou que eu limpe o lustre? Ele não está muito limpo não...

Bem, de qualquer forma vou ter que fazer esforço, não? Pode continuar "nas alturas", se preferir. Eu vou descansar um pouco...

Sirius sentou no chão, apoiando as costas na mesa do professor. Lígia pegou duas caixas e as levou até uma carteira no meio da sala.

Você não se importa, Pettigrew?

Não, vá em frente... – respondeu sem ânimo.

Lígia passou todas as caixas de sabe-se-lá-o-quê de uma mesa para outra durante alguns minutos, enquanto reinava o silêncio na sala.

O que será que tem aí dentro? – perguntou Sirius sem o mínimo interesse.

Das caixas? Não sei. Provavelmente nada. A Professora deve ter feito algum feitiço... sei lá. – respondeu Lígia – Droga! Se tivesse varinha seria bem mais rápido!

Se tivéssemos varinhas já teríamos terminado. – completou Sirius.

E é por isso mesmo que não as temos! – Pedro estava indignado.

Não é perigoso? Quero dizer, você não tem nenhum equipamento de segurança, já imaginou se você cai? – Remo demonstrou certa preocupação na voz.

É... – Lígia considerou por um minuto – Bem, pelo jeito que a Professora ficou brava, acho que ela nem se importou. Tanto porque tem a Madame Pomfrey, que cura qualquer coisa...

Mesmo assim! Estou surpreso com a falta de consideração da Professora McGonagall!

Ah, deixa pra l�, Aluado! Não aconteceu nada ainda, não vai acontecer...

Remo pareceu continuar inseguro quanto ao método adquirido, mas Lígia sorriu pra ele indicando que estava tudo ok.

E você, Sirius – disse enquanto voltava a esfregar o chão – Trate de voltar ao trabalho, sim?

Resmungando, Sirius se levantou e retomou sua tarefa.

* * *

Maldita seja aquela professorinha de Transformação! 

Se você não tivesse se metido, Malfoy, eles tinham se ferrado sozinhos!

Black e Malfoy censuraram Lestrange com o olhar.

Ah, cale a sua boca, Lestrange! Termine de limpar essa droga que você ganha mais!

Por que não pudemos simplesmente continuar com as aulas, com o treinamento? Tinham que ir se meter com aqueles grifinórios idiotas!

Lestrange, você não ouviu Belatriz? – ele segurou o outro pela gola – Cale a boca!

Ah, parem vocês dois com isso! Estou farta! Cansada, preocupada e com sono, e ainda tenho que ouvir vocês se matando? Ah, por favor...

Malfoy soltou Lestrange. Os dois rapazes olharam pra ela.

Preocupada? Com o que, Bela?

Já disse pra não ficar me chamando assim, Lucio. Eu não gosto dessas... intimidades com qualquer um. Bem... – ela suspirou – Estou preocupada com nossas reuniões.

Em que sentido?

As visitas a Hogsmeade têm um intervalo enorme! Não podemos ficar só com essas brechas, entendem? Não agora.

Bem, e o que você sugere? – perguntou Lestrange.

Outro ponto de encontro.

E qual seria? – perguntou Malfoy, percebendo o brilho nos olhos de Belatriz.

Ela sorriu e respondeu:

Tenho duas palavrinhas pra vocês: Floresta Proibida.

* * *

Pedro foi chegando perto de Sirius discretamente, até que sussurrou:

Tenho um plano.

Hum?

Eu me transformo, passo por baixo da porta, vou até a sala da McGonagall, pego as chaves e as varinhas e saímos daqui!

Sirius o encarou.

Cê tá brincando, né? Por Merlin, o que você tem na cabeça? Titica? Eu não sei se você se deu conta, mas o "quarto elemento" presente nessa sala não é Tiago, e sim a Jones. Já imaginou se ela te vê em forma de animago? Você só pode tá pirando...

Eu só quis ajudar! – justificou Pedro, com uma expressão de apreensão.

Ajude com idéia inteligentes, não com besteiras!

Sirius e Pedro voltaram as suas atividades em silêncio.

Ai!

Todos votaram os olhos pra Lígia.

Tudo bem... – respondeu ela aos olhares – Eu só me desequilibrei um pouco...

Já chega! É melhor você descer, Lígia! A Professora McGonagall que se dane, você pode cair daí e se machucar!

Lígia percebeu o tom autoritário de Remo – o "tom de monitor", como dizia Daphne. E, afinal de contas, era melhor descer mesmo, estava ficando com sono e poderia dormir ali em cima!

Remo ajudou Lígia descer. Foi então que percebeu os olhares de Sirius e Pedro. Remo corou um pouco e fez uma expressão de desentendimento. Os outros dois responderam apontando Lígia com olhares maliciosos.

Ora, parem vocês dois!

Oi? – Lígia não entendera.

Ah, não, nada. Os babacas do Sirius e do Pedro. Esquece.

Então, Sr. Cavalheiro! – brincou Sirius – O que vai fazer agora?

Efetuar a tarefa que antes era da donzela? – completou Pedro.

E por que não?

Tá bom, então... – disse Lígia pegando o esfregão, se fazendo de surda – Mas não acho muito seguro!

Tudo bem. Eu vou tentar.

Antes de subir, Remo ainda lançou um olhar de censura aos dois amigos, que riram da cara dele.

* * *

Mas Hogwarts deve ter detectores de Magia Negra por todos os lugares! 

Imagino que na Floresta não. Afinal, lá rola de tudo, não?

Bela tem razão, Lestrange. Não há com o que nos preocupar.

Mesmo assim, teremos que esperar...

Pelo menos a espera é só de um mês! Já as visitas a Hogsmeade demoram meses pra acontecerem! Sem falar que teremos uma semana pra aproveitar, e não apenas um dia. O que você prefere? – indagou irônica.

É, você está certa. Quando é que teremos a oportunidade de conhecer nosso novo _lar_?

Semana que vem. Tempo suficiente pra informarmos os outros do nosso novo ponto de encontro.

Só mais uma pergunta, Bela.

Belatriz, por favor, Malfoy. – pediu com frieza.

Ok, _Belatriz_. Onde ficou sabendo dela?

Da casa?

E o que mais poderia ser?

Belatriz riu alto antes de responder.

Querido, eu sou Belatriz Black, esqueceu?

Malfoy respondeu o sorriso dela, aproximando-se um pouco mais.

É melhor voltarmos a "trabalhar", não? – interrompeu Lestrange.

Belatriz voltou a sua tarefa, bem como Lestrange, Crabbe e Goyle, que ouviam atentos a conversa de minutos atrás.

Você sabe como estragar a festa, Lestrange. – sussurrou Malfoy.

* * *

N/A: A "máscara" na qual a Lígia tava usando na detenção seria aquelas branquinhas, que cobrem a boca e o nariz, sabem? Meio redondas, que às vezes têm um troço de metal em cima do nariz. Deu pra entender? Ah, eu não sei como explicar:(

N/A2: Mais uma vez, obrigada a Yasmine Lupin pelo comment. Infelizmente, não rolou nada entre o Remo e Lígia (menina, calma:D). Bem, eu não chamaria a Lílian de barraqueira... acho que "meio descontrolada às vezes" é melhor.

N/A3: Feliz Páscoa, gente! Tudo de bom pra vocês!


	7. De mal

**Capítulo 6 – De mal **

Passava da meia-noite quando Remo, Sirius, Pedro e Lígia acabaram a detenção na sala de DCAT. A porta destrancou e eles foram em direção a Torre da Grifinória.

"Mandrágora verde. – Remo disse para o quadro da Mulher Gorda, sem ânimo algum.

Os quatro passaram pelo buraco e entraram no Salão Comunal deserto.

"Onde estão nossas varinhas? – exclamou Pedro.

"Eu pensei que McGonagall fosse deixá-las aqui.

"Parece que ela só vai nos devolver amanhã. – disse Sirius bocejando.

"Se tivermos sorte. Boa-noite, rapazes!

"Noite. – respondeu Remo.

Lígia se retirou para seu dormitório. Sirius e Pedro voltaram seus olhos imediatamente para Remo.

"Que foi?

"Mais um apaixonado... – Sirius cantarolou.

"Ai, ai... onde os Marotos vão parar desse jeito? – suspirou Pedro.

"Quem é que disse isso? Quem é que tá apaixonado? Tão doidos, é? Depois o "Aluado" sou eu! Ora, vocês dois com essas piadinhas... Por favor, ninguém merece!

E foi resmungando para o dormitório masculino. Sirius e Pedro explodiram em risadas.

"Primeiro, foi o Tiago que caiu aos pés da Evans; – Sirius contou nos dedos – Agora, o Remo atrás da Jones?

"Ei, você esqueceu alguém.

"Quem...? Ah, Meu Deus! Você também? Será que o Rabicho se "enrabichou" por alguém?

"Não. Estou falando de você e da Krüger.

O sorriso de Sirius desmanchou na hora.

"Tá doido? Eu, Sirius Black, apaixonado pela Krüger? Daphne Krüger? – e soltou uma gargalhada capaz de acordar todo o castelo.

"Não, você não está apaixonado! – explicou Pedro, irônico – Só está suspirando pelos cantos...

"Olha aqui, Rabicho, entenda uma coisa: eu não estou apaixonado. Não, pelo simples fato de que eu não me apaixono.

Foi a vez de Pedro rir.

"Cara, só porque eu tô atrás da Krüger _agora_, não quer dizer que me apaixonei por ela! Eu só continuo atrás dela pelo mesmo motivo que Tiago continua atrás da Evans: porque elas são difíceis. Elas recusaram nossos convites pra sair, coisa que nenhuma outra garota fez antes, veja bem. Mas nós não podemos deixar nossas reputações caírem na lama por causa de duas garotinhas, concorda?

"Concordo, Black.

Sirius e Pedro estavam tão distraídos que nem haviam notado que o buraco do retrato se abrira mais uma vez e por ele entraram Tiago, Daphne e Lílian. Lílian estava com aquela cara típica de quando brigava com Tiago; Tiago estava com cara de quem havia levado um tapa sem mão; e Daphne estava com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Ela se postara a frente de Sirius agora.

"E é exatamente por isso que eu não caio na sua rede, entendeu agora? Ótimo, porque assim eu não vou precisar repetir depois! Então, Black, espero que você entenda que seu joguinho chega ao fim aqui!

E subiu as escadas do dormitório feminino rapidamente, mas sem deixar transpassar a raiva que sentia. Lílian subiu logo em seguida, com a mesma cara de antes.

"O que houve? – perguntou Pedro a Tiago, percebendo a cara do amigo.

"Nada. Só que agora, além do Sirius ter acabado com todas as chances dele com a Krüger, acabou com as minhas em relação a Evans.

"Ora, Tiago... – começou Sirius, mas Tiago o cortou.

"Boa-noite pra vocês, t�!

E foi para o dormitório, batendo os pés.

"É... parece que o dia não foi muito bom pro pessoal... – sussurrou Pedro.

"Foi péssimo.

Sirius se levantou e se dirigiu lentamente para as escadas do dormitório. Pedro continuou sentado, atônito, observando o amigo.

* * *

O domingo seguinte foi o mais esquisito que Hogwarts já tinha visto.

Pra começar, Remo e Pedro chegaram cedo, mas sozinhos. Logo mais apareceu Tiago, carrancudo, como nunca estivera antes. Se sentou na outra ponta da mesa. Lílian apareceu alguns minutos depois e se juntou a Shoz, monitor da Corvinal. Daphne surgiu com cara de poucos amigos. Vinha acompanhada de Lígia, que tentava animar a amiga, sem sucesso.

"Ora, vocês não vão acabar essa amizade de anos por causa de uma aposta boba, né? É extremamente estúpido!

"Lígia... – ela finalmente se virou pra amiga – Vá catar coquinho, tá.

Daphne continuou seu caminho, enquanto Lígia sentou-se ao lado de Remo.

"Não entendo essas duas! Não entendo...

Daphne acabou sentando num local solitário da enorme mesa.

Então Sirius apareceu, uma expressão neutra no rosto. Logo atrás dele vinham Malfoy e Goyle. Malfoy murmurou algo que Sirius não ouviu. Este se dirigiu para um grupinho de garotas, que estavam aos sussurros.

Em seguida surgiram Black, Lestrange e Snape, conversando aos sussurros. Estes se juntaram a Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle, já na mesa da Sonserina.

Os Marotos separados. Os sonserinos "civilizados". O trio Lílian-Daphne-Lígia brigado. Estava tudo muito, muito estranho naquela manhã.

* * *

_(N/A: Gente, agora eu vou fazer um flash-back explicando as coisas sobre cada personagem mencionado acima, ok?)_

(Alguns minutos atrás...)

BAM.

Remo acordou. Alguma coisa pesada havia caído no chão, não muito longe de sua cama. Meio "dormindo", ele afastou as cortinas e viu Pedro recolhendo alguns livros. Sorriu amarelo para Remo.

"Oi.

"Oi. – respondeu Remo ainda sonolento – O que você tá fazendo acordado a essa hora? – perguntou consultando o relógio.

"Bem, eu me acordei e fiquei sem sono e resolvi fazer o dever de Poções. É pra amanhã e eu já perdi pontos demais.

Remo estranhou. Pedro acordando cedo pra estudar? Aquilo estava muito estranho. Mas o que não estava estranho ultimamente? Esfregando os olhos ele calçou os chinelos e levantou.

"O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Pedro, repentinamente exaltado.

"Vou tomar café, oras. Por quê?

"Não, por nada.

Remo lhe lançou um olhar de "essa não cola" e perguntou:

"O que você ia ou vai fazer, Rabicho?

"Bem, eu... Eu ia encontrar Juliet Diyck, da Corvinal. – ele respondeu corando.

"E você pensou que eu ia ir atrás?

"N-não, é que... sei l�, sabe?

"Sei... E o que tá esperando, então?

"Na verdade, o encontro é depois do café.

Remo já ia perguntar o que o livro tinha a ver com um encontro, mas um repentino barulho vindo da cama de Tiago o interrompeu.

"É melhor irmos logo. – Pedro sussurrou.

Remo não entendeu, mas se vestiu rapidamente. Logo os dois saíram da Torre da Grifinória e estavam a caminho do Salão Principal.

"O que houve?

"Ah, foi ontem à noite. – explicou Pedro – Logo depois que você subiu, Sirius começou a falar um monte de baboseiras que nem o Tiago, nem a Evans e muito menos a Krüger gostaram de ouvir.

"E o que foi que ele falou dessa vez?

"Ele disse que não tava apaixonado pela Krüger, que ele só tava atrás dela porque ela era daquelas "difíceis", e que o Tiago faz o mesmo com a Evans...

"Mas ele falou isso na maior cara-de-pau?

"Não. Acontece que o Tiago, a Evans e a Krüger voltaram da detenção e entraram no Salão Comunal, sem a gente perceber. Como Sirius pensou que estivéssemos só nós dois no Salão, ele largou esse monte de bobagem.

"Tsc, tsc. Me arrisco a dizer que dessa vez é sem volta.

"O quê?

"Esses "relacionamentos". Se nem a Evans nem a Krüger cediam as paqueras de Sirius e Tiago antes, agora então... Putz, essa foi feia.

"Por isso mesmo sugeri que saíssemos antes deles. Devem estar com péssimo humor, principalmente o Tiago.

Eles já estavam no Salão Principal. As mesas estavam meio cheias, meio vazias. Como era domingo, os alunos aproveitavam para dormir até mais tarde. Remo e Pedro pegaram um lugar na mesa. Mal tinham começado o desjejum quando Tiago apareceu, com uma expressão neutra no rosto e passos firmes. Sequer olhou para os amigos. Se assentou na outra ponta da mesa, o mais longe possível dos outros Marotos.

"Viu só? – cochichou Pedro – Não quero nem ver quando ele se encontrar com Sirius...

"Das duas, uma: – completou Remo – ou eles vão agir como se nunca tivessem se visto antes, ou o bicho vai pegar.

* * *

Tiago abriu os olhos. Ouvia sussurros. Conseguiu identificar as vozes como sendo as de Remo e Pedro. Se mexeu na cama. A noite não tinha sido muito boa para descansar. Ele ficou a noite toda processando informações, digerindo acontecimentos...

Então lembrou da detenção. Tiago nunca pensou que provaria o próprio veneno. Aposta? Desafio? Quem Lílian Evans pensava que era para tratá-lo assim? Ok, ela não estava totalmente errada quando falou sobre _ela_ ser um desafio pra ele. Mas como ousara apostar que sairia com ele? Não, isso não estava certo. Não era assim que tinha que ser.

Certo, certo. Ele e Sirius realmente haviam apostado que sairiam com as grifinórias em questão, Lílian e Daphne, mas isso há um ano atrás. A aposta nem existia mais. Depois de dezenas de recusas, virara algo mais pessoal. Era a reputação deles que estava em jogo, e eles não deixariam duas garotinhas desmoralizá-los, certo? Certo. Eles não desistiram, não desistiriam. Mas depois de Hogsmeade e da detenção não iria dar pra continuar. Ele simplesmente não via saída.

Remo e Pedro pareciam ter saído. Tiago abriu as cortinas e pulou da cama.

Ele sempre pensara que Lílian se mantinha num joguinho, assim como ele, e por isso não dava o braço a torcer. É, ele realmente não conhecia aquela garota.

Depois de se vestir, Tiago desceu. Numa rápida olhada viu que não havia muita gente no Salão Comunal. Viu também que Lílian não estava ali. Só avistou suas (ex?) amigas, Krüger e Jones. Em passos firmes, foi até o quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Ele sabia que seria quase impossível sair de novo com Lílian Evans, muito menos dar uns amassos e menos ainda conquistá-la. Ô saco mesmo! E tudo por culpa de quem? Sirius Idiota Black. Por que ele tinha que abrir a boca? Mesmo que as meninas não ouvissem, Pedro daria com a língua nos dentes, ora ou outra. E pra quem ele contava? Pedro Pettigrew! Era uma besta mesmo, como podia ser tão... irracional?

Tiago estava em frente ao Salão Principal. Vozes enchiam o local, junto com o barulho de talheres. Olhou para a mesa da Grifinória. Remo e Pedro já estavam sentados, ele estava certo sobre os dois conversando mais cedo no dormitório. Nenhum sinal de Sirius. Muito menos de Lílian.

Sem se demorar, sentou-se na mesa, o mais longe possível dos outros Marotos. Colocou uma porção de torta de morango no seu prato e respirou fundo. Logo depois Lílian chegou. Ela notou sua presença ali e analisou os grifinórios que estavam tomando café. Um segundo depois, tomou outro rumo. Tiago sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho ao vê-la sentar ao lado daquele monitorzinho da Corvinal. Ela queria guerra? Ela a teria então.

* * *

Oito horas. Lílian acordou. Mas tinha dormido?

"_Maldito Potter, maldita Daphne, maldita Professora McGonagall, maldito mundo!"_

Primeiro, ela não conseguia dormir por causa de Daphne. Maldita hora em que inventaram aquele joguinho! Mas ela não ia dar o braço a torcer! Adorava a amiga, mas desde quando Lílian Evans pedia desculpas a alguém? Além do que ela não tinha culpa alguma naquilo tudo... tinha?

Tinha. Daphne estava certa, ela inventara a aposta, o desafio... aquela coisa idiota! Ela terminara o suposto encontro com Potter, desrespeitando as "regras" do jogo. Mas que culpa ela tinha se Tiago Pegador Potter era um chato? Nenhuma!

Aliás, esse era o outro motivo por não ter tido uma boa noite de sono: Potter. Ficara pensando no que ele tinha dito. Por Merlin, como alguém consegue mentir daquele jeito? Inventar essas desculpas esfarrapadas e remendadas, só pra não perder uma aposta ou coisa do gênero! Mas ele tinha dito que não tinha aposta no meio... Mentira! E mesmo que não tivesse, ela era um desafio pra ele, não? Era assim que ele encarava as garotas, ela tinha certeza!

(Breve diálogo inventado por Lílian, ocorrido - supostamente - entre Potter e Black)

"E aí, como é que foi o encontro com a Fulana, Tiago?

"_Maravilha. Mas eu pensei que ela beijasse melhor..._

"_Ainda bem que foi você, e não eu! Assim não fico com ela. Valeu pela informação, amigo!_

"_Ah, não enche! De qualquer forma, eu já tô de olho na Cicrana._

"_Aquela da Lufa-lufa?_

"_Essa mesmo._

"_Ouvi dizer que ela não é lá grande coisa, apesar de ser bonitinha..._

"_Bem, de qualquer forma tem a Lílian, não?_

"_Não desiste dela, hein?_

"_Claro que não! Fala sério, até parece que ela não tá caidinha por mim. Só tá jogando charminho..._

"_É isso aí! Tô gostando de ver! Maroto que é Maroto não desiste!_

Lílian tremeu de raiva só em pensar que eles poderiam ter alguma conversa assim. Como podiam tratar pessoas como objetos, troféus? Lílian estava totalmente decidida: ela não ia ser mais um na estante de Potter! Não mesmo!

"Mas que merda, por que ele não se interessou por outra garota? É sempre assim, o cara que a gente gosta nunca gosta da gente, mas o carinha insuportável... esse sim, não larga do pé!"

Não que ela estivesse interessada em alguém... ou estava? Que mundinho mais confuso esse, hein? Tá certo, Antony Shoz era bonitinho, além de ser uma pessoa superlegal, ter uma conversa interessante e, claro, ser monitor da Corvinal. Mas será que ela estava mesmo a fim dele? Um brilho surgiu em seus olhos.

"Ora bolas, o que custa tentar? Mato não dois, mas três coelhos com uma cajadada só: primeiro, o Potter vai largar do meu pé (assim espero); segundo, além de tirar essa dúvida da cabeça... tá na hora de dar mais uns amassos por aí, não?; e terceiro, vai me tirar desse baixo astral (que espero ser momentâneo... espero, não, é momentâneo! Oras, onde é que já se viu...) e fazer eu me esquecer dos meus "probleminhas", além de me manter perto das minhas tarefas"

É, era isso o que ela ia fazer! Primeiro, chegar como quem não quer nada, conversando sobre aulas e assuntos de monitoria. Depois, partir para o ataque!

Lílian se levantou de um salto. Não ia tentar dormir de novo porque não ia conseguir, iria ficar pensando em Shoz dessa vez. Se vestiu e desceu para o café da manhã.

No fim da escada ela pôde avistar Lígia e Daphne conversando.

"Oi, Lily! – Ligia cumprimentou animadamente.

Passou reto. Não estava a fim de falar com aquelas duas.

Chegou na porta do Salão Principal. Avistou Potter na mesa da Grifinória, a quilômetros de distância de Lupin e Pettigrew. Então ela olhou para a mesa da Corvinal e viu Shoz conversando com a monitora da mesma casa, Marie Walters. Foi decidida até lá.

"Oi. – cumprimentou, um pouco tímida.

"Evans! Oi. – Shoz parecia surpreso.

"Bom dia. Sente-se. – pediu Walters – Estávamos falando sobre aquele grupinho de segundanistas.

"Aquele que resolveu imitar os Marotos, sabe... – completou Shoz.

Lílian sentiu seu rosto ficar quente. Ela fora para ali justamente pra não tocar no nome daquele infeliz do Potter.

"É, eu sei quem são. – respondeu.

"Pois é. Eles resolveram incorporar aquelas outras "pragas". – Lílian sorriu com o adjetivo de Walters – Estão tão abusados quanto!

"Tem alguma sugestão de que podemos fazer? É melhor tentar domar agora, porque depois...

"Concordo plenamente.

Lílian arriscou uma olhada para mesa da Grifinória. Potter estava completamente concentrado no seu café, aparentemente sem se dar conta dar pessoas em volta.

"É melhor reunir todos os monitores hoje à noite...

"Não. Antony disse a mesma coisa, mas acho que é melhor ficar só entre a gente. Porque os sonserinos fazem nada com nada, os Lufa-lufas estão bastante preocupados com o time de quadribol deles e Lupin... bem, ele é um Maroto, certo?

"Certo. Você tem razão. Me desculpem, mas eu não tô com muita cabeça pra pensar hoje. O que vocês decidirem estará de bom tamanho.

E "engoliu" um bocejo. Maldito Potter!

* * *

"Então, eu queria saber se você poderia me ajudar. Você é boa em Transformação, e eu... bem, você sabe, né...

"Hein? – Daphne parecia só ter notado a presença da amiga agora – Que cê falou, Lígia?

"Ah, esquece...

Lílian desceu as escadas do dormitório feminino. Passou pelas duas sem olhar.

"Oi, Lily!

Lílian não deu bola e seguiu seu caminho.

"O que deu nela?

"Não sei... – Daphne respondeu, se fazendo de boba.

"Vocês ainda estão "de mal"? Não acredito! Que bobagem...

"Já vai começar, Lígia? Droga, a Lílian que se dane, então, se é isso que ela quer...

E se levantou. Não estava nem um pouquinho a fim de ouvir Lígia falando que isso e aquilo, a respeito de sei lá o quê. Passou pelo buraco do retrato o mais rápido que pôde.

"Daph! – Lígia continuava atrás dela – Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem, não foi?

"Claro que sim! – respondeu mal-humorada – Ou você não viu o escândalo em que a Lílian nos meteu ontem?

"Não estou falando em Hogsmeade! E você sabe disso!

"Não posso nem imaginar o que seria, então...

"Não se faça de trouxa! Estou falando da detenção de vocês! Por que o Potter está com essa cara? Tá certo que a Lílian _sempre _fica desse jeito quando briga com o Potter, mas e _ele_? Ele não poderia ter ficado assim só porque ela recusou...

"...Mais uma vez...

"...Mais uma vez, o convite dele. O que aconteceu, hein? Me conta!

"Não, sua fofoqueira! Não enche, Lígia. Meu humor não está lá muito bom, e você fica me azucrinando...?

"Tenho que fazer alguma coisa... Eu conheço vocês duas, não vão voltar a ser amigas por si sós! Eu tenho que dar um empurrãozinho!

Nesse momento, elas entraram no Salão Principal.

"Não posso perder duas amigas de uma só vez!

"Você não perdeu nenhuma amiga! O desentendimento é entre mim e a Lílian! Você não tem nada a ver com isso.

"Não? Então por que ela passou daquele jeito, por _nós_? Ora, vocês não vão acabar essa amizade de anos por causa de uma aposta boba, né? É extremamente estúpido!

"Lígia... – ela se virou pra amiga – Vá catar coquinho, tá.

Lígia ficou parada, atônita, enquanto Daphne continuou andando. Lígia se sentou ali mesmo, ainda observando Daphne, que se sentara num canto solitário da mesa.

"Não entendo essas duas! – disse olhando pra Lílian na mesa da Corvinal, que conversava animadamente com Shoz – Não entendo...

Ela olhou pra frente e deu de cara com Remo. Sorriu, e então viu Pedro ao lado dele.

"Problemas ainda de ontem? – perguntou Pedro.

"É... como assim?

"Estávamos eu e Almofadinhas no Salão Com...

"Quem?

"Almofadinhas. Sirius. Nós estávamos conversando no Salão Comunal depois da detenção, quando começamos a falar da Evans e da Krüger. Bem, simplificando, o Sirius falou algo que não agradou nem um pouco a Krüger, nem a Evans e muito menos o Tiago. Deve ter acontecido algo bem sério em relação ao Tiago e a Evans. Ontem, na detenção. – terminou com uma expressão séria, que lhe ficava muito esquisita.

"Eu percebi isso da parte da Lílian. Tentei arrancar algo da Daphne, mas... – lançou um olhar pra garota solitária.

"Que confusão! – Pedro limitou-se a dizer.

* * *

Sirius levantou e foi tomar banho. O dormitório estava quase vazio. Deviam ser oito e meia ou nove horas.

Tiago era um exagerado. "Além do Sirius ter acabado com todas as chances dele com a Krüger, acabou com as minhas em relação a Evans.". Ah por favor! Que exagero. Claro que as chances deles com as garotas não tinham acabado. Tinham diminuído bastante, mas não acabado.

Se bem que, se olhar por outro ponto de vista, Tiago estava certo. Do jeito que Evans era, seria bem difícil conquistá-la. Se já era difícil antes, imagine agora! Pobre Tiago. Ia ser difícil, mas o amigo não iria desistir só por isso. Ele pelo menos não ia.

A estratégia dele seria a seguinte: ele esperaria um tempo, algumas semanas, um mês talvez, e voltaria a "atacar" a Krüger. Ele ia continuar nessa, qual era o problema? Só porque ele não estava _apaixonado_ não queria dizer que não estava _atraído_. E lógico que Daphne também estava. Ela tinha uma queda por ele. Então, ele esperaria. Ia chegar um ponto que ela não resistiria mais e se entregaria. Então sua reputação era salva e tudo voltava ao normal. Sirius Black não seria passado para trás por uma sextanista como Daphne Krüger. Ah, não ia mesmo.

Desligou o chuveiro. Minutos depois estava pronto. Ele desceu para o Salão Comunal, e logo ganhava os corredores de Hogwarts.

O que ele faria agora, era o que estava martelando em sua cabeça. Como assim "o que ele faria agora"? Ele faria o que sempre fez: implicar com sonserinos, azarar idiotas e pegar garotas. Ele seria o mesmo de sempre, por que não seria? Aliás, por que ele estava se importando com isso? Que droga, não tinha acontecido nada de mais!

Quando ele estava prestes a entrar no Salão Principal (cheio a essa hora), Malfoy e Goyle estavam vindo do outro lado do corredor. Tudo o que ele não queria era encontrar e discutir com aqueles palermas. Apressou o passo para poder entrar antes dos dois. Malfoy ainda tentou murmurar alguma coisa, provavelmente alguma piadinha idiota ou provocação besta. Sirius sequer ouviu. Ele já estava no meio daquele monte de mesas, pessoas e comidas quando começou a procurar um lugar pra sentar na mesa da sua casa. Num canto avistou Remo e Pedro, Jones sentada na frente deles; no outro, Tiago. Daphne estava em outro canto, sozinha. Lílian não estava na mesa.

Então ele avistou sua salvação: um grupo de garotas, do quinto e sexto anos. Elas estavam cochichando entre si. E elas eram bonitas... muito bonitas. Com uma exceção ou outra, claro, mas não podia jogar no lixo essa oportunidade de mostrar "quem é que mandava". Foi na direção do grupo e se sentou entre as garotas, que aprovaram a idéia com gosto. Sirius sentia-se quase como um sheik num harém. Agora sim, estava a vontade.

* * *

N/A: Às vezes tenho nojo das coisas que eu mesma escrevo. Como essa parte do Sirius. Mas, fazer o que? Ele é assim (pelo menos aqui, né...). Ai, esse cap finalmente saiu! Estava numa dificuldade para terminá-lo... Resolvi não colocar os sonserinos aqui, porque a conversa deles seria muito "reveladora" para o momento. Mas o "assunto" deles voltará com o decorrer da estória (é um dos temas principais!).

N/A2: Se esse cap já foi difícil de escrever, o cap 7 vai ser mais difícil ainda, imagino eu. Eu tinha começado ele, mas ele ficaria melhor como cap 8. Então, eu não sei. Espero atualizar semana que vem, porque apesar de não ter muitos leitores (2 ou 3, hehe), eu os respeito muito. Eu não queria deixá-los esperando (eu acompanho outras fics que demoram semanas, às vezes meses pra serem atualizadas, e não gostaria que vocês passassem por isso também).

N/A3: Como o ffnet não "aceita" nem travessão nem underline, resolvi fazer o mesmo que a Amanda Dumbledore: usar aspas. As falas estão com aspas no inicio e os pensamentos com aspas no início e no fim, e estão em itálico também. Fica meio confuso, mas acho que dá pra entender.

N/A4: Ok, ok! Eu andei pesquisando e fazendo uns cálculos e acabei concluindo que Lucio Malfoy e os Marotos não poderiam estar juntos nessa fic, a não ser que os Marotos estivessem no 1º ano e Malfoy no 7º. Mas, agora não dá mais! Então vamos ser generosos com Malfoy e vamos lhe tirar uns 5 aninhos, ok? Espero que compreendam.

N/A5: Ah, sempre que Sirius e Belatriz estiverem na mesma "cena", o "Black" mencionado será Belatriz (a não ser que ela o chame assim, mas eu vou colocar lá explicando).

N/A6: Obrigada a Yasmine Lupin (de novo, hehe. Valeu!) pela review. Ah, isso sobre os sonserinos não dá pra contar agora não... eu não diria que haverá uma disputa, mas... é bem por aí. Beijinhos!


	8. Tentar, né, fazer o quê?

**Capítulo 7 – Tentar, né, fazer o quê?**

Daphne e Lígia tinham acabado de ser liberadas da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, a última do dia, e estavam entrando no castelo junto com o sexto ano da Grifinória e Sonserina. Lílian tinha disparado na frente.

"Uma semana!

"Não enche, Lígia.

"Uma semana sem se falarem. Merlin, que absurdo!

"Não vejo o motivo...

"Ah, não, Daphne? Vocês são amigas desde o primeiro ano, e agora brigam, pelo motivo mais besta do mundo?

"Lígia, cala a boca! – ela se virou para a amiga – Azar o da Lílian, poxa! Ela que se dane! Eu não estou nem aí pra ela!

"Vai me dizer que não sente falta dela? – Lígia perguntou, sem se abalar.

"NÃO! – e voltou a andar.

"Pedir desculpas não arranca pedaço, sabia?

"Arranca sim, do meu orgulho, do meu ego, do meu eu interior. Se você não entende, dá o fora!

"AH! – Lígia bateu o pé – Cansei de você! Vou tentar a Lílian...

"Perda de tempo, querida! – e saiu andando, sabe-se lá pra onde.

Mas Lígia não ouviu. Não iria deixar que aquilo acontecesse! Era uma bobagem, um cúmulo, um absurdo...

"Oi. – Remo apareceu do lado dela.

"Oi. Oi, Pedro. – ele cumprimentou com a cabeça – Algum progresso com os garotos?

"Nenhum. Empacaram os dois e não vão desempacar tão cedo.

"As meninas também. Daphne, pelo menos. Vou tentar Lílian... Não sei quem é pior... – comentou desanimada.

"Logo você vai desanimar, Lígia? Você que deu a idéia, foi quem nos convenceu a ajudar aqueles dois... não vai abandonar as garotas agora, vai?

Ela sorriu.

"Não, não vou. Mas é que... ai, dá um desanimo ver elas assim... por um motivo tão bobo...

"Por isso nunca me meti em apostas. Sempre alertei Tiago e Sirius, mas nunca me deram ouvidos.

"Bem, eu tenho uma missão a cumprir! – o desanimo de Lígia se dissipou completamente – Boa sorte pra vocês, meninos! – ela lhes deu as costas, mas deu meia volta – Muito boa sorte pra vocês.

"Pra você também! Olha atrás...

Antes que Remo terminasse, Lígia tropeçou num livro que uma primeiranista da Corvinal deixara cair. A garota recolheu o livro às pressas, vermelha de vergonha.

"Ops...Ei, tudo bem com seu livro?

A menina pareceu ter se assustado mais ainda e saiu correndo.

"Ei, EI! Foi mal...

Lígia deu um último sorrisinho para Remo e Pedro e sumiu do campo de visão deles, saltitando.

* * *

Quando Lígia entrou o Salão Comunal a primeira coisa que fez, logicamente, foi procurar Lílian. Não encontrou.

"Viu a Lílian? – perguntou a uma quintanista.

"A Evans? Vi ela subindo para o quarto.

"Valeu!

Lígia subiu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde. Ao chegar em frente da porta (fechada) do dormitório feminino ela parou. Aqueceu o pescoço, os ombros e as pernas. "Desembaralhou" a língua. Enfrentar Lílian Evans não era nada fácil.

Ela levantou o punho direito para bater na porta, mas parou. Aproximou-se para escutar. Nada. Até que ela ouve o que finalmente queria ouvir: o farfalhar de uma folha. Estudando, lógico. Onde mais Lílian poderia se esconder?

Ela bateu. Silêncio. Até que Lílian finalmente perguntou:

"Sim?

"Sim. – respondeu Lígia adentrando no quarto – Sim, senhorita! Eu mesma, com esse propósito mesmo!

Lílian olhou para Lígia. Dando seus showzinhos, como sempre. Voltou sua atenção para o livro.

Lígia limpou a garganta. Lílian olhou novamente para ela.

"Deseja algo?

"Sim! – Lígia sentou na cama de Lílian.

"O quê?

"Bem, depende.

"Do quê?

"Das circunstâncias.

"São essas.

"Essas quais?

"Essas, oras!

"Mas quais?

"Eu vou saber? É você quem teria que impô-las!

Lígia franziu o cenho. Ela tinha que impor? Impor o que, afinal? Do que elas estavam falando?

"Ah, esquece! Não vim aqui pra isso.

"Pra quê, então?

"Pra falar sobre a bobagem que você fez. Semana passada, lembra? Você, Daphne, Potter...

"Eu sei o que aconteceu semana passada! Só não sei o que você quer com isso.

"Quero que você e a Daphne voltem a ser amigas, pombas! É tão difícil entender?

"Quem não entende é você! Não-vou-voltar-a-ser-amiga-daquela-nojenta!

"Nojenta, é? E só agora percebeu isso, depois de seis anos?

"Ah, por favor, Lígia! Se você veio aqui pra isso, dê meia volta e se retire!

Lígia olhou para Lílian. Se levantou furiosa.

"Cabeças duras! É isso que vocês são! Eu DESISTO!

E saiu batendo o pé. Lílian bateu a porta, batendo o pé também. Ela ainda pôde ouvir Lígia:

"Mas que DROGA!

* * *

Remo e Pedro adentraram a biblioteca. Precisavam fazer os deveres de Transformação e Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Sentaram numa mesa próxima à porta, para ficar de olho em quem entrava e saia.

"Vou te contar, hein. – comentou Pedro ao se assentar – Esses dois, entre tantas encrencas que podiam ter arrumado, foram arrumar logo essa!

"Quê? – Remo se sentava na mesa, com alguns livros nas mãos.

Pontas e Almofadinhas. Podiam ter quebrado a biblioteca, tacado fogo no Salão Comunal, cortado a barba de Dumbledore... – ele balançou a cabeça – Podiam ter feito qualquer coisa, menos brigarem.

"É, você tem razão... – Remo concordou lendo algo num livro – Aqui, transfigurações de animais. – indicou um trecho da página para Pedro.

"Por que motivo foram brigar? Garotas! – ele gesticulou, exasperado – Nem por quadribol, nem por xadrez, nem por deveres, nem por brincadeiras... garotas! Pelo amor de Deus, há milhares de garotas nessa escola, no mundo! Por que empacaram na Evans e na Krüger? E por que ainda brigaram por elas? Por i _apostas_ ?

"Olha só, tá aqui aquilo que você não entendeu ontem, na aula de Poções. Sobre a poção coagulante...

"Você ouviu o que eu estava falando?

"Ouvi, pela quadragésima nona vez na semana. – Remo rolou os olhos – Deixe aqueles dois. Se a coisa não andar na próxima semana a gente dá um jeito.

"Ah, sim. – Pedro riu – Como se você não conhecesse Tiago e Sirius. Se nenhum deles mexeu um dedo até agora, não vão mexer amanhã ou depois.

"Rabicho, deixa isso pra depois, ok? Temos mais o que fazer.

"Ah, que se danem os deveres! Se você vai ficar aí sem fazer nada, eu não vou! Vou fazer algo, e já!

Pedro levantou, pegou sua mochila e saiu. Remo suspirou. Eles não tinham jeito.

* * *

Tiago estava no campo de quadribol. Sentado na arquibancada, olhando o nada. Não era dia de treino, mas ele resolvera ficar ali porque se sentia bem, conseguia a paz que queria.

"Pontas?

Tiago piscou os olhos e virou a cabeça para identificar o dono da voz: Pedro.

"Hum?

"'Cê tá legal? – perguntou Pedro cauteloso, sentado-se ao lado do amigo.

"E por que não estaria? – respondeu mal-humorado.

"Sei lá... você tá com uma cara que não costuma ter.

"Ah é? – e sacudiu os ombros.

"Uma cara esquisita...

"E o que é que tem isso? Você também tá com um jeito esquisito, e nem por isso eu questionei.

Pedro suspirou. Tomou fôlego e disse:

"Isso porque eu me importo com meus amigos.

Tiago olhou para ele. Pedro parecia estar apreensivo. Voltou a olhar o nada.

"Se você se importa tanto assim, pararia de me encher.

"Só estou tentando colocar as coisas nos seus devidos lugares.

"Está perdendo seu tempo, Rabicho. Têm certas coisas que não dão pra consertar.

"E essa briga foi tão séria pra... não ter "conserto"?

"Por hora... sim.

"São só garotas, Tiago. Não há...

Tiago fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão e Pedro entendeu. Se levantou e saiu. Apesar de tudo, fora um bom começo.

* * *

Remo estava no fim do seu dever de Transformação quando Pedro voltou. Este se atirou na cadeira e largou a mochila no chão.

"Conseguiu algo? – perguntou Remo em tom de deboche.

"Não muito.

"Hã? Você conseguiu alguma coisa, Pedro?

"Não i _consegui_ /i exatamente. Só perguntei pro Tiago se poderia ter volta, essa briga idiota dele e do Sirius.

"E o que ele respondeu?

"Que, por hora, não.

"Há! Grande progresso, Rabicho! Parabéns!

"Ei, isso quer dizer que ele está pensando na possibilidade de voltar a ser amigo do Almofadinhas!

"Como eu já falei, deixa esses dois. Uma hora outra eles se acertam, pode ter certeza.

Remo recolheu os livros e os colocou nos seus devidos lugares. Pedro suspirou. Abriu a boca, mas Remo o cortou:

"Não vou emprestar dever pra ninguém.

"Pô, Aluado, eu sou seu amigo!

"E eu também sou seu amigo. Por isso mesmo não empresto.

Remo pegou a mochila e saiu da biblioteca. Bufando, Pedro o imitou.

* * *

Sirius estava no Salão Comunal, pensando com seus botões. Uma risada irritante chamou sua atenção. Do outro lado da sala estavam aqueles pirralhos que achavam que eram os Marotos. Marotos uma vírgula! Ele era um Maroto! Assim como Remo, Pedro e Tiago. Bem, pelo menos eram, há uma semana atrás. Agora estavam mais separados que Grifinória e Sonserina.

Outra risada. Alta e irritante. Deviam estar tramando algo, já que estavam aos sussurros, cheios de sorrisos. Ele devia dar uma lição naqueles garoto! Mostrar que só existiria um quarteto de Marotos, e não ia ser composto por aqueles moleques! Mas... como ele faria isso? Tal coisa deveria ser feita pelos próprios Marotos. Mas como, se estavam cada um para um canto agora?

Suspirou. Tudo por culpa do Tiago. Aquele boboca. Boboca sim! ora, elas eram apenas garotas! Nada de mais. Apostas, pra ser mais direto. Mas aí o senhor "Superimportante" Potter resolvera fazer bico e ficar "de cara". Isso não tinha fundamento nenhum, e também não ia chegar em lugar algum. Mas ele não iria pedir desculpas. Ele tinha orgulho, orgulho de Maroto! Não iria se rebaixar, mesmo que fosse para Tiago. Não ia mesmo.

O buraco do retrato abriu e passaram Pedro e Remo. Pedro apenas lançou um olhar para Sirius. Este apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa. Não ia pedir desculpas, já tinha dito!

Foi a vez de Pedro suspirar. Ele pelo menos tinha que tentar, né? Fazer o que...

* * *

N/A: Não ficou lá grande coisa, mas eu consegui acabar! Desculpa pela demora. Devia ter postado semana passada, mas como eu já tinha dito, o antigo cap 7 teve que virar 8, e aí... deu nisso. O 8 tá quase pronto. Espero termina-lo hoje ou amanhã. Socorro, meu Deus!

N/A2: Resolvi colocar esse cap antes do 8 (q ia ser 7) pq achei importante mostrar a relutância dos 4 (Lílian, Daphne, Sirius e Tiago) e simplesmente pedir desculpas e retomar suas amizades. Eu mesma sou assim, mais teimosa q uma mula! Ah, sobre o Pedro tmb: po, ele não era um molenga, ne! Se não ele não teria sido um maroto! Tentei mostrar isso aki... geralmente ele fica mais excluído em fics "marotéticas", mas eu vou tentar não fazer isso.

N/A3: Mais uma vez, tive que apelar para as aspas pq eu não sei se o ffnet já aceita travessão. Ai, isso é um saco! Fica ruim de ler, não? Mas a culpa não é minha! Espero que entendam.

N/A4: Obrigada a: **Yasmine Lupin** - Sim, deu mto trabalho! Eu não acabava nunca... q bom q vc gostou! E a **Rach-Black** - q bom q vc tá gostando! É realmente, não haveria mais ninguém pra ser azarado, vc tem razão! E sobre o sirius... ah, sim, ele é mto nojento e chato as vezes. Mas eu tmb adoro ele, depois ele muda, pode ter certeza!

N/A5: Valeu a todos q lerem e comentarem! Beijinhos, tchau!


	9. No Expresso

**Capítulo 8 - No Expresso**

'- Daphne, pelo amor de Deus! Levante se você quiser passar esse Natal em casa!

'- Ô, tô indo! Que droga!

'- Droga uma ova! Depois a culpa é minha! - Lílian acertou um travesseiro na amiga. A outra revidou e elas iniciaram uma guerra de travesseiros.

'- Alô, alô! Terra chamando Lílian Evans e Daphne Krüger!

Lígia acabou recebendo uma travesseirada na cara. Ela se desequilibrou e caiu sentada no chão.

'- Ei! Parem com isso! - a única saída que ela achou foi gritar: - O EXPRESSO HOGWARTS VAI SAIR EM CINCO MINUTOS!

Isso surtiu o efeito desejado. As duas pararam e pularam de cima da cama de Daphne.

'- Você ainda me paga! - ameaçou a ruiva.

'- Quem vai ter que se cuidar é você!

'- Parem com isso e peguem seus malões se vocês não quiserem ficar na escola, ok?

Daphne parou por um momento e examinou as amigas.

'- Vocês trocaram de corpo?

Lílian deu uma última travesseirada em Daphne, antes de pegar seu malão e correr escada a baixo.

'- Volta aqui, sua... - Daphne ameaçou, mas não fez nada. Simplesmente pegou o malão e desceu as escadas do dormitório feminino.

Dois meses haviam se passado desde aquele tumulto em Hogsmeade. Nesse meio tempo muitas coisas aconteceram: Daphne e Lílian voltaram a ser amigas, assim como Sirius e Tiago. Tiago finalmente parara de importunar Lílian, até porque ela começara a namorar Shoz. Já Daphne não tivera tanta sorte: Sirius parecia não dar o braço a torcer.

'- Você não quer vir mesmo, Lígia? Tem um cantinho lá em casa.

'- Ah, não, obrigada, Daph. Eu acho melhor ficar aqui. Tenho algumas coisinhas a fazer...

'- O que, por exemplo?

'- Correr com vocês até o Expresso.

'- Hein? - Lílian consultou seu relógio - Droga! Ele já vai sair. _Mobiliarbus!_

Lílian e Daphne levitaram a bagagem para poderem correr com maior facilidade. Nem a neve nem as roupas pesadas que elas usavam ajudavam. Depois de muita correria, as duas conseguiram entrar no Expresso quase em andamento. Acharam uma cabine e se acomodaram lá.

'- Ah, droga! Tô morta de cansaço.

Lílian suspirou, concordando com a amiga.

'- Merda. - ela se levantou num salto - Tenho que ir até a cabine dos monitores. Depois eu volto, tá?

'- Tá. - respondeu Daphne. Ela ainda brincou: - Vai com Deus!

Lílian saiu quase que voando da cabine. Daphne ainda pôde ouvir ela resmungar no corredor:

'- Lá se foi minha chance de ser monitora-chefe!

'- Não mandei esperar por mim. - Daphne resmungou para si mesma.

Se espreguiçou. Estava com sono, mas não iria conseguir dormir ali. Sem ter o que fazer, decidiu ler. Ela se levantou e foi até o maleiro. Com muito esforço ela conseguiu mover um pouco o malão, que parecia pesar mais do que deveria. Irritada por não obter progresso, ela deu um puxão mais violento, que acabou resultando num tombo. Se antes ela já estava irritada, agora nem se fala. Antes que ela pudesse surrar o malão, a porta se entreabriu e Sirius Black apareceu.

'- Ah, aí está você. Te procurei pelo trem inteiro.

'- Não sei pra que. Aliás, nem sei por que você está aqui. Você não disse que ia ficar na escola?

'- Disse, mas... - ele se acomodou no banco - mudei de idéia.

Daphne já ia perguntar o porquê, mas segurou sua língua. Puxar assunto iria mantê-lo ali e ela não queria isso. Ignorado a presença do rapaz, ela se voltou para o malão. Abriu ele ali, no maleiro mesmo, e pegou um livro. Sentou-se de frente para Sirius e começou a ler no capítulo em que havia parado.

Inesperadamente, Sirius riu. Daphne, não contendo sua curiosidade, olhou para ele.

'- É incrível o que você faz pra fugir de mim!

'- Hein? Como é que é?

Ele sentou no seu lado num movimento rápido. Aproximou seu rosto do dela e disse:

'- Chega de joguinhos. Vamos logo com isso.

Ele já estava enlaçando-a quando Daphne "acordou". Ela o empurrou e se levantou o mais rápido possível. Isso já estava passando dos limites!

'- Joguinhos? Você tá louco? Eu não estou fazendo joguinho nenhum. A única pessoa que joga aqui é você, mesmo já tendo perdido um milhão de vezes.

'- Quem sabe um dia a sorte chega? - respondeu, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

'- Não, esse dia não vai chegar.

'- Como pode ter tanta certeza? - ele perguntou, se levantando também - Você não disse que sou eu quem joga? Meu jogo, minhas regras.

'- Só que você vai ter que arranjar outra pra participar desse joguinho, porque eu não vou!

'- O problema, Daphne, é que não há mais ninguém com quem eu queira jogar.

'- É uma pena então, eu não gosto de jogos, muito menos daqueles que vêm de você.

Ela estava perto da porta agora. Colocou a mão na maçaneta e girou, mas a porta não a abriu. Levou a mão ao bolso do casaco, mas a varinha não estava lá. Quando voltou os olhos para Sirius, viu ele brincando com sua varinha, um sorriso enorme. Ela realmente era uma tonta de pensar que ele não tomaria suas providências.

'- Ah, mas o jogo está apenas começando. Já quer ir? - ele brincou.

Sem ter mais o que fazer, Daphne ergueu a mão e pediu:

'- Minha varinha, Black.

O sorriso de Sirius se alargou. Era uma coisa patética o que ela estava fazendo, mas era a única coisa na qual ela conseguia pensar no momento.

'- Ok, então.

Daphne passou por Sirius, sentou novamente e pegou o livro que estava tentando ler. Esperava que Lílian voltasse logo.

'- Fugindo? - ele perguntou, sem se abalar '- Está com medo, é?

Daphne não respondeu. _"Ignorar é o mais importante, não se esqueça!"_.

'- Sim, eu sei. - ele mesmo respondeu sua pergunta - Você tem medo, de entregar o jogo.

Daphne ergueu uma sobrancelha involuntariamente. Sirius voltou a sentar no banco à sua frente.

'- De não resistir. De dar o braço a torcer. É, eu imagino o quão... torturante isso seja.

Daphne largou o livro e olhou para o rapaz.

'- Meu Deus, será que é tão difícil... tão complicado entender que eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de você? Cara, tem várias, dezenas de garotas nesse mesmo trem, nessa mesma escola que são louquinhas por você! Então, por que você não levanta, devolve minha varinha, sai por aquela porta e procura um dessas garotas?

Sirius se inclinou pra frente e disse com o seu melhor tom de arrogância:

'- Nenhuma delas me interessa no momento.

'- Bem, azar o seu. - ela deu de ombros - Vai perder um monte de garotas, _garanhão_.

'- Pois bem, o garanhão aqui vai lhe propor uma coisa. - ele se levantou.

'- Hum? - ela resmungou se levantando também.

'- Tente... - ele se aproximou dela - ... aqui e agora. Resista e eu te deixo em paz. - ele terminou se aproximou mais ainda.

'- Eu venho fazendo isso a minha vida toda, e você ainda não o fez. Não, não tem como acreditar. E aliás, eu não me rebaixaria a ponto de fazer um troço desses.

Ela pegou sua varinha da mão de Sirius e o empurrou longe.

'- _Alorrom_...

Antes que ela pudesse terminar, Sirius surgiu de novo na sua frente. Ele pegou os braços dela e a estava fazendo recuar em direção a janela. _"PELO AMOR DE DEUS, FAÇA ALGUMA COISA, DAPHNE KRÜGER!"_, era o que a sua consciência gritava pra ela mesma. Mas ela não conseguia. Sirius era muito mais forte que ela, além do que a proximidade dos corpos a deixava bastante atordoada.

'- Black, me solta! ME LARGA!

'- O que é isso?

Sirius soltou Daphne, que agradeceu aos céus pelo seu pedido que fora atendido. Lílian e Shoz estavam na porta, e suas caras não eram as mais amigáveis.

'- Daphne? - Lílian lhe pediu uma explicação.

'- Bem, acontece que eu estava aqui, tentando ler meu livro, quando Black apareceu. Pra me atazanar, claro.

'- Antes fosse só atazanar... - murmurou Lílian.

'- Black, fora! - ordenou Shoz - Vá procurar sua turma.

Depois de lançar um olhar de "poucos-amigos" a todos, Sirius se retirou.

'- E se acha a pessoa mais importante do mundo... - comentou Daphne.

Lílian se sentou no banco antes ocupado por Sirius. Shoz deu um beijo na namorada e saiu. Daphne pegou seu livro pela terceira vez, na esperança de finalmente poder lê-lo. Doce ilusão.

'- Ele fez alguma coisa? - perguntou Lílian.

'- Não. - ela resmungou.

'- O que queria?

'- Encher o saco, afinal ele é especializado nisso, não?

'- Encher o saco e um pouco mais. Vocês estavam quase se agarrando quando eu e o Antony chegamos.

'- Vocês uma vírgula, senhorita! Ele estava tentando me agarrar! É muito diferente!

'- Ah, mas você deu corda pra ele. - os olhos de Lílian brilharam em malicia.

'- Não, não dei. Foi uma questão de estratégia, minha filha. Ele estava com a minha varinha, eu tinha que fazer algo pra recuperá-la!

'- Ahan...

'- Vai me dizer que não faria o mesmo com o Potter?

'- Não meta aquele imbecil nisso, ok? Não, eu não faria. Pelo simples fato de que eu teria autoridade suficiente pra fazê-lo me devolver o que é meu.

'- Sim, claro. Ainda estamos falando de Tiago Potter?

'- Claro. Por...?

'- Porque ele não tá nem aí pra autoridade ou coisa do tipo. Nem ele nem Black. Porque eles acham que são eles quem mandam, entende?

'- Sim, eu sei disso. Mas eles apenas _acham_, não _são_. Eu acabaria ganhando, pode ter certeza.

'- Está muito confiante pro meu gosto...

'- Eu sempre fui confiante nesse assunto. Porque eu não tenho o que temer perto do Potter.

A boca de Daphne se abriu em espanto de descrença. O que Lílian estava falando? Temer? Quem disse que ela temia algo vindo de Sirius Black? Ela estava prestes a dizer isso e umas coisas a mais para Lílian, quando a amiga levantou e disse:

'- Eu tenho que ir. Fazer monitoria, sabe...

E saiu. Daphne continuou ali, sentada, com a boca aberta, atônita.

'- Ei, ei! O que...? Lílian Evans! - ela se levantou e foi até a porta - Volte aqui! Eu...

Nenhum sinal de Lílian. Na certa tinha ouvido Daphne histérica daquele jeito e se enfiara em alguma cabine. Ela ia pagar, ah se ia!

* * *

Após sair da cabine, Lílian apressou o passo. Não ia demorar muito até Daphne vir atrás dela furiosa pelo que dissera. Oras, que culpa ela tinha se Daphne era caidinha pelo Black? Ok, ok, caidinha não. Mas ela tinha uma "pequena grande" queda pelo moço.

Antes que pudesse achar um lugar para se "esconder" da amiga, ela foi puxada para dentro de uma cabine. Ela já estava pronta para esmurrar qualquer um que fosse, até que identificou a pessoa.

'- Oi.

'- Ah, oi, Antony. Não repita isso, ou vai correr o risco de sair com um olho roxo!

'- Eu tinha me esquecido que minha namorada se chamava Lílian Evans. - disse brincalhão, abraçando-a.

'- E o que é que tem de mais? - perguntou desconfiada.

'- Nada. Só tem que você é a garota mais temperamental da escola.

'- O quê? Seu... seu nojento! - ela disse, mas não demonstrou raiva; pelo contrário, se aproximou ainda mais.

Antony perdeu seu jeito brincalhão e ficou mais sério. Ele foi descendo o rosto em direção ao de Lílian lentamente. Ela fechou os olhos, esperando o beijo. Seus lábios estavam a milímetros de distância...

BAM! AAAAAAAAAAH!

Lílian e Antony se separaram num pulo.

'- É... - ela olhou pra ele - parece que a sessão "amasso" vai ter que ficar pra depois.

Ela sacou sua varinha e abriu a porta da cabina. Olhou para os lados e conseguiu ver Ralph Klein entrando às pressas em uma das cabines, tentando se safar.

'- Você se julga muito esperto, não? Pois bem, agora já sei do seu esconderijo.

Ela estava prestes a ir até a cabine dos chamados "Aprendizes de Marotos", quando um grito vindo de cima chamou sua atenção.

'- Mas o que...?

O que Lílian viu ficava entre o bizarro e o cômico. Colin Watts, segundanista da sonserina, estava pendurado no teto.

'- O que é isso? - Lílian ouviu Antony perguntar.

'- Deixe-me adivinhar: - ela disse para Watts - Klein, Campbell, Byrd e Atwood.

O garoto, furioso, concordou.

'- Precisamos dar um jeito nesses garotos. - Antony comentou.

Lílian concordou com a cabeça. Estava a beira de um ataque de risos. Respirou fundo, afinal precisava se manter séria.

'- Watts... - ela respirou fundo outra vez - Como você foi parar aí?

* * *

Toc, toc.

Os quatro se entreolharam. Gary se levantou, por fim, e abriu a porta para encarar a monitora da Grifinória.

'- Oi.

'- Oi. - respondeu ela azeda - Seus amiguinhos estão?

Gary Atwood escancarou a porta, permitindo assim a visão de Matthew Campbell, Ralph Klein e Jonathan Byrd, seus "amiguinhos".

'- Muito bem. Já estou lhes avisando que vou arranjar detenção para os quatro depois das férias.

'- O quê? Mas por quê? - perguntou Matthew, na maior cara-de-pau.

'- Vocês sabem muito bem porquê. E já estou lhes avisando: é a última vez que vocês vão se safar.

'- A gente? Se safando? Com detenção? - Jonathan se exasperou - Cê tá brincando, né?

'- Não, não estou. Da próxima vez que vocês aprontarem vão levar muito mais do que uma simples semana de detenção. Feliz Natal e Ano Novo.

Deu as costas aos garotos, bateu a porta e saiu corredor a fora.

Os quatro se entreolharam novamente. Caíram na gargalhada.

'- Quem ela pensa que é? - perguntou Ralph, em meio as risadas.

'- Ela é quem vai ter muito mais do que isso depois das férias! - um brilho surgiu nos olhos de Jonathan.

Os amigos perceberam a expressão dele e concordaram.

'- E ela nem vai saber o que a atingiu. - finalizou Gary.

* * *

Quando Lílian terminou seu sermão, Antony ainda estava tentando tirar Colin Watts do teto.

'- O que eles usaram?

'- Eu não faço a mínima idéia. - respondeu Antony ofegando - Alguma coisa parecida com cola...

'- Não me diga que é o Feitiço Adesivo Permanente?

'- Não, acho que não. Pelo menos espero que não.

'- Já tentou _Mobilicorpus_?

'- Já. _Finite Incantatum_, _Vingardium Leviosa_ também. Até mesmo _Accio_, e não deu.

Antes que eles pudessem pensar em outro feitiço, a calça de Watts rasgou e ele despencou no chão. Lílian rapidamente olhou para a cabine dos "Aprendizes", mas não viu nada de suspeito por ali.

'- Você está bem? - Antony perguntou ao garoto.

'- Claro que não! Fico dez minutos pendurado no teto pela calça e então caio de cara no chão! Lógico que não estou bem!

Antes que Antony ou Lílian pudessem fazer algo, o garoto saiu batendo os pés pelo corredor. Os namorados se entreolharam e deram de ombros.

'- Tem cada louco... - comentou Antony.

'- Bem... - Lílian se aproximou de Antony - Onde estávamos mesmo?

Ele notou o brilho nos olhos dela. Sorrindo, os dois voltaram a cabine que tinham deixado minutos atrás. Dessa vez, a sessão "amasso" transcorreu tranqüilamente, sem interrupções.

* * *

_Daphne estava andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, em busca de Lígia. Ela havia sumido com suas anotações de Poções. Se Lígia, avoada como era, as perdesse, Daphne estava frita! _

Desceu pela milésima escada que havia encontrado no caminho. Apesar da temperatura não estar muito alta, ela sentia calor. O coração estava batendo mais rápido do que o normal, já que ela andava a passos largos.

Adentrou a biblioteca. As chances de Lígia estar ali eram de uma em um milhão, mas ela tinha que tentar. Ela tinha muito o que estudar naquele dia e já estava escurecendo.

Foi até o fim da biblioteca. Nada. Área Restrita. Nada. Bateu os pés enfurecida e saiu dali quase que voando.

Recomeçou a caminhada pelos corredores. Andar pra lá e pra cá pelo enorme castelo a fazia lembrar do seu primeiro ano. Era a primeira semana de aulas. Ela pediu a Professora McGonagall permissão para sair da sala. Estava "apertada". Depois de dois minutos de caminhada percebeu que estava perdida. Só foi achar o banheiro dez minutos depois, bem a tempo de evitar uma catástrofe. Se perdeu outra vez no caminho de volta. E fora aí que conhecera Sirius Black, que matava aula e a ajudou a encontrar o caminho para a sala de Transformações.

Daphne sacudiu a cabeça, fazendo alguns fios se desprenderem do rabo-de-cavalo. Seu humor não estava bom e o dia estava sendo péssimo: acordou atrasada e perdeu a primeira aula. Não almoçou direito, pois utilizou o tempo para copiar a matéria que havia perdido. Depois dera um esbarrão em Lílian no corredor e quase brigou de novo com a garota. Lígia ainda pedira suas anotações de Poções emprestada, pois perdera a aula. Perdera uma vírgula, ela estava aos beijos e abraços com aquele Lufa-lufa! Aquele, que jogava quadribol... bem, ela não se lembrava do nome no momento, mas isso não interessava também.

Balançou a cabeça de novo. Ela já estava perto das masmorras! Os seus pensamentos a desviaram completamente da rota para a torre da Grifinória. Respirou fundo algumas vezes. Deu meia-volta e recomeçou a caminhar, desta vez prestando atenção no caminho. Dez minutos depois, quando ela estava quase chegando na torre, viu que seus problemas estavam longe de acabar.

'- Ah, não, já exigir demais! - ela murmurou para si.

Sirius estava perambulando por ali. Pelo seu jeito e olhar, ela poderia jurar que ele não estava ali por um mero acaso.

'- Oi. - ele tentou.

'- Tchau! - ela cortou, fazendo um gesto de impaciência com a mão.

'- Ei, pra quê a pressa, garota? - ele pegou a mão de Daphne, impedindo-a de continuar seu trajeto.

'- O que é que você quer? - o ato de respirar devagar e profundamente não estava adiantando mais.

'- Pensei que você soubesse. - ele respondeu a olhando com malicia.

'- Não, eu sinceramente não sei! Pensei que depois do fora que eu te dei, você fosse se tocar. Me deixa, ok?

Ao invés de a soltar, Sirius se aproximou ainda mais. Ela pegou a outra mão de Daphne e a encostou na parede, impedindo qualquer ação da garota.

'- Agora... - ele deixou seu rosto a centímetros do de Daphne - eu vou lembrá-la quem manda no jogo.

Num movimento rápido, Daphne inverteu a posição dos punhos e ela passou a segurar Sirius. Foi torcendo os pulsos do rapaz lentamente, fazendo Sirius torcer as feições numa careta. Daphne o empurrou para longe.

'- Obrigada, mas não precisava lembrar. - ela comentou irônica.

Sirius parecia ter se irritado com seu sarcasmo. Ele estava decidido a ganhar aquele jogo. Foi em direção a Daphne novamente. Ele não ia se dar por vencido...

Daphne fechou o livro com força, tentando acordar a si mesma. Mergulhar em lembranças, ainda mais desse gênero, não era muito agradável a ela. Mas não pôde deixar de sorrir ao se lembrar da cara de besta que Black fez.

A porta abriu-se repentinamente, e depois fechou-se. Uma garota alguns anos mais nova do que Daphne estava ofegante ao lado da porta.

'- Eu não estou aqui! Wanessa Diyck nunca esteve aqui!

A garota foi até o maleiro e, para a surpresa de Daphne, subiu no mesmo. Ela se espremeu entre os malões na tentativa de se esconder, mas ainda ficava visível. Daphne rapidamente sacou a varinha e encostou na cabeça da menina.

'- É o Feitiço Desilusório. Muito útil nesses casos.

Ela mal tinha se sentado e pego o livro quando bateram na porta.

'- Entre.

Um garoto loiro apareceu. Ele era alguns anos mais novo do que ela, mas parecia ter a mesma idade de Wanessa.

'- Você viu uma garota chamada Wanessa Diyck? - sua respiração era rápida e ele parecia estar bravo.

'- Quem?

'- Ela é da corvinal, tem 12 anos, é morena... da minha altura mais ou menos.

Daphne continuou com cara de desentendida. O garoto se irritou.

'- Tem cabelo abaixo do queixo...

'- Channel?

'- E eu vou saber o nome disso! Você viu ela ou não?

'- Em primeiro lugar, respire fundo e se acalme. E em segundo lugar, não, eu não vi ninguém assim. Pelo menos não hoje.

Daphne abriu o livro e fingiu ler. O garoto não se mexeu. Então ela tentou:

'- Poderia se retirar, se já acabou? Eu queria... - ela indicou o livro.

Ele ainda pareceu ter hesitado um momento, mas deu meia volta e saiu. Ela o ouviu bater na porta da cabine em frente à dela. Fez um gesto com a mão, pedindo a garota que ainda estava no maleiro que esperasse.

A porta da outra cabine se fechou e a do lado abriu. O que aqueles garotos tinham aprontado? Só faltava mais essa pra Daphne...

'- Ele já foi. Posso descer? - a garota sussurrou.

'- i>_Finite Incantatem!_ /i> - Daphne se levantou - Vem, eu te ajudo.

Com uma habilidade apavorante, a garota saiu dali sem precisar de ajuda nenhuma.

'- Balé, sabe... - ela explicou.

'- Wanessa Diyck, certo? - Daphne estendeu a mão.

'- Ahan. Eu sei o seu nome, é... Daphne Krüger, né?

'- Exato. Como sabe?

'- Bem, você é amiga de Lílian Evans, e ela é monitora e tal... e é a namorada do Black.

Wanessa cobriu sua boca com as mãos, percebendo que falara besteira. Daphne estava com o rosto vermelho, os punhos fechados e os dentes cerrados. Só faltava a fumacinha saindo pelas orelhas. Ih, não faltava mais...

'- Quem-foi-que-disse-isso?

'- N-ninguém, é que ele tá sempre atrás de você... e vocês estão sempre juntos... NÃO! Não é isso! Juntos no mesmo lugar, entende...? Ai, droga... bem, hã... ah, todo mundo pressupõe que há um rolo entre vocês!

'- Ah, é? Todo mundo acha isso? - ela pareceu pensar - Vai ser por pouco tempo.

* * *

N/A: Aê, saiu! Não ficou lá grande coisa, mas espero que tenha "dado para o gasto", principalmente pr'aqueles que estavam a fim de ver a galera unida de novo. Eu não sei se vou mostrar eles fazendo as pazes num flash-back, mas vai ser depois. Agora minhas aulas começaram e são de tarde e pode ser (eu disse que pode, não sei!) que fique mais - apertado- , entendem?

N/A2: Sim, eu deveria ter postado esse cap 2 semanas atrás. Acontece que há 2 semanas atrás ele não tava pronto. Semana passada, quando eu finalizei ele, eu fiquei SEM NET! Pois é, deu a louca na mamuska e ela não liberou. Ela tem esses pirepaques de vez em quando...

N/A3: Agradecimentos a **Yasmine Lupin** -- > ficou meeeeeeeeeega curo, eu sei. Mas eu achei q precisava postar e o cap era necessário pra mostrar as cabeças duras desses 4. brigada pela review e pela sorte ; e a **Mia Moony** --> Bem, já agradeci e comentei td o q vc disse no e-mail, né (não e diga que não chegou!). Pra vc tem uma idéia, dia 28/04 (início das aulas) eu tava falando sozinha pelos corredores da escola feito doida (é que eu tinha perdido meu fichário... o.O menininha irresponsável:P). Um monte de gente nos corredores! Menina, loka é apelido carinhoso! Qdo me junto com minhas miguxas então... sai de perto!

N/A4: O próximo cap deve sair semana q vem. Vou fazer o máximo q puder. Yasmine no próximo tem Remo! Até, galera!


	10. Amigos, amigos, confusões à parte

**Capítulo 9 – Amigos, amigos, confusões à parte **

Lígia abanou para Lílian e Daphne, encenando com um lencinho. Esperou o trem sumir do seu campo de visão para girar os calcanhares e voltar.

Entrou no Salão Comunal resmungando para si mesma. Suas botas estão encharcadas por causa da neve. Poxa, elas tinham custado caro! Tinha que secá-las o mais rápido possível.

Foi aí que ela voltou sua atenção para o Salão. Não havia ninguém ali. Lígia se atirou numa poltrona em frente a lareira. Tirou as botas e sacou a varinha.

"É por isso que eu não gosto de neve... Por que tem que nevar? Queria morar num país mais quente. Aqui praticamente não existe sol! Um absurdo!

Lígia ainda estava tentando aquecer seus pés quando ouviu ruído de passos se aproximando.

Remo Lupin apareceu na escada que dava para o dormitório masculino. Ela olhou pra ele. Trazia um livro numa das mãos. Tinha o olhar um pouco cansado.

Remo elevou os olhos e viu Lígia Jones sentada em frente a lareira. Sem as botas. Ele olhou pra ela. Estava segurando a varinha com a mão esquerda, enquanto a direita fechava seu casaco. Os pés nus estavam esticados em direção a lareira. Remo pode notar que as botas estavam do lado da poltrona. Ela sorriu pra ele, aquele sorriso meio exagerado, que a deixava com um ar dócil e angelical. Doce ilusão.

Remo tentou raciocinar. Se ficasse ali, com ela, não iria conseguir ler; mas se subisse para o dormitório também não iria conseguir ler: Pedro ainda estava dormindo e roncando àquela hora.

"Vai ficar aí a manhã toda?

Remo saiu da sua linha de pensamento.

"Hein? Não. Não...

Ele se dirigiu para a poltrona ao lado da dela. Respirou fundo e abriu o livro no capítulo 5. Era uma questão de segundos até a matraca...

"Aritmancia? Vixi... não sei o que é que há de tão interessante nisso. Lílian passou um mês inteirinho falando sobre isso no 2º ano. Sabe, quando a gente teve que escolher as matérias que iríamos cursar. Eu passei longe, porque tem cálculo e coisas do gênero, e eu detesto isso. Com todo o respeito para quem gosta, afinal, tem gosto pra tudo...

Remo pigarreou. Ele não queria ser grosseiro, mas ela própria não colaborava.

"Eu gosto mesmo é de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Eu adoro animais, são tão fofos... a maioria, quero dizer, porque alguns são muito feiosos. Mas todos têm seu encanto. A Daphne é quem não gosta. Ela diz que só faz por obrigação. Detesta bicho. Que bobagem, não?

Remo respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. A boca do seu balão de paciência já estava quase estourando, e Lígia ainda o ficava cutucando com um alfinete. Assim não ia ter jeito.

Ele estava prestes a falar alguma coisa, quando ela parou de matraquear. Olhou de esguelha para ela. Estava olhando seus pés. Lígia suspirou e virou o rosto bruscamente para ele.

O que ela estava esperando, afinal? Lígia tomou uma postura diferente. Levantou-se. Tinha passos lentos e firmes, que a levaram até a poltrona de Remo. Este a olhava com uma expressão inquisidora. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele percebeu o propósito da garota.

Para impedir qualquer ação de Remo, Lígia sentou-se sobre seu colo. As suas mãos deslizaram até a nuca do rapaz, enquanto o rosto se aproximava. Selou os lábios do rapaz vorazmente.

O que começou "devagar" tomou um ritmo mais rápido em pouco tempo. Lígia introduzira sua língua na boca de Remo, aprofundando o beijo. Suas línguas se mexiam em uníssono, cada vez mais rápido. Remo correspondia inconscientemente, abraçando a garota pela cintura.

Eles já estavam ofegantes. Lígia chegava a ter dor no maxilar, tamanho o desespero que depositava naquele beijo. Mas ela não ia parar. Não agora que finalmente pescara o peixe. Ela sorriu contra os lábios de Remo ao sentir as mãos deste deslizando por suas pernas. Ela colocou as mãos sobre o peito do rapaz e suspirou. Estava saindo melhor do que o planejado.

"Cahan.

_Estava_, ela não poderia ter empregado melhor. Um pigarreio os fez se separarem, voltando, assim, ao mundo real. Um garoto pouco mais novo do que eles estava perto do buraco do Retrato, com um certa expressão de deboche.

"Sim? – Remo tentou parecer o mais indiferente possível. Não obteve muito sucesso.

"Os Aprendizes estão fazendo a maior bagunça num corredor do 2º andar.

"Ok. Já estou indo. – e completou entre dentes antes do garoto sair: – E eles não são aprendizes de nada, ok?

Lígia encarou Remo com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Ele deu de ombros. Seu rosto ficou subitamente com um tom muito vermelho. Ele pigarreou e respirou fundo antes de falar.

"Poderia... sair?

"Claro.

Porém, Lígia permaneceu no mesmo lugar.

"E então? – ele perguntou.

"E então o quê?

"Por que ainda não saiu de cima de mim? – ele estava mais vermelho do que nunca.

"Porque você ainda está me segurando, e vai ser meio difícil eu conseguir me mexer assim...

Só então Remo pareceu ter percebido que entrelaçava a cintura da garota. Na mesmo hora ele a soltou. Ah, sim, mais vermelho ainda... Lígia se perguntava o porquê do rubor. Que mal havia num beijo? Cara mais travado...

"Bem... – Remo se levantou – Eu já vou indo. – fez um aceno com a cabeça e saiu a passos largos do Salão Comunal.

Lígia suspirou. Primeiro passo dado. Passo que já devia ter sido dado há muito tempo, aliás. Agora era só uma questão de tempo até que tudo ficasse em ordem.

* * *

Remo desceu as escadas correndo, deixando sua respiração mais acelerada ainda. O que, por Merlin, aquele garota estava fazendo? E o que _ele_ estava fazendo? Aquilo era contagioso, só podia ser... 

No ritmo em que descia as escadas não demorou muito até chegar no 2º andar e ver as pragas aprontando mais uma vez. Eles estavam fazendo um duelo em pleno corredor!

Só que, desta vez, não eram os "Aprendizes". Era um outro grupinho do 3º ano, que tinha uma garota no meio. Aquilo já estava passando dos limites!

Remo respirou fundo duas vezes, tentando abrandar sua respiração. Empunhou a varinha e foi até os pestes com passos largos e firmes.

"Pa... – respirou fundo mais uma vez, tomando fôlego – Parem com isso! – sem resultado – PAREM COM ISSO AGORA!

Os cinco finalmente notaram a presença do monitor, mas não foi por isso que pararam de duelar. Peraí... Cinco? As pragas eram só quatro...

"Ah, Remo! Veio me ajudar então! Quatro contra um é meio que covardia, não acha?

O queixo de Remo caiu. O que é que Tiago estava fazendo ali?

"Por favor... – Remo passou a mão pelos cabelos – Até tu, Brutus? Mas que merda mesmo... _Impedimenta!_

A garota estacou. O garoto que duelava com ela, um tal de Driver, já estava apontando a varinha para Remo quando este o estuporou.

Tiago ainda estava lutando com os outros dois garotos, quando Remo foi obrigado a estuporar um deles. Aquilo não iria acabar tão cedo se continuasse assim. Tiago aproveitou uma distração do magrelo à sua frente para petrifica-lo. Então olhou para Remo com uma expressão entre a brava e a divertida.

"Poxa, tinha que estragar tudo, Aluado? Agora que estávamos saindo do aquecimento...

"Posso saber por que raios você está aqui, participando dessa brincadeira idiota?

"Oras, eu estava lhe fazendo um favor! Não só pra você, mas para todos os Marotos! Já não bastam aqueles idiotas que se auto-intitulam "Aprendizes de Marotos", ainda aparecem esses aqui! – ele apontou para chão exasperado – Não, não dá pra agüentar! Marotos são só um! Ou melhor, quatro.

"Mas isso _não interessa_! Você quer se encrencar mais ainda? Não basta você ter explodido a masmorra semana passada? Ter quebrado a mesa da Grifinória no meio há três dias? Você já está com duas semanas de detenção, quer pegar mais essa?

"Pra quê tanto desespero, Aluado? – a ironia na voz de Tiago deixou Remo ainda mais furioso – São detenções, nada de mais...

"Nada de mais uma ova!

"E aí, querem que eu chame algum professor?

Tiago e Remo olharam para o lado. Era o mesmo garoto que fora avisar Aluado da brincadeira. Ele não estava com saco para aturar aquela cara de deboche do outro. De verdade, não dava.

"VÁ CATAR COQUINHO! E você, Tiago, não pense que eu vá livra-lo dessa detenção! Não mesmo! Eu não mandei...

Tiago fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão e se abaixou para verificar o emblema na roupa do garoto petrificado.

"Corvinal... E têm a fama de serem os certinhos, hein? Isso vai abalar as estruturas!

Remo revirou os olhos. Será que Tiago não via a gravidade da situação? Ou melhor: o _absurdo _da situação.

"Vamos fazer o quê? – perguntou Remo cansado.

"Enfia-los nua sala e deixa-los lá, quem sabe?

Tiago riu com o olhar de censura que o amigo lhe dirigiu.

"Tá, tá, não vamos fazer isso.

"Acho bom. Eu tenho que avisar McGonagall, de qualquer jeito.

"Eu poderia sumir e você não me deduraria, não é amigão?

"E complicar as coisas para o meu lado? Não. Não iria adiantar mesmo, os outros – apontou para o chão – iriam dizer a verdade.

"Vai ser a palavra deles contra a sua! Eles são só estudantes encrenqueiros; você é o monitor da Grifinória! Percebe a diferença?

"Sim. mas não acredito que você mesmo, Pontas, esteja falando isso.

"Ah, eles são eles. De que é que me interessam? Se fosse com a gente... aí seria diferente, lógico.

Remo girou os olhos mais uma vez. Fez a garota flutuar à sua frente.

"Vamos. – ordenou Remo enquanto pegava um dos estuporados pela roupa e o arrastava – Preciso da sua ajuda.

Tiago suspirou e deu de ombros. Flutuou o outro estuporado e pegou o petrificado pelos cabelos, arrastando-o.

"Bem que a gente podia botar umas coleiras neles...

"Pontas!

* * *

"Aposta? Você não devia se meter nisso. Falo porque já tive experiência semelhante. 

"Não foi aquela vez de Hogsmeade?

"Sim. Toda a escola também sabe, né? – Daphne recostou-se no banco.

"Bem, – Wanessa parecia ter cuidado com as palavras – com o estardalhaço que teve...

Daphne suspirou. Sim, estardalhaço era a palavra certa. Aquela confusão tinha sido mais do que escandalosa.

"Ainda bem que tudo se resolveu. – disse ela – Pelo menos aquilo serve pra gente rir agora.

Wanessa sorriu. Daphne voltou a olha-la.

"Você pretende pagar?

"Eu? Paga pr'aquele chatonildo do Julian? Não mesmo!

"Mas divida é... divida, sabe? Compromisso...

"Tô nem aí. Sonserina só ganhou da Lufa-lufa por 10 pontos!

"Mas ganhou. E era ele quem tinha apostado nos Sonsos.

"Eu sei. Mas faz de conta que eu sofro de perda de memória recente. – o rosto da garota se iluminou – Isso! É isso mesmo! Eu sofro de perda de memória recente!

"Poderia até funcionar se ele não te conhecesse. Como é que você passaria nos exames? Lembraria de amigos, professores, tarefas, horários, feitiços...? não vai colar, Wanessa.

Foi a vez de Wanessa suspirar e se recostar no banco.

"É... tem razão. Droga.

"Pra aprender a não sair por aí apostando.

"Ai, não seja malvada!

"Não estou sendo malvada! Pelo contrário, estou tentando te ajudar! Aliás, quanto foi que você apostou?

A garota hesitou. Coisa boa não ia vim.

"Um galeão. – ela murmurou.

"Ah, pensei que chegasse a galeões... – então Daphne compreendeu toda a mensagem – O QUÊ? Garota, você é louca? Por favor, o que te deu pra apostar essa quantia?

"Eita, eu pensei que fosse ganhar! Os lufas jogam tão bem... Que merda, que culpa eu tenho se o apanhador deles levou uma balaçada na cara!

"Nenhuma, nenhuma. Mas tem culpa por ter apostado. Agora... – ela respirou fundo pra alterar o tom de voz – Agora me diz uma coisa: você tem esse dinheiro?

Wanessa baixou os olhos e virou o rosto. Pronto! Agora tava tudo as mil maravilhas!

"E o que é que você vai fazer ra pagar? Você não vai se meter em mais apostas, né?

"Não. Eu não sei. Eu vou empurrando com a barriga. Nas férias de verão vou montar uma barraquinha de limonada, eu acho. E agora... bem, agora cho que vou fazer algumas esculturas de neve... sei lá. Ou aqueles enfeites, uma bola de vidro que tem uma paisagem dentro, com neve no fundo. Não deve ser muito difícil de fazer.

Daphne sorriu timidamente. A situação não permitia muitas brincadeiras. Era algo sério.

Um minuto de silêncio.

"O que você estava lendo? – perguntou Wanessa abruptamente.

"Hein? Ah – ela pegou o livro e mostrou a Wanessa – Agatha Christie. "A mansão Hollow".

"Hum... – Wanessa deu uma olhada no livro, folheando-o – Sobre o que é?

"O quê? Você não conhece Agatha Christie? Ah, meu Deus! Ela é a melhor escritora de todos os tempos!

"É um livro trouxa! Eu não costumo ler, muito menos coisa de trouxas.

"Que preconceito é esse agora, hein? Eu sou nascida-trouxa e não vejo problema algum nisso. E Agatha Christie é boa _sim_! Ela escreve livros policiais. Romances, sabe... São muito bons. Intrigante, você não imagina quem é o assassino. E ela articula tudo muito bem, nos mínimos detalhes. – supirou – São livros maravilhosos. Sempre carrego um comigo!

"Credo! Isso é que é gostar de ler! – e revirou os olhos.

"Você quer um emprestado? Tenho certeza que vai gostar!

"Ah, não sei não... Olha o tamanho disso! É muito longo pra mim. Se começar a ler agora só vou terminar no 7º ano!

"Que exagero! E há alguns menores. Um momento – ela se levantou e revirou o malão – Aqui. "Os elefantes não esquecem". Não é muito grande, é?

Wanessa fez uma careta. Daphne revirou os olhos e bateu o pé.

"Só tenho mais um. "Noite das bruxas". Tem um pouco a ver, não? – ela sorriu – E então?

Wanessa hesitou por um momento. Mais de 200 paginas, aquilo não era pra ela. Mas viu o sorriso besta na cara de Daphne e resolveu tentar.

"Tá, tá, eu vou tentar ler. Mas se for ruim eu te esfolo viva!

"Bem, sem preocupações, então! – afirmou, balançando os pés – É maravilhoso!

"O que é maravilhoso?

Lílian reaparecera. Estava um pouco corada e a gravata torta, Daphne reparou. Reparou também no brilho dos olhos da amiga.

"Hein, Daph? – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Livros. Agatha Christie. – atirou o livro na direção de Lílian, que o segurou por pouco.

"Ei, você quer me matar? "A mansão Hollow". Eu não li esse!

"Claro que não, você só leu "Morte no Nilo" e "A maldição do espelho", querida. Entre os meus dez.

"Isso porque eu não tenho tempo. – colocou uma mão sobre o peito teatralmente – Sou uma pessoa muito ocupada.

"Tá querendo me chamar de desocupada, é?

"Bem... é.

"Acontece que eu não sou desocupada. Sou descansada. Não é que eu não tenha o que fazer, eu tenho. Só não faço.

"Me empresta?

"O que, o livro?

"Não, a receita pra ser tão debochada. Lógico que é o livro!

"Não dá, tô lendo.

"Ah... não tem outro, não?

"Tenho. – tirou o outro titulo, que quase acertou o rosto da ruiva – "Os elefantes não esquecem". É muito bom.

"Com o Poirot também, né? Porque eu não simpatizo com a Miss Marple...

"Pobrezinha, ela é tão querida! Mas é com o Poirot. E com a Sra. Oliver de acompanhante.

"Hum... legal. Vou ler depois.

"Eu já vou. – Wanessa se levantou – Acho que a barra tá limpa. Obrigada pelo livro, Daphne.

"De nada. Mas eu preciso...

A garota saiu batendo a porta, deixando Daphne com cara de boba.

"Eu preciso apresentar vocês duas...

"Tá, deixa pra lá. Como é o nome dela?

"Wanessa Diyrck.

Daphne olhou amiga de cima a baixo. Um sorriso carregado de deboche surgiu nos seus lábios.

"Que foi?

"Lily, é melhor você arrumar essa roupa antes que mais alguém note que você passou por uma "sessão amasso".

* * *

Wanessa fechou a porta atrás de si. Bateu-a, na verdade. Saiu correndo para uma cabine vazia. Droga, Julian podia pegá-la! Voltou a olhar o corredor. Nada. 

Saiu da cabine e se dirigiu para a cabine das suas amigas do 2º ano lentamente.

"E não há problema algum. Porque os que ficaram garantem que tudo fiquem em ordem por lá, e nós podemos treinar com menos preocupações fora da escola.

Aquilo era Belatriz Black falando? Treinar? Interessante, pensou Wanessa. Olhou mais uma vez para o corredor e se aproximou da porta da cabine em questão.

"E por que raios nós temos que sair da escola. É muito melhor lá. Dá pra por em pratica naqueles bobocas...

"Cala a boca, Lestrange. Temos que vir para manter as aparências, entende? – pausa – Não, lógico que você não entende.

"Ah, parem vocês dois. Que coisa mais chata.

Ai, como é que era o nome daquela garota? Wanessa não se lembrava, mas já ouvira aquela voz enjoada antes...

"Não dá pra gente já ir treinando aqui, não? Isso aqui tá um tédio. – a garota de voz enjoada acrescentou com uma voz mais enjoada.

"Lógico que não! No meio do Expresso Hogwarts! Você tá louca?

"Shh... Esperem um pouco. – a Black se manifestou – Acho que dá sim. A não ser que eu esteja muito enganada, há alguém atrás da porta.

* * *

N/A: Pois é, minha sorte é tremenda. 1º eu fikei sem net (qdo postei o outro cap, lembram?); depois meu pc pifou e naum keria ligar (14 e 15); e agora (21) é a Brasil Telecom que resolveu colocar 3 na frente dos números dos telefones e naum ker conectar por isso! Que meeeeeeeeeeeeeerda! '-- 

N/A2: Fiz akele discurso tremendo sobre Agatha Christie pq eu keria dizer pra vcs q vale e mto a pena ler. Eu comecei com os elefantes não esquecem, q eh maravilhoso. O ultimo q li foi noite das bruxas q eh mto doido, eh mto bom (doido naum eh no sentido de ruim). To lendo treze a mesa agora. LEIAM!

N/A3: Obrigada a **Mia Moony **---) Sim, os Aprendizes são meio chatos, mas ainda vão aparecer bastante. Eles vão ter papaeis importantes na estória, então... nesse cap tem Aluado! Andaram as coisas, hein? Ah, e eu naum soh falo sozinha. Eh que as vezes eu fico murmurando musics, sabe, e as pessoas podem pensar q eu sou loka varrida... mas td bem. Q bom q vc gosta da fic! bjos!

N/A4: Ficou menor que o anterior, mas o próximo deverá estar maior e melhor do que esse. Que horror, fikei soh na encheção de lingüiça! Mas tudo vai ter sua devida importância depois, se isso consola vcs! Ah, o título é inspirado numa fic maravilhosa: "Amigos, amigos, negócios à parte". É mto boa, leiam! Bjoks e até!


	11. Loucuras

**Capítulo 10 – Loucuras**

Wanessa arregalou os olhos. Ela não sabia do que eles estavam falando, mas boa coisa não devia ser. Deu meia volta e só tinha dado dois passos quando paralisou.

'- Verifique primeiro se não há ninguém no corredor, imbecil!

'- Quer parar com isso? Eu tô te avisando, Belatriz...

'- Ah, cala essa boca e pega nossa cobaia d'uma vez!

Cobaia? Ok, agora ela tava frita.

A porta da cabina abriu e alguém saiu por ali. Ela foi arrastada pra dentro da mesma e se deparou com três pares de olhos atentos.

Belatriz Black, Rodolfo Lestrange e Narcisa Black a fitavam com expressões de contentamento.

'- Corvinal, não? – disse Belatriz olhando o cachecol preto e azul de Wanessa – A casa daqueles que se julgam espertos? – os três riram – _Silencio!_ Vamos mostrar pra eles quem é que é esperto aqui.

* * *

'- Como essa gente gosta de apostar, não? – comentou Lílian após ouvir a "história" de Wanessa.

'- É... – Daphne concordou – A gente sabe bem disso, hã?

'- Com certeza. – Lílian olhou pela janela – Uma perda de tempo. Nada mais.

'- Pois é, né... – Daphne levantou e se espreguiçou – Ai, vou me trocar. Não quero pensar em escola nem mais um minuto!

Daphne levitou seu malão (como ela não pensara nisso antes?) e saiu arrastando-o.

Olhou para a esquerda. Olhou para a direita. O corredor estava vazio.

Daphne continuou seu trajeto, arrastando o malão de qualquer jeito. Houve um momento em que ele trancara numa parte "dobrada" do tapete e quase arrancara o braço da garota.

'- Mas que droga. – resmungou massageando o braço – Essas pestes ficam correndo nos corredores e bagunçam tudo...

Foi ela dizer que uma porta ao seu lado abriu e eles sugiram. Como furacões, os Aprendizes passaram por ela, derrubando tudo o que puderam e bagunçando mais ainda.

'- SUAS PRAGAS! – Daphne berrou sentada no chão – VOLTEM AQUI!

Mas os garotos logo saíram do seu campo de visão, dando risada. Daphne bufou, ficando ainda mais cega pelos cabelos que caíam no rosto.

'- Mas que baderna é essa?

Daphne ergueu o rosto e pôde ver a cara do Idiota. De novo. Venhamos e convenhamos, era querer demais, não?

'- Ah, não! Assim não dá! – Daphne se levantou e fez alguns gestos bruscos com os braços – Por favor, não dá!

Recolheu o malão e as demais coisas que haviam caído. Virou-se para poder seguir seu caminho, mas a passagem estava barrada.

'- Dá pra fazer o favor de sair da minha frente, Black? – o seu tom de voz saiu um pouco mais alto do que ela queria.

'- E dá pra você parar de gritar?

Aquilo era a gota d'água. Oh-ow...

'- O quê? Mas o que você pensa que você é? Quem você acha que você acha que é? Pra... pra dizer, pra me mandar fazer algo?

Sirius não respondeu, e isso a irritava. Ele tinha uma certa expressão de deboche no rosto, e aquilo a irritava mais ainda.

'- Você tá parecendo uma louca.

'- Ah, é mesmo? Pois eu vou te mostrar o que é ser louca!

Deixou cair no chão tudo que segurava. Estava disposta a dar umas boas bofetadas naquele chato estupidamente sexy!

Peraí, ela disse que ia mostrar o que era ser louca? Não, não, quem devia ter dito isso era Sirius.

Para impedir qualquer ataque, ele enlaçou Daphne pela cintura e a prensou na parede. Não deu a mínima chance da garota reagir, a beijou. Daphne sentiu as pernas fraquejaram, e ia ser difícil mantê-las firmes. Sirius aprofundou o beijo, vendo que a resistência de Daphne se dissipara.

Daphne suspirou, passando as mãos pelos ombros de Sirius, que pararam no seu pescoço. Ela não devia, não devia, mas...

Mas acabara. Sirius encerrou o beijo, com uma cara nojenta de satisfação. Soltou a garota com um ar superior. Sem dizer absolutamente nada, voltou para sua cabine.

Daphne permaneceu parada. Não sabia o que fazer, dizer ou pensar. Deixou-se deslizar até o chão, encostada na parede. Ele era um idiota. Ela era mais ainda.

* * *

Uma semana a mais de detenção. Como Tiago conseguira isso? Sinceramente, Remo não via meio. Mas bem, Tiago sempre dava um jeito...

Remo caminhava distraído, voltava para a Torre da Grifinória. Tiago não o acompanhou porque dizia ter um "compromisso muito importante" com uma garota. Ah, sim, Remo sabia o quão importante era...

Foi entre esses pensamentos e outros mais que ele adentrou a Sala Comunal.

'- Ah, você voltou.

Remo levantou o rosto e não pôde suprimir um grito. O susto fora tão grande que teria caído se a parede atrás dele não existisse.

Logo mais à sua frente estava uma... uma... "coisa". Tinha o rosto verde, uma touca esquisita na cabeça. Os pés estavam esticados em cima da mesinha. Havia alguma coisa vermelha entre seus dedos, que Remo supôs ser guelras ou algo do gênero. Havia um frasquinho na sua mão, colorido e pequeno. O que _aquilo_ estava fazendo ali?

'- Mas o que é isso?

'- Salão de beleza em casa! – e a "coisa" sorriu.

'- Ah, é você. – Remo se permitiu relaxar um pouco ao constatar que a "coisa" era, na verdade, Lígia.

'- Lógico que sou eu. Pensou que algum ET tinha invadido a escola?

'- Pra falar a verdade, sim.

Deixe de gracinhas e sente aqui. – ela indicou a poltrona ao seu lado – É um saco esperar sozinha.

'- Esperar? O quê?

'- A tinta "pegar" e o esmalte secar, assim como a máscara.

Remo olhou para os pés da garota e percebeu que a coisa vermelha não eram guelras, e sim aquilo que as mulheres usavam para impedir que os dedos se tocassem e o esmalte borrasse.

'- Bem, como não tinha nada pra fazer, achei melhor fazer algo de útil. Apesar de estarmos na lua cheia, e eu não acho que essa seja a melhor época pra pintar o cabelo. Acho que é na lua nova, mas não...

Lua cheia. Com toda aquela confusão, Remo tinha esquecido completamente disso. Quase que instantaneamente a sensação de mal estar voltou, deixando-o meio enjoado. Correu para o dormitório.

Lígia ficou confusa. Mais um daqueles ataques? Estranho, ele não estava corado daquela vez. Pelo contrário, estava bem pálido. Céus, será que ele estava bem?

Lígia se levantou num salto. Correu escada acima, se apoiando nos calcanhares. Remo estava trocando de roupa, de costas para a porta.

'- Pra quem não pratica esportes, você tem um belo físico.

Remo sobressaltou-se e se virou rapidamente para ela. Corou um pouco sob o olhar da garota.

'- Ah, não comece! – e se voltou para sua cama.

Colocou a blusa, bufando. Mas que droga, por que aquela garota tinha que incomodá-lo? E por que raios ele ficava tão incomodado com isso?

Assim que se virou deu de cara com Lígia e sua máscara facial. Ela não parecia ter noção de que sua cara estava totalmente lambuzada, pois aproximou seu rosto de Remo gradativamente.

Ele já podia sentir a respiração dela no seu rosto. O cheiro incrivelmente agradável da máscara estava deixando-o meio atordoado. Parecia não ter controle sobre si mesmo, e a cena daquela mesma manhã estava prestes a repetir.

'- Remo, seu amigo da onça!

Remo deu um salto para trás. Desejava estar com aquela máscara na cara para poder disfarçar seu rubor. Ô droga...

'- Bem que poderia ter me livrado...

Tiago parou de falar assim que entrou no quarto e viu Remo e Lígia ali. Uma segunda olhada e um sorriso torto se formou nos seus lábios.

'- Desculpem-me! Acho que cheguei em má hora. – sua voz estava carregada de sarcasmo – Já estou indo...

E entrou no banheiro abafando uma risada.

Remo olhou para Lígia. A garota tinha uma expressão entre o riso e a malícia. Graças a ela, Remo ia ser zoado pelo resto de sua vida.

'- E então? – perguntou ela, numa cara-de-pau inacreditável.

Remo apertou os lábios e pegou Lígia pelo braço.

'- E agora... – ele disse arrastando-a até a porta – Tchau!

Bateu a porta com força, o que resultou num estrondo alto. Mas não alto suficiente para abafar a risada de Tiago.

* * *

Lílian continuou imóvel após a saída de Daphne, olhando pela janela. Adorava admirar a paisagem, e com aquele silêncio então, ficava... perfeito.

O céu estava ficando mais escuro, o que deixava a vista mais interessante. Aquele "clima" a lembrava de um certo dia... ah, sim, um jogo de quadribol. Grifinória versus Lufa-lufa. Fora naquele mesmo ano.

O dia estava fechado naquela ocasião. Estava escuro, apesar do jogo ter sido cedo, logo após o almoço. Sim, fora um jogo emocionante. Ela e Daphne tinham feito as pazes havia pouco tempo, e estavam juntas assistindo o jogo. Lílian se lembrava muito bem do quão feliz estava por ter sua amiga de volta. Lembrava da vibração do jogo, da expectativa no rosto de cada um. Lembrava dos gritos das torcidas, da força de vontade dos jogadores, do sorriso de Potter ao encerrar o jogo, com o pomo na mão...

Lílian se ajeitou. Da _cara_ de Potter. Ca-ra. Afinal, não tinha saco para ficar prestando atenção em sorrisos de Potters! Ah, meu Deus, o que ela estava fazendo?

'- Calma, Lílian. Calma. – ela repetia para si mesma – O seu pensamento só foi desviado, nada de mais. Isso acontece a toda hora, com todo mundo. Não há com o que se preocupar.

Se preocupar com _o que_, afinal? Não havia nada de mais, tinha?

Fechou a cara e olhou para seus pés. Usava uma bota preta sem salto, que a fez lembrar de um outro dia...

_Fora alguns dias depois do jogo. Ela, Lígia e Daphne estavam na beira do lago. Conversavam enquanto Daphne fazia desenhos na água com o dedo. O dia estava maravilhoso e o papo agradável, até que algum Maroto _tinha_ que meter o bedelho. Foi Sirius. _

_O rapaz surgiu por trás de Daphne e a tomou em seus braços, levantando-a. _

_'- Me solta, Black! – disse a amiga logo após soltar uma exclamação de espanto. _

_'- Ok. _

_Sirius fez menção de soltar Daphne e esta, vendo que cairia dentro da água, soltou um berro: _

_'- NÃO! _

_Sirius sorriu e a pegou de novo, desta vez virando-a para ele. Lily e Lígia aproveitaram e saíram de fininho. _

_'- Foi você quem pediu. – explicou ele. _

_'- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer! _

_'- Sim. E foi por isso mesmo que a soltei. _

_'- Se você me soltar, Black, eu juro que dou um soco no meio da sua cara! – Daphne sempre apelava para as ameaças desesperadas – E você vai ficar com um hematoma não muito atraente para suas fãs. _

_Sirius sorriu. Lílian achava que ele achava que Daphne não poderia fazer aquilo. Há, mas Lílian sabia que não era bem assim... _

_'- Bem, eu tenho que ir logo. – Sirius tirou um dos braços da cintura de Daphne e olhou o relógio. _

_Apavorada, a garota agarrou a camisa dele e disse no seu melhor tom ameaçador: _

_'- Se eu for, você vai junto! _

_'- Com todo o prazer! _

_Mas Sirius não a deixou cair no lago. Deu uma rasteira em Daphne, deitando-a no gramado. Estava praticamente sentado sobre ela, e tinha o cuidado de prender seus pulsos no chão. A amiga esperneava e o ameaçava feito louca. _

_'- Oh-ho... Parece que você se deu mal, Daphne... – sussurrou pra si mesma. _

_'- Não confia mais nos métodos da sua amiga? _

_Lílian se sobressaltou. Ao invés de receber um comentário de Lígia, quem lhe falara fora Potter. A amiga havia sumido, por sinal. _

_'- Lógico que sim! – respondeu azeda – Mas a situação não é a mais favorável. _

_'- É... nisso você tem razão. _

_'- Eu _sempre _tenho razão! _

_Tiago riu. Arreganhou a boca, deixando todos os dentes a mostra. Dentes brancos e quase brilhantes, tipo comercial de creme dental. Seu sorriso era muito atraente, por sinal..._

'- Ah, santo Merlin! Lílian Evans, mas o que está acontecendo com você?

Antes que Lílian pudesse se horrorizar ainda mais com seus pensamentos e lembranças, a porta abriu com um chute. Daphne entrou com uma expressão um tanto esquisita. Fechou a porta com outro chute. Estava com a mesma roupa, apesar desta estar um pouco mais bagunçada...

'- _Silencio!_ – disse a amiga apontando para a porta.

Deu um pontapé no malão, que foi parar num canto. Daphne se assentou no banco à frente de Lílian. Então, inesperadamente, gritou.

A primeira reação de Lílian foi arregalar os olhos ao ver a amiga se xingar e choramingar. Depois olhou para porta, para as roupas Daphne e para as mãos da garota no seu próprio rosto. Não, não podia ser...

'- Daphne! – Lílian se apressou a se sentar do lado da amiga – O que houve? Por favor, por que você tá assim?

'- Black, Lily. É só isso o que eu tenho a lhe dizer: Sirius Black!

'- Ah, não, Daph! Como isso foi acontecer? Ai, que droga, não fica assim...

'- Como você quer que eu fique, Lílian? – Daphne levantou o rosto e Lílian percebeu que a amiga não estava chorando, de fato – Como você quer que eu fique, se sei que minha reputação na escola vai desmoronar? Aquele filho da mãe vai contar, vai fazer o maior estardalhaço, você sabe...!

'- Eu sei, Daphne! Mas... – tentava raciocinar – Pense bem, poderia ter sido pior!

'- PIOR? Pior como? – Daphne estava completamente histérica. Lílian precisava agir rápido.

'- Olha só, temos essa viagem! Essa viagem pra casa, por causa do Natal! Se estivéssemos na escola a notícia chegaria até os outros assim, num piscar de olhos. Mas como você e ele estão indo pra casa, tudo melhora!

'- Hein?

'- Uma semana e já passou! Quando voltarmos, Black será capaz de nem se lembrar do ocorrido!  
'- É... É. E do jeito que ele valoriza suas ficantes, ele já vai ter esquecido!

'- Isso! – Lílian sorriu ao perceber que a amiga aceitara sua tese e melhorara – Então, tudo ficará ok.

'- Lílian, você é a melhor amiga que uma garota pode ter!

Daphne abraçou Lílian e esta suspirou aliviada. Quando Daphne ficava nervosa era capaz de ser pior do que a própria monitora!

'- Viu? Não há necessidade de tanto desespero!

'- É mesmo, eu sou uma tola. Uma boba por me importar com isso. – Daphne riu de si mesma e se voltou para a colega – Lílian, será que você não tem nenhum amigo pra me apresentar? Sabe, um monitor aí, ou um outro garoto. Pra... sei lá, pra mostrar pro Black que...

'- Você não tem que mostrar nada para ninguém. Daphne, esse truque não cola mais. Eu entendo o que você quer: você quer sair com outro pra mostrar pro Black que não gosta dele, que ele não significa nada pra você, e blá blá blá. É isso, né? – a amiga consentiu – Pois aí está o erro. Se você não se importa com ele, pra quê fazer isso? Não há necessidade, hã? Porque se você pensar bem, digo, se ele pensar bem, vai entender sua jogada. E vai se tornar mais insuportável ainda.

Daphne concordou. Se recostou no banco e respirou fundo, sinal de que tentava relaxar.

'- O que aconteceu no trem? Nada. – Lílian completou, representando – Absolutamente nada. Do que você tá falando, afinal, hein? Eu não compreendo...

As duas riram. Lílian estava cogitando a possibilidade de se tornar psicóloga, quem sabe...?

* * *

A risada de Tiago tornou-se mais alta e nítida quando este abriu a porta do banheiro e saiu.

'- Nossa, Remo... – disse ele ainda rindo – Agora eu sei porque você não arranja namorada!

'- Isso não é da sua conta, seu intrometido!

'- É, parece que fui bem inconveniente, não? – e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

O que recebeu foi uma travesseirada, que o fez rir de novo.

'- Opa! – comentou irônico – Parece que feri o lobo no seu ponto fraco!

'- CALA a boca! – Remo se voltou para a porta. E se aquela louca ainda esteve ali?

'- Não tem ninguém aqui, pombas. Não precisa se desesperar.

'- Eu ia perguntar se você vai me acompanhar essa noite, mas depois dessa acho que nem vou pedir... – comentou sentando-se na cama.

'- Ora, claro que eu vou! – sentou ao lado de Remo e deu algumas palmadinhas no seu ombro – Afinal, Aluado, amigos são para todas as horas. – e sorriu – Inclusive as de deboche.

'- Principalmente, você quer dizer...

'- E Rabicho?

'- E eu sei lá. Arranjou alguma namorada, eu acho.

'- Pedro? Meu Merlin! As coisas parecem estar andando... – cutucou Remo – Tá na hora de você se mexer também, não acha?

'- Não. Não há ninguém, também.

'- Ninguém? E o que foi aquilo que eu acabei de presenciar?

'- Ataque aos lobos. Daria um bom título de filme, não acha?

'- Claro! O garoto travado que é atacado toda semana pela depravada da Grifinória! Ótimo enredo!

'- Cuidado com as palavras, Pontas...

Tiago limitou-se a rir. E aquela risada irônica as custas dele já estava irritando Remo.

Levantou-se e foi até a janela. Olhou por ela, pensativo. Sabe que ela até não era um mau partido?

Mas o que ela estava fazendo?

* * *

Lígia ficou petrificada por alguns segundos. Até que uma risada alta (que ela identificou como sendo de Tiago) a acordou.

Bateu os pés com raiva e crispou os lábios. Desceu as escadas fazendo barulho, sem se importar se o esmalte já tinha secado ou não.

'- Mas o que ele pensa que é pra fechar a porta na minha cara? – resmungou para si mesma enquanto subia as escadas do dormitório feminino.

Abriu a porta com um pontapé. Para sua sorte e alegria não havia ninguém ali. Fechou a porta com a mesma delicadeza, e fez questão de trancafiá-la com magia. Fechou todas as cortinas e se atirou na cama.

'- Aquele filho da mãe desgraçado! Deve se achar muito importante pra ir me expulsando assim dos lugares. – atirou a touca longe – Mas isso não vai ficar assim!

Arrancou os "troços" dos dedos dos pés (ela não fazia a mínima idéia do nome daquilo). Caminhou até o banheiro a passos largos, onde lavou o rosto com sofreguidão diversas vezes.Voltando para o quarto, pegou sua toalha e rumou novamente para o banheiro. Tirou as roupas rapidamente e atirou-as num canto. Entrou embaixo do chuveiro e permaneceu ali por alguns minutos. Sentia a água quase fria caindo sobre seu rosto, descendo pelo peito e barriga, deslizando pelos braços e pernas, molhando mais ainda os cabelos.

Fechou a torneira. Torceu o cabelo e enrolou-se na toalha. Seguiu para o quarto de pés descalços, a água dos cabelos longos escorrendo, molhando todo o chão.

Lígia foi até o centro do quarto e parou. Ficou olhando o vazio, pensando em nada e roendo as unhas. Foi, então, até a janela mais próxima e escancarou as cortinas. O Sol banhou seu rosto, fazendo a jovem apertar os olhos e, em seguida, fechá-los. Embora ele ainda estivesse fraco, transmitia a energia que Lígia precisava para se posicionar de novo no mundo. Suspirou. Foi até a janela ao lado e abriu as cortinas também. Repetiu o processo em todas as janelas.

Ao chegar na última delas, suspirou mais uma vez. Agora admirava as redondezas. A neve, mais branca do que parecia ser possível, deixava o pátio da escola deslumbrante, encantado. Sorriu.

Voltou para sua cama cantarolando uma cantiga que aprendera quando era pequena. Lhe agradava muito, dançava nos lábios e ouvidos docemente. Abriu o malão e pegou algumas roupas. As vestiu, esquecendo que estava completamente molhada.

Abriu a porta e desceu até o Salão. Ao sair pelo buraco do retrato, saiu quase que correndo. Tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível. Já estava passando mal.

Lígia finalmente chegou onde queria. Abriu uma folha da porta enorme e saiu. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Como uma coisa tão simples a fazia se sentir tão bem!

Passou a caminhar pela neve, primeiro lentamente e depois mais rápido, e mais rápido, até que estava correndo pelo pátio, como se fosse uma criança.

Sorria. Não sabia o porquê, mas estava bem melhor assim. Parecia que conseguia se libertar, até mesmo voar...

Espirrou. Se recompondo, Lígia olhou em direção ao castelo e viu Remo andando em sua direção.

'- Lígia, o que você está fazendo aqui?

'- Não lhe interessa. – respondeu fechando a cara e virando as costas.

'- Você vai se resfriar desse jeito. A temperatura está baixíssima e você está com pouca roupa. É melhor vestir algo mais...

'- Não me diga o que devo fazer! – ela voltou-se para ele com raiva – O que quer? Me expulsar daqui também? Ah, é realmente uma pena que não haja uma porta aqui pra você bater na minha cara!

'- Jones, esquece isso. – ele parecia meio embaraçado – Me... me desculpa, tá? Mas vamos entrar.

'- Não vou a lugar algum com você. Não queria que eu lhe deixasse em paz? Pois bem, seu pedido vai ser atendido!

Lígia deixou-se cair no chão de joelhos, sentindo a neve gelar suas pernas.

Remo chegou mais perto lentamente. Lígia estava agachada, desenhando algo no chão. Olhou por cima de seu ombro e pôde ver um coração. Lígia fazia riscos sobre a borda do coração e, em seguida, bateu os punhos sobre o desenho.

'- Me deixa em paz. Eu te deixarei em paz, então me deixa. – a garota pediu com a voz embargada.

'- Ok, então.

Remo baixou a cabeça e recomeçou a andar. Ia ter que buscar algum tipo de reforço. Ela ficara realmente chateada com ele, embora ele não visse motivo para tanto drama. Remo colocou a mão sobre a porta de entrada da escola, mas sua atenção foi desviada por um ruído abafado.

'- Ah, meu Deus! QUE DROGA!

Correu até o corpo inerte de Lígia, que jazia sobre a neve, imóvel. Ele sabia que aquilo não ia dar em boa coisa, sabia! Tomou a garota desmaiada em seus braços e rumou outra vez para o castelo. Tinha que levá-la até a Ala Hospital o mais rápido possível.

* * *

**N/A: **Pois é gente, melhorou, né? Ficou maior, e com mais conteúdo. Que bom! Nossa, que cena mais romântica aquela do Remo e da Lígia, não? Huahahahaha, eu mesma quase tive um troço! Ai, não acredito que chamei minha Lígia de depravada... -'- Bem gente, a respeito da Daphne ir se trocar fora da cabine: sabem como é, eu sempre imaginei que tinha uma espécie de vestiário feminino e masculino num dos vagões do Expresso. Tipo, o último. Na verdade, até hoje acho que é assim, apesar de ser bem mais fácil se trocar na própria cabine, né. Mas eu acho mais legal assim...

**N/A2: **Sobre a doidera da Lígia: vcs já sabem q ela eh doida, né, mas eu deixei isso bem + evidente nesse cap. Qm vê "Essas Mulheres" sabe qual foi minha inspiração. A Mila, lógico! Adoro essa personagem, ela eh bem complexa e interessante. Miriam Freeland está fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso, vale a pena conferir! Passa na Record, de Seg. a Sab., das 19:15h até as 20:15h. A novela eh mto boa, os figurinos e locações são lindos, os atores são ótimos e nos mostra um pokinho da literatura brasileira (eh baseada nos livros "Diva", "Senhora" e "Lucíola", de José de Alencar). Vejam, eu recomendo!

**N/A3: **Pois é, eu enrolo, enrolo e não chega na casa nunk! Ok, já estamos no 10º cap, não posso mais adiar as coisas. NO PRÓXIMO CAP SAI! Futuros comensais que ficaram em Hogwarts vão aprontar por lá. Lógico que eu não vou apresentar a casa pra vocês agora (precisa estar todos os comensais e marotos e cia pra fazer isso), mas é um "pré", entendem? Um aquecimento. Só pra deixar vcs com um gostinho de kero + XD

**N/A4: **Agradecimento a **MIA MOONY** ---) Poxa, vc eh a única pessoa q se presta a comentar minha fic! Obrigada, pq senão eu ia ficar totalmente desolada! Ah, Lígia é loka vc viu aki. Os livros da AC eu pegava na biblioteca do colégio. Bem... pegou! Tadinha da wanessa... o pc tah beleza agora... eu jah comentei sua fic, mas naum li td ainda.

**N/A5: **Gente, VISITEM MEU BLOG! propaganda é tudo! Não tem mta coisa interessante pq a recém comecei. A url é http// falandomerda . weblogger . com . br / . Se naum aparecer, tem h t t p no início e o "provedor" é we blo gger (é um saco isso, mas o ffnet naum aceita propagandas...). Não reparem o titulo (Falando merda), é que eu não tinha mais nada pra botar... e é isso que é mesmo! XP não é a mesma url q tá na profile (aquela é do meu fotolog da Brit – entrem tmb! XP)


	12. Encontros

**Capítulo 11 – Encontros**

Crabbe e Goyle adentraram o Salão Comunal. Malfoy já os esperava havia alguns minutos, sentado numa das poltronas.

'- Será que vocês são tão lerdos assim – esbravejou – que têm que demorar i _tudo isso_ /i pra trazer um mísero aluno? Aliás, cadê ele?

'- Hein?

'- Nós acabamos de vir da cozinha. Pegamos várias coisas que sobraram do jantar.

'- É. E depois Crabbe e eu nos perdemos...

Lucio fechou os olhos e passou a mão pelo rosto. O que será que aqueles dois conseguiam fazer?

'- Comer... – murmurou desanimado.

'- Hein? – repetiu Goyle.

'- Eu não quero explicações! Eu quero saber: CADÊ-O-ALUNO?

'- Que aluno?

'- O aluno! A cobaia! A vítima, o experimento...! Ah, vocês não devem conhecer metade dessas palavras.

Levantou e foi em direção ao dormitório berrando:

'- BLACK! BLACK, QUE ÓDIO, DESÇA AQUI!

'- Não sei se você sabe – disse uma garota morena que vinha do dormitório feminino – Mas Belatriz foi pra casa.

'- Não estou falando da Bela, estou falando de Régulo Black! Black's... é Black para todos os lados! Belatriz Black, Narcisa Black, Régulo Black, Sirius Black... Black, Black e Black!

'- Qual seu problema, Lucio? – uma terceira voz apareceu, desta vez do dormitório masculino – Está incomodado por sermos mais puros do que vocês?

'- Do que está falando, Régulo? Os Malfoy são a linhagem de bruxos mais pura do que qualquer outra na face da Terra!

Malfoy levantou o queixo em desafio, mas Black desviou o olhar.

'- Ah, vocês não vão começar com isso, vão? – disse a garota se intrometendo – Não, porque, sinceramente, temos mais o que fazer.

'- Tínhamos, Márcia, tínhamos.

'- Como assim?

'- Mais alguma mudança de planos, imagino eu.

'- Cale a boca, Black, e pegue sua capa.

Black tirou do bolso um pedaço enorme de pano, que estava dobrado.

Márcia Fitbonher correu para o dormitório. Voltou com uma capa de invisibilidade numa mão e a varinha na outra.

'- Então, vamos ou não? – perguntou entediada.

'- Vamos. Já perdemos muito tempo. – disse Malfoy cobrindo-se com sua capa.

'- Pensei que tivesse dito que não tínhamos mais o que fazer. – Black também se cobriu com sua capa.

'- Não temos o aluno – ouviu-se a voz de Malfoy – mas temos a lua cheia a nosso favor.

'- Espero que não haja nenhum lobisomem naquela maldita floresta. – resmungou Fitbonher antes de se cobrir.

Os três saíram pela porta que havia atrás de uma tapeçaria (a entrada para o Salão sonserino). Passaram-se poucos segundos até que a porta se abriu novamente e a cabeça de Malfoy surgiu.

'- Vocês vão ficar aí parados por acaso?

'- Hein?

'- Não. – Crabbe vasculhou os bolsos do sobretudo até que achou sua capa de invisibilidade – Tá aqui a capa. – e limpou os dedos nela.

Crabbe e Goyle se espremeram embaixo da capa e, depois de muito pensarem, acharam um jeito para saírem dali.

* * *

Os cinco sonserinos finalmente saíram do castelo. Assim que a porta se fechou, tudo se tornou mais escuro, mesmo com a luz da lua cheia.

'- _Lumus!_

Um feixe de luz surgiu do nada. Fitbonher apontou a varinha para a Floresta Proibida e os outros rumaram para lá. Estava completamente deserta, assim como os corredores da escola. Somente os monitores e Filch ficavam acordados até àquela hora – uma da madrugada aproximadamente.

Eles estavam a poucos metros da floresta quando a porta do castelo se abriu novamente. Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha e Fitbonher prendeu a respiração.

Tiago Potter e Pedro Pettigrew surgiram arrastando uma terceira pessoa. Eles atravessaram o pátio da escola rapidamente.

'- Eles são loucos? – murmurou Fitbonher depois de notar que eles iam até o Salgueiro.

Nesse momento, a luz da lua pareceu tornar-se mais intensa. Remo Lupin, a pessoa que estava sendo arrastada, jogou os amigos longe. Caiu de joelhos no chão, aparentemente agonizando de dor. Potter e Pettigrew pegaram um braço de Lupin cada um, e tornaram a arrastá-lo.

Pettigrew sumiu de vista enquanto Potter continuava arrastando o amigo. O Salgueiro parou de se debater e os dois entraram dentro dele.

'- O que é isso, afinal de contas?

'- Isso, Márcia – sussurrou Malfoy após um uivo –, é a nossa grande chance de ter os Marotos nas nossas mãos.

* * *

i _Uma semana depois_ /i

'- Ei, cadê a Lígia? – perguntou Daphne ao sair do Expresso.

'- Hum? – Lílian desceu do trem e procurou a amiga – Ah, não, ela nos deu o bolo!

'- É bom que ela tenha um ótimo motivo pra nos deixar plantadas aqui.

'- Realmente. Espero que ela não tenha sido expulsa da escola ou coisa assim. – disse Lílian ao entrar no castelo.

'- Poxa, ela é baderneira, mas não tanto!

'- Oi, você! – Lílian chamou alguém – Você viu Lígia Jones?

'- Aquela da Grifinória? Não, não vi. – respondeu o garoto – Não a vejo faz alguns dias, pra falar a verdade.

'- Obrigado...

'- Que saco, será que ela foi expulsa mesmo? – Daphne se voltou para a amiga e disse: – Que bocão, hein!

'- Ah, eu só tava brincando...

Daphne e Lílian subiam lentamente as escadas junto com os outros alunos. Olhavam para todos os lados, e nem sinal da amiga.

'- EI, POTTER!

'- Daphne, você tá louca?

'- Ah, não enche!

Potter se aproximou e elas pararam de cochichar.

'- Chamou? – disse direcionando um ligeiro olhar a Lílian.

'- Sim. – respondeu a morena – Você viu a Lígia? É que ela não foi nos receber lá fora, e não tá aqui. Um garoto disse que não vê ela há dias, e ela não respondeu nossas últimas cartas... Você viu ela, Potter?

Tiago olhou para as duas. Lílian olhava para o outro lado tentando disfarçar o rubor. Mesmo assim, parecia atenta ao que falavam. Olhou para a garota à sua frente e quase riu. Daphne estava com uma cara quase desesperada, como se esperasse a notícia de que sua amiga tivesse morrido.

'- Viu, né? – sua voz era quase suplicante.

'- Vi.

Daphne relaxou e fechou os olhos. Respirou aliviada. Estava quase acreditando naquela bobagem dela ter sido expulsa.

'- E cadê ela?

'- Na Enfermaria.

'- O QUÊ? – Lílian se manifestou – O que ela está fazendo lá?

'- Ela ficou doente. Pneumonia ou algo do gênero...

Mas assim que o disse as duas garotas saíram correndo. Agora sim pareciam estar desesperadas.

* * *

'- O SIRIUS TE AGARROU?

'- É, Lígia, é. E dá pra falar mais baixo?

'- Não tem ninguém aqui.

'- Mas vai que aparece?

'- Não vai aparecer!

'- E como é que você sabe? Virou vidente agora?

'- Não. – revirou os olhos e resolveu mudar de assunto – E como foram de presentes nesse Natal?

'- Mais ou menos. Não ganhei um canhão para mandar Petúnia pro outro lado do planeta, mas tudo bem.

'- Lílian!

'- Atchim! Eu adorei os presentes que vocês me deram, obrigada mesmo. Me animaram muito.

'- De nada. Bem, meus pais me deram dinheiro pra poder comprar o que eu quisesse. Eles não tinham muita idéia do que comprar. Acho que vou comprar uma máquina fotográfica.

'- Atchim! – Lígia espirrou mais uma vez.

'- Saúde. – responderam as amigas e uníssono.

'- Bem, voltando ao assunto anterior... – Lílian viu Daphne rolar os olhos e bufar – E você? O que ficou fazendo aqui?

'- Além de ficar estirada nessa cama?

'- É.

'- Bem... uns amassos básicos, mas nada de mais.

'- E com quem foi o agarramento dessa vez? – perguntou Daphne.

'- Lupin.

'- Remo te agarrou?

'- Não, eu agarrei ele.

'- VOCÊ AGARROU LUPIN? GAROTA, VOCÊ É LOUCA?

'- Louca é você que não pára de gritar!

'- Meu Deus... Lígia, você é realmente doida.

'- 'Brigada, eu sei. Mas não fiz nada de mais.

'- Ah, não...

'- Pensem comigo: se eu fosse esperar por ele, estaria com netos até que me procurasse!

'- E quem disse que ele iria te procurar, convencida?

'- Bem... ninguém, pra falar a verdade. Mas i _eu_ /i iria atrás dele, cedo ou tarde.

'- É, a gente sabe...

'- Posso saber...

'- Ih, vocês se ferraram. – Lígia comentou ao ouvir aquela voz.

'- ... O que está acontecendo aqui? Que gritaria é essa?

Madame Pomfrey pegou Daphne e Lílian de um braço cada uma e as arrastou para fora.

'- E quando vocês se lembrarem o que é agir como "gente civilizada", voltem!

E bateu a porta na cara das duas.

'- Eu, hein...

* * *

_Salão Comunal da Sonserina_

'- Como foi? Tudo bem?

'- Tudo perfeito, Bela. Duvido que acharíamos local melhor...

'- Eu não disse? É o local perfeito pra gente, hã?

'- Sim, você tinha razão.

'- Lógico que tinha. Quando foi que me enganei, Malfoy?

'- Tirando aquela vez? – seus olhos brilharam – Nenhuma, eu acho.

i '- _Cahan_. /i – Lestrange interrompeu – Conseguiram algo que preste?

'- Sim. Praticamos o básico em alguns aluninhos dos primeiros anos...

'- Mas apagaram suas memórias depois, né? – perguntou Narcisa entediada.

'- Lógico, Black! Você acha que somos idiotas?

'- Não, Lucio, claro que não. A não ser Crabbe e Goyle, mas eles são um caso à parte...

Todos riram. Os dois garotos cerraram os punhos e pareciam estar dispostos a se manifestarem, mas Malfoy os impediu.

'- É melhor pararem por aí... – fez um gesto com a mão – se não quiserem parecerem idiotas de verdade

Os sonserinos voltaram a rir. Os grandalhões permaneceram calados, no mesmo lugar.

'- Quando vamos poder conhecer nosso lar? – o tédio de Narcisa se dissipara.

'- Na próxima lua, _maninha_. Temos que esperar um mês, você sabe disso.

'- E o resto do pessoal? – perguntou Lestrange – Já foram avisados?

'- Não. Ainda não.

Malfoy se esticou na poltrona. Recostou-se e suspirou. Tédio, muito tédio.

'- Vamos esperar as oportunidades certas. Você sabe, temos que ter cuidado... – revirou os olhos.

O grupo silenciou-se. Pareciam absortos em pensamentos distantes. O barulho ficava por conta do resto dos sonserinos, que falavam sem parar no Salão.

'- Qual era a "bomba" da qual estavam falando? – Narcisa diminuiu o tom de voz.

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto pálido de Malfoy.

'- Ah, nossos amiguinhos grifinórios. Os Marotos estão nas nossas mãos.

Belatriz ergueu uma sobrancelha e então disse:

'- Como conseguiriam tal proeza?

'- Nós não fizemos nada. A culpa foi toda deles de não terem cuidado...

'- Conta logo!

'- Parece que eles têm... – abriu um sorriso – tinham um segredinho muito importante. Ah – Malfoy suspirou –, vai ser uma grande arma a nosso favor.

'- Se me dão licença, – Márcia levantou-se – vou estudar. Mesmo se formos os mais poderosos do planeta, ainda quero ter uma formação profissional.

Os outros riram. Belatriz e Narcisa acompanharam a colega enquanto eram observadas pelos garotos.

'- Tire seu unicórnio da chuva, Malfoy. – Lestrange sussurrou – Ela é minha.

* * *

_Salão Comunal da Grifinória_

'- E como ela conseguiu tal proeza?

'- Olha, Daphne, aquela sua amiga endoidou! – comentou Tiago.

'- Neve. Ela saiu, no maior frio, com pouca roupa, sabem...? – explicou Remo.

'- Daí ela se resfriou e foi pra Ala Hospitalar.

'- Na verdade, ela já devia estar mal, e isso só piorou.

'- Pneumonia. Como é que ela pôde...? – resmungou Lílian.

'- Bem... – Daphne suspirou – Parece que sumiram de vez todas as nossas dúvidas quanto à sanidade de Lígia.

'- Sim. Ela não bate muito bem...

Tiago lançou um ligeiro olhar para Remo, acompanhado de um pequeno sorriso. Pelo menos o amigo estava livre por enquanto...

'- Boa-noite, gente. – Remo se levantou – Tenho que acordar cedo amanhã.

'- Pra quê?

Aquela sobrancelha erguida de Tiago quase fez Remo atirar o amigo pela janela. Se ele suspeitasse...

'- Dev... – parou abruptamente.

Remo estivera pensando em dizer "Deveres de monitor", mas não ia colar. Lílian estava ali, e ela não confirmaria a idéia.

'- Devo estudar. Este ano está terrível, ainda mais com as minhas obrigações de monitor. E ainda tem os NIEMs...

Suspirando, o colega subiu para o respectivo dormitório.

'- O que houve, Potter? – perguntou Daphne interessada – Algo que não saibamos?

'- Hã? Não, nada. Por quê?

'- Nada não...

Daphne olhou para Tiago, os olhos semicerrados. Depois olhou para Lílian, voltou os olhos para Tiago e se levantou.

'- Tô indo. Preciso tomar um bom banho, e já está tarde. Beijinho.

Subiu as escadas correndo. Sorte sua Lílian não ter visto o sorriso em seu rosto.

Lílian, que estava olhando um livro de Herbologia, levantou os olhos. Tinha algo errado. Olhou para as escadas dos dormitórios, para a lareira, para o sofá atrás de si, para Potter à sua frente. Ergueu as sobrancelhas.

'- Sim? – perguntou Tiago.

'- Hein?

'- Você não ia falar algo?

'- Eu? Eu não. Por quê?

'- Pareceu, só isso.

Dando de ombros, ele voltou a contemplar a lareira.

Lílian estava certa: havia realmente algo errado ali. E esse "algo" era Potter.

Lílian realmente agradecia aos céus, à Deus, à Merlin, à todos os santos existentes e até mesmo inexistentes o fato de Potter ter parado de encher seu saco. Era realmente ótimo sentar à mesa sem ter um sorriso galante à sua espera, assim como era ótimo entrar no Salão Comunal sem ouvir um "Oi, Evans!" na voz dele. Era também muito bom poder ficar tranqüila quando as visitas à Hogsmeade se aproximavam, sem ter que ouvir um "Evans, quer ir comigo?". Muito bom, realmente ótimo.

Então... por que isso a incomodava?

Incomodava? É, incomodava.

Lílian não sabia o porquê (e nem queria saber) desse seu "incômodo". Ela tinha que estar feliz, e não incomodada com isso! Parar de ter Potter nos seus calcanhares devia alegrá-la e não...

"E não o quê?", perguntou mentalmente para si mesma.

'- Evans, você tá bem?

Lílian voltou-se para Tiago e falou num tom mais ríspido do que o necessário:

'- Sim, por quê?

'- Bem, você tá vermelha, uma expressão estranha...

'- Estou ótima, Potter! Muito obrigada pela preocupação!

E, batendo o pé, rumou para o dormitório feminino.

'- O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez? – perguntou Tiago para si mesmo.

* * *

Remo piscou algumas vezes. Devia ser cedo. Ainda podia se ouvir o ronco de Rabicho.

Abriu uma fresta na cortina. O sol parecia ter surgido há pouco mais de uma hora.

"Ótimo", pensou. "Num domingo todos dormem até às nove, mais ou menos."

Com extremo cuidado ele se levantou e se vestiu. Foi até o banheiro, onde utilizou um feitiço Silenciador para garantir o sono dos colegas. Alguns minutos depois encontrava-se no Salão Comunal.

Devia permanecer ali? Se alguém aparecesse, o que diria? Se um Maroto aparecesse, o que diria? Se Tiago aparecesse, Merlin! i _O que_ /i diria?

Quem se importava? Não diria nada, não devia satisfações a ninguém. E, afinal de contas, quem se acordaria àquela hora?

Remo consultou o relógio. Sete e meia. Lentamente, saiu do Salão Comunal e decidiu matar um pouco o tempo.

Ele vagou lentamente pelos arredores da escola por algum tempo. Respirou fundo, os olhos fechados, e adentrou o castelo em busca do seu destino.

'- Eu sou doido. – resmungou ele – Só pode ser contagioso.

* * *

N/A: ATUALIZEI! Por favor, não me apedrejem (embora eu não ache que esse "m" seja necessário)! Eu tive meus motivos! São dois, e tenho certeza de que me compreenderão:

1º: Estive cheia, mas cheia mesmo, de provas no mês passado. E eu ainda precisei recuperar algumas habilidades naquela prova simplesmente ABSURDA de História (Matemática também recuperei, mas a prova não foi terrível)!

2º: Eu estava sem inspiração. Pensem comigo: O que vcs acham melhor? Demorar pra postar um cap, mas postar um bom ou postar logo, mas um cap super porkera? Acho que a 1ª opção é a melhor, não?

N/A2: Não sei se as atualizações vão continuar como eram antes (de 15 em 15) ou se vai demorar um pouco mais. Tudo depende de tudo: de tempo, de provas, de trabalhos, de inspiração, de ânimo... ah, e de comments (nem sei pq ainda peço isso. A esperança é a última q morre...)

N/A3: Pelo amor de Deus, NÃO LIGUEM PRO "SORRISO GALANTE"! Eu andei lendo José de Alencar e Agatha Christie e deu nisso. Talvez vcs achem uma ou outra giriazinha velha no cap, mas não dêem bola...

N/A4: Thank you VERY MUCH, Mia Moony! Vc eh uma das poucas benditas almas nesse mundo de fics imenso! Não sei se vc recebeu meu e-mail sobre a demora da atualização, mas obrigada pela ENORME paciência! PS: Seu e-mail eh sem o "t" mesmo no 1º nome? Só pra confirmar, ok? Kisses.

N/A5: NO PRÓXIMO CAP: Wanessa, volta às aulas, Lígia&Remo, Daphne&Sirius, sonsos+ Lílian confusa e alguma intriguinha pra variar.


	13. Confissões de mentes confusas

**Capítulo 12 - Confissões de mentes confusas**

Remo levantou o punho, mas parou abruptamente. Era melhor entrar sem bater. Madame Pomfrey não estaria acordada àquela hora, estaria?

Ele abriu a porta só o suficiente para enfiar sua cabeça e olhar para dentro da Ala Hospitalar. Tudo estava silencioso e calmo, e nem sinal de Pomfrey.

Remo entrou, tendo a maior cautela ao fechar a porta. Andava "pisando em ovos", com medo de despertar alguém.

Lá estava ela. Dormia, aparentemente tranqüila. "A única hora do dia na qual ela pára!", pensou Remo, rindo de seu pensamento em seguida. Se aproximou para lhe dar uma olhadela. Parecia bem melhor, estava até abrindo os olhos...

'- Lupin? - sua voz era menos que um sussurro.

Ele paralisara. Ela sorria. Engolindo em seco, Remo retomou a compostura.

'- O que faz aqui? - consultou o relógio - À essa hora?

Ele deu uma rápida olhada em volta. Respirando fundo, voltou-se para ela.

'- Vim te ver.

'- Ooh, obrigada. - ela tinha um sorriso extremamente bobo no rosto.

'- Você está melhor?

'- Muito melhor. - ela se assentou, torcendo o nariz - Madame Pomfrey disse que já posso sair daqui.

'- Que bom.

'- Que bom uma ova! eu pensei que fosse perder algumas aulas...

Remo sorriu. Não conseguindo se controlar, soltou uma gargalhada e passou a rir da cara de Lígia.

'- Ei! EI! Pare de rir! Não é engraçado! Pare...

E Remo parou.

'- Parece que alguém acordou a Madame do seu sono de beleza! - sussurrou Lígia olhando feio para Remo. - Esconda-se ou vá embora antes que ela torça seu pescoço!

Remo parecia abobalhado. Olhou em volta, mas não viu nenhum possível esconderijo. Enfiou-se embaixo da cama.

Os passos de Madame Pomfrey se aproximaram. Por baixo das cobertas ele viu os pés da senhora rondarem a cama. Se afastou.

Lentamente, Remo enfiou a cabeça para fora e espiou. Nem sinal da mulher. Olhou para Lígia, que estava imóvel em cima da cama. Esta abriu um olho e, ao avistá-lo, perguntou num sussurro:

'- Ela já foi?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

'- É melhor eu ir. - disse ele - Te vejo depois.

Lígia assentiu com a cabeça. Remo já ia se retirar quando ela o chamou num sussurro:

'- Ei, Remo!

Ao voltar seu olhar para a garota, esta fez um gesto indicando que ele se aproximasse. Quando Remo já estava próximo o suficiente, Lígia lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e murmurou:

'- Obrigada.

Sorrindo, Lígia fez outro gesto para que ele se saísse.

Ainda meio atônito, Remo se retirou.

* * *

Droga. Por que raios aquilo só acontecia com ela?

Daphne enfiou a cara no travesseiro, praguejando. Acordar às nove em pleno domingo! Isso não ia ficar barato! Ia conseguir dormir de novo, ela ia ver só...

"Ela? Quem...?"

"A insônia, minha querida. A insônia..."

"Ah, você é patética."

"Claro que sou, e eu sei disso. Quantas pessoas no mundo falam com si mesmas?"

"Bem... deixe-me ver... hum... uma: você!"

"É isso aí. Cala a boca e deixa eu dormir, vai..."

"Calar a boca? Que boca? A única boca que tenho é essa aí, que tá beijando o travesseiro."

"Oh, que romântico!"

"Fazer o quê, né? Quando não se tem quem quer pra beijar, a gente fica com o travesseiro mesmo..."

"Eu já mandei você calar a boca!"

"Ahá! Toquei na nossa ferida, não é? É, é duro admitir, parceira, mas é o que é. A gente sabe disso."

"Mas eu pensei que 'a gente' tava tentando abafar o caso!"

"Ah, acho que não vai dar não. Todo mundo já sabe mesmo..."

"Bem, não interessa o que eles sabem ou não. Afinal, não tenho a mínima importância para Black agora!"

"E isso quer dizer que..."

"ESTAMOS LIVRES!"

"Vem cá, não era você quem queria dormir, não?"

'- Ah, é mesmo. Agora ferrou, tô sem sono.

Bocejando sem a mínima educação, Daphne sentou na cama. Olhou em volta e viu suas colegas dormindo a sono solto. Giulia Christie estava até roncando...

"Roncando? Ah, espera eu contar para as meninas!"

"A vingança é um prato que se come frio, hein?"

"E pelas bordas!"

Mais contente, Daphne levantou e foi até o banheiro enrolada no seu robe. Christie tinha algumas coisinhas a acertar com Daphne e suas amigas. Primeiro, a dois anos atrás, ela havia dedurado a cola de Lígia na prova de Transformações (ok, não era algo muito bonito de se fazer. Mas se alguém fosse dedurá-la, que não fosse a Christie!). Lígia ficou três semanas de detenção, mas não foi reprovada, pois a questão acabou sendo anulada por "erros técnicos".

Daphne mirou-se no espelho. Deus o livre, que juba! Precisava pentear "aquilo" o mais rápido possível.

'- Maldito xampu!

"Podemos voltar às besteiras de Christie?"

"Ah, claro."

No ano seguinte, a garota começou a fazer fofoquinhas nada bonitas sobre Daphne e Sirius. Aliás, aquela vadia foi uma das principais responsáveis pelos boatos do tal relacionamento.

"Vadia, cretina, mentirosa, fofoqueira!"

Daphne riu, a boca cheia de espuma de creme dental. Lavou o rosto e saiu do banheiro para se trocar.

Ainda no ano passado, a nojentinha da Grifinória foi pega no maior amasso com um sétimo-anista, altas horas da noite. Levou detenção. E o melhor: foi a própria Lílian quem a surpreendeu.

Daphne trocou de roupa o mais sileciosamente possível. Ela era solidária: não iria acordar as amigas.

Outro feito importante (e impertinente) da loirinha enjoada foi a respeito de Tiago e Lílian. Não, dessa vez ela não se contentou em simplesmente espalhar boatos; ela ajudou Tiago a marcar um encontro com a monitora. Christie disse que queria falar com Lílian mais tarde, sabe-se lá onde. Mas não foi a chatinha quem a ruiva encontrou lá...

Sorrindo com a lembrança da cara da amiga, Daphne desceu as escadas do dormitório. Ela nem bem colocara o pé no último degrau quando foi empurrada contra a parede.

'- AI! Que isso...?

Não deu tempo de falar mais nada. No instante seguinte estava sendo beijada, abraçada e enfeitiçada por Sirius Black. Ele a prensava na parede, segurando sua cintura, enquanto ela passeava as mãos no cabelo do moreno.

O beijo era rápido, voraz. Ela mal conseguia respirar, mas não estava ligando para isso, não naquele instante.

Como era seu costume, Sirius interrompeu o beijo. Os olhos fixos na garota, as mãos ainda na sua cintura, os lábios mal se mexendo para sussurrar:

'- Não pense que acabou.

Mas dessa vez ele não se retirou. Pelo contrário, voltou a beijar Daphne, com ainda mais voracidade.

Oh, céus, Daphne tinha que parar aquilo! A muito custo, desviou o rosto e empurrou o garoto. Ele nem se mexeu. A distância entre eles era quase inexistente, mas o orgulho feminino de Daphne falou mais alto que o desejo.

'- Ah, não acabou mesmo. Isso vai ter volta, pode ter certeza!

Ele já ia beijá-la outra vez, mas ela tinha que sair dali. Sabendo que não tinha força suficiente para empurrá-lo, se utilizou de outro caminho: chutou o "ponto fraco" do rapaz, que se afastou o bastante para Daphne golpeá-lo na boca do estômago. Totalmente sem ar, Sirius caiu de joelhos.

Com um sorriso no canto dos lábios e um olhar superior, Daphne voltou ao dormitório.

* * *

Daphne estava tomando café junto de Lílian. Estava estranhamente nervosa naquele dia.

'- O que foi, Daph?

'- Hã? O que foi o quê?

'- Você, oras. Tá tão inquieta... O que houve? - Lílian estreitou os olhos.

'- Nada, minha cara. Não aconteceu nada de mais. A menos que não tenham me avisado...

'- Oi. - uma garota sentou-se à frente delas.

'- Oi, Wanessa. Como vai?

'- Hã? Bem.

'- Já apresentei vocês? Lílian, essa é Wanessa Diyck. Wanessa... - indicou a amiga ao lado - Lílian Evans.

As garotas apertaram as mãos por cima da mesa.

'- Você estava no trem aquele dia, né? - perguntou a mais jovem.

'- É, eu estava. Mas você saiu tão rápido que não deu tempo para nos apresentarmos. - Lílian sorriu.

Wanessa mexeu levemente a cabeça, o olhar estava vago. Parecia mais inquieta do que Daphne.

'- Tudo bem, Wanessa? - perguntou Daphne, meio de brincadeira.

Nenhuma resposta.

'- Wanessa?

A garota continuava mirando o vazio.

'- WANESSA!

A garota deu um salto na cadeira, e várias cabeças se voltaram na direção delas.

'- Ai! Pra quê gritar?

'- Porque quando a gente fala com você no tom normal, você não ouve!

'- Quê? - ela ensaiou um sorriso - Eita, tô ficando surda por causa da minha irmã!

'- Realmente - Pettigrew se meteu na conversa - Juliet se exalta muito às vezes.

Daphne, Wanessa e Lílian olharam para ele com sobrancelhas erguidas e olhares interrogativos. Constrangido, ele voltou-se para seu café.

'- 'Cê tá bem, Wanessa?

'- Hein?

'- Você tá bem? - Lílian falou um pouco mais alto.

'- Tô, claro...

'- Pois não parece...

Todas voltaram suas atenções ao café. Até que Wanessa quebrou o silêncio:

'- Onde está aquela outra garota? Amiga de vocês?

'- A Lígia? Na Enfermaria.

'- Enferm...? Oh, ela tá bem?

'- Tá. - Lílian torceu o nariz - É nisso que dá ficar aprontado por aí... Se comportar como uma criança, brincando na neve...

'- E como é que ela foi parar lá?

'- Ah, ela pegou uma pneumonia. Por causa da neve...

'- Como?

Lílian e Daphne trocaram um olhar.

'- Você tem certeza da sua sanidade? - Lílian zombou.

'- Como é que é?

'- Wanessa - Daphne sussurrou - você realmente tá legal?

E encarou a garota à sua frente. Esta continuou do mesmo jeito de antes, com uma expressão confusa.

'- Ah, não! - Daphne bateu os punhos na mesa - Essa foi a gota d'água!

A moça se levantou. Fez um gesto para as outras a imitarem e pegou a mão de Wanessa, do outro lado da mesa.

'- Você vem comigo!

E arrastou a morena de olhos claros para fora do Salão Principal.

'- Ei, qualé? Aonde você tá indo?

'- Para a Ala Hospitalar.

'- Fazer o quê lá?

'- Ver o que você tem, óbvio! - Lílian se meteu na discussão.

'- Eu não tenho nada! - a mocinha pareceu ter se irritado.

'- Tem sim! E já vamos descobrir o que é...

As três finamente chegaram no corredor desejado. Lílian levantou o punho para bater na porta, mas Daphne a abriu sem muita educação.

'- O que é isso? - Madame Pomfrey exclamou exaltada - Eu não disse para vocês voltarem aqui...

'- "...Quando fôssemos civilizadas." - Daphne revirou os olhos - É, disse. Mas temos coisas mais importantes a tratar.

A senhora ergueu uma sobrancelha, mostrando que ainda existia um lado zombeteiro no meio de toda aquela severidade.

'- E o que seria?

'- Esta mocinha aqui - Lílian cortou Daphne antes que aquilo virasse baderna - parece estar com uns probleminhas.

'- Meninas! - uma voz conhecida surgiu em algum canto da Enfermaria - Pensei que não viram mais...!

'- Srta. Jones, controle o tom de voz aqui, por favor! - Pomfrey ergueu a mão para Lígia - E então, qual o problema?

'- Ela tá surda.

'- Eu não estou surda!

'- Tá quase. - alfinetou Lílian.

'- Parem com essa bobagem e deixem-me examiná-la!

A mulher pegou Wanessa pelo braço e a levou até um leito vazio.

'- E vocês - voltou-se para as outras duas - esperem lá fora! Nada de papos com a Dona Encrenqueira aí!

* * *

Daphne, Lílian e Lígia desceram as escadas da escola embaladas numa conversa animada. Seguiram até a margem do lago, onde se sentaram e continuaram a tagarelar.

'- E ele disse, bem serinho: "Mas tia, eu tava só dando uma banda!"

As três caíram na gargalhada.

'- Tia? Meu Deus, ele chamou a Pomfrey de "tia"? - exclamou Daphne.

'- Aham. - Lígia confirmou com a cabeça '- Disse com todas as letras.

'- Mas ele é um doido! - disse Lílian, incrédula - Tomando whisk de fogo, na escola, no meio da noite!

'- Só podia ser coisa do Malcolm, mesmo! - disse Lígia antes de voltar a rir descontroladamente.

A garota, que acabara de receber alta, estava contando um "caso" que presenciara na Ala Hospitalar. Tratava-se de uma "arte" de Joan Malcolm, quartanista da Lufa-lufa, que fora pego com duas garrafas de whisk de fogo na mão, no meio da madrugada. Filch o encontrara cambaleando pelos corredores, cantando o que ela definira para as amigas como "musiquinha de bêbado".

'- E pior! - Lígia se ajetou - Depois disso, ele simplesmente tombou no chão. '- ela fez um gesto - De cara!

'- Deve ter sido por isso que o levaram para lá. Filch deve ter percebido que o garoto "arriaria" cedo ou tarde. - comentou Daphne.

Lígia riu mais ainda. Lágrimas brotaram dos olhos e lhe rolaram pela face, enquanto seu dedo apontava para a amiga.

'- Arr... arr... arriaria! De onde você tirou isso? Do diário da sua avó?

Enquanto as amigas riam, Lílian não pôde deixar de notar a aproximação dos Marotos.

'- Ai... ai, ai... - Lígia tentava se recuperar - Ai, Merlin... Ai... AI!

Recebera um cutucão de Daphne. Olhou feio para a moça, que indicou Lílian com o queixo.

'- Hum... interessante. - comentou a loira.

'- O quê...? - Lílian se voltou abruptamente - O que é interessante?

'- Esse seu interesse repentino nos garotos ali. - indicou com a cabeça - Os Marotos.

'- "Os" não, Gigi. "O" seria mais apropriado...

'- O que vocês estão insinuando? '- vociferou a ruiva.

As outras duas reviraram os olhos e assobiaram, uma falsa expressão ingênua no rosto.

'- Bobagem de vocês. Saibam que estou vivendo o melhor momento da minha vida com Antony. E sem Potter.

Lígia e Daphne olhavam fixamente para a amiga, com expressões de "nem vem!". Mas invés de brigar com as amigas, Lílian suspirou. Vencida, deitou-se na grama, enquanto as amigas lhe rodeavam com expresões espantadas.

'- Não sei como isso foi acontecer. É... é... - suspirou novamente - Surreal.

Levantou a cabeça para calcular a distância dos Marotos. Dava para desabafar tranqüilamente.

'- Pode contar com a gente. O que tá acontecendo?

O tom de Daphne mudara: estava doce e delicado.

'- Eu... eu não sei como começou. Sabe, foi repentino. Num momento eu estava discutindo com Potter, espumando de raiva; no outro... no outro, estava suspirando enquanto lembrava daquele... daquele sorriso.

Lílian ruborizou. Estando ciente disto ainda tentou esconder o rosto, mas continuou o relato.

'- Então, pouco a pouco, eu percebi que não adiantava ficar com Antony ou até mesmo estudar para me distrair... - fechou os olhos - meus pensamentos sempre se voltavam para Potter.

Olhou para as amigas. Seus olhos imploravam uma explicação. Lígia e Daphne se entreolharam. A primeira se manifestou:

'- E então você começou a gostar de Tiago? - a amiga suspirou e concordou - E isto era gradual, ia aumentando dia após dia?

'- É.

Lígia suspirou. Pareceu pensar por um minuto ou dois. Talvez estivesse escolhendo as palavras que usaria para falar...

'- Sabe o que eu acho que aconteceu? Você sempre gostou de Potter. - voltou brevemente o olhar para o garoto - Isso sempre esteve dentro de você, hã... como posso dizer?

'- Adormecido. - ajudou Daphne.

'- Isso mesmo. Esse sentimento sempre esteve adormecido aí dentro, mas você própria se recusava a ver. Você ignorava.

'- Afinal, - disse Daphne, entendendo o raciocínio de Lígia - Potter sempre estava por perto.

Lílian se sentou, de frente para as duas garotas. No seu rosto havia um misto de confusão e indignação.

'- Ele vivia te convidando para sair, aparecia em todo canto, ficava perto de você nas aulas... - Lígia contava os dedos.

'- Daí você deu i _aquele_ /i corte no coitado. - prosseguiu a morena - Na detenção, lembra? E o que aconteceu?

'- Tiago se mancou e largou do seu pé, exatamente como você queria.

'- _Pensava_ que queria. Porque, no fundo, você sabia que ele gostava de você. E, mais no fundo ainda, você sabia que gostava dele tanto quanto ele gostava de você.

'- E aí os dias foram passando, e os convites para sair não apareceram mais, Potter não aparecia mais na sua frente a todo instante, ele parou de te atirar beijinhos... - Lígia riu.

'- Parou de tentar te dar beijinhos.

'- Mas aí você foi percebendo o quanto sentia falta daquilo tudo. Que você não se incomodava de verdade com as investidas de Tiago.

'- E foi aí que você percebeu, de verdade, que gostava dele. - finalizou Daphne.

Lílian tinha os olhos marejados. Olhou para os Marotos, olhou para as amigas. Sem saber o que fazer, desatou a chorar e abraçou as amigas.

'- Com amigas como vocês - ela disse depois de algum tempo - ninguém precisa de inimigos!

'- O quê? - Lígia fingiu fúria - A gente te ajuda e você retribui assim?

As três riram. Lílian colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha.

'- Obrigada. Na verdade, eu não sei porque estou agradecendo, mas obrigada mesmo assim. - voltaram a rir - Sem essa ajuda de vocês eu não conseguiria desbafar.

'- Ajuda? - Lígia simulou de novo - Desabafar? Minha filha, só nós falamos!

'- Então, por isso mesmo. Eu não conseguiria falar o que eu sinto de verdade.

'- É, minha amiga... - Daphne suspirou - É muito difícil encarar os nossos sentimentos.

* * *

Os Marotos também estavam aproveitando aquela bela tarde de domingo. Os quatro amigos decidiram jogar papo fora em algum canto do enorme pátio escolar.

Tiago não pôde deixar de notar a presença de Lílian e suas amigas ali perto. Também conversavam, riam, se divertiam. Ele ouviu a gostosa gargalhada de Lílian, um pouco distante, soando como um eco. Ele suspirou. Fôra tão tolo...

'- O que foi Pontas? O que o perturba? - a voz de Sirius surgiu ao seu lado.

'- Lílian.

Os outros soltaram um "Aaah...!" e fizeram algum muxoxo com a língua.

'- O que é dessa vez? - perguntou Remo.

'- Pensei que tivesse superado essa paixonite! - exclamou Pedro.

'- Aí é que está: nunca foi uma paixonite.

Dessa vez os Marotos soltaram um "Iiih...!" e reviraram os olhos.

'- Estou falando sério. Eu sempre pensei que... na verdade... eu deveria... Ah, esqueçam.

'- Ah! Não mesmo!

'- Pode continuar a filosofar! - zombou Sirius.

'- Agora que começou, termine. - pediu Pedro.

Tiago suspirou e fechou os olhos, apoiando sua cabeça na árvore em que estava encostado.

'- Acontece que eu sempre tratei do assunto com muita infantilidade, sabem... Não levava nada a sério, porque não era nada sério pra mim. Na verdade, eu sempre pensei que a Lílian fosse como a Daphne: teimosa, aparentava não estar a fim, mas depois cederia.

'- Ceder uma ova! A Krüger ainda não foi totalmente capturada pelo papai aqui. Embora já tenha sido conquistada...

Tiago o cortou.

'- Só que me enganei. Ela não é assim. Falando sério, eu sempre pensei que ela gostasse de mim, mas como sou baderneiro e ela é certinha... oras, não cairia bem! Ainda mais depois que ela virou monitora. Por isso eu sempre achei tudo meio exagerado da parte dela. Tipo, uma camuflagem. - seu olhar estava perdido na imensidão do lago '- Depois daquele dia de detenção, na qual Lílian disse que não gostava de mim definitivamente... eu me toquei. Vi que era verdade o que ela sempre tentara me dizer, mas eu sempre me recusava a ouvir. Resolvi que era melhor tentar desencanar, esquecer essa bobagem de vez...

'- Bobagem, hein? - Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha.

'- Bobagem. O que eu fazia era bobagem. Percebi que era idiotice, que eu só estava... me humilhando, entendem? Mas aí... - suspirou.

'- Aí...?

'- Aí eu percebi que não era bobagem, que não era criancice, que não era paixonite. Era real. Todo esse tempo sem sequer me aproximar da Evans me fez perceber o quão tolo eu fui. Quando eu tive a chance de fazer algo, eu brinquei, não dei bola. Agora percebo que realmente gosto dela, mas não tenho chance alguma. - atirou a cabeça pra trás - Eu sou uma besta quadrada!

Remo sorriu meio sem vontade. Pedro olhava para o amigo de olhos esbugalhados. Sirius bufou.

'- Sem essa. Escuta aqui, Pontas: - fez o garoto lhe olhar - eu consegui! Eu-consegui-fisgar-a-Krüger! Por que raios você não poderá ficar com a Evans?

'- Porque é diferente, Sirius. A minha situação é diferente da sua.

Tiago voltou a admirar o lago, o olhar estático.

'- Não mesmo! Pode parando! Tiago Potter? Desse jeito? i _Por mulher /i _? Não, porque EU não vou deixar! - bufou - Ou eu não me chamo Sirius Black!

* * *

N/A: Viu como a coisa tá andando? É assim, devagarinho, mas sai... Antes que alguém me pergunte (como se houvesse alguém pra perguntar), o título desse cap veio de um filme, "Confissões de uma mente perigosa". Não é um filme muito bom, mas o título é bem interessante, não? E tinha tudo a ver com o cap...

N/A2: Sim, a cena SB/DK é uma referência a Tríade do Poder, da Nina Weasley. Mas especificamente a parte em que a Daph chuta o Sirius nas "partes baixas"...

N/A3: Gente, minha escola tá de greve. Talvez isso não ajude mto, pq agora q eu teria tarde livre pra escrever, eu durmo. XD Mas eu vou tentar, sério. Quase q esse cap não sai hj... o.O

N/A4: Como de costume... valeu, Mia pela review. Mto obrigada pelos "amei!"! Sobre o MSN, eu já tentei baixar no site e não deu (eles não estavam disponibilizando o download); tentei noutro site e não deu pra instalar, pq dizia q eu tinha q ter um outro troço. Daí eu desisti. '-- Se vc puder me ajudar... ficaria mto grata. Ah, e vc é um amor por não ficar botando pressão pra atualizar! Vc vale por 10 leitoras! E antes uma leitora legal e compreensiva do que várias chatas e "cobradoras"! Beijinhos, mto obrigada!

N/A5: Eu disse que ia ter sonsos nesse cap, neh? Compreendam, esse cap eh mais romance. Como eh q eu ia botar planos sanguinários no meio dessas declarações? o.O eu tmb disse q ia voltar as aulas... e q talvez tivesse intriga. Dah pra considerar essas confusões intrigas? XP


	14. Um estranho começo de mês

**Capítulo 13 - Um estranho começo de mês**

'- Daphne, levanta, vai.

Uma voz desanimada e sonolenta soou em algum lugar perto de Daphne. Esta se remexeu na cama, abraçando ainda mais o travesseiro.

'- Deixa comigo. - uma segunda voz se fez presente.

Por alguns segundos a calma e o silêncio voltaram a reinar no ambiente. Daphne suspirou, encolhendo as pernas embaixo das cobertas.

'- QUERIDA, VOCÊ QUER CHEGAR ATRASADA NO PRIMEIRO DIA DE AULA?

Daphne arregalou os olhos e deu um salto, tamanho o susto. Rolou na cama, na tentativa de se afastar daqueles gritos, mas acabou tombando no chão.

'- PÔ, LÍGIA, PRECISA FAZER TODO ESSE ESCARCÉU?

'- Precisa sim. - respondeu a amiga com seu tom normal - A gente tenta ser paciente, te chama com calma, mas você parece não ouvir.

'- Ou não i _quer_ /i ouvir. - retrucou Lílian de cara amarrada.

'- Que droga! - a morena fez uma careta ao se levantar - Minha "poupança" tá doendo agora!

'- Foi você quem se jogou da cama. - o tom de Lígia era de deboche.

'- Talvez se você não tivesse berrado no meu ouvido não seria necesário eu me atirar aqui!

'- Pára de reclamar e vá se trocar. Você ainda tem - Lílian consultou o relógio - meia hora.

Daphne pegou seu uniforme e se dirigiu ao banheiro, ainda de cara amarrada.

* * *

Daphne jogou sua mochila em cima da classe sem muita educação. Estava temporariamente de mal com as amigas.

Sem ousar olhar na direção em que as Lígia e Lílian se encontravam, a morena afundou na cadeira, cruzando os braços.

'- Ainda não acalmou os ânimos? - uma voz sussurrante surgiu ao pé do seu ouvido.

'- Meu humor não está para brincadeiras hoje, Black. Muito menos vindas de você!

Sem dar bola para o tom ameaçador de Daphne, Sirius sentou-se ao lado da garota.

'- Ah, querida, - ele passou o braço pelo ombro dela - quanta gentileza sua!

Daphne olhou-o com cara de poucos amigos. O rapaz, por sua vez, tinha um sorriso cínico estampado na sua face.

'- O que há com você, afinal de contas? Não foram suficientes os _carinhos_ de ontem?

O sorriso de Sirius diminuiu um pouco, mas ele continuou com a pose.

'- Os _meus_ carinhos compensaram os seus.

Daphne abriu a boca, tomando ar para responder. Sirius já estava esperando um grito, mas a expressão da moça mudou. Esta franziu o cenho e adquiriu um ar de deboche.

'- Ah, Meu Deus! Não me diga que... - ela se aproximou para poder sussurrar - ... Que você é masoquista? - ela pousou a mão sobre o peito - Ah, mas se você tivesse me dito antes eu o teria ajudado!

Sirius estava com o rosto sério, mas seus olhos brilharam de malícia e ele sussurou em resposta:

'- Lembre-se que todo o carinho recebido é revidado.

Daphne estreitou os olhos.

'- Está me ameaçando, Black?

'- De jeito algum. Só estou dizendo que quando receber um carinho _seu_, vou compensar com um _meu_.

Daphne só teve tempo de erguer as sobrancelhas. A professora McGonnagal adentrou a sala e a turma subitamente silenciou. Daphne deu um tapa na mão pousada em seu ombro e a aula começou.

* * *

_(Algumas semanas depois)_

Lílian aproveitou o intervalo do almoço para ir até a sala dos monitores. Precisava de uns papéis que estavam guardados lá para aquela mesma tarde.

"Deus do céu!", pensou ao chegar na sala, "Estou fora de forma."

Uma curta e rápida corrida do Salão Principal até ali tinha deixado-a sem fôlego. Sem bater, entrou.

A sala estava vazia, como ela imaginara. Não pôde conter um suspiro de alívio. Afinal de contas, não seria muito agradável ser encontrada naquele estado por um de seus colegas.

Lílian fechou a porta atrás de si delicadamente. Deu uma rápida olhada na sala. Era grande, espaçosa e aconchegante. Tinha uma estante com alguns arquivos à sua esquerda e uma lareira à sua direita. Em frente à lareira haviam sofás e pufes devidamente posicionados, uma delicada mesa de vidro ao centro. Logo à frente da moça haviam duas escrivaninhas, pertencentes aos monitores-chefes.

Dando um último suspiro para retomar a pulsação normal, Lílian olhou para as escrivaninhas, e em seguida para a estante. Voltou a olhar as escrivaninhas. Era ali que devia estar o que queria. Dando uma rápida olhada no relógio para verificar quanto tempo ainda tinha, a ruiva se dirigiu até as mesas e passou a vasculhar as gavetas abertas.

Alguns minutos se passaram. Lílian não conseguia achar os tais papéis. O silêncio era quebrado pelos ruídos dos pergaminhos e do abre-e-fecha das gavetas. Lílian estava começando a desconfiar que teria que remexer os documentos da estante também...

Batidas na porta. Mandando os rolos de pergaminhos para o inferno mais uma vez, a moça ordenou:

'- Entre.

Lílian ouviu a porta abrir e fechar à sua frente. Alguns passos. Silêncio. Gaveta abrindo, papel farfalhando. Gaveta fechando.

A moça suspirou. Como ninguém se pronunciava, resolveu encarar o visitante. Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

'- Potter?

Mais do que depressa ela voltou sua atenção para a escrivaninha ao seu lado.

'- O que quer?

Ela ouviu passos se aproximando. Tiago parou no meio da sala antes de falar.

'- Queria saber - Lílian sentiu um calafrio - _se você quer sair comigo, Evans._

_Lílian o encarou. Ele voltara a andar em sua direção, mas dessa vez não houve pausa. Antes que ele pudesse se aproximar mais, ela desatou a falar._

_'- Não acho uma boa idéia, Potter. - ele continuou seu trajeto - Você sabe que eu detesto essas brincadeiras idiotas, Potter! - o garoto continuava com uma expressão séria no rosto, quase sombria - É melhor voce chamar outra garota para acompanhá-lo. PARE JÁ...!_

_Mas Tiago não deixou que ela continuasse. Cobriu os lábios da moça com os seus próprios, envolvendo-a com seus braços. Lílian não ofereceu resistência e tratou logo de corresponder ao caloroso beijo._

_Lílian suspirou. Tiago transferiu os beijos para seu pescoço, enquanto a garota passeava as mãos pelas costas do rapaz._

_'- Evans... - a voz dele surgiu baixinha, ao pé do seu ouvido. - Evans. - ele repetiu - Evans!_ EVANS!

A garota deu um pulo e levou a mão ao peito. Focalizou o olhar e cresceu os olhos, ofegante.

'- Ahn... Hum... O quê?

Lílian olhou discretamente à sua volta. Tiago continuava à sua frente, no meio da sala, com uma expressão um tanto brava.

'- Quero saber quando será o próximo jogo!

'- Ah... Ah! O jogo... - sentiu a face esquentar - Quadribol, você quer dizer...

'- É. - ele comentou com um misto de irritação e ironia - Soube que vocês teriam uma reunião ontem...

'- É... É, tivemos sim. Tivemos, mas não falamos sobre quadribol. Não... Deu tempo. - respirou fundo, retomando a pose - Teremos uma nova reunião quinta-feira, e provavemente decidiremos isso. - forçou um sorriso irônico - Não se preocupe.

Pela segunda vez, em menos de vinte minutos, ela tentava compassar a respiração. Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, lembrando em seguida que quem deveria ter feito aquilo era Potter.

Lílian voltou-se bruscamente para o garoto, que não pôde evitar um pequeno sobressalto. Ela estreitou os olhos e falou num tom baixo:

'- Por que não perguntou ao Remo?

Foi a vez dele erguer as sobrancelhas. Lílian não pôde deixar de notar, com um pequeno sorriso triunfante, que o maroto estava ligeiramente embaraçado.

'- Bem, não deu.

'- Não _deu_?

'- É. E quando poderia ter dado, eu.. eu me esqueci, eu acho.

A ruiva levantou as sobrancelhas o máximo que pôde e devolveu, venenosamente:

'- Tiago Potter se esquecendo de quadribol? - ele pareceu desconfortável e ela soltou uma pequena risada antes de finalizar: - Se era só isso, pode se retirar.

E Potter o fez. Não sem antes lançar-lhe um olhar malicioso.

* * *

No da seguinte, Lígia e Daphne acordaram com os seus respectivos pés direitos: o sr. Bassington, professor de Poções, ficara muito doente e não havia ninguém que pudesse substituí-lo. Resultado: dois períodos vagos na tarde.

'- É realmente incrível, não? - comentou Lígia - A sorte anda nos favorecendo tanto nos últimos tempos...

Lílian a fuzilou com o olhar.

'- E então? - Daphne sorria - O que essas três belas moças irão fazer nesta tarde não tão bela?

Lílian recuperou o humor e sorriu. Lígia suspirou, olhando pelas janelas.

'- Tenho uma idéia, embora não ache que você vá gostar dela... - a voz de Lígia estava ligeiramente desanimada.

'- Quem? - perguntaram as outras ao mesmo tempo.

'- Você. - a loira apontou Lílian.

'- Não, não vamos flertar com os lufa-lufas, Gigi.

'- Sem chance. Eles são muito sem sal, os sextanistas.

'- Não estava falando disso! Você pensam que eu só penso em flertar, é?

Lígia, indignada, olhou para as amigas. Estas lhe encaravam com olhares maliciosos e sobrancelhas arqueadas. A falsa loira virou os olhos.

'- Tá, talvez sim... Mas não era essa a questão!

'- Qual era, então? - Lílian não pôde deixar de se lembrar de uma pequena discussão de uns meses atrás.

'- Que me dizem de uma partida de vôlei? - o desânimo de Lígia sumiu.

'- Beleza! - Daphne também se animou.

'- O tempo tá fechando.

'- Mas enquanto não fecha... - Lígia sorriu.

Lílian olhou para Lígia de cara amarrada. Depois encarou Daphne, que tinha a mesma expressão animada, e bateu o pé.

'- Eita, tá bom! Mas não vai dar pra jogar por muito tempo...

Lígia recolheu o material das amigas.

'- Encontro vocês lá embaixo em cinco minutos!

E se afastou, saltitante.

* * *

'- Um...

A bola foi lançada para Lílian.

'- Dois...

Ela devolveu para Daphne.

'- TRÊS!

Lígia desviou, escapando de uma bola por pouco. Levantou os braços em comemoração, enquanto Daphne soltou um muxoxo.

'- _Ces't la vie_, querida. Aprenda a perder.

'- Eu sei perder! Eu não tenho força suficiente, só isso.

'- Boa desculpa. _Accio!_ - a bola voou para os braços de Lílian.

O jogo recomeçou. Daphne perdeu outra oportunidade de "cortar" Lígia, enquanto esta deu cabo na morena. O duelo entre Lily e Gigi durou alguns minutos, até que Lígia "cortou" a monitora.

'- Ah... - levantou os braços de novo - Eu sou a melhor!

'- Convencida.

Daphne atirou a bola na direção a amiga, que foi atingida no estômago.

'- AI! - levou alguns segundos para a garota recuperar o fôlego - E depois vem dizer que não tem força!

'- Foi sorte.

'- Sorte sua, azar da Lígia! - Lílian caiu na gargalhada.

'- Ai, gente, cadê o espírito esportivo? - disse Lígia já recuperada - O que vale é a diversão!

Daphne declarou em tom filosófico:

'- E em tempos de escola tensos como esses é bom a gente esquecer um pouco das coisas à nossa volta.

'- É... - concordou Lígia.

Suspirando, Gigi se sentou no chão, que não tinha mais vestígios de neve. As outras a imitaram. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, olhando o céu, o lago, a floresta, o castelo... Até que Lílian franziu o cenho e perguntou, hesitante:

'- Vocês não estão sentindo nada... Assim, que a gente tá esquecendo?

As outras garotas a encararam. Daphne tinha uma expressão confusa e Lígia parecia espantada com a pergunta. Até que as expresões desanuviaram e as três puderam responder, em uníssono:

'- Wanessa!

Levantaram-se imediatamente e correram para o castelo. Puseram-se a correr deseperadamente, até que Lílian parou as amigas.

'- Peraí! - respirou fundo - Wanessa não está nos seus últimos minutos, então não precisamos nos desesperar dessa forma.

Daphne e Lígia concordaram com um aceno de cabeça. As três amigas caminhavam lado a lado, o passo bem mais lento.

Elas deram alguns passos, viraram à direita. Se entreolharam. Mordendo o lábio inferior, Daphne apressou um pouco o passo e as amigas a imitaram.

Haviam chegado. Antes que Daphne escancarasse as portas, Lílian bateu. Lígia revirou os olhos e adentrou a Ala Hospitalar.

'- Sim?

Madame Pomfrey fechou a cara para as meninas. Lílian se pronunciou, enquanto as outras procuravam Wanessa com o olhar.

'- Wanessa Diyck. Ela ainda tá aqui?

'- Oh, sim. Está.

'- Podemos vê-la? Cadê ela?

Pomfrey as olhou desconfiada, mas respondeu polidamente:

'- Eu não deveria, mas ela está ali.

As garotas se dirigiram para o leito indicado pela enfermeira. Wanessa estava dormindo tranqüilamente.

'- A gente queria _falar_ com ela. - Lígia fez cara de poucos amigos.

'- Vocês disseram que queriam _vê-la_, e já o fizeram. Agora...

'- Não, peraí! - Daphne se pronunciou antes que fosse despachada - O que ela tem, afinal de contas?

'- Surdez! - murmurou Lílian.

'- Não sei ao certo. - a enfermeira censurou a ruiva com o olhar - Parece que é um efeito colateral de alguma poção ou feitiço mal-feito.

'- Credo. Como ela pode ter conseguido tal proeza? - a voz de Lígia era quase um murmúrio.

'- Ela não sabe de nada que possa ter causado essa...

'- Surdez? - arriscou Lílian de novo.

'- ... Perda de audição temporária é o melhor termo, Srta. Evans.

'- Temporário? Quer dizer que vai passar?

'- Essa é a tendência das coisas temporárias, Daph. - o tom sarcástico de Lígia voltara.

'- Provavelmente passará dentro de algumas semanas. Mas ela vai continuar aqui mais uns dois dias. - explicou a madame, quando Daphne fez menção de falar - Observação.

Um pouco mais aliviadas, mais ainda apreensivas elas se retiraram. Ainda digeriam as explicações de Pomfrey. Daphne comentou em voz alta o que todas estavam pensando:

'- O que poderia ter deixado a pobre nesse estado?

* * *

Daphne bocejou. Piscou algumas vezes. A visão estava um pouco turva e ela não conseguia enxergar direito o livro à sua frente.

'- _Nox!_ - sua voz era menos que um sussurro.

Sua varinha se apagou. A garota fechou o livro e posicionou este no criado-mudo, junto com a varinha. Daphne deu uma olhadela na cama ao seu lado e resolveu guardar a varinha embaixo do travesseiro.

Um vento suave e quase imperceptível movimentou o cortinado posicionado em torno da cama. Daphne abriu uma fresta do outro lado da cama e pode ver a janela aberta. A silhueta de Lílian se fazia visível gracas ao luar.

A morena sentou na cama, calçou as pantufas e se dirigiu a cama da amiga.

'- Não consegue dormir ou aderiu o movimento romancista?

Lílian sorriu. Voltou-se para a amiga e sussurrou em resposta:

'- Agora eu sei porque você gosta de dormir até tarde.

A amiga ajoelhou-se na cama, ao lado da ruiva, descançando os braços na janela aberta.

'- Você dorme muito tarde.

'- Não exagera! - Daphne fez uma careta - É pouco mais de meia-noite!

As duas ficaram em silêncio, os olhares voltados para a paisagem. A grande lua cheia de fevereiro estava refletida no lago. Tudo e todos estavam em absoluto silêncio.

Daphne suspirou e murmurou:

'- Ano que vem essa cama é minha.

Lílian sorriu. Algumas nuvens passavam na frente da lua, deixando o ambiente mais escuro.

'- Agora que eu descobri _isto_? Não mes...

Um ruído seco e um feixe de luz surigiram logo abaixo delas. Daphne e Lílian se curvaram sobre a janela para poder ver a porta de entrada aberta e algumas silhuetas saindo.

'- Aquele é a Madame Pomfrey? - Lílian perguntou num sussurro.

'- É. E ela tá com o... - Daphne apertou os olhos para tentar identificar o acompanhante - É o Lupin?

A pergunta ficou no ar. As duas só se preocupavam em observar a cena. Os dois estavam com pressa, sendo que atravessaram o pátio em poucos minutos. Pomfrey, que carregava algo nos braços, pegou um galho seco e continuou seu trajeto.

'- Mas não é o Filch quem dá esse tipo de detenção?

'- Daphne!

A garota parou de sorrir e arregalou os olhos, assim como a monitora ao seu lado. Os dois haviam parado perigosamente perto do Salgueiro Lutador. A enfermeira manuseou o galho em direção a árvore e esta paralisou, bem a tempo de evitar um golpe. Remo se aproximou mais ainda e sumiu do campo de visão das garotas. O mesmo ocorreu com Pomfrey.

Lílian e Daphne continuaram apoiadas na janela, paralisadas, olhos esbugalhados, testa franzida. Até que um vento mais forte soprou, fazendo os olhos das moças lacrimejarem e os cabelos esvoaçarem.

Daphne esfregou os olhos e fungou, enquanto a amiga enxugava as lágrimas involuntárias e sussurrava:

'- O que foi aquilo?

Daphne voltou o olhar para a ruiva ao seu lado. Sacudiu a cabeça e deu de ombros.

'- Não sei. Lupin deve ter feito algo muito feio...

'- Daphne!

'- Que é?

'- É uma coisa séria!

'- Lógico que é! Você já apanhou de "vara"?

Lílian estava irritada. Sacudiu a cabeça com violência e bateu os punhos cerrados no colchão.

'- Pomfrey tava junto dele, Daph! Alguma coisa muito grave deve ter acontecido!

'- Não se desespere, ok? Não deve ser tão grave.

Num salto as duas dependuraram-se de novo na janela. A porta tinha sido aberta de novo. Desta vez, porém, ninguém apareceu.

'- O que... Uma brisa dessas não ia conseguir abrir a porta...

Lílian respondeu simplesmente:

'- Não.

Ficaram mais alguns minutos observando o pátio, mas nada parecia ter acontecido. Madame Pomfrey voltou para o castelo. i _Sozinha_ /i .

'- AI! Almofad-

Lily e Daphne abriram mais os olhos, tentando enxergar algo ou alguém. Pomfrey já tinha adentrado o castelo. Não puderam localizar o dono do grito.

As duas escorregaram de volta para a cama. De ombros caídos e expressão desanimada no rosto, Daphne voltou-se para Lílian:

'- Alguma idéia do que possa ter sido isso?

'- Isso o quê?

'- Isso... Essa noite, esse pedacinho de noite...

Lílian simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Voltou-se bruscamente para a amiga e murmurou:

'- Tá disposta a ir na biblioteca amanhã depois da aula?

Daphne não conteve um pequeno sorriso e respondeu:

'- Estou vendo que você já tem alguma idéia do que aconteceu.

* * *

N/A SUPER IMPORTANTE: Andei relendo a fic toda e descobri alguns errinhos básicos... se vcs fossem visitar o cap 4 ("Desavenças"), iriam notar q ele se passa em novembro. Do cap 8 ("No Expresso") em diante seria dezembro. Mas se vcs relerem o cap 8 vão ver q eu tinha colocado q haviam se passada 6 MESES! Esqueçam isso, falou? Pq senão estaríamos em abril, e não ia funcionar, e nem ia ser Natal. Já ajeitei: passaram-se **2 meses**, a visita a Hogsmeade ocorreu em **outubro**, aquilo era **dezembro** e agora estamos em **fevereiro**, no meio, mais ou menos (XD). Eu sou mto toska...

N/A2: Sobre a sala dos monitores, é meio inspirada na sala de HP e a Tábula de Transmorra, da Elia Sheldon (traduzida pela Mione Potter BR). Não ficaram tão parecidas, mas as escrivaninhas dos monitores-chefes foram tiradas de lá.

N/A3: Agradecimentos - FFNET: **Mia Moony**, minha "leitora oficial", muito obrigada pela review. Bem, vc sabe, né? Te adoro, vc eh uma moça mto fofa, q consegue ter alguma consideração comigo. Brigadão e tá aqui o cap prometido. Que bom que gostou do trailer! (a cena ficou bem diferente, mas a idéia continuou a mesma XD); **Pri Black**, minina amei sua review! fico taaaaaaaaaaum happy q vc tenha gostado. tá aki cap novo. ah, se kiser acompanhar, tudis bem, soh q eu levo de 2 a 3 semanas pra postar cap novo. soh pra avisar XD O Sirius eh cafajeste sim... naum sei o q vou fazer desse minino! A sobre o namoro LE/AS tenho uma boa notícia, mas fica pro próximo cap...; FÓRUM GP: **MioneAngra** cap novo na área! Cá está, naum precisa ir embora naum, moça. Naum! NAUM! Volta aki! XP;** Zoé Magnus** apareci, viu? Eu naum quebro promessa! Geralmente naum... hehe. Vcs fazem essas caras de brabas, me dá um medo horrendo!;

N/A4: _Ces't la vie_ se pronuncia "cê lá vi". Do francês, quer dizer "é a vida". Fic da Fran aqui tmb é cultura! XP

N/A5: Endereços relacionados a fic: no Fórum GP temos o Trailer da fic (http/ www. grimmauldplace. com. br/viewtopic.php?t8134) - eh a 11ª mensagem, eu acho, mas tá na 1ª pág; e temos as "propagandas" da fic (http/www. grimmauldplace. com. br/viewtopic.php?t9219). Dá pra vcs terem uma idéia de como a galerinha eh! ;o)


	15. O fim de uma era

**Capítulo 14 - O fim de uma era**

Remo fechou os olhos. Ao abrí-los encontrou o olhar doce e meio vago de Lílian. Sorriu em resposta. Mais uma exaustiva reunião dos monitores chegara ao fim.

Os outros monitores se levantaram. Também aparentavam cansaço.

Remo não pôde suprimir um bocejo. Tentou disfarçar pondo a mão na frente da boca, mas os olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

'- Essas reuniões precisam ocorrer mais cedo. - murmurou.

'- O quê?

'- Nada, Lílian. Eu só tava... - fez um gesto vago com a mão.

'- Você tava quase cochilando, isso sim! - ela sorriu - Faça-me o favor de permanecer acordado, pois não vou carregar ninguém!

Remo sorriu. Se espreguiçando, ele afirmou:

'- Estou bem. Pode ir. Eu... - bocejou de novo - Eu preciso pegar minhas coisas. Nossa, que poltrona confortável essa...!

Lílian o acertou com uma almofada. Riu com a cara que o colega fez e saiu, acompanhada de Shoz.

Remo apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas. Segurou a cabeça com as mãos, escondendo o rosto e outro bocejo. Esfregou os olhos, piscou algumas vezes e levantou-se num salto.

Consultou o relógio: dez e meia. A reunião deveria ter começado às nove e terminado às dez, mas Marie Walters sofrera um pequeno acidente e se atrasara. Mesmo assim, ainda era cedo para estar sonolento daquela forma.

'- Lupin?

O garoto levantou os olhos, procurando a origem da voz. Márcia Fitbonher, monitora da Sonserina, sextanista.

'- Sim? - levantando mais a cabeça ele percebeu que não havia mais ninguém ali.

Ela se aproximou um pouco da estante que ele agora vasculhava. Olhava-o fixamente, uma expressão que lhe lembrava vagamente Lígia Jones.

Ele desviou o olhar para a estante, o cenho franzido.

'- Sim? - ele repetiu - O que é?

Ela se aproximou mais um pouco e, num sussurro, declarou:

'- Eu conheço seu segredo.

Remo ergueu as sobrancelhas, aparentando falso desentedimento.

'- Hein?

'- Eu sei.

'- Mas sabe o quê? - Remo mantinha o cenho franzido.

Fitbonher sorriu. Remo deu de ombros e voltou-se para a estante. Numa ação um pouco desesperada, a sonserina tirou-lhe os papéis das mãos e se posicionou entre o garoto e a estante.

'- Olha só - ela aumentou um pouco o tom da voz -, eu poderia fazer chantagem, mas não sou dessas. Poderia pedir qualquer coisa em troca do meu sigilo. Mas eu não vou fazê-lo. Ao contrário, vou lhe fazer um convite.

Remo conservava um expressão incrédula. Agora sim ela lembrava Lígia. Ela continuou:

'- Já estão trabalhando em poções e feitiços que atrasam, bloqueiam e até mesmo controlam as transformações. Dentro de alguns anos, poderemos ter a solução para os seus problemas nas nossas mãos.

Remo permanecia imóvel, escutando.

'- Sabe, você é um bom garoto. E pode vir a ser um ótimo garoto. - ela voltou a sussurrar - Estou certa de sua inteligência e esperteza, mas você pode ser melhor do que isso.

'- De que raios você está falando? - Remo se afastou um pouco.

'- Você é forte.

Ela bateu-lhe com força no ombro e ele perdeu o equilíbrio, contestando a afirmação da garota. Caiu sentada na poltrona.

'- Quando você se transforma se torna muito forte. Forte, feroz...

Remo não pôde deixar de reparar que, se não fosse a cor do cabelo e a voz, ele teria confundido Fitbonher com Jones.

'- Acontece que você tem tudo o que precisamos. - ela prosseguiu - Mas ainda está do lado errado. - pausa - O melhor que você tem a fazer é vir conosco. E eu lhe garanto que não vai se arrepender depois.

Remo estava atônito. A garota estava de pé, à sua frente, levemente curvada sobre ele e a poltrona. Não podia negar que estava intimidado. Ao desviar o olhar percebeu que suas mãos estavam suando, levemente trêmulas.

'- Peraí. - ele tomou o controle sobre si - Do que você tá falando?

'- Estou lhe dizendo que você terá tudo o que quiser. Que será uma das pessoas mais poderosas do mundo. Mas, para isso, precisa virar a mesa. Precisa seguir quem realmente importa. Quem decidirá o seu futuro.

'- Ah, é? E quem seria?

'- O Lord.

Lupin ergueu as sobrancelhas. Lígia Jones havia se dissipado da face da outra.

'- Posso lhe dar um tempo para pensar, se você quiser. Não que realmente precise pensar sobre uma coisa dessas.- ela sorriu - Mas os grifinórios tendem a ser... Indecisos.

'- Indecisos?

'- Indecisos. Falo por experiência própria.

Remo permaneceu sentado. A testa estava franzida. O cérebro tentava processar tudo o que Fitbonher dissera. Quando deu por si, já estava só.

hr 

'- O quê! - Tiago não pôde evitar um grito.

'- Shh! - Remo o censurou - Temos que subir agora.

Os três marotos seguiram o monitor até o dormitório masculino. Com o grito, Tiago tinha atraído a atenção de todo Salão Comunal.

'- É im-pos-sí-vel. - Sirius falava pausadamente.

'- Eu sei que é. Mas ela parecia saber...

'- Mas ela chegou e falou: - Pedro olhou o resto do quarto antes de completar - "Sei que você é um lobisomem"?

Remo hesitou. Os outros esperavam ansiosos. Remo virou os olhos e Sirius soltou um muxoxo.

'- Não, ela não disse, Pedro. - o moreno voltou o olhar para Remo - Não é, Aluado?

O garoto se limitou a fazer um gesto, consentindo. Os outros soltaram um "Aaah!" conjunto e passaram a reclamar ao mesmo tempo.

'- Ok, ela não disse _isso_, mas...

Tiago cortou o amigo, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

'- Remo sempre se deixando levar pelo que as mulheres falam... - e gargalhou.

Sirius o acompanhou e Pedro, sem entender bem a piada, riu da cara de Remo.

'- Ah, calem a boca! Parem com isso, pombas!

Como grito algum solucionava o caso, o jovem monitor desistiu. Quando os outros pareciam ter se controlado ele voltou a falar.

'- Ela não falou _lobisomem_, mas falou _transformação_.

Sirius continuava sorrindo.

'- Isso não quer dizer necessariamente...

'- Ok! - Remo o cortou - Tudo bem, vocês não ligam. Não querem ouvir, tudo bem! Afinal, não foram vocês os chantageados.

'- Tem chantagem nisso? - Tiago pareceu ter se animado, apesar da expressão séria - Em que sentido?

'- Hum... Não deu pra enteder o que ela realmente queria, mas... ela quer que eu me junte aos sonserinos.

Pedro engasgou; Tiago franziu o cenho; Sirius suspirou.

'- Ah, era isso... - Sirius estava sério - Mas por que iriam querer que você se junte a eles?

'- Talvez por que você seja um "crânio"...? - arriscou Pedro.

'- Parece que sim. Mas parece que a maldição entra também.

Os outros inclinaram-se mais para perto de Remo. Este aproveitou a atenção para tentar explicar.

'- Fitbonher falou que "eles" estavam trabalhando em poções, feitiços e coisas do gênero para lobisomens. Para _controlar_ transformações.

Sirius deixou escapar um assobio. Tiago comentou em voz baixa:

'- Agora entendo a chantagem.

'- Pois é. - prosseguiu o monitor - Então, se eu me juntar a eles e ajudá-los seja lá como for, eu poderei até mesmo bloquear minhas transformações.

'- E como eles iriam conseguir isso? Quero dizer, aqui na escola... - Tiago fez uma pausa - Eles não têm ingredientes suficientes para fazer todas essas experiências e pesquisas. Além disso, há os detectores de magia negra...

'- Vai ver é só pra tentar o Remo. - Pedro girou os olhos e deu de ombros - Talvez seja só invenção.

'- Pode até ser - concordou Sirius -, mas eu conheço aquela laia. Os sonserinos, e todos os adeptos da magia negra, têm muito cuidado com sua prática. Além do mais, eles realmente podem ter esses recursos. Estamos falando de Malfoy, Black... Lembrem-se que eu sou a ovelha negra da família no momento e, se não fosse por isso, poderia estar junto dos nossos _coleguinhas_ agora mesmo, fazendo essas malditas poções.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Estavam pensando sobre aquela situação e como resolvê-la. Passos na escada os despertaram.

'- Podíamos achar algo na biblioteca. - comentou Remo com a voz apressada - Sobre essas poções. Se elas realmente podem existir, o que se utilizaria...

Os outros tiveram tempo só para concordar com a cabeça antes que os colegas de quarto chegassem. Remo murmurou apressado:

'- Amanhã, às cinco e meia.

hr 

'- Cinquenta e dois, cinquenta e um, cinquenta...

'- Daphne, pára com isso!

'- Deixa a coitada, Lílian. - Lígia riu.

'- Quarenta e quatro, quarenta e três...

'- Fala mais baixo! - Lígia sussurrou.

'- Ou cala a boca.

Lígia soltou um muxoxo diante da cara emburrada da ruiva. Daphne nem piscou: seus olhos ainda estavam vidrados no relógio. O barulho de penas e pergaminhos, junto com a voz dos outros colegas abafava a contagem de Krüger.

'- Trinta e três, trinta e dois, trinta e um, trinta, vinte e nove...

'- Que desespero...

'- Ah, vai dizer que você gosta das aulas de Transformação? - Lígia encarou Lílian.

'- Bem... Mais ou menos. Mas não é pra tanto!

'- Dezessete, dezesseis...

'- Sorte que a McGonagall está de bom humor... - Lílian suspirou.

'- Lógico que está! Se não estivesse não teria passado trabalho em grupo!

'- Pois é. Sempre dá essa anarquia.

'- Dez, nove, oito...

Lígia bocejou. Esticou os braços exageradamente, tentando se espreguiçar. Piscou algumas vezes.

'- Dois, um!

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

'- YES! - Daphne levantou num salto, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

'- Eita, fiasquenta! - Lígia aumentou o tom de voz, tentando se sobrepôr ao sinal - Entrega o nosso trabalho, pelo menos.

Lígia atirou o pergaminho devidamente enrolado na direção de Daphne, que o viu bem a tempo. A morena mostrou a língua e foi até a classe da professora.

'- Ahh... - Lígia bocejou de novo - Vocês vão demorar muito?

Lílian suspirou de novo. Daphne tentava retornar à mesa em que as amigas se encontravam, mas o resto da turma bloqueava seu caminho. A monitora balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

'- Então eu já vou! Estou cansada. - e sussurrou: - Preciso de um bom banho. Te vejo depois.

'- Até.

Lígia passou os braços pelas alças da mochila e se retirou.

Corrigindo a postura, Lílian voltou a olhar a classe. Daphne continuava presa no meio da multidão. Ao deslocar o olhar deu de cara com Potter. Seus olhares se encontraram e ela sentiu as bochechas esquentarem um pouco. Não desviou o olhar. Potter ergueu uma sobrancelha e um sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios. Foi a vez de Lílian franzir a testa. Ela expirou ruidosamente enquanto Black desviava a atenção de Tiago.

Lílian bateu o pé e amarrou a cara.

'- Potter!

'- Que tem ele?

Lílian arregalou os olhos e quase gritou.

'- Ahn, nada. Eu nem falei nele, Daph.

'- Ah, tá. Cadê a Lígia? Despachou ela?

'- Não, ela mesma o fez. - houve uma pequena pausa - Acha que ela fez ou faz Legilimência?

'- Hein? A Lígia? Hm-hum.

Daphne juntara suas coisas, colocara a classe no seu devido lugar e saiu, acompanhada de Lily.

'- Será que devemos esconder dela?

'- Tá brincando! - a voz de Daphne saiu mais alta do que deveria - Gigi pode ser um amor, mas tem uma boca um tanto quanto grande, eu diria.

'- Pois é... - Lílian suspirou - Sem falar que ela tá a fim dele...

'- Ah, é. Mas não acho que isso fosse interferir.

Como as duas estavam andando a passos largos já se encontravam na frente da biblioteca. Lílian entrou primeiro.

'- Tá aberta? - Daphne brincou. Lílian fingiu não escutar.

Havia mais de uma semana que elas tentavam pesquisar algo na biblioteca e não conseguiam, por falta de tempo ou memória. No dia anterior, as duas estiveram ali logo após o jantar. Daphne não pôde deixar de rir da cara de Lílian, quando esta constatou que o estabelecimento já estava fechado.

'- Não enche. - Lílian devolveu num sussurro desanimado.

As duas foram até uma mesa meio escondida. Daphne atirou a mochila em cima da mesa com mais força do que o necessário e se jogou na cadeira. Lílian, com um olhar meio vago, sentou-se e colocou a mochila nos pés da cadeira.

'- E então? - perguntou Daphne divertida.

Lílian piscou e expirou ruidosamente. Voltando o olhar para a amiga à sua frente retomou sua habitual postura. Um pouco mais animada comunicou:

'- Vamos ao trabalho!

A ruiva inclinou-se para a mochila enquanto dava as devidas ordens para Daphne.

'- Quero que você me traga _Hogwarts: Uma História_. - ela colocou dois pergaminhos e uma pena sobre a mesa - Edições antigas. O meu é de 70. Qualquer um com data anterior a esta serve.

Lílian finalmente achou o tinteiro e colocou-o junto com os outros materiais. Fechou a mochila e voltou seu olhar para a amiga.

'- O que você tá fazendo aí, parada?

Daphne não respondeu de imediato. Tinha uma expressão que ficava entre o irônico e o descrente. Por fim falou, mais alto do que devia:

'- Você tá brincando, né!

A monitora não respondeu. Apenas encarou Daphne. Esta se exasperou ainda mais.

'- Pra quê você vai querer _Hogwarts: Uma História_? De novo!

Lílian continou do mesmo jeito. Ante aquela reação a morena bateu a mão na mesa e se levantou.

'- Diabos... - Daphne agora passeava entre as prateleiras - História da Magia. - leu no alto de uma delas.

Passou a procurar pelo livro. Não achou. Dando a volta na estante continuou a procurar. Achou cinco volumes de _Hogwarts: Uma História_. Um espaço ao lado dos livros indicava que muitos outros estavam na posse de estudantes.

Soltando um muxoxo Daphne pegou os livros e voltou para a mesa ocupada por Lílian. Esta rabiscava algumas coisas num pergaminho. Com o mesmo cuidado que teve com a mochila, Daphne largou os livros na mesa. A amiga teve um sobressalto.

'- Credo, Daphne! Toma cuidado...!

Daphne fingiu não ouvir e sentou-se. Pegou o primeiro livro da pilha e examinou-o brevemente.

'- 1967.

Pegou o outro e repetiu o processo.

'- 1972.

Colocou o livro à sua esquerda. Pegou o terceiro da pilha, que datava 1963. Jogou-o em cima do outro livro, à sua direita. Estava prestes a pegar o próximo quando Lílian se manisfestou:

'- Dá pra parar com isso?

A mão de Daphne ficou parada no ar. A garota voltou o olhar para a amiga, a face ainda amarrada.

'- Hum? - resmungou.

'- Pára com essa birra. Você já tem dezesseis anos, esqueceu?

Daphne soltou um muxoxo, girou os olhos, recostou-se na cadeira e cruzou os braços. As amigas ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, até que a porta da biblioteca se abriu novamente.

'- Fala, Madame Pince! Como vai a senhora?

'- Estaria melhor se você mantesse o tom baixo, Sr. Black!

Lílian e Daphne se permitiram desviar a atenção. Avistaram os Marotos próximos ao balcão, sendo que Sirius passara a conversar com a responsável pelo local. Pettigrew se acomodou numa das mesas, enquanto os outros amigos sumiram entre as estantes.

As grifinórias trocaram um breve olhar. Daphne franziu o cenho e Lílian deu de ombros. Com uma última olhada para o casal, as amigas voltaram às suas atividades anteriores.

'- O que você quer nesses livros afinal? - Daphne perguntou, por fim.

Lílian desviou brevemente o olhar para o lado e sussurrou:

'- Quero que você procure informações sobre o Salgueiro. Qualquer coisa.

Apesar de não saber o que a monitora queria com aquilo, Daphne assentiu. Alguns minutos se passaram até que a morena concluiu:

'- Não há nada. - Lílian voltou-se e ela continuou: - Nem no índice, nem no capítulo sobre os arredores. Nada na Floresta Negra, nem no Quadribol. Em Herbologia também não há nada.

Lily fraziu o cenho. Tentou pensar em algo mais para vasculhar, mas não conseguia achar nada. Inesperadamente soltou:

'- Esses garotos não vão sair nunca!

'- Shh! - Daphne verificou se haviam atraído atenção de alguém - Que eles continuem aqui, contanto que não nos vejam!

Lílian hesitou antes de voltar a falar, desta vez num tom mais baixo.

'- Preciso de livros sobre Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas e Criaturas Mágicas. A partir do terceiro ano.

Daphne assentiu com a cabeça, desanimada. Pegou dois dos livros e os devolveu à estante de História da Magia. Fez o mesmo com os outros três. Com um último suspiro e uma breve espreguiçada, ela voltou a andar entre as estantes.

Os livros de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas ficava perto da Seção Restrita. A morena já ia procurar os livros do terceiro ano quando um estalo a fez bufar e bater os pés.

'- Ora, diabos... - e foi até Lílian.

'- Achou...? - a ruiva percebeu que Daphne estava de mãos vazias - Cadê os livros?

'- _Que_ livros?

Foi o bastante para Lílian se exaltar.

'- Como assim "que livros"? Defesa contra...

'- _Que_ livros? - a morena repetiu.

Lílian a encarou de sobrancelhas arqueadas. Daphne não estava fazendo sentindo. Se bem que nada ultimamente estava fazendo sentido...

'- Hein?

'- Que títulos? Que assuntos? - foi a vez de Daphne se exaltar - Quer me dizer o que diabos você está rabiscando aí!

Lílian hesitou por um momento, tentando entender a amiga. Piscou os olhos e pediu:

'- Sente-se.

Daphne arrastou a cadeira até a amiga e sentou. Olhou para o papel, mas só haviam rabiscos típicos de Lílian Evans e Daphne Krüger. Lílian resolveu legendar a situação.

'- Ok. Lembra de semana passada? - a amiga assentiu - Então. O que foi que vimos naquela noite? Lupin e Pomfrey a caminho do Salgueiro.

Daphne bufou e girou os olhos.

'- Não tenho mais seis anos.

Lílian ergueu uma sobrancelha e deixou escapar um sorriso de canto de boca.

'- Vamos direto ao ponto!

'- Certo. - Lílian pigarreou - Aquilo tudo não te deu idéia alguma? "Onde raios eles estavam indo?" ou "O que estavam fazendo?"?

Daphne continuou com a mesma expressão indignada de antes. Lílian fingiu não ver.

'- Bem, _eu_ pensei assim, e foi por isso que resolvi pesquisar. Comecei a pensar e repensar tudo o que sei sobre Remo, tentando achar alguma explicação pr'aquilo. Daí me ocorreu uma... Uma teoria. Um tanto idiota, mas uma suspeita.

'- Hum? Lupin e Pomfrey estão tendo um caso?

Foi a vez de Lílian girar os olhos.

'- Daphne, se você não está interessada, por que quer saber? Hein, fofoqueira?

Lílian não segurou a língua a tempo e os efeitos colaterais já estavam aparecendo: Daphne ficara furiosa. Ela cerrou os dentes, deixando o maxilar mais saliente. O pescoço e as maçãs do rosto, antes pálidos, agora ficavam cada vez mais rosados, enquanto a testa estava franzida e as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

'- Escuta aqui, Srta. Evans! - a voz era um sussurro, já que não passava direito pelos dentes cerrados.

Lílian não pôde deixar de franzir a testa e abrir mais os olhos. Esperou o resto, mas a amiga permanecia calada. Daphne parecia tentar se acalmar enquanto continuava imóvel. Estava quase em pé, levemente inclinada sobre Lily, o dedo no meio da cara da colega.

Quando voltou a falar, Daphne mantinha o tom e a expressão mais calmos.

'- Realmente, havia algo podre no reino da Dinamarca. Mas com certeza _não era eu!_

Dito isso, se largou na cadeira, cruzou os braços e mirou o nada à sua frente.

Lílian continuou olhando para a amiga por algum tempo. Piscou algumas vezes, olhou para frente, olhou para Daphne. Não se conteve: caiu na risada.

'- Ah, pára com isso! - mas o tom de Daphne era divertido.

Nisso as duas passaram a rir da piada idiota e fora de hora de Daphne. Já estavam com os olhos marejados quando ouviram passos se aproximando. Lílian retomou a compostura e deu uma cotovelada em Daphne. As duas fingiram ler.

Mas não foi Madame Pince quem surgiu na frente delas. Trajava uniforme escolar com o emblema da Grifinória e tinha uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou. Giulia Christie.

'- Hum! - Daphne arregalou os olhos sarcasticamente para a colega.

'- Como vão, meninas?

O tom de Christie era baixo e calmo, porém desconfiado. Procurava algo de suspeito enquanto esperava a resposta.

'- Vou bem. - respondeu Daphne - E você, como vai indo? Vai indo embora?

Lílian sorriu e, murmurando um "Com licença", se retirou. Christie acompanhou-a com o olhar até que esta desapareceu entre as estantes.

'- Que você quer? - Daphne apropriou o tom para a ocasião: rabugento - Não tem nada aqui que possa virar fofoca.

A loura sorriu e sentou-se noutra cadeira, quase de frente para Daphne. Entrelaçou os dedos, fingindo examinar as unhas. Passaram-se alguns segundos antes que ela pulasse sobre o pergaminho de Lílian, salvo a tempo por Daphne.

'- Como eu disse, Christie, não há _nada_ aqui pra você.

A garota continuou sorrindo, exibindo os dentes branquíssimos. Porém os olhos verdes continuavam desconfiados e frios. Daphne a encarou séria, levantando um pouco mais o queixo.

Ambas tinham o olhar determinado, firme. Pareciam querer ultrapassar a adversária com o olhar. Vários minutos transcorreram até que elas parassem com aquele duelo visual. A interrupção foi provocada pelo retorno de Lílian.

'- Era isso da qual eu estava falando...

A garota, que trazia vários livros nas mãos, parou de chofre ao ver que Christie ainda estava ali. Em condições normais, Daphne já teria se livrado da intrometida a muito tempo.

'- ... Daph...? - ela completou a frase meio incerta.

Se debruçando sobre a mesa, Daphne sussurrou para a loura:

'- Agora, veja como são as coisas: eu não guardo rancor. Se você seguir por ali - ela indicou o caminho - vai encontrar algumas coisas bem interessantes.

Daphne deu um sorrisinho cínico. A outra apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas. Vendo que a garota não a compreendera, Daphne completou:

'- Marotos.

Mas ela pareceu não ouvir. Os olhos estavam estreitados novamente, desta vez na direção de Lílian. A monitora rapidamente virou os livros contra o peito.

Christie finalmente se levantou. Lançou um último olhar de desprezo as duas e se retirou.

'- Eu, hein! Que garotinha chata!

Lílian voltou a sentar do lado de Daphne. Largou os livros em cima da mesa e hesitou. Checou com o olhar se a barra estava se limpa e voltou-se para a amiga.

'- Era disso aqui que eu estava falando.

Lílian empurrou um dos livro para Daphne. Ela examinou a capa de _Criaturas das Trevas_ por algum tempo até conseguir associar palavra e significado.

'- Hein?

Lílian pegou-o de volta, olhou o índice brevemente e folheou o livro até a página desejada. Ao achá-la empurrou-o novamente para Daphne.

A reação da amiga foi a tradicional: arregalou os olhos. Lílian a ignorou e passou a explicar.

'- Infelizmente, tudo se encaixa. Os períodos que ele passa fora correspondem a todas as luas cheias.

Daphne se voltou num salto. A expressão continha uma mescla de espanto, incredulidade e confusão. Lílian continuou:

'- Pomfrey estava com ele, naturalmente, para tentar ajudá-lo. Eu não sei, mas acho que não há muita coisa para se fazer nesses casos.

'- Peraí! Como assim? Lílian...!

Daphne olhou para os lados receosa e só então murmurou:

'- Você tá querendo me dizer... Você está me dizendo que Remo Lupin é... Meu Deus, um lobisomem?

Lílian não respondeu. Olhou, séria, de Daphne para o livro. Examinou as anotações mais uma vez e falou numa voz fraquinha, mas clara:

'- Claro que não posso realmente afirmar nada. Mas as evidêcias apontam...

Elas ficaram em silêncio um minuto. Sem se encarar, sem sequer se mexer. Apenas pensavam. Foi Daphne quem acabou com a calmaria dessa vez.

'- Ele e Madame Pomfrey foram pra onde? Aquele dia, no Salgueiro. Uma passagem?

'- Talvez.

Silêncio.

'- Não devíamos estar fazendo isso.

Daphne olhou a monitora. Sua expressão e seu tom demostravam que não era uma brincadeira.

'- Não devíamos ter feito isso. - repetiu.

'- O qu..?

'- É a vida dele, Lílian! É... Nós... Deus, não é certo! Ele não faria isso com a gente! - Daphne estava começando a ficar histérica.

'- Só estava tentando ajudar...! - Lílian tinha o mesmo tom.

'- Quem? O quê? - Daphne tomou o livro de Lílian e correu rapidamente os olhos por ele - Como é que você iria...?

Passos novamente. A discussão cessou, mas as garotas continuaram de cara amarrada.

Mais uma vez, não era Pince. Nem Christie.

'- Shh, tem gente tentando estudar!

O tom de Sirius era tão falso quanto a calma das grifinórias. Ele percebeu o clima e mudou rapidamente de expressão.

'- Que é isso?

'- Um livro.

'- Oh, não me diga! - ele avançou um pouco - Sobre o que é?

Daphne fechou o livro e mostrou a capa, com cara de desagrado.

'- Hum... e o que as senhoritas, tão delicadas e sensíveis, estão fazendo com um livro destes?

Ele avançara mais um pouco. E, embora tivesse lançado um breve olhar para Lílian, parecia nem notar a presença dela ali.

Lílian bufou e se levantou. Pegou sua mochila e o pergaminho e marchou para fora da biblioteca. Daphne a acompanhou com o olhar; Sirius nem se mexeu.

'- Acontece - respondeu ela, voltando-se para o garoto - que as senhoritas delicadas estão cercadas de criaturas não tão delicadas, sabe... E precisamos saber nos defender.

'- Ah, é mesmo?

Sirius deu alguns passos, ficando bem próximo de Daphne. O tom de voz era irônico; os olhos estreitados brilhavam, com uma ponta de malícia.

'- Talvez eu possa ajudar.

O rapaz apoiou-se na mesa, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Daphne arqueou as sobrancelhas, esquecendo Lílian de vez. Inclinou a cabeça e adotou a mesma postura de Sirius.

_Duelo de Titãs._

'- Tem certeza? - ela abandonara completamente a pose carrancuda - Talvez você não esteja preparado para tal.

Sirius soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz. Aproximando seu rosto e sibilou provocante:

'- Me teste, então.

Daphne o fez. Capturou seus lábios com avidez, colando seus corpos. Daphne pressionou Sirius contra a mesa, fazendo este se sentar; em seguida, sentou-se no colo do garoto.

O beijo continuava, rápido. Havia um quê de desespero naquilo tudo, de urgência. Logo perderam o fôlego e se separaram brevemente, para retomar o beijo em seguida.

Daphne o segurava pela nuca, com mais força que o necessário. Uma das mãos desceu para o ombro de Sirius. Apertou-o quando o rapaz desceu os lábios para seu pescoço.

As mãos de Sirius seguravam as costas de Daphne bem firmes. Parecia não querer deixá-la fugir, já que a presionava contra si de uma maneira um tanto selvagem. Ouviu Daphne suspirar enquanto roçava os lábios no pescoço alvo da garota.

A moça abriu os olhos, fitando o teto. Suspirou. Apurou os ouvidos, descendo o olhar. Avistou o _Criaturas das Trevas_ do seu lado. Arregalou os olhos e enrijeceu o corpo. Empurrou Sirius e saltou para o chão, pegando o livro.

Sirius, praticamente deitado sobre a mesa, ficou apenas observando-a. A garota deu algumas voltas nas estantes mais próximas a passos largos e apressados. Quando finalmente voltou tinha o rosto corado e ainda estava ligeiramente ofegante.

'- Ninguém. - ela conseguiu pronunciar. Deu um breve sorriso sem graça.

Sirius desceu da mesa. Ergueu as sobrancelhas para a colega.

'- Hum?

'- Não há ninguém por perto.

'- E daí?

Daphne abriu a boca, mas não respondeu. Evitou olhar Sirius enquanto procurava as palavras para falar. Ele revirou os olhos e se aproximou.

'- Esquece.

Ele tentou envolvê-la novamente com seus braços, mas ela desviou, distraída. Porém, quando voltou-se para ele ostentava um olhar malicioso e divertido.

'- É, esquece. - ela piscou e se escondeu atrás de uma estante.

Sirius franziu o cenho enquanto ouvia Daphne passar as unhas pelos livros que a escondiam.

'- Então, Sr. Black...

Sua voz sobrepôs-se ao ruído das unhas. Vinha de trás da estante. Sirius pôde enxergar a boca da garota por entre as folgas dos livros. Ela se abaixou, deixando visíveis os olhos, que ainda brilhavam perigosamente.

'- ... Venha me pegar... Se puder.

Sirius sorriu ante a provocação de Daphne. Caminhou a passos lentos e curtos até a estante. Ela não estava mais lá. O ruído de unhas vinha de outra estante, em frente àquela em que Sirius se encontrava. Ele foi até lá rapidamente, podendo avistar um borrão do que seria o corpo de Daphne.

Os passos apressados cessaram de repente. Sirius apurou os ouvidos, mas não pôde ouvir nada além do silêncio.

Ele mudou o rumo: voltou para a estante anterior e percorreu mais duas à sua direita. Se locomovia o mais silenciosamente possível. Avançou duas estantes. Uma estante enviesada o protegia do olhar de Daphne. Percorreu duas estantes, para esquerda. Pela fresta dos livros viu o que estava esperando: Daphne. Ele avançou lenta e silenciosamente, mas foi descoberto; Daphne, porém, não fugiu. Ela apenas recuou alguns passos, encostando-se na estante.

Sirius se aproximou e a encurralou, pondo os braços sobre os ombros da garota. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e ele murmurou, satisfeito:

'- Encurralada.

'- Encurralad_os_.

Sirius franziu o cenho e inclinou a cabeça, mirando os lábios da morena.

'- Então... - ela se ajeitou e firmou a voz - Pode ser ou tá difícil?

Sirius suspirou, levemente constrangido. Franziu a testa, surpreso: esperava por aquilo, mas não estava a fim de ouvir. Ele sabia que Daphne não ia querer ficar nessa lenga-lenga por muito tempo... Umideceu os lábios com a língua e murmurou:

'- Pode ser.

Ele aproximou seu rosto lentamente, mas a beijou com sofreguidão. Estava selado seu destino.

hr 

Pedro fechou outro livro, suspirando. Tiago bocejou. Remo continuava com os olhos cravados no livro que segurava.

Pedro olhou para Remo, olhou para Tiago, olhou a pilha de livros ao seu lado. Revirou os olhos e resmungou:

'- Isso não vai dar em nada.

Tiago se ajeitou na cadeira e retrucou, limpando os óculos:

'- Obrigado, Pedro. 'Tava a fim de dizer isso há muito tempo.

Remo respondeu indiferente, sem tirar os olhos do livro:

'- Não precisam ficar se não quiserem. Só diz respeito a mim, não a vocês.

Tiago repôs os óculos e inclinou-se sobre a mesa, entrelaçando os dedos.

'- Também não é assim, Aluado. Não seja tão dramático. Nós queremos lhe ajudar, claro - somos seus amigos. Mas que isso aqui tá um porre, ah, isso tá!

Remo baixou o livro e levantou os olhos. Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Sirius surgiu saltitante.

'- Opa! - brincou Tiago - Acho que Almofadinhas conseguiu alguma coisa...

'- Ahan. - ele confirmou, sentando-se.

'- E o que te deixou tããããão radiante dessa maneira? - perguntou Pedro.

Sirius alargou mais ainda o sorriso e estava prestes a responder quando, subitamente, fechou a cara. Ficou sério, se ajeitou na cadeira, pigarreou e falou:

'- Bem, também não assim tão demais. Por um lado é, mas por outro... É o fim.

Os outros arquearam as sobrancelhas, esperando a explicação.

'- Acontece que... - Sirius hesitou - Eu e a Daphne... Estamos juntos.

Houve um breve silêncio. Depois que absorveram a mensagem, Tiago, Remo e Pedro perguntaram ao mesmo tempo:

'- Quê?

'- Daphne?

'- Juntos?

Sirius balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Remo arqueou as sobrancelhas; Pedro ficou de boca aberta; Tiago arregalou os olhos.

'- Como assim _juntos_? Você quer dizer juntos _juntos_? Juntos... Namorando?

Sirius balançou a cabeça de novo, o olhar vago.

'- Mas... - Tiago abriu um sorriso - Depois vem falar de mim, né? Há! - e passou a rir.

'- Oh, Merlim... - constatou Pedro dramaticamente - O que fizeram dos Marotos? Um está atrás de uma garota igual cachorro sem dono; dois estão namorando; e o outro está domado por uma louca. Por uma louca!

hr 

Lígia saiu do banheiro e encontrou o dormitório como tinha deixado: vazio. Ainda enrolada nas toalhas (uma na cabeça), ela avançou até o armário que dividia com Daphne. Pegou roupas íntimas e um pijama, e passou a secar o cabelo.

A porta se escancarou com tamanha brutalidade que a toalha no corpo de Lígia quase caiu.

'- Idiota! - ouviu um borrão resmungar.

'- Lily? Que isso...?

'- Que isso? Isso é indignação. Como posso ter alguém como Daphne por amiga? Aquela desvairada...

'- Ah, não! Brigaram de novo!

'- Brigamos, não; discutimos. Eu pelo menos tenho classe suficiente pra não fazer barraco.

'- Sim, eu sei... Ainda me lembro daquela vez...

Lílian a ignorou. Jogou a mochila sobre a cama e sentou-se na janela. Lígia ajeitou as toalhas e aproximou-se cautelosamente.

'- E qual foi o motivo besta desta briga?

Lílian voltou-se para ela com ferocidade. Respondeu, carrancuda:

'- É, foi besta mesmo. Foi pelo seu alvo.

'- Quem? - Lígia franziu o cenho.

'- Lupin, Gigi. Lupin. - ela balançou a cabeça.

'- Ah. - Lígia revirou os olhos - Ele não é meu "alvo"!

Lílian soltou um muxoxo.

'- E, bem, se vocês discutiram por ele... - Lígia arqueou as sobrancelhas - Vejo que o pobre coitado virou alvo de mais duas. - ela riu - Sinceramente, Lílian! Nem eu que estou atrás dele há mais tempo briguei com alguém...

'- Não é nada disso, sua louca! - Lílian se alterou - A gente não 'tá a fim dele, ok?

'- Então por que ele foi o motivo da discussão? - a ruiva não respondeu e Lígia ficou pensando - Não vai me dizer que tem algo a ver com...

A porta se abriu novamente, dessa vez com mais delicadeza. Por ela passou uma Daphne sorridente e saltitante.

'- Olá! Oi, oi, oi! Como estão, como vão? Eu estou ótima, e vou muito bem!

Lílian voltou a olhar para o céu estrelado e quase sem lua, ainda zangada. Lígia apenas murmurou, atônita, para Daphne:

'- Percebe-se. - a loira olhou a amiga de cima a baixo - Não há uma lógica aqui. Vocês brigaram. Lily está com cara de burro quando foge, certo. Mas você assim? O que houve?

Daphne continuou sorrindo. Dirigiu-se à ruiva.

'- Olha, Lily, vamos esquecer aquela discussão idiota na biblioteca. Eu ainda não concordo, mas sei que você não faria nada de mais a respeito disso. - ela estendeu a mão - Amigas?

Lílian, de olhos esbugalhados, saltou da janela e posicionou-se ao lado de Lígia.

'- Ok, o que aconteceu? - perguntou, o cenho franzido.

O sorriso da morena se abriu ainda mais. Ela sentou-se numa das camas e fez sinal para as amigas a imitarem. Daphne tomou fôlego e explicou:

'- Sirius.

Lígia soltou um "Ahh!" e Lílian deixou um "Ai, meu Deus!" escapar.

'- Nós estamos juntos.

'- Hein? - Lílian engasgou - Como é? Juntos? Juntos assim... Namoro? Sério?

'- É, mais ou menos. Desisti geral daquele outro esquema. - ela revirou os olhos - Não deu em nada mesmo...

'- Não quero ser agourenta, Daph, mas isso não vai dar certo. Você conhece o Sirius...

'- Cala a boca, Lily! - Lígia cortou-a - Deixa a menina ser feliz!

'- 'Brigada, Gigi. - Daphne suspirou, assumindo uma pose mais séria - É isso o que eu vou fazer: aproveitar. Aproveitarei em quanto puder. Afinal - ela deixou um sorrisinho escapar no canto dos lábios -, nunca se sabe quanto tempo durarão os namoros de Sirius Black.

hr 

Daphne festejou dando socos no ar. Lígia soltou um muxoxo e Lílian riu.

- Foi justo, Gigi.

- É, é, eu sei. Vamos pra próxima.

Daphne juntou todas as cartas e passou a embaralhá-las. Colocou o baralho sobre os cadernos, que estavam no colo de Lily, e Lígia o dividou em dois. Daphne deu as cartas para Lígia e para si própria. Lígia iniciou a nova partida de _Pife_.

Lílian sorriu, recostando-se melhor no sofá. Bocejou e encarou o tapete. O olhar se tornou vago. As formas estavam distorcidas...

_Subitamente ela viu alguém de pé à sua frente. Levantou a cabeça e encarou Potter. Ele estava sério, mas tinha a sobrancelha levemente arqueada. Ela olhou à sua volta e viu que todos no Salão Comunal a encaravam._

_Quase inconscientemente ela levantou. Ficou a centímetros do rosto de Tiago. Ele tinha as mãos na cintura, e ela não pôde evitar um sorriso de canto de lábio._

_Ela suspirou, ele piscou. Ela o puxou pela gravata para um beijo._

Uma carta cortou o ar, desviando a atenção de Lílian. Ela pigarreou, sentou-se ereta e riu nervosamente.

'- Que isso? - Lígia lhe dirigiu um olhar estranho.

'- Hã? Ah, nada - ela improvisou - Eu... Só acho o Valete uma carta... Engraçada.

'- O que o Valete tem de engraçado? - perguntou Daphne.

'- Sei lá. Ele fica aí, parado, só a metade do corpo... Duplo ainda! E... Ele tem essa cara de pamonha.

Ela soltou outro riso nervoso. As amigas trocaram um olhar preocupado e voltaram a jogar. Lílian mexeu no cabelo, suspirou, e o olhar se perdeu na lareira acesa.

_Um mar verde imenso estava diante dela. Uma árvore aqui, outra ali. Um lago azul e calmo à sua frente a esperava. Foi até a beirada. Ela descalçou os sapatos e as meias. Sentou-se na grama e mergulhou os pés na água. Era reconfortante. Ela fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás, os pés dançando dentro da água. Silêncio._

_A grama estava sendo amassada logo adiante. O indivíduo parou ao seu lado, de pé._

_'- Não é muito legal ficar bisbilhotando a vida dos outros._

_Ela abriu os olhos. Encarou um Tiago sério, com as mãos entrelaçadas às suas costas._

_'- Quê?_

_'- Você sabe do que estou falando. - ele permaneceu sério._

_Ela se ajeitou e voltou-se para ele, ainda sentada._

_'- Não sei, não. Poderia ser mais claro? - ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado._

_Ele continou onde estava, impassível. Ela se levantou e ficou frente a frente com o moreno._

_'- De que vida está falando?_

_'- Da do Aluado._

_Lílian franziu o cenho._

_'- Não me diga que ainda não sabe o porquê do apelido! - Tiago exclamou antes que ela perguntasse - Já que consegue associar tão bem fases lunares com maldições, poderia muito bem associar pessoa a nome._

_Ela ficou boquiaberta. Não pôde evitar o olhar e tom aflitos._

_Ele aderiu uma expressão de desdém. Girou nos calcanhares e rumou para o castelo._

_'- Não estava bisbilhotando a vida de ninguém, Tia... - ela trancou a respiração - Potter._

_Ele voltou-se e arqueou as sobrancelhas._

_'- Não? Estava fazendo o quê? Pesquisando? Fazendo um censo?_

_Ela rolou os olhos e expirou ruidosamente._

_'- Queria ajudar, tá bom? Poderia haver um jeito..._

_'- Mas não há, Lílian. E, acredite, nós já o ajudamos bastante._

_Ele virou-se novamente._

_'- Eu sei. - ela suspirou - Mas pensei que algo mais poderia ser feito. Desculpe._

_Ele parou. Voltou-se lentamente. Igualmente lento foi seu passo até ela. Voltaram a se encarar face a face. Ele soltou as mãos atrás das costas._

_'- Certo. Okay._

_Eles sacudiram as cabeças ao mesmo tempo, provocando uma colisão. Ambos soltaram um "Ai!", levando as respectivas mãos às respectivas testas. Ao se encararem, riram._

_'- Foi mal._

_'- Ok._

_O riso se dissipou. Ele permanecia com um sorriso no rosto, mas ela tornara a ficar séria._

_'- Vamos acertar isso de uma vez._

_Ela se pôs nas pontas dos pés e alcançou os lábios do jovem. Ele respondeu positivamente, a abraçando. O beijo foi aprofundado, tomando um ritmo mais rápido e lânguido. Ela suspirou e ele murmurou:_

_'- E como fica Shoz nisso?_

_'- Ah, ele que se dane!_

_Retomaram o beijo. Um breve sorriso pairava nos lábios dos enamorados._

_'- Por que raios eu demorei tanto pra me tocar? - ela murmurou._ Arregalou os olhos.

'- AAAAAAAHH!

Lílian ofegou. Por um momento pareceu que choraria; até mesmo deixou um gemido escapar. Então fofocou o olhar na sala e percebeu que todos a observavam, de olhos tão esbugalhados quanto os seus. Daphne não psicava; Lígia tinha uma carta na mão direita, que estava congelada no ar; Christie tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas; os Marotos estavam parados junto do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Lílian ofegou de novo. A respiração saía aos arquejos. Olhou novamente ao seu redor e seu olhar cruzou com o de Tiago. A vontade de chorar voltou com força total. Ela gemeu alto e soluçou com tamanha força que engasgou. Num salto levantou-se e correu escada acima. Ouviu-se a porta do dormitório feminino batendo.

Daphne olhou para Lígia, que lhe devolveu o olhar. As duas saltaram do sofá, tais como Lily, jogando as cartas para o alto. Correram para o dormitório, mas bateram de cara na porta.

'- Lílian! - Daphne a chamou do lado de fora - Abre, vamos!

Nada se ouviu por alguns instantes, até que a amiga grunhiu dentro do quarto.

'- Escuta aqui, Lily - Lígia tinha um tom estranhamente bravo -, você vai nos deixar entrar! AGORA!

'- Gigi! - Daphne ralhou com ela baixinho - Gritar não adianta! Você sabe que não vai resolver, ainda mais ela estando assim...

Lígia revirou os olhos e empurrou a amiga para longe da porta.

'- _Alohomora!_

A porta escancarou-se e as duas entraram. Lígia trancou e silenciou magicamente o cômodo.

Lílian estava jogada sobre sua cama, a face enterrada no travesseiro. Soluçava desesperadamente.

'- Eu estou louca. - se ouviu sua voz abafada - Totalmente louca. - ela levantou o rosto e gritou agressivamente: - Louca! Completamente! Estou fora de mim. - levantou-se - Troquei de corpo com alguém; essa não sou eu. É uma cópia de mim, um clone. Um cyborg. Virei um zumbi: ando, como, estudo, falo, mas inconscientemente. Não consigo me ver fazendo coisas, não entendo por que faço algumas coisas. Um zumbi!

Lílian afundou no travesseiro de novo, chorando e sem voz. As amigas a observavam atônitas.

Lígia foi a primeira a se recuperar. Pigarreou e foi até a cama com passos firmes. Sentou-se do lado de Lily, tomou-lhe a mão e disse suavemente:

'- Lily... Você tem visto muitos filmes trouxas. Ou tem lido muitos livros trouxas. Você não é um zumbi: ainda não tentou me morder, veja só! Também não é um clone, porque eu o teria identificado. Te conheço há tanto tempo... Agora, sobre você estar louca...

'- Nisso a gente concorda plenamente! - Daphne tomou parte na conversa, aproximando-se.

Lílian parou de chorar. Virou-se de barriga pra cima, encarando as colegas com o rosto vermelho e úmido.

'- Talvez devamos continuar nossa consulta? - ela sugeriu.

Lígia deu um sorrisinho, tentando animar a amiga. Lílian sorriu discretamente e recomeçou a falar.

'- Imagino - sua voz saiu rouca e embargada - que vocês queiram saber o porquê daquele... Ahn, escândalo na Sala Comunal.

'- Nós e toda Grifinória! - brincou Lígia.

'- Eu tive um devaneio. Meio que sonhei acordada, sabem? - ela fungou - Foi... Foi com ele. De novo.

'- Tiago?

'- De novo?

Lígia e Daphne perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Lílian balançou a cabeça em resposta.

'- Foi... Horrível. Eu... - ela voltou a se desesperar - Eu não consegui me controlar! Eu penso nele, sonho com ele, olho pra ele... É inevitável! Isso tá me deixando doida! Eu não consigo desviar meu pensamento. Eu... _Eu estou gostando dele!_

Lílian, que tinha se levantado na agitação do seu discurso, desabou na cama. Os ombros caíram; os lábios se curvaram; os olhos tornaram-se vagos. Com a voz fraca, murmurou:

'- Estou?

Lígia suspirou. Colocou a mão no ombro da amiga, num gesto de consolo.

'- Acho que sim. - respondeu, sacudindo a cabeça.

Foi a vez de Lily suspirar. Repousou a cabeça sob a mão de Lígia, que a abraçou. Daphne apenas murmurou:

'- Se não se pode vencer o inimigo, junte-se a ele.

hr 

A porta foi escancarada e Belatriz entrou com passadas largas. Todos os olhares se voltaram para ela.

'- Já estão sabendo da última? - perguntou, os dentes cerrados.

Malfoy, Lestrange, Narcisa, Fitbonher, Black, Crabbe e Goyle continuaram observando-a. Ninguém executou um único movimento.

'- A corvinalzinha está _surda_!

A única reação foi a sobrancelha erguida de Lestrange.

'- Pomfrey disse que ela está com problemas auditivos, causados por uma poção ou feitiço malfeitos! - ela pôs as mãos na cintura - Quem a enfeitiçou?

Novamente não ouve resposta. Os sete, sentados aleatoriamente na sala de aula vazia, permaneceram calados. Sequer trocaram olhares. Malfoy se esticou e respondeu:

'- Até onde eu lembro, querida Belatriz, todos nós utilizamos todas as nossas cobaias. Afinal, é para isso que elas servem.

Belatriz tomou ar e retrucou:

'- Não, não é sempre que todos utilizam a mesma pessoa. Eu não enfeiticei a Diyck, por exemplo. Estava bastante ocupada com a outra corvinal. - ela fez uma pausa, olhando para todos - Quem?

Houve um breve momento de desconforto até que alguém se manifestasse.

'- Eu a enfeiticei. - disse Malfoy, com um ligeiro desafio na voz.

'- Eu também. - Fitbonher admitiu.

'- Aham. - assentiu Black.

'- Acho... Que sim. - confessou Narcisa.

Belatriz suspirou, pondo a mão na testa.

'- Já ouviram falar numa coisa chamada concentração? É um estado de espírito, sabem; quando a gente esquece tudo a nossa volta e fixa o objetivo em uma só coisa. É isso que vocês precisam na hora de executar um feitiço! Porque não basta saber a pronúncia e o movimento corretos; tem que ter concentração! Senão dá nisso! É mal executado, ricocheteia, tem efeitos colaterais...

Assim como Belatriz, Narcisa se exasperou.

'- Está nos chamando de incompetentes? Sinceramente, Bela! Se todos nós estamos nisso é porque temos capacidade para tal. E não venha me falar de como executar...

'- Cale a boca, Narcisa! - Narcisa estremeceu, raivosa - Estamos tentando nos preparar para algo muito maior, e breve. Onde não espaço para erros, não há tempo para vacilos. Não é apenas uma bricadeirinha ou um _hobby_ o que fazemos todo mês; é um preparo. Um preparo para tentarmos chegar a altura do Lord. Precisamos estar muito bem treinados para servi-lo. Na guerra não haverá espaço para os fracos.

hr 

'- ÓDIO!

'- Pára com isso, Lily! - Daphne lhe sussurrou - Outro xilique só vai piorar as coisas pra você!

Lílian respirou fundo, engolindo os gritos que estava louca para soltar.

'- Siga meu exemplo: ignore. - completou Daphne, majestosamente.

'- Ah! Há uma grande diferença entre o seu problema e o meu! Fofoca maldosa é dose...

'- E quem disse que eu tô livre delas? No meu caso é pior...

'- Ah, parem vocês duas. - resmungou Lígia - Que coisa... É só não alimentarem os boatos! Como é que eu vivi lindamente todos esses anos?

'- Bem, Gigi - Lílian tinha um tom divertido -, com você é diferente, né. Você é realmente louca. Agora eu...

'- Krüger!

As três pararam e se viraram. A poucos metros estava uma quintanista da Grifinória, quase espumando de raiva. Ia até as garotas com passos fortes, e Lígia pensou que ela arrebentaria os joelhos se tentasse chegar até elas.

'- Sim? - Daphne não sabia se usava um tom neutro ou aborrecido.

A garota não respondeu em palavras. Deu um sonoro tapa na face de Daphne, que jogou seu rosto para o lado. Voltou para o grupo de amigas com as mesmas passadas.

'- Mas o quê...? - Daphne parecia desnorteada. Localizou a garota e exclamou: - Que vadia!

Tentou avançar para tirar satisfações, mas foi impedida pelas amigas.

'- Daph... Hum, er... Daphne! - Lílian teve que elevar o tom - Acho que não é uma boa idéia.

Com a cabeça ela indicou as amigas carrancudas da corvinal. Daphne expirou ruidosamente, fechou os olhos e tentou se acalmar. Retomou o caminho junto das amigas.

'- Parece que _realmente_ todo mundo já está sabendo. - Lígia suspirou.

'- E como é que iriam deixar de saber? - Daphne resmungou - Mais da metade da escola é composta de meninas, e quase metade delas já tiveram um rolinho com o Sirius.

'- Acho que elas estão fazendo tempestade em copo d'água. - Lígia fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão - Se o lance do Sirius é "ter rolinhos", elas deveriam supôr que você é só mais um.

Daphne olhou para a amiga de olhos saltados e boca entreaberta. Finalmente disse:

'- Não sei se te bato ou te xingo, Lígia. Valeu a força.

'- Ah, ingrata. Estava tentando ajudar.

'- Vai ver - interrompeu Lílian - a notícia que tá correndo é que vocês estão firmes. Elas devem ter pirado o cabeção.

'- Piraram mesmo! - bufou Daphne, massageando o rosto agora vermelho.

'- Lembre-se: ignore. - Lílian deixou um sorriso escapar.

'- É, mas vai ser meio difícil eu ignorá-las se elas vierem me estapeando!

Lílian sorriu. Pôs uma mão no ombro da morena e tentou consolá-la.

'- Pense bem: eu estou pior que você. Suas fofocas falam que você está namorando Sirius Balck, o que todas as garotas querem! Agora, sobre mim... - ela sacudiu a cabeça - Não só falam que eu sou cdf, como também sou louca! E eu estou sorrindo!

Daphne sacudiu a cabeça, também sorrindo.

'- Só queria saber quem começou isso...

Involuntariamente seu olhar voltou-se para Christie, que estava a poucos passos delas, encostada na parede. As três seguiram seu caminho e entraram na sala de Poções. A maior parte dos grifinórios e sonserinos encontrava-se fora da sala, conversando.

Malfoy, do lado de fora, as observou passar com ar de repugnância. Acompanhou-as com o olhar até entrarem na sala. Olhou à sua frente e seu olhar cruzou com o de Pettigrew. O sonserino arqueou as sobrancelhas mantendo os lábios curvados em desdém. Pettigrew fechou os olhos e suspirou. Tomou coragem e voltou a olhar para Malfoy. Fez um sinal de consentimento com a cabeça. Malfoy se retirou.

hr 

Lílian afofou duas almofadas e se atirou no sofá, bocejando. Fechou brevemente os olhos, saboreando o toque gostoso do sofá. Descalçou os sapatos com os próprios pés e deitou-se, ainda de olhos fechados.

Durante vários minutos o único ruído na sala dos monitores foram os passos de Shoz. O sono se aproximava perigosamente de Lily. Ela já estava num estado de semi-consciência quando lhe tomaram a mão noutra.

'- Ô, folgada, isso aqui não é a casa da mãe Joana! - Antony riu, divertido.

Lílian abriu os olhos e sorriu sonolenta. Antony, sentado no chão, aproximou-se para um beijo. Um leve roçar de lábios seguido de um longo olhar.

Ela não ousou falar. Antony a encarava com uma expressão estranha, uma curiosa intriga. Longos minutos se passaram assim, até que ele quebrou o silêncio.

'- O que há?

Lílian sustentou o olhar calada. Depois de algum tempo, perguntou:

'- Quê?

'- Não sei... - retornou ele, lentamente - Você está... Diferente.

Lílian sentou. Esboçou um sorriso e torceu as mãos.

'- Como assim?

Antony não desviou o olhar, embora ela o evitasse, e esta foi sua única resposta. A monitora ergueu-se num movimento brusco. Ainda tentando exibir um sorriso levou as mãos à cabeça, seu olho ardendo. Uma ou duas vezes abriu a boca, mas não produziu som algum. A voz de Antony surgiu, distante:

'- Tudo bem.

'- Não, não está tudo bem! Eu.. Eu estou diferente, não sou como antes. Sei lá... - ela sacudiu a cabeça - Eu tenho mudado muito num curto espaço de tempo, e isso... - sua voz sumiu, estrangulada na garganta - Eu... Eu preciso terminar.

Lílian balançou a cabeça mais uma vez. Sua respiração se tornara difícil, e suas mãos subiram novamente até a cabeça. Tentava achar alguma palavra de consolo para Antony, mas percebeu que ela própria precisava de umas.

'- Me desculpe - murmurou.

Antony foi até a ruiva rapidamente. Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e a abraçou.

'- Ok - disse-lhe gentilmente - Eu já sabia que isso iria acontecer, mais dia, menos dia. - ela o encarou e teve um sorriso como resposta - É o melhor a se fazer nesta situação.

'- Situação? - ela balbuciou, incerta.

'- Não trave uma batalha contra si mesma, Lílian. - ele a encarou, sério - Aceite-se como você é. Há certas coisas no mundo que não são como gostaríamos que fossem; mas estão lá, não há como negar ou ignorar. - ele sorriu novamente - Você é uma grifinória e, como tal, é corajosa e determinada. Use a coragem para aceitar seus sentimentos e a determinação para resolver o que está se tornando um problema.

Uma lágrima deslizou peo rosto claro de Lílian, sem que ela percebesse que estava de olhos marejados. Fez um gesto de consentimento com a cabeça e voltou a abraçar Antony. As últimas semanas lhe tiveram o peso de anos. Ela torcia para que, agora, o tempo voltasse a correr normalmente.

hr 

N/A: PUTA QUE O PARIU! Que demora! Cara, sinceramente, eu não sei o que aconteceu. A inspiração sumiu, não tinha idéias e quando tinha não conseguia passar pro PC. Ridiculo isso. Vacilão. Foi mal, espero que naum aconteça de novo. O cap 15 ta em fase de planejamento. Ah, e partir do cap 15 q as coisas começam a acontecer. Naum percam! D

N/A2: Hã... eh impressaum minha ou essa fic tah meio desestruturada? S Eh isso que dah naum planeja as coisas... acho q a fic naum ultrapassa os 20 caps. eu espero q naum passe disso, fica uma fic ruim mto longa. P

N/A3: Agradecimentos:

3V:

Nicole: A URL tah certinha agora. Assim q vc me avisou eu avisei a Pichi e ela arrumou. Valeu a tentativa!

Rapha/Aluado: Mto obrigada pela review! Só naum precisa se desesperar, ela chegou aki em 4! review sempre eh bom, mas naum igual boa sorte com seu pc e suas fics!

Iris: mto obrigada! a historia tah mais ou menos, pq, venhamos e convenhamos, o titulo ainda naum faz sentido com o texto! o.O elas descobriram, como vc viu.

FFnet:

Morquene Evans: td bem, eu tmb jah fiz isso! (naum eh mesmo, Bia?) o q importa pra mim eh alguem se interessar, curtir e dar sua opiniaum. mto obrigada por sua colaboraçaum (rimou!). volte sempre!

Pri Black: bem, se vc tinha gostado do cap 12 sb/dk esse entaum... espero te-la satisfeito! XP nossa eu lokiei geral nas confessions... mas naum vi outro meio de expor os sentimentos deles, de mostrar as mudanças, alem dos ataques da Lily... sim, eu estou sabendo q vc dah um jeito no poligâmico ae... adorei tc no msn, vamos manter contato!

miss Jane Poltergeist: nick sinistro, hein? mto obrigada, eu agradeço! eu AMO a gigi, mas ela jah foi mais loka... vou tentar resgatar isso (a minha novela-inspiraçaum acabou!). eu tenho nojo de qualquer sirius, qdo ele vira egocentrico e machista. po, homem assim naum dah, nem mesmo o sirius! mas... bem, eh sirius black, o q mais posso falar? derreti

F&B: - galerinha daki tinha sumido! mto obrigada por lembrarem de mim, humpf!

Leka Sabatke: brigaaaaaaaadu! orgulhinho ¬¬ mto obrigado mesmo! naum vc naum eh lenta naum! eu mal mencionei a maldita casa! a partir do cap 15 (aki aparecerah como 16) ela surgirah. vamos conhecer sua historia... e ai td deslancha! aleluia!

Mayra: vixi, serah q vc ainda tah esperando? demorou mas chegou, viu? eh meu lema. brigado pelos elogios, amei!

Agnys Hunter: valeu, mto obrigado! assim q eu ajeitar a vida eu passo lah - o titulo jah tah td! bjinhos - eu demoro mas apareço, naum esqueça!

Cem caras de teatro: naum, ninguém de lah comentou. eles nem sabem da fic! eu soh to agradecendo pq foi depois q eu voltei a frequentar o teatro (junto com as aulas) q a inspiraçaum deu uma passada. obrigada a vcs, mesmo sem saberem

N/A4: Oooh, título profundo esse. Não sabia qual dar. Daí vi q tinha q ser algo a ver com as transformações da Lily e companhia, e lembrei do título do último DVD do Nightwish, que do inglês quer dizer isso aí. E soh.

PS: EU AMO LOST!


	16. Operações

**Capítulo 15 - Operações**

_Dormitório masculino do terceiro ano da Grifinória, 21h30, Quinta-feira_

- Como é que a gente vai pegar isso? – Jonathan Byrd demonstrava apreensão.

- É mesmo, não acho que vá dar muito certo - concordou Matthew Campbell - Vai que a gente não consegue controlar... Quero dizer, a recém vimos essa matéria.

- E nunca praticamos - arrematou Jonathan.

Ralph Klein rolou os olhos.

- Criaturas. A gente vai pegar um _caixa_, não o negócio direto. Eu não sou besta, né!

- Lembrem-se – o tom de Gary Atwood era sarcástico - que a professora tirou duma caixa, não trouxe pela mão.

Breve silêncio. Os quatro pensavam.

- E o lugar? - Gary voltou-se para Ralph, o organizador da operação.

- A sala? - Klein sorriu - Segundo andar, bem escondidinha. Lado sul do castelo.

- Aham - complementou Campbell - Demos uma checada hoje, e tudo ok.

- Parece que tem anos que não se usa aquela sala. - Byrd concordou.

- E os feitiços? - questionou Gary.

- Todos já executados, e em perfeito funcionamento.

Outra pausa. Jonathan se manifestou, ligeiramente receoso.

- Não acha muito pesado, Ralph? Tá certo que ela implica com a gente, mas...

- Eu não acho. - Klein estava sério - Acho que ela mereceu. Nunca foi nossa proposta sermos bonzinhos.

- É... - Atwood falava com cautela - O nosso "modelo" nunca foi dessas...

- Tudo pronto, então? - perguntou Ralph - Amanhã levamos o bicho pra lá. De noite.

Todos assentiram com a cabeça. Jonathan Byrd deu uma olhadela em Matthew, que retribuiu o olhar preocupado. Gary deu de ombros. Ao encararem Atwood, ligeiramente aéreo, relaxaram brevemente. Os quatro trocaram sorrisos típicos de Aprendizes: marotos.

* * *

_Sala de aula de Feitiços, 7h30, Sexta-feira_

Lílian se jogou no banco de dois lugares. Suspirou ao mirar o quadro negro limpo à sua frente. Alguns murmúrios chegavam aos seus ouvidos, vindo principalmente de fora da sala de aula. Somente ela estava dentro do recinto.

Lílian inclinou-se para frente e descansou o rosto nas mãos. Bocejou. Seu cérebro estava estranhamente vazio e lento naquela manhã.

O sinal soou por longos segundos, ensurdecendo alunos e professores. A sala foi se enchendo aos poucos, de gente e de vozes. Lílian bocejou de novo.

'- Posso?

A voz tinha um quê de zombaria. Ao direcionar o olhar para a origem da voz, Lílian se deparou com Tiago Potter. Desviou o olhar.

'- Aham.

Ele sentou ao seu lado, jogando a mochila sobre a classe. Despreocupadamente.

_"Pare de olhar o quadro, menina!"_ , repreendeu-se mentalmente. _"E endireite esse corpo! Relaxe a postura..."_ . Ela fechou os olhos e, com um suspiro, se obedeceu. Recostou-se o mais confortavelmente possível no banco e desviou o olhar para o resto da classe.

A professora de Feitiços surgiu, animada como de costume, e repassou a última aula com os dois primeiros a fila central: _Lílian e Tiago. _Lílian sentiu o rosto esquentar um pouco, mas viu pelo reflexo da janela que não estava corada. Cerrou os dentes e respondeu educadamente para a professora.

A aula estava interessante - era uma das grandes vantagens da professora manter a aula dinâmica. Mas Lílian tinha que fazer esforço para se concentrar e esquecer o garoto ao seu lado.

_"Como nos velhos tempos"_, pensou, furiosa consigo.

- Empresta um pergaminho?

A voz de Tiago a despertou de seu transe. Sem lhe dirigir o olhar, a ruiva enfiou a mão na mochila aos seus pés e meteu um rolo de pergaminho na mão no colega.

- Obrigado.

Ao notar a ponta de ironia na voz de Potter, Lílian cerrou os punhos.

Aquilo tudo lhe parecia estranhamente familiar.

A monitora da Grifinória fechou os olhos, conteve as emoções e respondeu, quase inaudivelmente:

- De nada.

Pelo canto do olho, protegida pelo cabelo, Lílian notou um sorriso típico no rosto de Tiago.

A professora passou a anotar algumas coisas da parte teórica da matéria no quadro. Todos abaixaram a cabeça e passaram a copiar.

- Olha... - o sussurro dele a assustou novamente - Não precisa ficar assim também.

Lílian revirou os olhos, esquentando mais ainda.

- Tenho a impressão - ele continuou, irônico - que você já percebeu que não sou um zero à esquerda - não totalmente. Sei falar, conversar... - ele riu - Me comportar...

Ela trincou os dentes.

- Posso ser uma boa pessoa, sabe. - ele parecia se divertir muito com a situação - Só depende de você. Você quer?

Lílian respirou fundo, os olhos ligeiramente arregalados. Ela meneou a cabeça de um jeito que indicava seu desconforto.

- Quero _o quê_? - ela não foi rude.

- Que eu seja uma boa pessoa. Pra você. Aquilo que você chama de...

- "Civilização"? Claro que eu quero! - ela bufou - Devia ter sido a primeira coisa a me perguntar na vida, e não...

- Ok. - ele abaixou ainda mais o tom de voz - Águas passadas não movem moinhos. Vamos esquecer isso, então?

Lílian revirou os olhos de novo, e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Amigos? - ele estendeu a mão sobre a classe.

A ruiva mordeu a língua pra não rir. Aceitou a mão dele.

Pelo breve olhar simpático que trocaram, Lílian percebeu que tudo estava indo para seu devido lugar.

* * *

_Corredores do terceiro andar de Hogwarts, 21h30, Sexta-feira_

- É muito cedo - cochichou Jonathan - Os monitores já voltaram pras Salas Comunais?

- Acho que sim. - Ralph respondeu, distraído.

- Bem, eles também têm que dormir, né. – Gary Atwood complementou.

Só se ouviam os passos no corredor deserto. Eles não notaram um quinto par de sapatos se locomover mais atrás.

- Como é que a gente vai carregar o troço? - Byrd voltou a cochichar, apreensivo - Não é muito pesado?

- Cala a boca! - Klein voltou-se bruscamente, irritado. Retomou a caminhada como guia.

- Você nunca foi assim, Johnny - Matthew tentou contornar a situação - Por que essa preocupação toda agora? Não é a primeira vez que fazemos algo do gênero...

- Nunca torturamos alguém antes. - resmungou de volta, venenoso.

- Não ponha as coisas dessas maneira, também - Gary se manifestou - A coisa não é bem assim.

- É só uma revanche... O troco... É coisa leve. - Campbell deu de ombros.

- Shh! - ordenou Ralph, mecanicamente.

Os quatro pararam finalmente diante de uma porta - a porta da sala de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Eles não notavam que eram observados de longe.

- Eu vou tentar um Feitiço de Levitação - Klein comandava os Aprendizes - Caso não dê certo, tampinha - voltou-se para Jonathan -, a gente carrega. Temos força suficiente. Agora - voltou-se para Matthew -, faça as honras.

Campbell olhou ao redor antes de destrancar magicamente a fechadura. Ralph Klein e Matthew entraram, enquanto Jonathan Byrd e Gary Atwood ficaram de guarda. Um vulto se acomodou melhor atrás de uma estátua próxima.

Se ouviu um sussurro de dentro da sala de aula e os dois Aprendizes do lado de fora abriram espaço. Lentamente, Klein e Campbell saíram, levitando um grande baú preto. Dirigiram-se às escadas.

Com um ar satisfeito, Márcia Fitbonher saiu de trás da estátua.

* * *

_Dormitório feminino do sexto ano da Grifinória, 8h, Sábado_

- Daph, por favor. Não tem graça nenhuma.

- Diz isso pra Lígia aí do seu lado! Dá pra ouvir daqui!

- Foi mal, Daph. - a loira se recompôs - Desculpa.

- Bem, a gente tem que rir pra não chorar. - Lílian suspirou, cansada - Daphne, isso é ridículo! Não tem mais ninguém aqui!

A porta do banheiro localizado no dormitório feminino foi aberta e Daphne saiu cautelosa.

- Tá vendo, sua doida? - Lílian fez um gesto exasperado com as mãos - Vamos logo!

- Daqui a pouco eles tiram o café.

Daphne lançou um olhar emburrado para a amiga loira.

- Hey, não me olhe assim! Não fui eu quem se trancou no banheiro com medo das outras meninas!

- Claro, não foi você quem esbofetearam!

Lígia voltou a gargalhar.

* * *

_Sala Comunal da Sonserina, 8h, Sábado_

- Os feitiços - Malfoy falava com tom professoral - foram realizados lá na floresta.

- Sabe como é, "sensores Magia Negra" - Régulo Black revirou os olhos.

- À noite, quando eles forem até a floresta, retiramos a maldição e apagamos a memória do garoto. - Malfoy se sentou numa poltrona.

- Tão simples assim... Essa escola realmente não presta! - riu Fitbonher.

Os outros sonserinos riram junto com a morena.

- É realmente ótimo - animou-se Narcisa - Qualquer coisa que dê errado... Quero dizer, a culpa vai recair sobre eles!

- Não vai dar nada errado. - Malfoy assegurou com um sorriso.

- É garantido. - confirmou Belatriz, sentando-se num dos sofás da Sala Comunal.

- Sem riscos dessa vez?

A pergunta debochada de Régulo foi respondida com olhares gélidos de Malfoy, Belatriz e Fitbonher.

- Não haverão problemas porque quem executou o feitiço fui eu.

- Não guarde todo o mérito para si, Malfoy. - Lestrange, que até então calara-se, retrucou com desprezo.

Malfoy soltou um sorrisinho indiferente pelo canto dos lábios. Fez um aceno de desprezo com a cabeça, à qual foi revidado com o queixo erguido e rijo de Lestrange.

- Certo, chega de cena - Márcia Fitbonher pronunciou-se autoritária - A gente não tem tempo nem condições de ficar insultando uns aos outros.

- Pois é - assentiu Belatriz - Temos mais o que fazer, não é mesmo, rapazes?

- Insultar? Quem disse que estou insultando alguém? - Lestrange arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, qual é, gente! - Belatriz esparramou-se no sofá - Já temos panacas o bastante na escola pra atazanar. Vamos parar com essa bobagem ou não? - seu tom era definitivo.

Lestrange se retirou. Régulo também tomou seu rumo. Houve alguns minutos em que todos permaneceram em silêncio.

- Quando vai ser? - Narcisa queria repassar os dados.

- A captura? Hoje. - Belatriz respondeu simplesmente.

Fitbonher consultou o relógio.

- Não deve demorar muito. - fez uma pausa - Vamos descer.

* * *

- Por que a demora?

- Ahn, nada. - Daphne sentou-se ao lado de Sirius.

- Alguém teve problemas... coisas pessoais, sabem? - Lígia se serviu - Coisa pequena.

Sirius apenas franziu a testa, sem maiores comentários.

- Já foi todo mundo embora. - disse Remo - Quase não tem mais coisa na mesa.

- Tudo bem, eu não como muito mesmo de manhã. - Daphne deu de ombros.

Lígia fuzilou Daphne com o olhar. A morena sorriu.

- As últimas a chegarem no Salão... - observou Lílian.

- Nunca vi uma garota demorar tanto assim pra se arrumar... - comentou Tiago com um olhar estranho.

- Pois é, a Daph estava com um problema ENORME pra resolver - Lígia disse num tom alto. Em seguida, fez uma cara inocente e perguntou, doce: - Não é mesmo, Daph?

A amiga revirou os olhos.

- Bem - Sirius nem notou a rixa -, garota que demora se arrumando sempre fica linda.

Daphne sorriu para o namorado e ele a beijou. Lílian ergueu as sobrancelhas e o canto dos lábios.

- Cadê o outro? - Lígia engoliu com dificuldade o pãozinho.

- Pedro? Ah... - Remo apontou para a mesa da Corvinal.

Pedro estava abraçado com a namorada, Juliet Diyck. A irmã dela e conhecida das garotas, Wanessa, estava logo adiante.

- Será que ela melhorou?

Lígia deu de ombros.

- Parece estar ouvindo muito bem a fofoca que a outra está passando.

A ruiva assentiu com a cabeça.

- Foi tão louco, aquilo...

- O quê?

Lígia revirou os olhos e murmurou: - Ih, outro fofoqueiro...

- Wanessa. A irmã da namorada do Pedro, sabe? Ela esteve meio doente...

- Alguém aí pegou jornal? - Lígia interrompeu.

Todos balançaram a cabeça.

- Se você quer saber das últimas notícias – começou Daphne – é só perguntar pra purgante da Christie. Olha só a carinha interessada dela...

- Será que ela teve progressos na sua difamação? – Lígia perguntou.

- Desde quando você lê jornal, Gigi? – Lílian interrompeu.

- Desde quando não se tem nada pra fazer. - deu de ombros.

Daphne sorriu para a amiga, a cabeça repousada sobre o ombro de Sirius. Seu olhar foi além de Lígia e ela pôde ver uma aluna da Lufa-lufa, logo dos primeiros anos, com cara de quem comia algo estragado. A morena arqueou as sobrancelhas. Para seu espanto, a outra cuspiu no prato e se levantou furiosa.

- É, parece que ela tem tido progressos... – murmurou para si.

- Ih, olha quem chegou. - alertou Lígia.

O renomado grupo da Sonserina adentrou o Salão de refeições. Na verdade, só parte do grupo: Malfoy, Narcisa Black, Belatriz Black e Fitbonher. O irmão caçula de Sirius, Régulo, já estava por ali havia algum tempo. Crabbe e Goyle chegaram e cedo e não fazia muito que tinham saído.

Os quatro narizes empinados sentaram na sua mesa - logo a primeira para quem entra. Não conversavam. Não estavam fazendo nada. Estavam todos distantes, pensativos.

A atenção dos grifinórios logo foi desviada. A conversa foi retomada com ânimo. Os seis alunos do sexto ano logo estavam rindo e debatendo assuntos.

Lígia tentava ler o Profeta que tinham lhe alcançado. Não havia nada muito interessante, nem mesmo na seção de Variedades. Não estava a par da conversa ao seu redor. Seus olhos cor mel percorreram as páginas do jornal. Logo expandiram seus horizontes, analisando distraidamente o resto do amplo recinto.

O olhar de Lígia recaiu sobre Malfoy involuntariamente. Foi com espanto que ela percebeu que ele saíra do "transe". Os olhos, muito claros e atentos, passavam rápidos pelo Salão Principal, indo da mesa dos professores até a mesa da Grifinória. Nesse instante, seu olhar se tornou fixo. Lígia seguiu seu olhar e percebeu que ele focava Lílian. A loira franziu o cenho.

Malfoy desviou mais uma vez e encarou Lígia. Ela ficou estranhamente apreensiva, como nunca se sentia. Era como se o diretor ou o zelador a pegassem fazendo algo indevido, no flagra.

Eles ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo. Lígia tentava desvendar as intenções do sonserino, mas esse parecia só se divertir com a situação. O jornal finalmente escorregou de sua mão e caiu no chão. A grifinória foi trazida de volta à Terra, respirando fundo. Se abaixou para pegar o Profeta Diário e quando voltou a se sentar Malfoy já não mais a encarava.

Seu olhar percorreu mais uma vez o Salão, dessa vez, rapidamente. Perguntou, de súbito:

- Cadê a Lílian?

* * *

A monitora da Grifinória retirara-se do Salão Principal. Ela não estivava se sentindo muito bem e saiu praticamente correndo para alcançar o banheiro. Mas, ao sair do Salão, a sensação de enjôo passara repentinamente. E foi aí que ela percebeu, de fato, a situação.

Estava acontecendo de novo. Fazia anos a última vez, mas agora estava acontecendo de novo. E ela nem podia acreditar em si mesma e na sua incrível capacidade de fazer burrada.

Lílian seguia a passos rápidos pelos corredores enquanto pensava. Dobrou à direita e diminuiu o passo. Essa mania de andar rápido chegava a incomodar em certas ocasiões.

Além de ser desnecessário cansar as pernas, Lílian passou a andar devagar por outro motivo. Tinha algum tempo que ela tinha essa sensação de estar sendo observada.

Essa sensação, aliás, a fazia lembrar do seu primeiro ano. Com todos aqueles quadros que se mexiam e fantasmas à sua volta, a menina sentia-se oprimida, desconfortável. Era como se vivesse numa mansão de segurança máxima, com câmeras e guardas por toda parte. Parecia não desgrudarem os olhos dela um único minuto.

Ela acabou se acostumando, claro, e até mesmo se divertindo com o passar do tempo. Quantas brincadeiras não surgiram a partir daquilo? Coisas como passar um susto num novato fingindo-se de fantasma ou brincar com as amigas sobre estarem sendo seguidas pelo Ministério da Magia sempre surgiam. Lílian se acostumara e aprendera a viver com aquilo, tanto que agora sequer sentia os olhares ao seu redor.

E agora essa sensação voltara. Depois de muitos anos e brincadeiras, a monitora da Grifinória sentia-se vigiada mais uma vez. Era o seu sexto sentido avisando-lhe que havia outra presença ali. Mesmo que não fosse visível.

- Outro fantasma, talvez. - pensou em voz alta. Completou, mentalmente: "Ou Pirraça".

Arregalou os olhos, voltando-se lentamente para o corredor às suas costas. Os poltergeists podiam ficar invisíveis? Deus do céu, ela nunca ouvira falar de poltergeists que _não_ fossem invisíveis!

Seguiu caminho, voltando ao passo largo e rápido. Ouviu um ruído atrás de si, algo como um murmúrio ou um riso, e andou mais rápido ainda. Ouviu passos, algo se aproximando rapidamente, e passou a correr. Lílian estava praticamente desesperada. Teria rido de si mesma se estivesse vendo a situação de fora. E teria rido mais ainda se tivesse visto sua cara ao compreender o absurdo da situação.

_"Passos...?"_

Ela tentou frear ou olhar pra trás, mas de nada adiantou. Bateu em algo logo à sua frente, caindo desajeitadamente no chão. Por instinto, ele levou o braços à altura dos olhos, percebendo o movimento à sua frente.

- Um Feliz Natal e Ano Novo!

Houve algum lampejo - um borrão ou algo do gênero. Cortou o ar na direção de Lílian, que sequer pôde pensar na idiotice que era falar em Natal e Ano Novo no meio de março.

* * *

_Sala Comunal da Sonserina, 12h30min, Sábado_

- E então? - a voz de Narcisa não passava de um murmúrio.

- E então? - repetiu Fitbonher, sarcástica - Você ainda duvida de algo, menina! - sorriu.

- Aparentemente, a operação foi um sucesso. - respondeu Belatriz - Tudo ocorreu conforme o planejado.

- Tudo _está acontecendo_ conforme o planejado - corrigiu-a Fitbonher.

- Qual é o próximo passo? - Narcisa voltou a questionar.

- O próximo passo - começou Malfoy, lentamente - é esperar. Temos alguns dias ainda. Vamos deixar, por enquanto, as coisas apenas acontecerem...

* * *

_Sala Comunal da Grifinória, 19h15min, Sábado _

O buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda se abriu. Lígia observou atentamente dois terceiro-anistas entrarem.

- Onde raios está aquela lá? - murmurou para si mesma.

Lígia repetiu a operação pela terceira vez: subiu até o dormitório feminino, foi até o banheiro, desceu. Deu uma breve examinada no pequeno salão - os Marotos estavam num cantinho à parte, conversando. Ela deu uma rápida olhada pela janela, que lhe revelou o pátio deserto de Hogwarts. Ia sair pelo buraco do retrato, mas alguém entrou nesse mesmo instante.

- Ei, já deu o toque de recolher. - avisou Daphne ao pôr os dois pés dentro do salão.

- Viu a Lily? - perguntou Lígia.

- Eu não. Por quê?

Daphne arrastou Lígia para um sofá sem que esta percebesse.

- Porque ela me deve uma partida de pife, e eu não acho ela de jeito nenhum.

- Vai ver tá namorando por aí.

Lígia fez um beicinho esquisito, sinal de desapontamento. Pelo canto do olho, Daphne notou a cara de Potter com seu comentário. Gargalhou.

- Qual é, a essa hora deve tá fazendo ronda, né!

- O Remo ainda não saiu.

- Ele não depende dela pra fazer as coisas. - Daphne ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Tá, tá. Tá, então. Mas cadê ela?

- Que preocupação, santo Deus! Deixa a menina em paz. Já deve estar com as orelhas quentes de tanto que você tá falando nela...

_Sala Comunal da Grifinória, 21h30min, Domingo_

- Cadê esse cara?

- Espera, Almofadinhas. Que coisa...

- A gente já tá esperando há horas, Pontas!

- Que horas o que! Nós acabamos de descer! E são só dez horas, é cedo.

- Não pra quem tem que acordar cedo amanhã...

- Como se você se importasse com isso, Rabicho.

- Não me importo, mas pelo menos finjo, né...

Os três garotos riram no escuro. A lareira tinha sido apagada alguns minutos antes, a fim de lhes proporcionar a total escuridão. Um súbito lampejo de luz adentrou o recinto e os três calaram na hora.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? - a luz projetada a partir de uma varinha avançou - Dá pra ouvir as risadas ali de fora!

- Relaxa, Remo...

- Se ninguém acordou é muita sorte...!

Remo iluminou o rosto de Potter, Black e Pettigrew um a um, mas não haviam sinais de constrangimento.

- Seria ótimo, porque assim desceríamos - retrucou Sirius, simplesmente.

- Não vamos descer. - cortou-lhe Remo.

- Por que raios não? Ia ser tão mais legal...

- Ia ser bem mais legal mesmo, Pontas, pegar uma detenção ao invés de um resmungo!

- É, vamos ficar aqui. - concordou Pedro - Não tá muito quente hoje. Dá pra ficar aqui dentro.

- Bem, então vamos à brincadeira! - Sirius esfregou as mãos, muito animado.

- Pedro, vai conferir se tá tudo em ordem. - cochichou Remo.

Pedro foi e voltou num instante. Tudo parecia normal no dormitório masculino. Do feminino não se ouvia um pio.

- Podemos começar agora, tio? - Tiago ironizou.

Remo deu um breve suspiro e sentou-se junto dos outros Marotos, também muito animado. Sua varinha permaneceu acesa, iluminando o centro do círculo que eles formavam.

- Quem quer começar? - perguntou Tiago.

- E já vou avisando: - Sirius alertou - nada de historinhas chulas ou sem graça. Sem clichês. Aceitam-se apenas histórias verídicas - ou, pelo menos, histórias que se dizem verídicas.

- Certo, certo. - cortou Tiago - Vamos duma vez.

- Senhores, eu me volutario - Remo tinha um tom poucas vezes visto: assumia a identidade Marota - Posso dizer que minha demora não foi em vão. Eu estava justamente me preparando para esta noite. Vim direto do dormitório feminino... Aquele que foi desativado a alguns anos. Vou lhes contar, meus amigos, a história da Murta!

Ele fez uma pequena pausa, dramatizando o momento. A primeira reação dos amigos não foi muito positiva: ninguém ficou realmente interessando pela história.

Remo continuou:

- Realmente, não foi uma tarefa fácil. Há muito tempo venho tentando arrancar algo dela, mas nada adiantava. Aos poucos, a Murta foi se agradando da minha cara e pôde, finalmente, me contar sua triste história de morte.

- Não enrola e fala duma vez!

Remo sorriu ante a expectativa de Pedro.

- Certo. A Murta era...

- Essa eu quero ouvir!

Os quatro congelaram. Viraram-se rapidamente para a origem da voz. Na base da escada do dormitório feminino se via um vulto disforme. Tiago direcionou a varinha de Remo para a escada e se avistou Lígia Jones e Daphne Krüger.

- Tira isso da minha cara - reclamou a morena, comprimindo os olhos.

- Em que podemos servir? - Sirius perguntou calmamente.

- Remo - Lígia voltou-se para o monitor enquanto descia as escadas -, cadê a Lílian?

- E eu... Eu vou saber!

- Ela não tá no dormitório? - perguntou Tiago.

- Se ela estivesse não perguntaríamos, gênio. - Lígia se aproximou. - O que diabos estão fazendo? Um clube do terror? Eu adorava brincar disso quando era menor. Saía cada história...

- Bem, é. - Remo recebeu um olhar de alerta dos outros meninos - É mais ou menos isso.

Momento de silêncio. Daphne explodiu numa gargalhada.

- Ah, meu Deus, nós não vamos pedir pra participar! Não precisam ficar assim não!

Num movimento quase imperceptível, os Marotos relaxaram.

- Porque a gente não pede, a gente faz. - disse Lígia, sentando-se ao lado de Remo.

- Quê?

- Que foi, Sirius? - Daphne se sentou ao seu lado - Por que não poderíamos ficar?

- Bem, é que... olha, não é por nada não, mas é que... Marotos, entende? - ele parecia estranhamente sem palavras e sem graça.

- Entendo - Daphne apertou a bochecha do namorado, sarcástica - "Marotos igual a machismo". Tudo bem.

Silêncio. Ninguém se mexeu.

- E então?

- E então o quê?

- Não vão sair?

- Não, você tá a fim de me pagar um sorvete?

As meninas riram enquanto os rapazes reviravam os olhos. Remo procurou o olhar dos outros, que, vencidos, concordaram com a cabeça. Não poderia ser tão ruim assim, poderia?

- E agora - Lígia estava animada - quero saber essa história da Murta. Duvido terem arrancado alguma coisa dela, mas...

- Sem chance - Tiago se levantou - Daqui a pouco é capaz de aparecer mais gente.

- Pontas tem razão - Remo se levantou também, num ato cansado - Vamos pra outro lugar.

Sirius e Tiago trocaram sorrisos idênticos. Foi Almofadinhas quem propôs:

- Que tal descermos?

* * *

_Uma sala de aula qualquer, segundo andar de Hogwarts, 18h30min, Domingo_

Aos poucos ela sentiu. Sentiu o ar entrar em seus pulmões, sentiu a boca e a garganta secas, sentiu a fome e o cansaço que mantinham seu corpo inerte. Ela sentiu os olhos arderem por um instante, embora não houvesse luz.

Lílian foi recuperando o controle do próprio corpo aos poucos. A dor da pancada na cabeça era imensa. Latente e insistente.

A ruiva tentou se sentar e sentiu o braço dormente. Ela estivera deitada sobre ele, torcido para trás. Aos poucos passou, e também aos poucos ela se familiarizou com a atmosfera.

Atmosfera, aliás, fria e desagradável. O ambiente não era muito pequeno, ela constatou quando sentou ainda no chão. Havia ali apenas classes e um quadro. A janela... Havia alguma? Ela avistou uma cortina preta, ao lado do pequeno quadro negro. No centro do aposento havia um candelabro com três velas, posicionado sobre uma das mesas. Aquela era uma pequena sala de aula onde ela não se lembrava de ter tido aula.

Lílian piscou algumas vezes. Massageou a cabeça, as têmporas, a testa, numa tentativa frustrada de amenizar a dor. Vencida, ela abraçou as pernas. Respirava lentamente.

Levantou-se. Sentiu-se ligeiramente tonta, mas a sensação logo passou. Devagarinho ela foi até a janela. O sol estava baixo, não faltava muito para se pôr. Ela estava no segundo andar, numa sala localizada mais nos fundos da escola. Não muito longe se via as árvores da Floresta Proibida.

Lílian fechou a cortina e voltou-se para a sala. Com a fraca luz da vela ela pôde avistar uma porta. Alcançou-a. Girou a maçaneta e a puxou delicadamente.

A porta se escancarou repentinamente e a garota recuou. Por uma fração de segundos, viu um borrão diante de si, mas em seguida estava de frente para uma pessoa. Estava cara a cara com Lílian Evans.

Os mesmos olhos, mesmo cabelos, mesmas roupas. A mesma pessoa. Lílian ergueu a mão para tocar o espelho, mas sua projeção não se moveu. Prendeu a respiração, subitamente.

A outra Lílian nada fez. Não falou, não lhe bateu, não se moveu. Permanecia estática, calada e séria. De súbito ela agiu, ainda sem se mover.

Lílian, a monitora da Grifinória, recebeu uma rajada de imagens dentro de sua mente. As coisas, de início, passavam rápidas e confusas - e de repente ela não conseguia mais enxergar à sua frente. Aos poucos, Lílian tentou se acalmar e compreender o que a outra Evans estava tentando lhe passar.

As cenas eram todas rotineiras. Ela e as garotas, os Marotos, o grupinho da Sonserina... Mas haviam coisas deslocadas. Quando ela via suas amigas, por exemplo, as via de longe, de costas para ela. Os Marotos também estavam distantes, em especial um deles. Já os Sonserinos estavam incrivelmente próximos, e lhe observavam como se a conhecessem de muito tempo. Numa unção das três situações ela se viu só. Os grifinórios estavam cada vez mais longe, ao contrário dos sonserinos. _Ele_ estava sumindo, a névoa do pensamento o encobrindo, o engolindo. Não passava de um vulto, um esboço.

_"O que está acontecendo aqui?"_

O pensamento lógico de Lílian permitiu-se desviar. Voltou a mirar a Lílian à sua frente. Ela continuava do mesmo jeito de antes. Deu um breve sorriso cínico e sumiu no ar, dando lugar a uma névoa negra, que logo se transformou num dementador.

O ar sumiu dos pulmões de Lílian. _O que aquele negócio estava fazendo ali?_

Ela virou-se, tombando nas classes. O ambiente estava mais frio do que deveria para aquela época do ano. Com algum esforço ela enxergou a porta de saída da sala, do outro lado. Tentava chegar lá o mais rápido possível, escalando e derrubando mesas.

Lílian dobrou o corpo. Não que sentisse realmente alguma dor, mas perdera o ar. Sentia-se fraca, e assim foi caindo no chão. Ela até tentou engatinhar até seu destino, mas foi em vão. A respiração realmente lhe faltava. Com o desespero era impossível compassar a batida do coração.

Ela o sentia próximo. Dava grandes golfadas de ar, até que teve uma crise de tosse. Foi quando ela se lembrou da magia. Controlando o acesso, ela palpou os bolsos, mas nada encontrou. Sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo, se xingando mentalmente por não conseguir se controlar. Lílian procurava com os olhos a varinha, que deveria estar ali, em algum lugar. Finalmente alcançou a porta, socando-a com toda a força, enquanto se esgoelava pedindo ajuda. Era uma pena a sala estar recoberta com o Feitiço Silenciador...

* * *

_Pátio de Hogwarts, próximo à Floresta Proibida, 22h, Domingo_

- Você quer que eu acredite - Lígia tinha tom e cara céticos - que a Murta-Que-Geme morreu apedrejada pelas outras meninas da escola?

Os seis - os Marotos mais as duas garotas - estavam sentados no chão, formando uma rodinha em torno da fogueira improvisada. Estavam muito próximos da Floresta Proibida, mas longe o suficiente da casa do guarda-caça.

- É. - Remo respondeu após uma pausa.

Lígia, Tiago e Sirius caíram na gargalhada. Pedro se conteve.

- Ah, eu achei que foi uma história bem contada, pelo menos. - Daphne deu de ombros - Eu gostei.

- Obrigado pela solidariedade, Daphne. Já que é assim eu desafio vocês três.

Os três pararam. Encaravam Remo com interesse.

- Contem uma história melhor. Uma história convincente.

Sirius emprumou-se, mas Lígia foi mais rápida.

- Ótimo, então - ela se levantou - Preparem-se para ouvir o relato mais arrepiante!

A loira começou uma narração animada de um conto muito famoso entre os trouxas, "Cabeça na estaca". Daphne, como uma nascida trouxa, conhecia muito bem a história, mas não quis interromper a amiga. O relato de terror foi encerrado com aplausos.

- Muito bem, Lígia! - Sirius ria alto - Foi passado pra trás pela maluquinha, hein, Aluado!

Remo corou até a raiz dos cabelos e Daphne, sentada ao seu lado, gargalhou. Seu olhar encontrou o de Sirius e ela sorriu docemente.

- Quem dá mais? - encorajou Tiago.

- Conta alguma coisa, Daph. - incentivou Lígia - Você deve conhecer um monte dessas histórias...

Daphne pensou um pouquinho e passou a contar sua história. Não tinha todo o ânimo de Lígia, mas a narração transcorreu bem, tendo resultados satisfatórios.

Eles passaram uma boa meia hora relatando contos de terror. Houveram histórias boas, ruins - Lígia continuava sendo a favorita -, gargalhadas, arrepios. As narrações eram feitas principalmente por Sirius e Lígia, com breves manifestações de Tiago e Daphne. Remo finalmente cutucou Pedro.

- E aí, Rabicho? Que tal? Arrisca algo?

Pedro se recusou a princípio, mas os amigos insistiram. Ele finalmente se deixou convencer e começou a falar.

- Tá, eu conheço uma historinha aí. Mas não é nada de mais... Só porque aconteceu aqui...

Os amigos aplaudiram e atiçaram ainda mais.

- Histórias da escola! - Tiago gritou relativamente alto.

- É. Mas, sabem como é, é uma daquelas historinhas que se ouvem no primeiro ano... Que os mais velhos contam pra assustar os novatos...

- Começa duma vez! - Sirius bateu o pé.

- Tá! É o seguinte: dizem - e só _dizem_ - que existe uma casa secreta por aqui.

Mais manifestações. Entre elas, um convite de Tiago ao grupo propondo uma próxima reunião na tal casa e uma proposta indecente de Sirius para Daphne.

- Me deixem falar!

- Se sentiu, hein, Pedrinho!

- Vai, segue.

- Essa casa fica no meio, no meio mesmo, da Floresta Proibida. - ela apontou dramaticamente.

- Beleza! - Tiago fez um gesto.

- Só que - a voz de Pedro se sobrepôs - tem alguns poréns. A casa só aparece durante um certo período. Dizem que ela surge na lua crescente e some na lua minguante. Tipo, ela cresce e some junto com a lua, entendem? Quando é lua nova a casa some completamente.

"Alguns dizem que lá têm espíritos - pessoas que morreram lá (casa de tortura, quem sabe?). Ou talvez alunos que tentaram achar a casa e se perderam na floresta - Pedro avistou sorrisos nos rostos de Sirius e Tiago - Aliás, os que contam essa história dizem que a lua nova é justamente uma renovação do lugar. Os espíritos reorganizam a casa. Vai saber o que os espíritos fazem...

- Vamos até lá! - Sirius levantou num salto.

- Ah, claro, já estamos indo, belezinha. - Daphne o puxou pela calça.

- Nossa, só isso? - Lígia meneou a cabeça - Que história mais chocha...

- É mesmo, não tem nada de terror. - concordou Remo.

- Tinha que ser coisa do Pedrinho!

Os garotos gargalharam, deixando Pettigrew vermelho desta vez.

As histórias seguiram por mais um quarto de hora. Os ânimos estavam à toda.

Remo ficou subitamente sério.

- Escutaram isso?

- Isso o quê?

- Ihh, acho que o Aluado ficou impressionado com as histórias.

- Poxa, Remo, tu que foi sempre tão centrado...

- Calem a boca! Eu ouvi algo...

- Acho que ele tá tentando fazer ceninha! Vai ver faz parte de um conto...

Daphne se calou. O som que Remo tinha ouvido se repetira, desta vez, sendo ouvido por todos.

- Que isso?

- Sei lá.

- Será que é uma besta que veio arrancar nossas cabeças?

- Um dos espíritos...

- Deixem de fantasia, deve ser um animal...

O ruído tornou-se contínuo. Eram passos. Passos descompassados, irregulares. Se aproximava lentamente. Todos se levantaram, observando o ponto de origem do som: a imensa floresta logo à frente.

Aos poucos uma silhueta foi surgindo. Os jovens franziram o cenho, tentando descobrir o que era aquilo antes que estivesse muito perto.

Em todos aqueles anos de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas eles nunca haviam visto algo como aquilo. Se movia lenta e pesadamente. O seu corpo formava uma espécie de T - os membros superiores penduravam-se do lado do corpo franzino. Era um ser que não tinha muito mais de altura do que eles, embora pesasse bem mais. Era uma criatura desproporcional e desajeitada, que avançava das sombras da Floresta Proibida.

O tempo parecia ter parado. A criatura se movia em câmera lenta; os estudantes não tinham reação. O crepitar da fogueira estalava nos ouvidos, fazendo os músculos se tensionarem involuntariamente.

A iluminação fraca, porém suficiente, da fogueira revelou o ser obscuro. Seus membros desproporcionais não eram membros. Haviam dois corpos: o que se movia e o que era carregado. Um garoto e uma garota. Um corvinal e uma grifinória.

Os cabelos balançavam conforme os movimentos do carregador. O tom de luz que o fogo proporcionava ao ambiente acentuou a cor laranja das madeixas.

Antony Shoz fitava o grupo com um olhar atordoado. Sua voz saiu num murmúrio quase imperceptível:

- Preciso chegar até a Ala Hospitalar.

* * *

_Corredores de Hogwarts, 10h, Sexta-feira_

- Jones. Krüger.

Lígia e Daphne se viraram ao ouvirem seus nomes serem chamados. Uma quarto-anista da Lufa-lufa vinha de encontro às duas. A careta de desagrado para cima de Daphne não passou em branco.

- Madame Pomfrey mandou recado. Shoz tá chamando.

Em cinco minutos, as grifinórias adentravam a Enfermaria.

- Lily? Lílian! - Daphne apertou o passo.

- Certo, sem zoeira. - Lígia respondeu à enfermeira antes mesmo que esta perguntasse. A senhora se afastou.

- Como você está? - a morena abraçou a monitora.

- Hum... Não estou bem, mas estou bem melhor que mal - ela pensou um minuto - Deu pra entender algo?

- Oh, Lily, você está bem! - Lígia apertou a amiga contra o peito dramaticamente.

- Sim, eu - Lílian ofegou ao ser solta - É, eu tava até cinco segundos atrás... - e massageou os braços.

As três riram. Daphne e Lígia se sentiram mais aliviadas ao verem a amiga sorrindo. O olhar de Lígia recaiu sobre o ex de Lílian. Antony Shoz estava sentado numa cadeira, bem aos pés do leito da monitora.

As garotas sorriram, num sinal de cumprimento. O corvinal acenou com a cabeça lentamente, uma expressão séria no rosto.

Lígia se curvou para Lílian e cochichou:

- Vou chamar os meninos.

- Hein?

- Boa idéia - Daphne se dirigia para Lígia. - Sabe como é...

A morena arrastou uma cadeira e sentou-se do lado da amiga. Parecia desconfortável. Olhou de esguelha para Antony.

- Eles devem estar preocupados - a voz do monitor da Corvinal preencheu o ambiente.

A ruiva de olhos verdes pareceu subitamente abatida. Sua atenção foi desviada para a porta da Enfermaria recém aberta por Lígia. Esta enfiou a cabeça pela fresta e espiou o amplo recinto.

- Okay.

Logo atrás dela surgiram quatro garotos, de estatura e aparência distintas, mas com a mesma expressão no rosto.

O grupo se posicionou em torno da maca. Lígia puxou as cortinas. Shoz se afastou.

- Então? - Remo cochichou - Como está?

- Segura, ao menos. - Lílian sorriu, no que foi retribuída - Estou bem.

- Aquele cara ainda tá por aqui? - Sirius se referia a Antony.

- O que houve? - Tiago se manifestou, sem ignorar internamente a pergunta de Almofadinhas - Como é que você foi parar lá, no meio da Floresta?

- Bem... É difícil tentar explicar. As coisas aparecem confusas na minha cabeça, como se fossem episódios distintos. Mas tudo está unido. Eu sei disso.

Voltou o olhar para as pessoas à sua volta. Estes perceberam a angústia nos olhos verdes. Parecia que o que levara Lílian até a Floresta Proibida era ainda pior do que havia se imaginado. Todos observavam com atenção. Lígia deu uma espiadinha pela cortina.

- Começou depois do café, não foi? - Daphne a encorajou.

- Foi. Eu queria voltar pra Torre. E estava seguindo o caminho, mas fui seguida por alguém. Foi... Foi...

- Horrível? - o murmúrio de Lígia era quase inaudível.

- Ah, foi ridículo, se se pensar duas vezes. Bem - ela sacudiu as madeixas laranjas -, alguém me acertou no meio do corredor. Doeu, pra caramba. - ela massageou a cabeça - Acordei numa sala; tava escurecendo. E aí sim foi horrível. Tinha uma outra sala... - e tinha um dementador.

Daphne respirou fundo. Lígia e Pedro arregalaram os olhos. Remo desviou o olhar.

- Até eu atinar pra magia... - ela suspirou - Afinal de contas, não me adiantou muita coisa, já que eu não tinha varinha. Eu lembro de ter tentado sair... Esmurrei a porta até minhas mãos formigarem. Daí eu acho que desmaiei. - ela murmurou algo para si.

Todos permaneceram em silêncio. Foi Lígia quem perguntou.

- Quanto tempo você ficou lá?

Lílian deu de ombros. "Uma tarde, um dia ou dois?".

- Isso faz... - Remo fazia contas de cabeça - Cinco dias.

- Considerando os três que ela já ta aqui... - Sirius seguiu a linha de raciocínio.

- Só sei que quando acordei - Lílian os cortou - estava em outro lugar. Sei lá onde, mas era outra salinha. Foi lá que eu... - ela hesitou um instante - Eu acho que... Isso - ela apontou para as marcas no rosto - Deve ter sido lá.

- Que lugar era esse?

- O que houve?

Sirius e Daphne perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Shh! - advertiu Lígia.

- Foi medonho... - a ruiva recomeçou - Tinha umas... seis pessoas. Usavam capas, dessas que se usam no inverno. Com capuzes nos rostos. - Lílian fechou os olhos - Eles me torturaram. E eles riam, e gritavam algumas coisas... Ah, é tão confuso!

A garota recostou-se em Daphne, que encontrava-se sentada ao seu lado. Tiago se conteve, cerrando punhos e dentes.

Houve alguns minutos de silêncio. Lílian praguejava baixinho. A pergunta veio de Remo.

- Tem certeza?

Todos os olhares se voltaram para ele.

- O quê?

- Ahn... Tem certeza disso tudo? Quero dizer, que foi assim... - ele coçou a cabeça - Como é que eu vou dizer... Lílian, é o seguinte: você enfrentou um bicho-papão, certo?

- Não venha me dizer que eu estava muito abalada! - seu tom era feroz.

- Não, mas é que... - Remo estava desconfortável - De repente foram apenas pesadelos... Quero dizer, como é que alguém iria usar Magia Negra na escola?

- Como assim? Era eu quem estava lá, fui eu quem sentiu! Vocês não podem me dizer o que eu vivi ou não! Foi real.

- Você mesma disse que está muito confusa. - o tom de Remo, agora mais calmo, era professoral - Que tudo se mistura na sua mente. Tudo isso do dementador... bem, você esteve confusa desde o primeiro momento e então...

- Não! Foram coisas distintas, o dementador e as pessoas!

- Lily... - Daphne a abraçou mais forte - Talvez ele tenha razão. Ainda teremos tempo para descobrir isso, mas não é bom se preocupar agora. Você só vai se confundir mais se ficar martelando isso.

- Mas eu não estou confusa! Não dessa maneira! É... Vocês não entendem?

Lílian procurou desesperada um olhar de apoio, o que não encontrou. Tiago se pronunciou, ligeiramente incerto:

- Se fosse assim, como ela teria parado na Floresta Proibida?

Lílian sorriu fracamente, os olhos marejados.

- Talvez tenha sido da mesmo jeito que você foi parar na sala do dementador.

- Ah, essa história tá muito cheia de "talvez" - Lígia bufou - É melhor deixar assim, por hora. Pomfrey já vem vindo.

- Tiago! - Lílian se agarrou às vestes do garoto, num ato de desespero - Alguém tem que acreditar em mim! Eu estava lá, eu sei o que vi! Era uma outra sala, diferente de todas as que eu já vi na escola! Era um outro lugar, não era a sala do dementador e não era coisa da minha imaginação! Eu fui maltratada não por uma, mas por cinco pessoas encapuzadas que eram reais! Por favor, como eu teria chegado até a floresta?

A ruiva buscou compreensão nos olhos escuros do grifinório. Sussurrou, um segundo antes da cortina ser aberta:

- _Dementadores não lançam feitiços!_

A cortina do leito foi escancarada e Madame Pomfrey apareceu.

- Certo! Não se pode dar a mão que já querem o braço! FORA DAQUI!

* * *

Tiago, Sirius, Remo, Pedro, Daphne e Lígia estavam sentados próximos à lareira da Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Havia um silêncio inquieto no ar.

- O que vamos fazer? - perguntou Daphne.

Ninguém respondeu.

- A história toda é tão incrível que não tem como ser mentira. - continuou ela. A morena de tez clara procurou o olhar dos amigos.

- Talvez devêssemos ir até a Floresta...

- Sem chance - Remo cortou Sirius na hora - Não é um boa idéia. Não temos condições e não tem fundamento.

Lígia ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu vou. Aliás... - a falsa loira cochichava - Estive pensando...

Ela encontrou o olhar esperançoso de Pedro. Ele sorriu e ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Exatamente. - ela confirmou em voz alta - Pettigrew, quem te contou aquela estória?

- Ah, ninguém - ele se ajeitou no sofá - Ninguém em especial. É uma estorinha, dessas de colégio... - o garoto fez um gesto vago com a mão - Lendas que se espalham entre primeiro-anistas.

Daphne encarou a amiga, incrédula.

- Não tá achando que isso é mais que uma lenda, né?

A outra grifinória meneou a cabeça, confirmando. Tiago ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- E todo esse tempo isso ficou fora do nosso conhecimento? - ele fez um ruído de insatisfação - Brincadeira...

- A gente tem que descobrir o que foi tudo aquilo. - Lígia estava séria.

- Ah, sim, claro. - Sirius tinha seu tom habitual - E vamos fazer o quê, desbravar a Floresta Proibida atrás de uns malucos?

Tiago olhou para Remo, como que pedindo autorização.

- Nem pensar! - o monitor cortou-lhe. - Não acho que...

Tiago fez uma cara suplicante.

- Você sabe que não... Eu... AH! - o monitor bufou - Alguma idéia?

Pontas sorriu largamente. Lígia também se animou; Pedro suspirou.

- Ótimo. - Sirius olhou de um para outro - Vamos descobrir o que aconteceu com a Evans. - ele soltou um suspiro - Vamos organizar esse trem!

* * *

_Sala Comunal da Sonserina, 20h, Sexta-feira_

- Quanto tempo mais a gente vai ter que esperar? – Lestrange levantou-se, exaltado.

- Acalme-se. – Belatriz respondeu – A gente sabia que ia ser um processo lento...

- Isso já dura todo o ano – concordou Régulo.

- Também acho que fizemos pouca coisa desde o início do ano... – Narcisa apoiou, num tom baixo.

- A única exceção foi aquela garotinha... da Grifinória... – Régulo torceu o nariz.

- E mesmo assim os feitiços foram feitos que uma beleza. – debochou Lestrange. Este recebeu alguns olhares tortos.

- Não deve demorar muito mais. – Fitbonher entrou em ação – Estamos lidando com Os Marotos. Eles não vão perder tempo, vão querer saber que história é essa de casa na floresta...

- Isto é: - Narcisa interrompeu – se aquele monga passou as informações necessárias. Nunca confiei muito nele...

- Passou sim, Cisa – Malfoy a acalmou – Ele já me informou sobre isso. Só não falou nada da ida até lá...

- Eles ainda devem estar planejando – disse Belatriz – Devem estar esperando o fim de semana.

- E a sangue-ruim está a recém se recuperando – Márcia Fitbonher se acomodou no sofá – Eles vão querer levá-la junto.

Passaram-se alguns momentos de silêncio.

- E os intrometidinhos? – perguntou Narcisa.

- Estão bem, creio eu.

Narcisa não falou nada, mas seu olhar a denunciava.

- Não, que eu saiba ele não está com nenhum problema de saúde. – respondeu Malfoy, cansado.

- E o bicho...

- Está tudo bem, Narcisa – Malfoy cortou-a – Sem preocupações, certo. Está tudo devidamente em seu lugar. Agora é só esperar.

* * *

NOTA GIGANTE DA AUTORA DESVAIRADA:

Deus do céu! Que horror, como é que eu cheguei a esse ponto? Que maldade com meus 7 leitores (isto é, 7 se a Bia ainda estiver por aqui). Mas bem, consegui! E eu estou bem satisfeita com o cap15, modéstia à parte.

Muito obrigada ao povo que comentou e que esperou! Fiquei muuuuuuito feliz vendo as reviews pós-aviso. Amei, mesmo, e me incentivaram muito. Vocês não têm noção, eu tava no colégio quando li... Quase surtei. P

Bem, não tenho noção de quando sai o cap16, mas o esqueleto tá quase pronto. Tomara que eu continue assim, no pique. AGORA VAI!

AGRADECIMENTOS AS REVIEWS:

_3V:_

Devo primeiro fazer um comentário: eu fiquei apavorada com a quantidade de reviews que tem no A3V! Caramba! Me desculpa, povo, é que eu realmente perdi o hábito de entrar no 3v pra ler fics mesmo e talz... muito obrigado por ficarem "de ronda" e pelos elogios. Eu, sinceramente, fiquei me sentindo agora. XD Muito obrigado pelo carinho, vou me ligar mais em vocês agora, ok? Vou começar a responder a partir dos comments de março.

**Samantha:** realmente, Lost é o seriado mais perfeito que existe. E agora com o Santoro então... Que bom que você gostou! Acho que não passa dos 20 não, mas pode chegar nele, entende? Mil beijos, estarei sempre tentando escrever e postar.

**Nezinha: **Sorry a demora. Aqui está. Que bom que você gostou...

**Cici: **Eu continuo, sempre! O problema é conseguir escrever tudo o que eu continuo na minha cuquinha... Muito obrigado por ler, gostar e elogiar. (Lost é a parada!)

**Lívia: **Brigado! Pode crer, eu continuo! Demoro, mas continuo! Calma, menina! Eu sei que é difícil esperar caps das fics que a gente curte, mas é o maldito bloqueio... snif!

**Cleidinha: **Adorei seu nick! Lembra meu apelido entre amigos, "Neidinha". Pra ver TP/LE... Olha, não vou mentir: vai demorar. Vai ser difícil a coisa Mas tá aqui a atualização.

**Bia: **Ai meu deus, brigado! XDDDD Me achei legal agora. Que bom que você tá gostando! Espero que curta mais ainda essa reta final, que tem (eu espero) mais ação e aventura.

**Curiosidade:** Eu, hein, que nick! E eu, hein, QUE review! Eu amei, quase tive um troço aqui quando li! Eu sei que eu preciso atualizar essa joça, mas é difícil às vezes... E calma, não precisa ficar com raiva não! Eu sou do bem, vou postar um dia, por mais que demore... Muito obrigado pelos elogios, eu me sinto tão demais XD Que horror, controle-se, Fran!

_F&B:_

**Mayra:** Muito obrigado pelos comments. Que bom que tu gostou das cenas SB/DK! Inhai! Como você viu, eu demorei um pouco... mas voltei! Como você mesma disse, "to na área"! Eu via "Essas mulheres" pra me inspirar... E Lost... agora só inicio do ano que vem pra passar na Globo de novo, né. Pobre é rala... '

**Rafaela Prado:** Aiii, legal você curtir a fic dessa maneira! Não sei se mereço... XD Pois é, houveram problemas lá no GP... Pane mesmo. ¬¬

_FFNET:_

**Mia Moony:** Bia... que dizer de você? Thanks por estar sempre por aqui! Demorou, mas aqui estou. Vem cá, e a historia de LH? Tu não já resolveu? Não vai fazer aquilo, né! Pense bem, moça... Tem muita gente que curte sua fic – inclusive eu! (Apesar de eu ter sumido ultimamente...)

**Lívia Cavalheiro:** puxa, desculpa... Isso também já me aconteceu e eu sei como é triste... Ah, quem espera sempre alcança – é o que diz o ditado, pelo menos! Aqui estamos! E que é isso, o mínimo que eu poderia fazer pelos meus... 5 leitores.

**Kmillosk:** Oba! P Que bom que você insistiu, fico muito feliz e lisonjeada. A "boa sorte" ajudou muito, viu? E, nossa, fico muito contente em saber que tu gosta da Daph. Que maaaaaaassa! XD É realmente estranho criar personagem original... Alcancei meus objetivos, então

**Rose Samartinne:** inhai! XD Que bom que gostou! Bem, estou atualizando, e espero manter o pique nessa reta final. Fique sempre por aqui, será sempre bem-vinda!

Maratona de reviews! Acho que eu nunca recebi tantos reviews antes! Claro, se deve também ao fato de que eu levei séculos pra postar... Mas, serio, quem estiver lendo e estiver a fim de comentar... Nossa, vocês não imaginam o bem que isso faz! Motiva muito a pessoa! Thanks a todos!

NO PRÓXIMO CAP:

Muitas teorias, investigações e descobertas

Mais coisas dos casais (ótima essa frase ¬¬)

Aprendizes

Sonserinos e seus planos diabólicos (XDDD)

E não percam a EXPEDIÇÃO A CASA!

Sabe... Eu estava escrevendo agora e talz... e percebi que esqueci de um dos personagens mais importantes: Snape. Disfarça... ¬¬ Faz de conta que ele não existiu XD Bem, eu sempre disse que essa era uma fic despretensiosa, não é mesmo?

**E não se esqueçam:** eu NUNCA abandonarei a fic, em hipótese alguma. Leve o tempo que levar, eu posto, sim senhor!

Até breve – eu espero,

Franci Flom.


	17. Cartas na mesa

**CAPÍTULO 16 – CARTAS NA MESA**

_- O plano é o seguinte: – disse Remo – vamos primeiro interrogar Lily, e tentar descobrir o que realmente aconteceu com ela. Quem se habilitar pode procurar informações sobre a casa com alunos, livros, professores ou funcionários da escola. Recomendo também uma conversinha com Shoz e com a professora de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Vamos esclarecer todos os fatos antes de agir._

* * *

_- Faremos o seguinte: – dizia Lúcio Malfoy – esperaremos. Não faremos mais nada até a próxima lua crescente. Eles provavelmente querem ir o quanto antes, e nós estaremos preparados. A parte com os "Aprendizes" já está resolvida. Bela, Lestrange e Fitbonher ficarão encarregados das vigílias. Régulo ficará de olho nos pirralhos. E Pettigrew nos manterá informados._

* * *

- Qual a sua última lembrança antes de acordar na Enfermaria? – Daphne e Lílian estavam acomodadas no jardim de Hogwarts.

- Não sei, eu... Acho que... – Lílian fazia esforço para assimilar hora e lugar – Acho que foi o dementador.

Daphne concordou com a cabeça, pensativa. Fez uma anotação no pergaminho.

- Não! Não, foi uma pessoa de preto...

Daphne se endireitou. Riscou o que tinha escrito e escreveu o que Lily lhe passara.

- Como era essa pessoa? 'Cê lembra?

- Usava preto... Era uma capa, e um capuz. Um capuz pontudo. Tudo preto.

- Altura ou peso nem pensar, né?

A ruiva balançou a cabeça.

- Eu estava no chão. E era mais um vulto, pelo menos o que eu lembro.

- Certo... – Daphne olhou para as suas poucas anotações – E o dementador? Como foi a situação toda?

- Bem, deixa eu tentar lembrar... Acordei e era tardinha... Acordei numa sala de aula – tinham mesas e cadeiras, e quadros. Daí... puxa vida... Tentei sair, eu acho, e abri uma porta. Mas... não era a saída – ela murmurava para si, tentando compreender a situação – Acho que era um armário... Entende? O dementador deve ter saído de lá... Ai, não...

- Que foi?

Lílian estava muito concentrada, perdida em seus pensamentos.

- Teve outra coisa...

- O quê? – a amiga a observava com interesse.

- Olha... – Lílian encarou séria a morena – Aconteceu uma coisa estranha... Eu acho que aconteceu, pelo menos. Mas... É que foi tão esquisito...

- Tudo bem, conta. Depois a gente julga a veracidade da coisa.

Lílian sorriu. Daphne correspondeu, encorajando a monitora da Grifinória.

- Eu abri o armário e saiu uma pessoa de lá.

- Hein? Quem?

- Eu.

- Hum? – a morena franziu o cenho.

- Saiu uma outra Lílian Evans. Em algum lugar daquela sala havia uma outra eu.

- Mas como...? – Daphne lembrou, então, dos avisos de Remo sobre não se impressionar – E o que aconteceu? O que ela falou?

- Ela não falou nada. Nem fez nada. Só ficou me encarando.

- E você?

- Eu também não fiz nada. Depois eu tive um sonho... E depois eu a vi de novo. E então surgiu o dementador.

Daphne voltou a franzir o cenho. Pensava nas chances daquilo ser possível. Deveria ter sido um sonho. A não ser quê...

Daphne respirou fundo, se recostando na árvore. Seria possível?

* * *

Lígia se endireitou e bateu na porta da sala. A professora de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas abriu a porta logo em seguida, olhando a aluna com desconfiança.

- Sim?

- Posso entrar? Preciso falar com a senhora... É rapidinho.

A professora, no auge dos trinta, ergueu as sobrancelhas. Lígia tentou mais uma vez:

- É sobre as aulas... Dúvidas.

A mulher deu uma rápida olhada em Lígia, deixando-a entrar logo depois. Sentou numa das mesas e questionou, cansada:

- O que é, senhorita Jones?

- Bem... Eu tenho umas dúvidas sobre dementadores...

- Ah, a senhorita tem, é?

- Sim, senhora – Lígia respondeu, com um tom ingênuo – Por exemplo... – ela consultou o pergaminho que Lupin lhe passara – Eles voam, certo?

- Voar não é bem o termo. Eles flutuam.

- São, no geral, pretos?

- Todos eles.

- Tem rosto?

- Não... não exatamente.

- E sobre o beijo da morte? Pode... falar um pouco...?

- Bem, é quando um dementador encosta sua boca na de um ser vivo – o tom da professora era entediado – Através dele sugam a alma das vítimas. A senhorita...

- Em que situação eles o fazem?

- Sempre que têm chance. Jones, isso é matéria do segundo ou terceiro ano, portanto...

- E eles podem lançar feitiços?

- O quê? Não, nenhum. Sua magia é "natural", como todas as outras criaturas e animais fantásticos. Agora – a mulher se impôs –, qual é o seu interesse nisso tudo, senhorita Jones?

- Bem, eu só quero aprender. Vai que um dia desses eu encontro um dementador na rua... Aliás – Lígia cochichou, dramaticamente –, a senhora sabe se há algum aqui na escola?

A professora respirou fundo, com os olhos bem abertos. Parecia bem irritada com a aluna.

- Pois fique sabendo que não há nenhum dementador aqui na escola. Sinto acabar com sua felicidade, mas só o Ministério tem poder sobre essas criaturas. Estão todos guardando Azkaban.

- Hum... – Lígia tomou nota – Muito obrigado, professora. A senhora foi espetacular!

Lígia sorriu, deu meia volta e dirigiu-se até a porta. A voz da professora a impediu de continuar:

- Eu estou de olho nos seus coleguinhas, Jones. Mais uma que eles me aprontem e eles serão expulsos.

- Mas... – a garota girou nos calcanhares – A senhora fala dos Marotos?

- Não, daqueles pirralhos que os imitam. É ótimo que meu bicho-papão já esteja aqui novamente; mas o diretor já foi informado e tomará providências.

Os olhos de Lígia brilharam.

- Como é que é?

* * *

- Qual é a nova? – perguntou um Gary Atwood animado demais se comparado ao clima da reunião.

- Vamos fazer o que com o Watts dessa vez? – Matthew Campbell parecia sonolento.

- Ah... – Atwood murchou – _Ele_. Pensei que agora nosso "nível" tinha subido...

- Por quê? – perguntou Jonathan Byrd – Estamos a recém no segundo ano. Chegar na categoria dos Marotos não é assim, estalando os dedos!

- É, "estamos a recém no segundo ano"... – atwood zombou, fazendo aspas com os dedos – Mas nosso QI já é naturalmente elevado! Não podemos cair no conceito depois da Evans!

- Que conceito, Gary? Ninguém sabe nem deve saber que fomos nós! – Byrd abriu bem os olhos, tentando focá-los melhor.

- Além disso – Matthew Campbell bocejou. Parecia cansado – A Evans foi pessoal.

- É. "Feliz Natal e Ano Novo", lembra? Expresso Hogwarts... – Jonathan Byrd enrugou a testa. Campbell deu um leve cutucão em Ralph Klein, que estava absorto em seus pensamentos.

- Hã? Quê? – ele se sobressaltou – Que foi? Do que vocês tavam falando mesmo?

- Da Evans, Ralph – Jonathan ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Que que tem? A gente já fez isso, não? – Klein franziu o cenho – Foi né?

- Lógico! – Campbell se espreguiçou – Tá com perda de memória recente agora, é?

- Não, é que... Nada. O que que vocês falavam dela?

- Bem – Gary Atwood respirou fundo – Eu dizia que nosso nível não pode decair depois daquilo. Temos que manter o empenho...

- Não.

Todos encararam Klein.

- Não o quê, Ralph? Você também concorda com eles? – Gary tinha um leve desapontamento na voz.

- Ahn? Bem, eu queria dizer que – ele pigarreou – não foi certo.

- QUÊ? – Atwood não evitou grito.

- Ralph, você tá legal? – Jonathan Byrd se aproximou, examinando o outro Aprendiz – Você tá estranho...

- Se eu tô... Ah, tô sim. – Klein deu de ombros – Tô legal. Só meio cansado, mas ok.

- E por que raios essa mudança agora de opinião? – Atwood se exasperou.

- Mudança de quê? – Ralph Klein enrugou a testa.

- DE OPINIÃO! – gritou Atwood – Tá surdo? Ou melhor: tá louco? A idéia foi sua mesmo!

- O quê? A idéia foi minha? Não foi nada...! – Klein se ergueu, ficando a mesma altura de Gary.

- Claro que foi, Ralph! – Matthew Campbell se intrometeu – Foi você quem teve a idéia – enumerou nos dedos – Foi você quem planejou tudo. Foi você que deu uma de líder nessa...

- Eu? Mas... – Klein sacudiu a cabeça – Não importa! Não foi legal da nossa parte, nós...

- Nossa intenção nunca foi sermos legais, Ralph! – Atwood riu.

- Sim, mas... – Klein coçou a cabeça – Vocês não acham q passamos dos limites? Assim... ela tá muito mal, foi pra Enfermaria e ficou um bom tempo lá. – ele finalmente encarou os amigos, que o observavam atônitos.

Gary Atwood não pode se segurar e gargalhou.

- Muito boa, Ralph! Muito boa...

Mas ninguém mais estava rindo. Campbell e Byrd apenas se entreolharam.

- Ralph, você definitivamente não está bem! – disse Atwood depois que cessara a crise de riso.

- Mas gente – começou cautelosamente Jonathan Byrd – Eu concordo com Ralph. A gente exagerou mesmo, pegamos pesado...

- Mas... – Atwood balbuciou – Mas ela mereceu! "Expresso Hogwarts", lembram??

- Não, Gary, ela não merecia. – Campbell abafou outro bocejo – Podíamos ter feito coisa menos grave...

- É, era isso que eu tava querendo dizer – completou Ralph.

- Mas eu concordo com o Gary também – Byrd se pronunciou – Foi você que deu a idéia, Ralph. Por que isso agora?

- É! – Atwood estava muito exaltado – O que aconteceu com vocês? A consciência pesou? Se não concordavam, por que não falaram nada enquanto planejamos tudo?? Por que não tentaram evitar nada?

- Por que... – começou Campbell, esfregando os olhos – Não sei, acho que não sabíamos até onde ia chegar isso... Sei lá, gente, nós nos descontrolamos. Nossa, foi sinistro...

Ralph apenas balançava a cabeça em concordância.

- Mas gente... – Byrd franziu a testa – O que foi que a gente fez?

- Pois é né... – disse Matthew Campbell num tom sombrio – Gente, que horror, mas eu não to lembrando!

- A gente chegou a fazer alguma coisa? – Jonathan Byrd se voltou para os outros.

- Claro que sim! – Gary Atwood parecia mais calmo agora – Olha o que aconteceu com a menina... A gente até pegou o bicho-papão, lembram...?

- Será que o Ralph tá assim por causa do bicho-papão?? – Campbell arregalou os olhos enquanto sussurrava.

- Mas o que tem a ver??

- Não sei, essas coisas são sinistras...

- Não, não deve ter a ver – Jonathan fez um muxoxo – Senão não teríamos aulas com aquilo!

- Ralph. – chamou Atwood. Sem resposta. O amigo tinha o olhar perdido novamente – RALPH!

- O quê?? – mais uma vez ele se sobressaltou.

- Gente, vamos levá-lo para a Enfermaria? – sugeriu Byrd.

- Vão perguntar porque ele tá assim – Campbell bocejou.

- E por que o Matthew anda com tanto sono... – debochou Atwood.

- Eles estão acostumados com essas coisas. – Jonathan rolou os olhos – Lembram da Dyick? Ela também – ele parou de repente. Passados alguns instantes, ele murmurou lentamente: – Ela também estava assim...

- Será que tem algo a ver? Mas... – Campbell parou para pensar. Ficou calado.

- Garotos – Jonathan Byrd ergueu mais a voz, para que Klein também o escutasse – vamos procurar o diretor.

* * *

- Nada na biblioteca – declarou Remo.

- Nada com Filch. – disse Sirius, sentando-se ao lado de Daphne.

- Filch não sabe de nada disso? – espantou-se Tiago – Capaz até de ser o lugar onde ele torturava os alunos!

- Não, eu nem perguntei.

- Pois trate de perguntar, senhor Cara-de-Pau. – Daphne o repreendeu.

Sirius soltou um muxoxo de descaso e se deitou, repousando a cabeça sobre o colo de Daphne. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha ante a malandragem do rapaz, mas nada fez – continuou como estava, falando em seguida:

- Bem, gente, pelo menos com a Lily eu acho que consegui algo. – Tiago e Remo se inclinaram mais para frente – Ela está bem melhor. Um pouquinho confusa, mas eu, pelo menos, consegui chegar mais perto de uma conclusão...

Krüger observava a Sala Comunal à sua volta enquanto falava. Ela estava ligeiramente constrangida pelo comportamento do namorado. Havia um grupo de garotas mais adiante que tentava ignorar o casal. Daphne também tentou ignorá-las, mas percebeu que não fazia muita diferença.

Lígia apareceu de supetão no buraco do retrato, interrompendo o discurso de Daphne. Vinha tão pensativa que tropeçou no degrau, caindo de joelhos no chão. Daphne foi ajudar a amiga, esquecendo-se completamente que Sirius estava recostado no seu colo.

- Que coisa! Por que foram botar isso aí? – praguejou Lígia.

- Isso nunca saiu daí, sua estabanada! – Daphne riu ao levantar a loira – Como tá?

- Tô bem, e você? – estendeu a mão, sorrindo.

- Ai, tô ótima! – a morena respondeu, num tom afetado – Não quer entrar, tomar um chazinho?

As duas voltaram rindo para o sofá. Daphne ignorou a cara do namorado, que se levantava do chão e voltava a sentar.

- Continue, por favor, Daphne... – pediu Remo, ligeiramente corado ao encarar Jones, que se atirou no sofá, exatamente entre Daphne e Sirius.

- Mas eu tenho ótimas novidades! – Lígia se atravessou – Beijem meus pés! – e esticou os pés, esperançosa – Eu consegui todas as informações necessárias e possíveis com a professora de Defesa!

- Minha nossa senhora! Botando banca até não poder mais, hein?! – zombou Sirius.

- Ótimo! – Remo tomou o pergaminho das mãos da loira e o leu rapidamente.

- Acho bom mesmo que seja "ótimo"! – Daphne fingiu raiva – Pra _me_ interromper...

Passaram-se alguns minutos de silêncio, onde todos esperavam que Lupin analisasse os dados. Lígia continuava entre o casal de namorados, toda esparramada e satisfeita consigo mesma, nem ligando para a cara de raiva de Sirius e a cara de riso de Daphne.

- E aí? – perguntou um Tiago impaciente.

- Bem, tudo na mesma. – Remo suspirou – Não traz grandes novidades...

- Como assim "não traz grandes novidades"? – Lígia Jones se endireitou num salto, ficando mais séria – Quase me custou a vida isso aí, precisava ver a cara da professora...!

- Lígia! – Lupin a interrompeu – Por favor, depois falamos disso. A Daphne estava contando sobre a Lílian... – e fez um gesto, pedindo para esta recomeçar.

- Bem... – a morena suspirou – Ela me falou MUITA coisa, e no início eu não entendi nada... Eu tenho uma suspeita, mas não sei se...

- Daph! Vem, vamos conversar. Rapidinho!

Num gesto rápido, Lígia puxou a amiga pela mão e a arrastou até o canto oposto do Salão. Os Marotos ficaram observando as duas conversarem por alguns minutos. Voltaram mais agitadas, porém, aliviadas.

- Ótimo, tá tudo esclarecido, aparentemente. – Daphne sentou do lado de Sirius antes que Lígia o fizesse.

- Só esperamos seu consentimento, senhor monitor – Lígia fez uma pequena reverência.

- Dá pra falarem duma vez? – Tiago passou a mão pelo rosto. Não agüentava mais aquilo. Nada se resolvia e ele estava cada vez mais preocupado.

- Claro, claro... – começou Jones – Nós conversamos e chegamos numa conclusão: o que atacou a Lílian foi um bicho-papão.

Houveram manifestações, verbais ou não, de surpresa.

- Mas não só isso. – continuou Daphne Krüger, sombria – Houve uma boa parte bruxa nisso.

- Assim, ó: – era incrível como Lígia mantinha a calma e descontração – o bicho-papão da professora de Defesa foi roubado essa semana, e ela diz que foram os Aprendizes.

Um coro de "quês" foi ouvido, mas Jones continuou normalmente.

- Bem que a gente notou que eles estavam meio estranhos ultimamente, né... Deviam estar tramando algo mesmo.

- Eles passaram dos limites dessa vez! – murmurou Potter, muito bravo.

- Sim! – a loira concordou – O que aconteceu foi que eles pegaram a Lílian, a trancaram numa sala de aula desocupada – no primeiro ou segundo andar, na ala sul, perto da Floresta – e largaram o bicho-papão por lá também.

- Num armário – continuou Daphne – Quando Lily tentou sair, ela sem querer libertou o bicho-papão. Lílian sempre teve um grande medo de dementadores...

- Sim, eu lembro da época em que tivemos essa matéria – Remo concordou. Ele estava muito pensativo.

- Ela também teve um sonho ou alguma visão envolvendo uma... "cópia" dela mesma – Daphne suspirou – Não sei bem ao certo se foi culpa do bicho-papão ou se foi um delírio. Mas, bem, é coisa pessoal, e sobre isso eu e Gigi podemos falar diretamente com ela. Não interfere no caso.

- Enfim! – Lígia a interrompeu – Lílian estava sem varinha, então essa parte não deve ter durado muito... Algumas horas, de repente – se voltou para Lupin – Bichos-papões transformados em dementadores podem dar o beijo da morte?

O monitor pensou por alguns instantes. Depois respondeu: - Creio que não. Que eu me lembre, mesmo que se transformem em uma pessoa não podem lançar feitiços. Acho que eles só assumem a forma mesmo, mas não adquirem características mais pessoais.

- Ótimo. Só reforça a idéia aqui – Lígia pensou uns instantes – Depois disso, surge a parte bruxa...

- É a parte da Floresta Proibida. – completou Daphne – Já que criaturas mágicas não lançam feitiços, só podem ter sido bruxos. Pegaram Lílian inconsciente e a levaram para a Floresta. Foi lá que ela foi torturada – sua expressão estava dura e fria.

- Achamos que a tal casa pode entrar aí – Jones olhou significativamente para Pettigrew.

- S-será que existe esse lugar mesmo? – ele gaguejou.

- É uma ótima teoria, meninas... – Remo suspirou, cansado – Vou checar esses dados sobre os bichos-papões.

- Vocês realmente acham – o tom de Sirius era de total desprezo – que esses... esses... esses pirralhos dos "Aprendizes" fizeram algo desse tipo? Cara, eles sempre foram muito molengas... Não fazem mais que azarações.

- Concordo, Almofadinhas – Potter se pronunciou – Mas isso não precisar ser algo exclusivo deles.

- Você tá pensando que os sonserinos tem algo a ver com isso? – Pedro perguntou.

Pontas e Almofadinhas concordaram lentamente, se encarando.

- Pode ser bem isso aí... Vou dar uma verificada nos Aprendizes – disse Potter.

- E sobre a casa? A gente... vai até lá? – Pettigrew gaguejou mais uma vez. – Como vamos saber onde fica isso??? E como chegar lá?!

- Tem uma pessoa que pode nos ajudar com isso... – começou Daphne. Tiago assentiu.

- Shoz.

* * *

Giulia Christie percorria com os olhos o Salão Principal lotado. Olhava cada pessoa, observava cada expressão, lia cada lábio, decifrava cada assunto... Era uma busca minuciosa. Como em todas as manhãs, em todas as tardes e em todas as noites.

E como em todas as manhãs, em todas as tardes e em todas as noites seu olhar se demorou mais do que o habitual num grupo de pessoas da sua mesma mesa.

"Tá tudo muito estranho ultimamente... Os Marotos não desgrudam mais daquelas 'zinhas' ali... e é só um que está namorando! Se bem que..." – ela analisou a cena por mais alguns instantes – "Ora, ora, veja só! Evans e Potter estão _juntos_, afinal. E dando risada – que maravilha!"

Giulia parou pra pensar mais um pouco. Passava manteiga numa torrada, ainda encarando o grande grupo reunido na mesa da Grifinória.

- Isso anda uma vergonha – comentou Campbell, ao lado de Christie – Os Marotos. Por favor, eles já tiveram gosto melhor!

- É mesmo... – concordou, do outro lado de Giulia, McFloat – Mas eles andaram decaindo muito ultimamente. O Tiago não é o mesmo dos bons tempos... Da época em que estávamos juntos... – revirou os olhos, suspirando.

Giulia Christie, Jennifer Campbell e Hillary McFloat formavam o famoso trio de fofocas da Grifinória e de Hogwarts. As três eram realmente muito corajosas – espalhavam, na cara-de-pau, os piores boatos possíveis sobre os alunos e até mesmo professores. E não interessava quem era o alvo: o importante mesmo era espalhar a "informação". Grifinórios e sonserinos eram os primeiros no ranking das três amigas, mas elas adoravam fazer intrigas na Corvinal e na Lufa-lufa – já que, aparentemente, não acontecia nada de muito interessante nessas duas casas e as pessoas eram muito _falsas_, fingindo-se de "santas". Em alguns casos era pura inveja; noutros, birra. Algumas fofocas surgiam até mesmo por elas não terem nada pra fazer...

Não eram garotas essencialmente más ou feias, para implicarem tanto com as outras garotas da escola. Eram, simplesmente, invejosas. Giulia Christie era do sexto ano, colega de Lílian, Daphne e Lígia. Era uma garota não muito alta, de cabelos muito loiros e olhos verdes. Nariz e lábios pequenos. As outras duas cursavam o sétimo ano. Jennifer Campbell tinha os olhos e cabelos marrons, pele morena. Era alta, esbelta e seria até mesmo uma das garotas mais belas da escola se não fosse seu ar de superioridade e seu nariz forçosamente empinado. Já Hillary McFloat era a mais gordinha das três e não tinha muitas curvas. Tinha a pele bem clara, o cabelo loiro era bem escuro e os olhos, bem castanhos. Não era nem alta nem baixa; nem bonita, nem feia. Era simplesmente antipática.

Num passado remoto, Campbell conseguira fisgar Sirius Black, e McFloat passara uns tempos com Tiago Potter. Nenhum dos dois relacionamentos durou muito tempo, e as duas sétimo-anistas não deixaram baratas as atitudes dos Marotos. As fofocas foram as mais criativas, mas não houve qualquer manifestação da parte dos garotos. Só Christie que nunca alcançara seu objetivo: Black. Era por isso mesmo que as três não gostavam do outro trio feminino da casa.

- Ah, mas até o Pettigrew tem namorada agora, vejam se tem cabimento!? – McFloat recomeçou o assunto de supetão – Aquela insossa da Corvinal, a Dyick.

- É, eu sei. – Campbell soltou um risinho de escárnio – Tadinha. Tá certo que ela não é lá grande coisa, mas ela poderia conseguir coisa pior, se se esforçasse...

- Tem certeza? – Christie zombou – Acho que não valeria a pena tanto esforço assim.

As três riram e o olhar de Jennifer Campbell se voltou para a mesa da Sonserina. Régulo Black sorria-lhe abertamente.

- Ai, como é que nunca nos aproximamos dos sonserinos, hein? – ela reclamou, pensando alto enquanto devolvia o sorriso.

- Bem, talvez porque eles não tenham gostado muito _daquilo_ no nosso segundo ano! – Hillary riu, lembrando.

- Porque, Jenny? – Giulia questionou, desconfiada – Interessada em alguém?

As duas amigas seguiram o olhar e o sorriso de Campbell e se depararam com o irmão mais novo de Sirius.

- Ah – Giulia soltou um muxoxo – Pois, não é de todo o mal, não...

- Mas eu duvido que ele seja como o Sirius... – interveio Hillary, venenosa – Já tirasse o que havia de melhor na família, querida.

- Sim, eu sei, mas não custa tentar, né? – assim que terminou de falar, Jennifer Campbell se levantou e foi até a mesa da Sonserina.

McFloat balançou a cabeça, não aprovando muito a ação da outra.

- Não é por nada não – comentou –, mas esses sonsos andam meio esquisitos ultimamente...

Christie apenas deu de ombros e continuou a lanchar. Quando Campbell já estava acomodada na mesa da Sonserina, ao lado de Régulo, Giulia cruzou seu olhar com Malfoy. Passaram-se alguns minutos enquanto se encaravam, ela confusa; ele, com um meio sorriso.

- É... – ela falou em voz alta, para a amiga do lado – Mas quem não anda estranho ultimamente, não é mesmo? – ela se levantou, cutucando McFloat em seguida – Vamos.

E caminhou em direção à mesa da Sonserina. Hillary McFloat a observou, de pé, por um momento ou dois, a testa enrugada. Então deu de ombros e seguiu o trajeto das outras duas amigas, murmurando para si mesma.

- Acho que essa lista inclui você, Giulia...

oOoOoOo

Daphne estava disfarçadamente relaxada. Ela até tentava, mas não era uma coisa muito fácil de se fazer, não nos últimos dias. Além de todo aquele rolo com Lily, tinha aquelas _piranhas_. Daphne nunca percebera o quão infestado era aquela escola. Ela sequer podia tomar café ou ir ao banheiro em paz ultimamente: sempre recebia olhares mortíferos e ameaças de tortura das estudantes de Hogwarts.

Como estava acontecendo naquele momento, no café da manhã. Daphne não conseguia contar quantas meninas estavam olhando torto para ela. A morena simplesmente bufava e rolava os olhos, tentando ignorar; até dava risada algumas vezes. Mas era tudo estratégia. Ela estava se roendo de raiva por dentro, e tinha vontade de esganar aquelas malditas sem personalidades e "paga-paus" do _seu_ namorado. Era naquelas horas que Daphne pensava com seus botões se Sirius Black valia tanto a pena...

Krüger sacudiu a cabeça, suspirando. Ia esquecer aquela bobagem, como fazia todas as manhãs. E tardes. Ah, e noites também. Observou as outras pessoas presentes no Salão Principal. Sem querer, se demorou em Shoz. Ele estava sentado na ponta da mesa da Corvinal, e parecia abatido e tenso. Estava muito mais quieto e isolado que de costume. Tinha o cenho franzido enquanto remexia o café.

Daphne suspirou. Ela queria se distrair um pouco, e não ficar relembrando os tristes acontecimentos dos últimos tempos. Ela iria tentar uma última vez. Foi desviando o olhar das grifinórias invejosas ao longo da mesa e seu olhar recaiu sobre Lílian. Daphne gemeu, deixando a cabeça pender para frente. Grande melhora! Ela andava realmente preocupada com a amiga ultimamente.

Lígia, por sua vez, estava animada e elétrica como sempre. Sentada ao lado da morena, Jones servia-se calma e alegremente, quase sorrindo. Seu olhar não se dirigia a ninguém em especial, só corria pelo salão gigantesco.

- Como você tá conseguindo, hein? – murmurou, uma certa inveja na voz.

- O quê? – Lígia voltou-se bruscamente para a amiga – Consigo o quê? O que quero? – inflou, presunçosa.

- Hã? Não! – soltou um muxoxo – Não fique se achando só porque conseguiu mais informações que o previsto. Eu tava falando de ficar assim, despreocupada, com tudo isso que aconteceu com a Lily.

- Ahhhh! – respondeu Lígia, sem se abalar, um pouco mais alto do que o necessário – Ué, mas aconteceu com a Lily, não comigo!

- Gigi! Poxa, cadê teu espírito de fraternidade?

- Ai, caramba, nunca saiu daqui, ó! Mas acontece que não há mais nada que se possa fazer no momento! Já aconteceu tudo, não tivemos como evitar nada. Não vou ficar me culpando ou chorando pelos cantos pela minha amiga. Olha, nem ela está mal assim!

Daphne desviou o olhar para a ruiva, alguns lugares mais adiante. Ela conversava com Remo, calmamente. Lílian sorriu levemente, e Daphne arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Viu? Não faça as coisas parecerem piores do que realmente são. Isso sim deixa qualquer um mal. O que a Lily precisa é de alguma distração e os amigos do lado.

- Era disso que eu tava falando! – Daphne sacudiu as mãos, exasperada.

- Não, não tô dizendo pra ficar toda hora consolando e dizendo "oh, deve ter sido horrível", ou "oh, sinto muito por você". Ou ainda "eu estarei sempre aqui, se precisar". Poxa, a Lily sabe de tudo isso. Nós não precisamos _falar_, só _demonstrar_.

Daphne pensou por alguns instantes. Encarou os olhos mel da amiga – que já tinha uns cinco centímetros de raiz marrom no topo da cabeça. Concluiu, em voz alta:

- Sabe, Gigi, às vezes me dá até nojo dessas tuas filosofadas. São cheias de razão!

Lígia sorriu, reassumindo o ar presunçoso e Daphne lhe deu um tapinha no ombro, sorrindo.

As duas continuaram lentamente seus cafés; ainda tinham um tempinho até a aula. Alguns alunos – principalmente os mais novos – já estavam se retirando das mesas. De um desses pequenos grupinho, Daphne conseguiu ouvir:

- Parece que os Aprendizes foram até falar com o diretor esses dias. Garanto que a Dyick fez queixinha de alguma coisa...

- Procura e depois não quer levar! Comigo foi a mesma coisa! Sempre digo: meninas não...

Pois é, o ouvido de Krüger não era tão bom assim e ela não conseguiu captar mais que isso. Virou-se e pode ver que um dos meninos era aquele mesmo do Expresso Hogwarts nas férias. Daphne voltou o olhar rapidamente para a mesa da Corvinal, procurando Wanessa. Se aquela menina tinha se metido com os Aprendizes...

Encontrou a garota, conversando com uma colega. Sua postura era parecida com a de Daph, dois minutos atrás: ereta demais, alerta, preocupada.

- Gigi, eu já vou indo. Nos vemos na aula.

Lígia apenas murmurou um "aham" e puxou conversa com um estudante qualquer, que estava à sua frente.

Daphne rumou a passos curtos e rápidos para a mesa da Corvinal. Posicionou-se atrás da Dyick caçula.

- Licencinha um momento? – pediu para a outra menina. Dando de ombros, a mais nova se levantou.

- O que foi? – perguntou Wanessa, deixando o receio transparecer na voz.

- Como vai a audição?

- Ahn? Ah, bem. Melhorou bastante, obrigado. Madame Pomfrey me deu uma poçãozinha do capeta...

Daphne já ia rir com o comentário, mas conteve-se a tempo. Ficou séria, indo direto ao assunto que a levara até ali:

- Não andou se metendo em mais apostas, né?

Wanessa arqueou as sobrancelhas. Sugou todo o ar à sua volta, a boca ficando no formado de um "O".

- Hein? – insistiu Daphne.

- Ai, não foi por querer!

- Não acredito, Wanessa...

- Ah, você sabe como é! – ela falava rápido – Os meninos me desafiaram – duvidaram de mim! Não pude deixar barato e dei uma provocada. Daí eles soltaram aquele maldito "duvido". E eu rebati com um "pois vá duvidando, então!". Daí eles disseram que eu não faria tal coisa, e eu disse que sim, que não era uma bundona, e a gente apostou.

Daphne rolou os olhos. Se segurou no "bundona".

- Apesar de tudo, você entende, né? Né? Claro que sim! Você também é orgulhosa e...

- Esses meninos, _por acaso_, não são os Aprendizes, são?

Wanessa apertou a boca e fechou os olhos, como se esperasse a explosão de uma bomba a qualquer instante.

- Ai, Wanessa, não sei o que fazer contigo. Sinceramente... Tão novinha e já nesse estado! – a grifinória suspirou – Afinal, o que vocês apostaram? Hein, Wanessa?

Wanessa parecia estar tomando ar para poder falar, mas o sinal soou mais alto do que nunca. Todos se levantaram quase que imediatamente, pegando suas mochilas e saindo do Salão Principal.

- Desculpa. Não vai acontecer de novo. Promessa.

Murmurando isso, Wanessa Dyick sumiu na multidão de alunos. Daphne sacudiu a cabeça, bufando.

oOoOoOo

- E então? Chegaram a alguma conclusão? – perguntou Lílian.

Remo observou atentamente a ruiva sentada ao seu lado. Ela tinha o olhar baixo para o café e brincava com a faca na manteiga. Estava desanimada, e parecia exausta. Tinha olheiras.

O monitor suspirou pesadamente e começou: - É, Lílian, temos algumas idéias bem consistentes até... Mas acho que...

- E que idéias são essas? – ela o cortou, encarando-o dessa vez.

Como Lupin hesitara, Lílian riu com escárnio.

- Por favor, Remo! Pode me contar! É o que eu mais quero saber ultimamente...

- Eu não acho que você esteja inteiramente bem...

- Lupin! – ela se exaltou – Essa minha cara de defunto se deve ao fato de eu não saber nada, de estar completamente por fora do que vocês andam falando. Sabe, foi _comigo_ que aconteceu, então eu acho que tenho o direito de saber do que se trata! Eu ficarei muito pior se continuar na ignorância, acredite em mim.

Eles se encararam em silêncio por alguns instantes. Evans tinha o rosto sério e decidido, enquanto Lupin estava visivelmente preocupado, o cenho franzido. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e Remo sorriu fracamente.

- Ok. Você está certa. – ele respirou fundo e adotou um tom sério – Achamos que foi um bicho-papão. Bem, temos quase certeza.

Lílian assentiu com a cabeça em silêncio. Estava muito pensativa.

- Quem? – seu tom era um pouco mais duro.

- Aprendizes.

Na mesma hora ela o encarou.

- Quê?!

- Sim. Nós também não acreditamos. E sim – ele se antecipou –, nós achamos que os sonserinos também estão envolvidos. Os Aprendizes executaram a parte do bicho-papão, e os sonserinos a parte da... Floresta.

Foi a vez de Lílian franzir o cenho. Tentou raciocinar para levar o assunto adiante.

- Tá... Ahn, então era um bicho-papão?

- Sim. Aquele usado para Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas foi roubado essa semana. E Daphne disse que você viu várias coisas absurdas, e essa seria uma boa resposta. Claro que também podem ter sido sonhos ou delírios-

- Não. – ela o cortou, séria novamente – Não foram sonhos. Foi real. Inclusive a outra Lílian... – ela suspirou, cansada – Remo, por que eu teria medo de mim mesma?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Talvez não seja medo de você, propriamente. Mas do que você pode fazer.

- Ou talvez seja medo do que estou me tornando. Do que estou sentindo... – ela engoliu em seco. Olhou para Lupin ligeiramente aflita.

- É bem provável, Lílian. Teve mais alguma coisa?

Ela quase não ouviu a pergunta de Remo. Um bicho-papão... A criatura que se transforma nos seus maiores medos. Ela tinha medo de dementadores, e tinha medo do que estava se tornando. _"E tenho medo também de ficar sem meus amigos... Por isso eles estavam tão distantes... E os sonserinos tão próximos! Então... ela tinha medo de perdê-lo? Por isso _ele_estava tão longe?"_. Lílian sentiu um nó na garganta.

- Ai Merlin... Foi um bicho-papão mesmo. – ela encarou o garoto – Tenho certeza.

O jovem de cabelos castanho-claros apenas concordou com a cabeça. Devia ser o que Daphne tinha definido como "assuntos pessoais" na reunião anterior.

- Eu pensei que as garotas tivessem te contado... – ele começou, incerto.

- Não. – Evans suspirou – Na verdade, nem tempo tivemos de conversar direito. E elas também estão evitando um pouco o assunto. – a ruiva rolou os olhos verdes.

Lílian sentiu um movimento às suas costas, acompanhado de um pigarro.

- Então... Como está, Evans?

A garota se virou para o recém chegado.

- Vou bem, Potter. Obrigado por perguntar.

- Ótimo. Tudo... ok? – ele indicou sua própria cabeça com o indicador.

- Aham – ela não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Olha... – Tiago viu Lupin se retirar de fininho – Eu espero que você não esteja... incomodada por tudo isso.

- Por quê? – o tom dela ficou ligeiramente irônico – Por me questionarem a todo o momento ou por não me contarem nada?

- Pelos dois – ele não se abalou.

- Tudo bem. Faz parte da "investigação". Mas eu ainda acho que deveríamos procurar algum professor ou até mesmo o diretor antes de fazermos qualquer coisa...

- Não é uma questão de autoridade, Lílian. – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Então por que estamos fazendo tudo isso? – ela se virou completamente para ele. Estava intrigada.

- Para darmos um basta nesses cretinos e para que não aconteça de novo. – Potter respondeu simplesmente – Já pegaram a Diyck mais nova, você, os Aprendizes...

- Hein?

- É... – ele se ajeitou na cadeira. Ter o controle sobre a situação sempre o fazia se sentir bem – Eu andei de olho nesses pirralhos... E digamos que também tenho meus métodos para fazer as pessoas falarem – ele sorriu, no que ela levantou uma sobrancelha – Parece que um deles está com os mesmo sintomas da Diyck, só que mais amenos.

- Surdinho, desvirtuado...?

Tiago não pode conter uma risada.

- Exatamente. E eu conheço esses idiotas da Sonserina – todos nós conhecemos. Eles estão aprontando umas por debaixo do pano tem tempo já... Mas, por favor, nem feitiços eles sabem fazer direito!

Lílian suspirou: - O que é ainda mais perigoso.

Tiago apenas concordou com a cabeça. Seu olhar se perdeu em algum lugar da mesa. Os olhos muito verdes de Evans percorriam lentamente o Salão Principal.

- Ahh, não. Era só o que faltava mesmo – ela murmurou para si.

- O quê? – Potter voltou sua atenção para ela. Lílian apenas apontou com o dedo para a mesa da Sonserina.

- Sonsos com as fofoqueiras... Estamos feitos! A Daph vai pirar...

- Bem que eu achei que estava demorando pra esses tipinhos se juntarem – ele falou com desprezo.

Evans se voltou para ele.

- Olha quem fala... Se eu bem me lembro, há alguns anos atrás o senhor "pegou" uma delas, não?

Tiago a encarou. Ela não falara com raiva, grosseria ou sarcasmo. Ela fora apenas... brincalhona. E estava lhe encarando com uma sobrancelha erguida e as mãos na cintura.

- Bem... – ele cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa – Sim, é verdade. Mas todos cometemos erros, não? – foi a vez dele erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Fale por si próprio, senhor Potter – ela mantinha o tom – EU não me lembro de ter errado.

- Opa! Tenho diante de mim uma "senhorita perfeição"? – ele alfinetou sutilmente.

- Depois que um certo garoto deixou o posto livre... Alguém tinha que ocupá-lo, concorda?

Tiago riu com vontade. Riu como estivera precisando nesses últimos dias tensos. Olhou para Evans e viu que ela também ria, e que ela precisava daquelas gargalhadas tanto quanto ele.

- Ai, que horror – ela disse após algum tempo – Eu pareço você falando.

Ainda sorrindo, Lílian e Tiago se encararam. Ele percebeu como nunca percebera antes a beleza dela. Potter diminuiu seu sorriso, sentindo-se muito atraído. Lílian suspirou e reparou pela primeira vez que os olhos de Tiago tinha um tom ligeiramente esverdeado, escondidos atrás dos óculos. Desviou o olhar quando percebeu que se encaravam por tempo demais.

- Essa convivência já está me fazendo mal... – a ruiva retomou o assunto. Tiago sorriu pelo canto da boca.

- Parece que eu tenho esse poder sobre as pessoas – comentou presunçosamente.

Lílian imediatamente voltou o olhar para ele. Um olhar de aviso.

- Por favor, não recomece _agora_! – ela disse numa lamúria.

Ele riu de novo, demonstrando que estava apenas brincando.

Olhando para o resto do Salão, Tiago pôde ver Aluado desviando seu olhar rapidamente, com um meio sorriso no rosto. Pontas também sorriu.

* * *

Wanessa se endireitou e respirou fundo. Começou a caminhar de cabeça erguida, decidida a mostrar pr'aqueles idiotas que o machismo não estava com nada.

Era finzinho de tarde; o sol estava se pondo no meio do lago.

Logo atrás dela, os Aprendizes. À sua frente, a Floresta Proibida. Na sua mente, um único propósito: acabar com aquela nova aposta de uma vez.

Já distante dos grifinórios e mais próxima da Floresta, Wanessa suspirou. É, Daphne tinha lhe avisado, e ela sabia que essas brincadeiras não davam em boa coisa, ainda mais vindas dos Aprendizes. Mas... Ela era provocada! Seu orgulho feminino era ferido por aqueles... aqueles... _garotos!_ E ela não podia deixar por menos.

Além do mais, o que tinha de mais em entrar rapidinho na Floresta Negra? Ainda era dia! E ela só tinha que alcançar um ponto fora do campo de visão dos meninos, esperar uns minutinhos... E pronto! Eles iam engolir – mais uma vez – as bobagens e provocações sem nexo e propósito.

A corvinal suspirou de novo, dessa vez com um pouco de nervosismo. A Floresta à sua frente era bem mais escura do que ali fora, mesmo sendo dia. Wanessa olhou pra cima e viu que as copas das árvores eram altas e se tocavam. Engoliu em seco, seguindo adiante. Cerrou os punhos e endureceu o andar. Sua audição já estava bem clara e ela podia ouvir os garotos sussurrando e rindo nas suas costas. Foi o que lhe motivou, apesar do pressentimento.

Dyick mergulhou no breu do bosque e seu coração acelerou. Lá fora se fazia um silêncio absoluto. Já o interior da floresta produzia sons antes imperceptíveis para a jovem. Ela pisou em algumas folhas secas e se assustou.

- Ora, pare com isso! – se repreendeu – É só uma...

Um ruído sinistro cortou-a. Ela não sabia identificar exatamente o que era, mas foi o suficiente para pará-la. Wanessa se arrepiou, enquanto sua respiração se tornava cada vez mais pesada. Voltou o olhar para a direção que percorrera, mas nada pode ver na escuridão do imenso bosque. Aquilo sim a assustou. Inconscientemente, ela se pôs a correr.

Wanessa não sabia para onde ia; só queria sumir dali. Vez ou outra olhava para trás. Embora não enxergasse nada, tinha uma estranha impressão de estar sendo perseguida... Seus olhos derramavam lágrimas como cachoeiras e tudo começou a lhe parecer um sonho.

Era alguém vestido de preto... Alguém alto, com um capuz pontudo... Wanessa não podia ver, mas sabia. De algum jeito ela sabia que corria risco de vida. Que tinha que achar a saída daquela floresta para fugir da dor... Daquela gente, daquela casa... A jovem gritou, pensando em mais feitiços que poderiam surgir a qualquer momento no ar...

Ela avistou um feixe de luz, que parecia indicar a saída. Não tinha ninguém em seu encalço. Mas tinham perseguido-a.

Wanessa surgiu bem longe de onde adentrara a Floresta Proibida. De longe, pode escutar os Aprendizes rindo dela, mas ela não ligava. Escutar... Escutar e feitiços no ar... Agora voltando ao seu estado normal, mais lúcida, ela podia pensar no que afinal estava acontecendo.

Dyick continuava correndo em direção ao castelo. Onde estaria Daphne?

oOoOoOo

- Wanessa? Que susto... O que houve?

- Vem comigo. – a corvinal puxou Daphne para um canto, afastando-a do namorado Sirius Black.

- Que que foi, Wanessa? Se tem algo a ver com aquela aposta ou sei lá o...

- Não! Digo, até tem, mas não é disso que eu vim falar. – Dyick respirou fundo, se acalmando – Eu... eu lembrei de tudo.

- Tudo o quê? – Daphne estava mais séria.

- Tudo. Antes da Enfermaria. A audição, os feitiços, a Floresta, a casa... – ela falava tudo numa respiração.

- O quê? Peraí. – Krüger olhou ao seu redor. A barra estava limpa e ela fez sinal para Sirius se aproximar – Conta com calma.

- Ahn... – a mais nova respirou – Eu entrei na Floresta agora e lembrei...

- Wanessa... – o tom de Daphne era repreendedor.

- Depois, tá bom? Eu entendi, melhor dizendo, o que tinha acontecido comigo. Acontece que eu fui estuporada e levada para algum lugar. Haviam capas... Capuzes pontudos e feitiços. – os namorados trocaram um olhar.

- Onde foi isso? Foi na Floresta, né? – perguntou Sirius.

- Foi. Eu corria no escuro e tinha alguém atrás de mim. Eu pisava em folhas secas... Só podia ser lá.

Sirius acenou com a cabeça, pensativo. Daphne ainda associava as informações.

- Foi depois disso que eu fiquei... surda.

- Feitiços mal executados. – murmurou Sirius. Daphne concordou.

- Você não lembra quem eram, né?

Wanessa negou com a cabeça.

- Estavam de capuzes, eu falei. Não dava pra ver. Eu só ouvia os feitiços... e as risadas. – Dyick endureceu o queixo.

- Obrigado por me contar, Wanessa. – o tom de Daphne suavizou – Pode sempre me procurar quando precisar. Agora tome cuidado e – ela sibilou – nada mais de apostas!

- Vamos te levar até a Sala Comunal da Corvinal. – o tom de Sirius era grave – Assim eu já falo Shoz.

Dyick assentiu. Daphne voltou a olhar para os dois lados antes de começar a andar.

* * *

- Ei, Shoz!

Sirius chamou pelo corvinal, mas este sequer diminuiu o passo. Black, que não estava acompanhado dos amigos, olhou para os dois lados do corredor. Não havia mais ninguém além dos dois. Antony Shoz também pareceu perceber isso, pois apressou ainda mais o passo. De súbito, ele parou. Tentou andar, mas não podia sair do lugar,

- Dificilzinho você, hein, Shoz – comentou Black sarcástico ao se aproximar, empunhando a varinha – Agora entendo porque namorou a Evans.

Shoz grunhiu e pôs-se a andar novamente ao sentir o feitiço passar, mas Sirius o segurou pelo ombro.

- Ei, cara, espere um pouco. _Eu_ não vou te atacar, pode ficar tranqüilo. – para convencer o outro garoto, Almofadinhas guardou a varinha no bolso da capa – Afinal, é muito mais fácil conversar com uma pessoa acordada e em são consciência. Não que você pareça estar em sã consciência, mas...

- E nós temos algo para conversar, Black? – Shoz perguntou entre dentes, a tensão palpável.

- Aham! E como temos que conversar, meu caro. – Sirius se encostou na parede, cruzando os braços – E você sabe muito bem sobre o quê.

Shoz encarou o chão por um momento, a respiração desacelerando aos poucos. De supetão, perguntou:

- Como ela está?

- Bem. Bem melhor. Sabe como é, ela tem amigos por perto... Pessoas que se preocupam e estão sempre dispostas a ajudar...

- Qual a sua, hein, Black? – Antony voltou a encará-lo.

- Simples: o que aconteceu naquele dia? – Sirius tinha o semblante muito sério.

Shoz respirou fundo várias vezes. Seu olhar percorreu todo o corredor e ele passou nervosamente a língua pelos lábios algumas vezes.

- Olha, Black, seja lá o que vocês estão querendo, é melhor...

- Nós só queremos saber – ele se aproximou – o que aconteceu naquela noite. Cara, qual é o problema em falar?

- O problema? – ele deu uma risadinha, zombando – O problema é que vocês não têm noção do problema! Vocês não têm idéia do que está acontecendo...!

- Então nos diga! Se você tem medinho dos sonserinos, eu não tenho. Nós não temos. Vocês corvinais podem ser muito espertinhos, mas são uns covardes mesmo...

Antony Shoz subitamente se aproximou de Black. Estava tenso e irritado, mas tinha os olhos firmes.

- Essas pessoas estão fazendo coisas horríveis com pessoas escolhidas a dedo! E sabe-se que outras coisas não estão planejando fazer quando saírem da escola! Se vocês forem atrás desse grupo até a Floresta Proibida, correm o risco de não voltarem. Estarão indo direto para a ratoeira, e é exatamente isso que eles querem.

Os dois garotos ficaram se encarando alguns instantes. Estavam muito sérios.

- Nós sabemos nos defender, mas muito obrigado pelo conselho, monitor. Eu só preciso que você nos mostre o caminho até onde achou o corpo da Evans. De dia. Só isso. – como o outro pareceu pensar, Sirius completou – É para o próprio bem dela, Shoz.

Shoz tinha o olhar vago. Passaram-se segundos, instantes, minutos enquanto o corvinal pensava no que fazer. Então ele finalmente encarou Sirius e meneou a cabeça.

* * *

Eram quatro horas da tarde de quarta-feira quando Antony Shoz adentrou a Floresta Proibida. Ele estava tenso. Estava perdendo as últimas aulas do dia e poderia perder bem mais do que isso dentro daquela mata.

Ao seu lado, ia Sirius Black; às suas costas tinha Remo Lupin, Lígia Jones e Tiago Potter. Todos tinham as varinhas em punho. Todos menos Shoz.

Em silêncio, os cinco jovens embrenhavam-se mais na Floresta. À medida que avançavam na extensa mata, a luz ia diminuindo.

Lupin parou após uns cinco minutos de caminhada, sendo imitado por todos.

- _Me oriente!_ – ordenou à própria varinha, que rapidamente lhe indicou o norte.

O grupo agora formava um semicírculo. Remo, que já parecia cansado, falou num tom não muito alto:

- Nos desviamos rapidamente para oeste. – Lupin arquivava mentalmente cada mudança no trajeto – _Lumus!_ Vamos em frente, Shoz.

Antony girou nos seus calcanhares e recomeçou a caminhada. Tinha passos largos, porém lentos. Ele só estivera ali uma vez e toda atenção era necessária para não se perderem. Mas, ele logo percebeu, não era muito fácil manter a concentração, um vez que tinha as varinhas de Black e Potter diretamente apontadas para ele. De soslaio Shoz notou que Jones se distraia com a paisagem e Lupin baixara a guarda e parecia sonolento.

O corvinal hesitou por algumas vezes, tentando lembrar o caminho que percorrera na noite em que encontrara Lílian. Girou nos calcanhares, deu a volta, desviou bruscamente o rumo... O que só aumentava a tensão entre os jovens.

- É bom não tentar gracinhas, Shoz – murmurou Black ao seu lado.

- Não se preocupe – ele conseguiu sussurrar de volta - _Eu_ não acho graça nesse tipo de coisa.

- O que raios você...? – Sirius aumentou o tom de voz. Tinha parado e agora estava completamente virado para o monitor da Corvinal. Para evitar desavenças que não levariam a lugar algum, Remo cutucou o amigo ao passar à frente do grupo.

- Já está bem escuro aqui – ele comentou, forçando os olhos para enxergar o relógio – E são só quatro e meia.

Lígia desviou o olhar para cima. Não podia se ver o céu dali – as copas das árvores eram muito próximas, impedindo a passagem da luz solar. E sequer haviam muitas árvores; na verdade, tinha bastante espaço entre uma e outra. Mas elas eram realmente grandes, com troncos muito grossos e copas enormes.

- Sabe, não faz muito sentido – comentou Jones em voz alta – Essas árvores ainda estarem de pé sem boa parte dos raios de Sol.

- Tem muita coisa nessa Floresta que não faz sentido – Remo respondeu, sombriamente – Vamos logo.

Como Antony hesitara, Potter alfinetou:

- O que foi, Shoz? Está perdido, por acaso?

O corvinal fechou os olhos e respirou com força. Pôde sentir por todo o trajeto os olhos de Potter cravados em suas costas. Passaram-se alguns segundos até que Shoz voltasse a caminhar.

- Falta pouco – ele falou simplesmente.

Eles seguiram guiados por Shoz por mais alguns longos minutos. O silêncio era quebrado somente pelo som que as folhas no chão faziam ao serem pisoteadas.

Eles finalmente pararam. Tinham chegado numa grande clareira. Ali as árvores eram mais espaçadas, e a luz do Sol chegava com maior facilidade. Antony Shoz observou o local por um momento, como que procurando algo. Então deu meia volta e andou mais uns dez metros, sendo seguido de perto por Potter.

- Foi por aqui – ele falou de supetão.

- E como você sabe? Nessa Floresta é tudo igual – questionou Tiago, uma sobrancelha erguida em sinal de escárnio.

- A não ser que ele conheça bem o local... – completou Black. Os dois Marotos ainda não conseguiam acreditar em Shoz.

- A clareira. – Antony parecia estar mais calmo por ter encontrado o lugar – Reconheci pela árvore. Aquela árvore – ele apontou.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para o local indicado. Havia uma árvore menor, de apenas seis metros, com o tronco retorcido. Lembrava uma miniatura do Salgueiro Lutador, embora não se mexesse.

- É... Realmente, foi a única árvore assim que vi no percurso – Remo se pronunciou, estremecendo levemente ao lembrar do Salgueiro.

Tiago agora encarava o corvinal com os olhos estreitados.

- O que tinha na clareira? – perguntou Lígia bruscamente.

- Como?

- Tinha algo ali naquela noite, não tinha? – ela tinha um tom neutro – A casa. Aquela casa que aparece e some...

Shoz hesitou por um instante, enquanto pensava no que dizer. Então concordou com a cabeça.

- Sim... Tinha uma cabana. Mas eu sequer cheguei perto, então não sei de mais nada.

Antony pôde ouvir um nítido "Medroso" vindo de Sirius.

- Foi isso. Foi até aqui que eu vim, foi aqui que eu encontrei Lílian e daqui eu refiz meu caminho de volta para o castelo. – ele suspirou pesadamente, a tensão voltando.

Lupin assentiu com a cabeça – Obrigado, Antony. Não deve ser fácil pra você...

- Por que você estava aqui, hein, Shoz? – o tom e a expressão de Tiago Potter eram frios.

Antony Shoz ergueu a cabeça, endurecendo o queixo. Já esperava por aquela pergunta...

- Estava rondando, é? – zombou Sirius.

- Não exatamente...

- O quê? – Lupin franziu o cenho.

- Eram os Aprendizes. Eu estava rondando os corredores da escola e os vi tarde da noite fora da cama. Por algum motivo, eu só os segui. Não os adverti. Eles estavam estranhos, então resolvi ver aonde eles iriam e o que fariam. – ele suspirou novamente, evitando os olhares – Bem, eles vieram pra cá... E vieram até a... a cabana.

- E...? – Lígia meneou a cabeça.

- Eles entraram na casa. Só.

Os grifinórios enrugaram suas testas e trocaram olhares.

- Peraí, criatura – Sirius se manifestou, incrédulo – Como é que nós não vimos vocês passarem? Estávamos logo na entrada da Floresta, você mesmo viu... – e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Talvez porque eles tenham entrado por outro lugar. – Shoz se irritou – Não sei se você percebeu, Black, mas essa floresta é imensa.

- Ok, ok. – Remo se manifestou para acalmar os ânimos – Vamos voltar de uma vez. Achou algo, Lígia?

- Nadinha – ela retornou sem emoção.

- Então vamos. – e silenciou, suspirando.

O caminho de volta foi ainda mais silencioso e tenso.

Lupin e Potter caminhavam completamente absortos em seus pensamentos. Eles estavam finalmente encaixando as últimas peças daquela história.

* * *

- Vocês repararam em como o Lupin está mal?

Daphne engoliu em seco. Lílian deixou o que tinha nas mãos cair. Faltavam poucos dias para o período de lua cheia começar. Sorte estarem só as três no dormitório feminino. Lígia Jones e seus comentários impertinentes.

- É? – disfarçou Daphne.

- Pois é, né... – Lílian respondeu o mais naturalmente que conseguiu.

- Aham! Ele tá todo torto, com uma cara de sono...

- Deve ser pela Lily! – Daphne aproveitou a desculpa perfeita que tinha – Toda essa coisa deve estar afetando o coitado.

- É! – apoiou a ruiva – Tadinho, ele deve se achar responsável por mim, como monitor que é...

- Mas não é a primeira vez que ele fica assim... – Lígia continuou displicente.

- Provas! – Lílian e daphne se entreolharam. Tinham falado ao mesmo tempo – Marotos sempre... – novamente. Resolveram se calar.

Àquela altura, Lígia Jones tinha um meio sorriso no rosto.

- E como ele viaja! Pra lá e pra cá, toda hora...

- Ai, Lígia, pra que ficar bisbilhotando a vida dos outros assim??? – Evans se irritou.

- Ele já deve ter problemas demais...! – Daphne se calou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não é só eu que bisbilhoto a vida dos outros – Lígia comentou, maldosa.

Foi a vez de Daphne deixar o que tinha nas mãos cair – no caso, um travesseiro. Lílian tinha a boca e os olhos muito abertos, e parecia paralisada.

- Q-quê? – gaguejou Daphne numa voz fraquinha.

- Olha a Christie e as amiguinhas dela! – Lígia apontou a cama que a fofoqueira ocupava.

- Aaahh!! Lígia! Tu ainda me mata de susto! – Krüger riu, acompanhada de Lílian.

- Mas por quê? – Lígia as encarava – Pensaram que eu ia falar de vocês?

As outras pararam de rir imediatamente.

- E por que acharíamos isso? – Lílian trocou um olhar com a amiga morena – Nós não somos nenhumas fofoqueiras.

- Bem, porque aquela vez até à Biblioteca vocês foram para descobrir que o Remo é um lobisomem!

Daphne arregalou os olhos. Balbuciava coisas incompreensíveis.

- Que isso, Gigi??? Desde quando você sabe do Remo?

Krüger lançou um olhar de repreensão para Lílian, mas era muito tarde. Daphne bufou.

- Desde sempre, ué!

Daphne rapidamente se voltou para ela: – E nunca nos contou??

- Vocês me contaram, por acaso?

- Não, mas é que... Bem... – Lily coçou a cabeça – Não é algo que se espalhe por aí...

- Então! – ela deu de ombros – Gente, eu sou afim dele, é _lógico_ que eu sei tudo sobre ele! O mínimo que eu posso fazer, né...

- Ai, que infantil isso! – Daphne ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, por favor, né! Nem que eu não quisesse, como não iria descobrir se até o apelido dele nos grita: LOBISOMEM!!!

- SSHHH!!! – Daphne e Lílian a mandar calar ao mesmo tempo, olhando apreensivas para a porta do dormitório. Lígia riu.

- Vocês são tão antiquadas!

Daphne torceu a boca e Lílian ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- NÓS somos as antiquadas?

- Ow, ow! Pera, pera, pera! – as outras encararam Daphne, confusas – Oow! Que que tu disse, Gigi? O apelido do Lupin?

- É. "Aluado". Lua, lua cheia... – ela fez um gesto com as mãos, indicando a semelhança das palavras.

- Que que tem, Daph? – lily sacudiu os ombros.

A expressão de Krüger mudara totalmente. Ela estava pensativa, tentando associar as coisas.

- Ai, meu deus! – finalmente se voltou para as amigas. Seu tom era pausado e irritado – Qual-é-o-apelido-do-Sirius???

oOoOoOo

Daphne desceu sozinha para a Sala Comunal. A maioria dos alunos já tinha se recolhido, restando apenas um gato pingado aqui ou ali. Os Marotos também tinham sumido, mas Daphne não estava bem certa de que eles se encontravam no dormitório...

- Daphne – a voz grave de Sirius surgiu ao seu lado –, faltou meu beijo de boa noite. – e sorriu.

A morena de olhos castanhos se virou completamente para o Maroto, depois de se certificar que estavam praticamente a sós ali. Ele tinha uma expressão sedutora, como de hábito.

- Sirius, acho que precisamos conversar.

Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas, ligeiramente surpreso pelo tom irritado que ela usara.

- O que raios... – ele tentou começar, mas Daphne o cortou.

- Qual é teu apelido, hein?

O Maroto franziu o cenho, o semblante confuso.

- O quê?!

Daphne sorriu mentalmente ao notar que aquela pergunta inesperada o desarmara.

- Como é que os meninos te chamam? – ela perguntou, no mesmo tom irritadiço – Seu "apelido de Maroto".

- Ahn... Almofadinhas. – ele ainda franzia o cenho.

- Como? Fala mais alto! – ela pediu, embora tivesse escutado muito bem. Ela só queria fazer uma experiência...

Sirius rolou os olhos e repetiu, num tom mais alto e grave:

- Almofadi-

- Seu cachorro, safado! – Daphne o cortou, xingado-o mais para si mesma – Salafrário!

Daphne voltou a encarar Sirius, dessa vez com uma expressão muito mais zangada. Estava na cara que ela se mordia para não gritar com ele.

- Sirius, seu louco da cabeça desvairado e mentiroso – ela parou para respirar – Posso saber o que você pretendia seguindo Remo até o Salgueiro Lutador???

- O QUÊ?!?!

- Isso, GRITA MAIS ALTO!

- Cala a boca, Daphne, e não disfarce!

- Vá mandar calar a boca a put...

- Do que você tá falando? Quando foi que você viu isso???

Sirius ignorou completamente as reações da namorada, se concentrando na situação. O que realmente importava no momento era saber como Daphne descobrira aquilo.

- Ahhh, então o senhor confessa! – ela mudou bruscamente o tom, enchendo-se de ironia – O senhor realmente foi atrás do Remo, sabendo da situação que o aguardava!!

- Claro que eu sei que situação me aguarda toda vez que sigo, ou melhor, seguimos Remo! Agora eu quero saber como _você_ sabe desta "situação"!

- Bem, eu... – o ar sumira dos pulmões de Daphne. Sirius ergueu ironicamente uma sobrancelha e abriu a boca para falar, mas Krüger o impediu – Não foi bisbilhotice ou fofoca, tá! Não sou desse tipo e obrigado pela confiança, aliás!

- Então...?

Daphne suspirou. "Hora de contar a verdade". Num tom sussurrante, ela começou:

- Não foi por querer, tá. E eu sequer desconfiava de qualquer coisa, embora achasse estranho essas "coisas" do Lupin. – ela suspirou, mais aliviada por já ter começado – Aconteceu que numa bela noite de lua cheia estávamos eu e Lílian admirando a paisagem da janela do dormitório. Então vimos Remo e Pomfrey... Ele não voltou... – a garota corou repentinamente e desviou o olhar – Bem, nessa parte sim acho que você pode nos chamar de intrometidas... A Lily já desconfiou logo, acho que porque conhece ele mais que eu... Enfim, a gente... ahn... deuumapesquisadanabiblioteca. – ela terminou muito rápido, enquanto encarava o teto.

- Eu não acredito... – começou um Black surpreso.

- Mas não foi por mal! Sério, a gente queria ver se ajudava, nos preocupamos – pelo amor de Deus, né, Sirius! Tu nos conhece muito bem, sabe como somos... De qualquer forma, não quisemos falar nada diretamente com vocês justamente por isso.

Sirius respirou fundo.

- Claro que nós conhecemos vocês. Não duvido das intenções. Mas o modo como vocês agiram...

- É, eu sei. – ela suspirou, finalmente encarando-o – Ah, e a Lígia também sabe. – e acrescentou rápido – Mas não fomos nós que contamos!

- Tá, tá – Sirius passou a mão pelo rosto – Bem, até então você só me falou sobre a condição do Aluado.

- Ahn, bem, a gente não _viu_ vocês... Mas agora eu sei que você e mais alguém estavam lá. Ouvimos alguém meio que gritando "Almofadinhas"... – ela fez uma careta – E se bem me lembro, Tiago tem uma capa de invisibilidade, não? – ela completou, sarcástica.

- Espertinha – ele murmurou simplesmente, com uma leve expressão de malícia – Ótimo, muito bem vocês! Descobriram tudo. – ele deu de ombros – É isso ai. Contamos com total sigilo.

- Lógico! – Daphne respondeu indignada – Pensa o que da gente? – e bufou.

Sirius sorriu e a puxou, abraçando-a. A jovem correspondeu, suspirando. Ficaram assim alguns minutos, até Daphne se manifestar novamente, a voz ligeiramente triste.

- Vocês três são loucos da cabeça? O que fazem quando o Remo... ahn... Você sabe. – ela respirou com força.

Foi a vez de Black de suspirar. Acariciando o cabelo de Daphne, ele respondeu, cansado:

- A gente fica de olho nele. Mesmo que ele se isole, é perigoso... Hogsmeade é logo ali da Casa dos Gritos...

- O quê?! – Daphne se separou dele com os olhos arregalados. Sirius lhe retribuiu com um sorrisinho cansado – Então por isso que aquela vez... Aah! – Daphne bufou, afundando o rosto no peito do maroto – É muito perigoso, seu doido. Sabia que basta uma mordidinha, assim, de leve, e...

- Não, não sei, Daph, obrigado por me alertar! – o garoto revirou os olhos.

- E mesmo assim...?! – ela voltou a se indignar.

- Daphne, é o seguinte...

oOoOoOo

- E então? O que aconteceu que demorou tanto? – perguntou Lígia, no seu melhor tom displicente.

- Daph? – chamou Lílian.

Daphne, que acabara de adentrar o dormitório feminino (cheia de gente dormindo àquela altura), arrastou as amigas para o banheiro, fechando a porta em seguida.

- Dá pra acreditar numa coisa dessas? – Daphne estava ligeiramente irritada – Eles são animagos!

Lígia e Lily abriram os olhos e a boca ao mesmo tempo.

- Quê?! – Lily quase gritou.

- Sério? Caramba... que máximo! Eu bem que achei... – Lígia fez um movimento como se espantasse um mosquito.

- Mas eles são menores! – Lílian ainda falava num tom alto.

- Não, o Sirius já tem dezessete. Ai, não acredito! – Daphne bufou – Eles são animagos ilegais, gente. Já tem tempo isso... E, óbvio, ninguém sabe. Então, boca fechada.

- Uhum... – respondeu uma Lígia pensativa – Mas o que vocês falaram mais?

- Nada. Nada de mais. Ele só disse que eles fazem isso pra ajudá-lo... Ah, e vocês não sabem da maior! Vocês não vão acreditar – _eu_ ainda não acredito! – Sabe pra onde o Remo e eles vão nesse, ahn, período?

- Pra Casa dos Gritos? – arriscou Jones.

- Pra Casa...! – Daphne parou abruptamente – É. Como você sabe???

Lígia deu de ombros.

- Deduzi.

Lílian a olhava de testa franzida. Daphne sacudiu a cabeça, bufou e bateu o pé.

- Estraga-prazeres. – e voltou para o dormitório.

* * *

Eram 23 horas da quinta-feira. A lua crescente era apenas um fio no céu estrelado da primavera. A noite tinha uma temperatura agradável, com uma leve brisa refrescante. Era um dos últimos dias de abril.

Protegidos pelo Feitiço Desilusório, sete jovens desciam as escadas de Hogwarts. Eles se esgueiravam cuidadosamente pelo castelo, deserto àquela hora.

À frente do grupo ia Remo Lupin, com a expressão ligeiramente cansada, mas tenso e decidido. Ao seu lado ia Tiago Potter, a capa de invisibilidade no bolso, por precaução. Tinha as feições endurecidas, mas os olhos brilhavam. Atrás dos dois Marotos iam Lílian Evans e Daphne Krüger, seguidas de perto por Pedro Pettigrew, Lígia Jones e Sirius Black – que tinha o Mapa do Maroto na mão. Todos empunhavam suas varinhas.

- Muito bonitinho vocês – cochichou Daphne para o namorado – Cheios de segredinhos, não?

- Como certas pessoas – ele sussurrou de volta, indiferente.

Daphne bufou e rolou os olhos – Valeu a confiança.

- Isso é coisa dos _Marotos_, Daphne. Não tem nada a ver com vocês – ele justificou, no mesmo tom.

- Shhh! – ordenou Lígia.

Seguiram em silêncio até o Saguão de Entrada, onde pararam por um momento.

- Filch está no terceiro andar, junto de Madame Nor-r-ra. Ninguém por perto.

Remo assentiu com a cabeça e Tiago abriu a enorme porta do castelo com um feitiço. Ela rangeu enquanto se escancarava lentamente, no que todos se encolheram. Black indicou que estava tudo ok de acordo com o Mapa.

Em fila indiana, os sete saíram. Do lado de fora, a escuridão não melhorava muito. Ainda em fila, os sete deram as mãos e seguiram o caminho indicado por Lupin, que acendera a varinha e a mantinha baixa.

O caminho parecia muito mais longo quando não se tinha a luz necessária. O clima era tenso e as respirações se tornaram mais rápidas. Seguiram por alguns minutos praticamente no escuro. A única coisa que os guiava era o pontinho de luz que ia à frente dos sete. Sentiram que adentravam a Floresta Proibida quando o ruído de folhas secas chegou aos ouvidos. Olhos acostumados à escuridão, podiam ver as silhuetas das árvores. Às vezes, as roçavam de leve. Até que o pontinho de luz parou.

- Acendam suas varinhas – pediu Lupin.

As mãos se separaram e um coro de _Lumus_ foi ouvido. O clarão os cegou brevemente.

- Andamos apenas alguns metros. – declarou o monitor num sussurro.

Todos olharam para trás. Não podiam mais ver a escola, mas o brilho das estrelas ainda podia ser visto refletido no lago.

- Não se separem e mantenham alerta. Jamais se afastem uns dos outros.

Remo forçou os olhos para poder identificar os rostos dos amigos na escuridão. Todos concordaram com a cabeça, as expressões firmes. Eles pareciam nervosos, mas estavam decididos. Lupin girou nos calcanhares e voltou a caminhar, sendo seguido de perto pelos outros.

Foram minutos arrastados. Era como se caminhassem do nada para o nada. Ouvia-se freqüentemente as lamúrias de Lílian (que chamava a todos, inclusive ela mesma, de loucos) e o queixo de Pedro batendo. A floresta era repleta de ruídos e formas sinistras. Vez ou outra eles podiam ver, com o canto do olho, uma sombra se locomovendo logo adiante.

- Aqui está mais claro – sussurrou Black, parando.

- Menos escuro, você quer dizer – Daphne torceu o nariz.

Lupin assentiu com a cabeça ao ver que, de fato, eles estavam próximos do local indicado por Shoz alguns dias atrás. As árvores estavam mais afastadas e com algum esforço se avistava uma ou duas estrelas no céu. Remo, Sirius e Tiago passaram a procurar a árvore de tronco retorcido.

- O que vocês estão fazendo??? – o sussurro alto de Evans tinha um tom exasperado.

- Eles estão procurando o ponto de referência, Lily – respondeu uma Lígia tranqüila.

- Vão se perder... – Lílian sacudiu a cabeça.

- Olha ali!!! – Pedro apontou à esquerda deles, recebendo em seguida vários "Shh!!" e um tapa na cabeça vindo de Jones.

Os outros voltaram o olhar para o local indicado por Pettigrew. Parecia haver uma certa claridade e uma forma maior lá. Involuntariamente, todos prenderam a respiração.

Potter seguiu lentamente até lá, acompanhado de não muito perto pelos outros. No momento em que eles puderam visualizar melhor o local, Remo declarou:

- A árvore está logo ali.

E, logo à frente deles, encontrava-se a casa. Parecia haver uma luz própria em torno da cabana, como se fosse uma aura, o que lhes permitiu visualizá-la. Não era uma casa muito grande – devia ter dois cômodos – e parecia velha, prestes a desmoronar. Tinha o mesmo aspecto da Casa dos Gritos, só que mais arruinada. Era um chalezinho de madeira, já mofado e com musgo, o que deixava a parte inferior da casa com um tom escuro. As telhas também estavam escuras, e já havia algumas em falta. Os jovens notaram que tinham algumas marcas ao longo das paredes, como arranhões e mordidas. De onde eles estavam, podiam ver apenas uma janela, da lateral da cabana. Uma veneziana estava fechada e a outra ameaçava cair. O vidro estava completamente empoeirado. Por um momento, parecia haver alguém do outro lado da janela, mas a possibilidade foi deixada de lado por todos.

A casa realmente existia. Lílian estremeceu e Pedro engoliu em seco.

- Vamos nessa – Daphne pensou ter visto um brilho no olhar de Tiago, que avançou primeiro.

- Nós não temos nada na cabeça. – resmungou Lílian pela última vez.

- Certo – Sirius tomou as rédeas da situação, ficando de frente para os outros – A partir de agora, nada de falar, resmungar ou cochichar. Respirem inaudivelmente. Fiquem atentos a tudo e mantenham as varinhas em punho. Não sabemos ao certo o que encontraremos lá dentro...

- Como não? – Lígia se manifestou – Pensei que fosse óbvio que estivéssemos aqui para surrar as cobrinhas!

Sirius rolou os olhos, mas Daphne o cortou.

- É bem provável que eles estejam lá, mas não temos nada de concreto quanto a isso, não se esqueçam. São só possibilidades e teorias...

- E é exatamente por isso que eu não acho uma boa idéia estarmos aqui! – Evans falou rapidamente.

Sirius fez um muxoxo e se juntou a Tiago, que já estava bem mais próximo da casa. Krüger sorriu amarelo para Lílian e pôs-se a andar também. Balançando a cabeça, a ruiva seguiu a amiga.

O grupo estava agora de frente para a casa, onde havia apenas uma porta. Uma porta também de madeira, escura, mas que não parecia pesada. Respirando fundo e murmurando _Nox!_, os sete ergueram mais as varinhas e se aproximaram lentamente da casa. Andavam juntos e em uníssono. Potter girou a maçaneta, que não protestou. A porta se abrira. Imediatamente os Marotos enrijeceram a postura.

Dentro da velha cabana estava escuro. A única iluminação vinha da claridade natural que a casa emitia. Nada de vozes, nada de passos, nada de respirações, nada de vultos. Lupin acendeu a ponta da varinha e um clarão tomou conta do lugar. Todos estavam dentro da casa agora e esperavam ansiosos pelo que eles nem sabiam o quê.

Um a um, Remo iluminou os cantos do único cômodo da casa. Os sete estavam no centro da peça, de costas uns para os outros, mas acompanhando a verificação de Lupin. Pedro e Lígia tinham baixado a guarda, mas Lílian ainda estava muito nervosa.

- Acho que foi aqui, Daph – ela sussurrou ao pé do ouvido da amiga.

- Parece limpo – disse Tiago num tom mais alto. Remo concordou com a cabeça, mas Sirius mantinha o semblante desconfiado.

Neste instante, a porta rangeu e se fechou firmemente. Um _Colloportus!_ num tom rouco foi ouvido, sendo seguido por uma voz arrastada:

- As aparências enganam, Potter.

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **(Oh, yeah, I'm still alive!!!)

Oh-my-God! oO' Eu tô com muita³³³³³³ vergonha. Sério. Ai, meu pai, como deixei a situação chegar nesse ponto? A data da última atualização é de **janeiro**!!!! O.O

Caracas, gente, eu deixei aviso e tudo, mas eu mesma não pensei que fosse demorar tudo isso. O que aconteceu foi que me deu o maior bloqueio da minha vida! E sabem por que isso? Porque eu parei de ler. Sério, isso tem TUDO a ver MESMO! Eu parei de ler, estaqueei nos livros também estaqueei nas "escrituras".

Bem, tenho o resumão da fic e o esqueleto do próximo cap... Que deve ser o último. Nossa, foi muito estranho! Um dia eu resolvi escrever algo, mas como não saia texto bom, fiz um resumão e cheguei a conclusão de que esse era o penúltimo cap! Sabe, ao mesmo tempo que isso me deixa tristinha – porque essa joça tosca é meu xodozinho e eu AMO a Daph e a Gigi -, eu fico muito feliz, por finalmente terminar essa fic – que, acreditem ou não, já tem ANOS de vida. Por pôr o ponto final, por chegar à conclusão, ao desfecho... por resolver as questões, unir (ou não) os casaizinhos... xD

AGRADECIMENTOS!!!!!!!!

Um milhão de obrigados à minha ex-professora **Catarina Barboza**! Depois da pesquisa que ela fez sobre fanfics e hábitos de leitura, que eu tomei vergonha na cara e voltei a ler:) Obrigado também por ler e ainda por cima gostar dos meus textos, profe! A senhora é "deiz"!

Milhares de obrigados também à **MayraGranger**, que – meu deus do céu, soltem os cachorros! – gosta dessa coisa aqui e me encheu bastante o saco pra escrever! Menina, você foi uma grande motivação! Obrigado por todos os elogios, as cobranças... Ai, que bom que você não desiste da fic! Aqui estou, viu? Muito obrigado pela confiança... Beijos e continue por perto!

**Griffyndor's Phantom: **Bem... sorry a demora :( Mas acho que você vai gostar do cap novo... Pelo menos espero!!! Beijooos!

**Rose Samartinne: **Oin, obrigada por gostar da fic! Desculpa a demora, e espero que você tenha curtido o cap! Beijinhos!

**Kmmilosk: **Ai, thaaaaanks por gostar da Daphne! É realmente difícil e estranho criar POs... Valeu a compreensão! Beijos e fique por perto!

--- Aliança 3 vassouras

**Cleidinha: **Muito obrigado por curtir tanto a fic a ponto de relê-la! Desculpa mesmo pela demora... Espero que goste do cap:) E o próximo cap deve vir rapidinho, não esquente!

**Kelly: **Agora eles chegaram na casa! Mas o tudo mesmo vai acontecer no próximo cap... Todo o rolo, a "aventura"... Não perde, dessa vez eu não demoro uma vida não:P Muito obrigado pelos elogios! E eu não abandono não, viu?

**Angel: **Hihi, brigado por gostar! É, eu sei que a fic é meio confusa... Espero que esse capítulo clareie um pouco as idéias... Será? medo Beijos!

**Kica Malfoy G.: **Minina, morri de rir com sua review! Que que tem o Remo falar "putz"? ele já foi um adolescente AND maroto! E não é questão do Snape dar aula, ele era colega dos marotos, só que da Sonserina! E, bem, não sei se pessoa que tem câncer usa mascara... não tendi! xD

**PS: **Eu tenho uma impressão de que os reviews antigos foram apagados... que coisa, não? Mas enfim, espero que não tenha faltado ninguém!

--- Outros:

**Gabriela: **Oie! Que bom que gostou desse negocio aqui! Hehe E aqui está a fic! Não a abandono, não... Hihi Beijos!

**Raiana sacho:** Own, brigado por curtir a fic! E ainda por cima se interessar em ler outras! Hoho. Thanks, tá aqui a atualização. Espero que goste!

Povo! Eu espero que vocês tenham curtido esse cap, e quero agradecer a quem esperou todo esse tempo! Espero que o capítulo tenha superado as expectativas, porque é o mínimo que eu posso fazer como umas desculpinhas por todo esse tempo ausente. A quem ler e comentar – muito obrigado desde já! E que venha o 17º e último:'''') Mil beijos, e prometo não demorar tanto dessa vez!

Franci Flom.


	18. De pernas pro ar

**N/A: Esse inicinho ficou ligeiramente diferente do fim do capítulo anterior.** Mas é que foram me surgindo idéias, e eu não conseguia desenvolver a situação como estava... Espero que não comprometa o resultado final. Partes em itálico já existiam no cap16; partes "normais" foram adicionadas. Boa leitura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17 – DE PERNAS PRO AR**

_Sirius fez um muxoxo e se juntou a Tiago, que já estava bem mais próximo da casa. Krüger sorriu amarelo para Lílian e pôs-se a andar também. Balançando a cabeça, a ruiva seguiu a amiga._

_O grupo estava agora de frente para a casa, onde havia apenas uma porta. Uma porta também de madeira, escura, mas que não parecia pesada. Respirando fundo e murmurando _Nox!_, os sete ergueram mais as varinhas e se aproximaram lentamente da casa. Andavam juntos e em uníssono. Potter girou a maçaneta, que não protestou. A porta se abrira. Imediatamente os Marotos enrijeceram a postura._

Antes de entrar, porém, Tiago puxou a porta e voltou-se mais uma vez para o grupo. Sirius lhe dirigia um olhar interrogativo.

- Lílian e Jones fiquem aqui, de tocaia – ele murmurou muito baixo, os outros quase não ouvindo – Remo fica também.

O monitor assentiu um pouco contrariado, assim como Lílian, que não gostara muito da idéia de ficar ali fora, à mercê das criaturas desconhecidas da Floresta Proibida. Potter empurrou a porta dessa vez e entrou, acompanhado de Sirius, Pedro e Daphne.

_Dentro da velha cabana estava escuro. A única iluminação vinha da claridade natural que a casa emitia. Nada de vozes, nada de passos, nada de respirações, nada de vultos._

- Gente, acho que está vazio – sussurrou Pedro, temeroso. Tiago indicou que se calasse.

Passaram-se mais alguns instantes assim, em que os quatro permaneceram imóveis e invisíveis no meio do único cômodo da casa. Observavam atentamente cada canto daquele estranho lugar. Tinha algo errado.

- Está tudo muito fácil... – Sirius murmurou mais para si mesmo, a testa franzida – Tudo tão simples...

- Está limpo – Pedro disse um pouco mais alto e mais seguro, e desfez seu Feitiço de Desilusão, ficando visível mais uma vez – Graças à Merlin...

- É... acho que sim... – Tiago não parecia muito certo, tanto que não desfez seu Feitiço.

_Neste instante, a porta rangeu e se fechou firmemente. Um _Colloportus!_ num tom rouco foi ouvido, sendo seguido por uma voz arrastada:_

_- As aparências enganam, Potter._

- _Estupefaça!_

Tiago correu para o Pedro, mas não conseguira desviá-lo do feitiço. O amigo estava agora inerte no chão, ao seu lado. Potter rapidamente se levantou, a varinha erguida procurando o oponente quando recebeu um jato de ar no meio das costas.

- _Finite_ _Incantatem!_

Olhando para baixo, Tiago pode se ver mais uma vez. Só teve tempo de se jogar outra vez no chão ao visualizar um jato vermelho atravessar o pequeno aposento único.

- _Accio capa de invisibilidade!_ – ele gritou, ainda no chão, no mesmo momento que Sirius aparentemente estuporara alguém e se tornava visível, assim como Daphne.

Houve uma leve ventania e seis capas invisíveis voaram até Tiago, revelando seis vultos escuros encostados às paredes. O vento e o alvoroço na tentativa de recuperar as capas foi suficiente para fazer muitos capuzes caírem.

Ao erguer o olhar, Tiago se deparou com Belatriz e Narcisa Black; vendo que a segunda ia convocar um dos mantos, Potter incendiou o amontoado aos seus pés. Nesse meio tempo, Belatriz já lançara dois feitiços na direção do maroto, que desviou com agilidade. Após uma terceira tentativa, foi a vez dele atacar.

Enquanto isso, Daphne duelava paralelamente com Lúcio Malfoy e Régulo Black, com habilidade impressionante – que ela atribuiu ao desespero da situação inesperada. Ela recuava enquanto os dois rapazes avançavam para cima dela, quase lado a lado, ditando azarações e feitiços de ataque contra o constante _Protego_ da morena, que àquela altura tinha a tez muito corada.

Daphne bateu as costas em algo rijo e não pode mais recuar. Seu rosto perdeu um pouco da cor e os jatos coloridos voavam cada vez mais rápidos...

Até que a pressão sob suas costas subitamente sumiu e a garota quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Com um olhar rápido ela visualizou ao seu lado um Tiago Potter ofegante, porém com a expressão firme e determinada. Agora eles atacavam e os outros dois se defendiam como podiam. Daphne não pode deixar de sorrir levemente: Tiago era muito bom em duelos.

A confusão dentro da pequenina casa de madeira estava instaurada. Quem duelava com Belatriz agora era Sirius, que conseguira desarmar Narcisa (agora inconsciente no chão) e usava as duas varinhas simultaneamente, a segunda mirando contra Márcia Fitbonher. Enquanto isso, Rodolfo Lestrange se juntara, às gargalhadas, a Malfoy e Régulo na luta contra Tiago e Daphne. Os "vigias" tinham sido completamente esquecidos por todos, até que um grito – um gritou alto, agudo e desesperador – se sobrepôs à baderna interna, fazendo todos pararem por uma fração de segundo. A maioria dos sonserinos sorriu e voltou a atacar, fazendo os grifinórios voltarem à realidade ainda assustados.

_Lílian_.

Aquele fora o grito de Lílian, e vinha de fora, onde todos pensaram ter sido mais seguro para ela... Onde pensaram que, junto à Remo, ela não seria atingida por nada... O pensamento se tornou ainda pior quando cogitaram o que poderia ter acontecido à Lupin.

Tiago respirava fortemente ao lado de Daphne, o que não contribuía para a calma da garota. Ele olhava de soslaio para o chão, tentando localizar o corpo inerte de Pettigrew. Mas sua breve distração foi suficiente para ser estuporado – e bem a tempo, percebeu Daphne ainda mais apavorada, de evitar um jato verde que despontara da varinha de Malfoy e que ela sabia muito bem o que era.

Daphne inspirou fortemente, tentando reunir toda a coragem que uma grifinória deveria ter, mas que no momento ela não achava. Era impossível duelar ao mesmo tempo contra três oponentes, e ela não tinha como alcançar a varinha de Tiago. Ela ia cair a qualquer momento...

Mas antes que algum feitiço de Malfoy, Black ou Lestrange a atingisse, Daphne sentiu todo o ar sumir de seus pulmões: alguém a estava estrangulando com uma chave de braço. Ela segurou a varinha firmemente na mão ao senti-la escorregar, ouvindo ao longe alguém esmurrar a porta por fora. Suas mãos tentavam em vão se livrarem daquele aperto forte que ela notou, abismada, ser de autoria de Belatriz.

- Ótimo. – falou em voz alta Malfoy, se dirigindo a todos os sonserinos em geral – Bom trabalho a todos.

A poeira levantara com a confusão, formando uma fina neblina. As batalhas tinham cessado e a confusão de sons também; só se ouviam as respirações ofegantes de todos. As batidas na porta tinham parado.

- E agora – continuou Malfoy – que acabou o aquecimento, vamos começar de verdade.

Daphne observou a o aposento assim que a pressão em seu pescoço diminuíra, lhe permitindo enxergar novamente. Pedro e Narcisa continuavam desacordados, assim como Tiago; Sirius, que até a pouco estivera rendido no chão, era agora segurado por Lestrange e Régulo. Márcia Fitbonher estava de pé, petrificada, com o olhar vidrado. Malfoy espiou pela imunda janelinha lateral, e então sorriu desdenhoso.

- Lupin está "dormindo" no seu habitat natural – os amigos riram e Sirius pareceu rosnar.

Foi então que seu olhar cruzou com o de Daphne. A garota desviou rapidamente os olhos, o sentimento de derrota e vergonha crescendo. Mas ao encarar Sirius novamente ela percebeu um estranho brilho em seu olhar. Parecia que ele ainda não compreendera o que estava acontecendo, mas o olhar que o moreno lhe dirigiu fez Daphne sentir que era ela quem não entendia algo.

- _Enervate!_ – a voz de Malfoy desviou a atenção de Daphne – Levante-se, Potter.

Tiago gemeu, se remexendo no chão. Abriu os olhos e Daphne percebeu que eles se encontraram imediatamente com os de Sirius. O maroto de cabelos espetados se erguia muito lentamente. Era como se os marotos travassem uma conversa silenciosa.

- Eu disse para se levantar! – gritou Malfoy – _Crucio!_

Tiago caiu imediatamente. Foi com os olhos arregalados que Daphne observou o garoto urrar e se contorcer, aparentemente morrendo de dor. Ele socava o chão com tamanha força que Daphne não se impressionou quando uma tábua do assoalho afrouxou.

Lúcio Malfoy ergueu sua varinha num gesto majestoso e Tiago parou, ofegante. A expressão de Malfoy, bem como de todos os outros sonserinos, era de superior arrogância.

- Espero que tenham entendido como funcionam as coisas aqui – Malfoy se dirigiu aos grifinórios, o olhar demorando um pouco mais em Daphne – Nós mandamos e vocês obedecem. Agora levante-se, Potter.

Tiago não ousou demorar a fazê-lo, mas então Daphne compreendeu tudo. Tiago mirava Sirius, que mirava Daphne, que entendeu o que tinha que fazer. Aproveitou que Belatriz relaxara e apontou a varinha para Pedro: – _Enervate!_ – e, sem se demorar, estuporou Malfoy.

- RÁPIDO, RABICHO! – gritou Sirius para o amigo ainda no chão, que pareceu levar um choque ao ouvir o berro.

Quase que em uníssono, os três marotos sumiram diante dos olhares de todos, e Daphne aproveitou a oportunidade para golpear Belatriz e escancarar a porta para o cachorro, o cervo e o rato passarem.

- _Impedimenta!_ – Daphne foi mais rápida que Belatriz, que congelou instantaneamente. A grifinória se abaixou bem a tempo de desviar de um jato verde, caindo sentada no chão enquanto observava, desesperada, todos irem em sua direção, as varinhas empunhadas.

- _Estupefaça! Estupefaça!_ – os jatos vermelhos vieram de fora, o que desviou a atenção dos sonserinos brevemente – tempo suficiente para Daphne petrificar o mais próximo e correr para a saída.

- CORRE!

Daphne mal teve tempo de pular sobre o corpo desacordado de Vicente Crabbe: Lígia a puxava pela mão e se punha a correr.

Não demorou muito até que jatos de todas as cores cruzassem a Floresta Proibida na calada da noite. As garotas só podiam dar graças a Deus pela proximidade das árvores e pela dificuldade que era executar um feitiço em movimento.

Os ouvidos de Daphne zuniam, e ela sabia que não era pelo mesmo motivo que levara Wanessa Dyick à surdez temporária; não, aquilo não era pelos feitiços – era o desespero, a incerteza de que sairiam daquele lugar sem começo ou fim, o medo de serem torturados como Tiago fora, como Lílian fora...

Aquele pensamento fez Daphne esquecer brevemente as vozes atrás de si e o ruído insuportável de folhas secas.

- Que houve... com a Lily? – perguntou ofegante.

- Ela tá bem – gritou Lígia de volta – Já foi – ela respirou – Agora corre!

Daphne continuou correndo, nem sabia por onde, apenas se deixou levar pela mão da amiga. E ela também duvidava que a amiga, os longos cabelos esvoaçando, soubesse o caminho que fazia.

- Mas o que houve? – Daphne gritou. Ouviu Lígia bufar com sua curiosidade.

- Crabbe e Goyle... estavam lá fora – a loira respirou – Crabbe estuporou... estuporou Remo e atacou Lily... não com feitiço, entende? – Lígia tossiu, pulando sobre uma raiz enorme – Ouvi o grito e estuporei o idiota. Remo já – ela respirou – já tinha dado cabo do outro.

Uma pequena explosão fez o tronco de uma árvore rachar logo ao lado delas e Lígia soltou a mão de Daphne, que gemeu. Onde estariam os outros? Será que estavam seguros, no caminho certo? Será que _elas_ estavam no caminho certo?

- Se desiluda! – gritou Lígia, sumindo em seguida – E siga... Em... Frente... Sempre!

Daphne abriu mais os olhos. Ofegante do jeito que estava era impossível lançar qualquer feitiço; sem falar que a própria corrida não ajudava em nada...

Então ela sentiu um forte puxão no braço esquerdo, e uma mão grande tapou sua boca, a impedindo bem a tempo de gritar. Ela conhecia aquele perfume...

- Fique quieta – Sirius sussurrou rapidamente em seu ouvido. Ela assentiu, vendo que eles estavam protegidos por um grosso e velho tronco de árvore.

Os passos rápidos dos sonserinos estavam cada vez mais próximos. O peito de Daphne subia e descia rapidamente; ela tentava controlar a respiração agora que Sirius não mais tapava-lhe a boca. Ele mantinha a garota junto de si, as costas de Daphne contra o peito dele.

Sirius a conduzia suavemente: conforme os passos se aproximaram e os sonserinos iam passando, os dois iam dando a volta no tronco devagar. Finalmente todos prosseguiram e os grifinórios os observavam de trás do tronco.

- Cadê os outros? – ela perguntou rapidamente, se voltando para o namorado.

- Por aí – ele disse e inesperadamente a beijou – Está bem?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, meio tonta – E você?

- Nada mal – uma sombra de sorriso passou por seu rosto – Por aqui.

A guiando pela mão, Sirius seguiu o caminho pela floresta, tomando cuidado para não fazer muito barulho. Depois de se distanciarem o suficiente, se puseram a correr – não no sentido que Lígia seguira, mas perpendicularmente à esquerda. Daphne olhou para o alto e não conseguiu ver o céu. Ainda estavam muito longe do lago e da escola.

Quando eles finalmente pareceram alcançar a extremidade lateral da floresta dobraram, e desta vez correram em direção ao castelo. Estava escuro feito breu e Daphne se perguntava se era o lado canino de Sirius que lhe dava uma visão tão boa no escuro, já que ela estava praticamente às cegas.

Daphne virou os olhos ante o cansaço; suas pernas estavam cansadas de tanto correr, e sua cabeça estava cheia; parecia rodar. Esperava que aquela grande sombra fosse, de fato, Hogwarts, pois ela sentia que suas pernas não iam agüentar muito tempo.

- Vamos chegar... depois... deles – ela murmurou, a voz entrecortada.

- Sim. É pra isso que servem feitiços de desilusão. – ele não se abalou.

Krüger até pensou em lhe dizer que provavelmente teria alguém vigiando a entrada do castelo, mas nada falou. Estava cansada demais para discutir.

Levou mais uns bons quinze minutos até eles alcançarem a lateral da escola. Daphne não tinha noção de quão grande era aquela floresta. Sirius espiou para verificar se tinha alguém nos portões de entrada, mas naquele exato momento surgiram Lílian e Remo, correndo para fora da floresta em direção ao castelo. Eram seguidos de muito perto por Lestrange e Régulo, irmão mais novo de Sirius.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Sirius aplicou o Feitiço da Desilusão em Daphne e a puxou pela mão, já dolorida àquela altura.

- _ESTUPEFAÇA!_ – gritou Sirius e Régulo tombou de cara no chão. Lestrange tentou azará-los, mas Daphne agiu antes, repelindo o feitiço.

- Cadê os outros? – gritou Sirius quando ele e Daphne se uniram a Lílian e Remo.

- Não faço a mínima! – gritou Remo de volta, a voz saindo mais forte que sua expressão de cansaço.

- Ah, merda – gemeu Lílian – Pensei que... estivessem... com vocês!

- Já alcanço vocês – berrou Sirius enquanto diminuía a velocidade e virava-se, erguendo a varinha para Lestrange.

Sirius só os alcançou quando já estava adentrando o castelo. Apesar da aura de segurança que o lugar transmitia, os quatro só pararam de correr quando alcançaram o retrato da Mulher Gorda.

* * *

- Cara... – Tiago estava ofegante – Essa foi... por pouco!

- Muito pouco! – enfatizou Lígia, não menos ofegante. Ela, Tiago e Pedro tinham sido os primeiro a chegar na Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

- Eu falei... Eu disse que não era... A gente não devia...

Vendo que Lílian estava trêmula e prestes a ter uma crise de falta de ar, Daphne a abraçou. As duas permaneceram assim por tempo suficiente para abrandar as respirações e os ânimos – ambas pareciam prestes a chorar. Pedro estava muito trêmulo e não conseguia falar uma coisa sequer. Talvez nem pensar direito ele conseguisse naquele momento.

- Droga, podíamos ter ficado. – comentou Sirius, o queixo endurecido.

- Tem tendência suicida ou o quê? – censurou Daphne, incrédula. Parecia claro para ela que ele agora sentia seu orgulho de grifinório ferido.

- Não estávamos em desvantagem! Não era muita diferença, podíamos perfeitamente...!

- Ter morrido. – Remo recostou a cabeça na poltrona – Ou ter perdido a memória, sei lá...

- A audição. – disse Lígia bruscamente. Remo ergueu uma sobrancelha. Não tinha pensado naquilo – E olha que só tivemos que enfrentar os grandalhões ali fora...

- Grandalhões? – perguntou Pedro, tremendo ainda mais.

- Sim. Crabbe e Goyle – retornou Lígia. Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha, compreendendo.

- Eu tentei dizer que era perigoso! – Lílian parecia ter voltado ao normal, mas foi só falar que recomeçou a chorar – Não importa se eles têm a mesma idade que nós ou se tínhamos vantagem numérica – o que não tínhamos! – ou se sabemos nos defender melhor! _Podíamos não estar aqui_ e seria por pura curiosidade e arrogância! E ainda bem que conseguimos fugir...

Sirius murmurou algo incompreensível e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

- Ah, qual é? – Daphne se exasperou – Não foi uma questão de covardia! Mas a gente ia se ferrar se não conseguisse escapar. Todo mundo viu o que aconteceu com o Tiago... – ela estremeceu.

- O... O que aconteceu com o Tiago? – Lílian arregalou os olhos. Potter sacudiu a cabeça, e ninguém parecia disposto a comentar.

- Pelo menos agora eles vão ser expulsos – Sirius disse num tom muito baixo, o olhar vidrado.

- Eles teriam sido expulsos se nós tivéssemos falado pro diretor! – Daphne censurou rispidamente o namorado. Definitivamente, os ânimos estavam alterados.

Se irritando, Sirius não demorou a replicar:

- O diretor não ia fazer nada! Vocês acham que ele não sabe de nada? Ele só se finge de cego! Por favor, qualquer um sabe que um Black ou um Malfoy não presta! E depois da Evans, daquela corvinal e dos idiotinhas dos Aprendizes vocês realmente acham que Dumbledore não sabe que tem alguém aprontando com magia negra a torto e a direito???

Houve alguns instantes em que todos ficaram em silêncio. Algumas respirações ainda estavam alteradas e os olhos estavam ou mais abertos ou mais fechados que o habitual.

- Tá, agora não adianta mais nada! – Remo interrompeu o silêncio – Ainda temos que falar com Dumbledore, cobrar algo dele. Nem que seja só a destruição da casa...

- Vamos é levar esporro... – resmungou Black.

- Não começa, Sirius – surpreendentemente, foi Tiago quem ralhou com o outro – Não podemos sair agora. Os sonserinos vieram atrás de nós e devem imaginar que faremos isso. Vão, no mínimo, colocar um vigia aqui fora e outro perto da sala do diretor.

- É... – Lígia concordou, sem perder o brilho do olhar – Mas você tem a capa. E o mapinha esperto, aquele. Alguém pode ir até lá com esses recursos.

- No mínimo, né... – foi a vez de Daphne resmungar. Potter lhe lançou um olhar torto.

- Ótimo! Mas não vou ser eu a levar a xingada por todo mundo!

- Sirius, cala essa boca se não vai acrescentar nada! – Krüger não conseguiu evitar de gritar.

- Ah, cala a boca você!! Eu acabei de te salvar e é assim que você me agradece!! – os dois estavam gritando agora.

- Eu poderia muito bem ter fugido sozinha, foi você...

- Eu vi! Nem um feitiço conseguia fazer, quanto mais...!

- CHEGA! – Remo se pôs entre o casal – Grande merda quem salvou quem, o que importa é que todo mundo tá bem e que temos que fazer alguma coisa agora! – ele respirou –Tiago, cadê o mapa e a capa?

- Não, Remo, o Black tá certo; tem que ir todo mundo. – disse Lígia.

- Mas não-tem-como, criatura! – Lupin falou pausadamente, sacudindo as mãos; também se irritara – Eu sou monitor, eu deveria ter impedido todo mundo e não devia ter concordado com nada...

- Tá, então eu vou junto. – Lílian disse recomposta, a expressão decidida.

- Não, não – Remo discordou ao pegar os objetos da mão de Tiago – Vai dar confusão ir mais de um...

- Mas e se der confusão e tu estiver sozinho, Remo? – Lílian devolveu – Como é que a gente vai saber...?

- AAAAHHH!!

Daphne urrou de raiva e tomou o Mapa do Maroto e a capa de invisibilidade das mãos de Lupin. Com a outra mão, puxou um Sirius Black carrancudo e aturdido. Estavam prestes a sair quando o buraco do Retrato abriu, revelando uma Professora McGonagall muito brava e com uma leve expressão sonolenta.

- Todos me acompanhem até a sala do diretor.

De cabeça baixa e engolindo em seco, ninguém notou quem os observara todo aquele tempo na escada que dava para o dormitório feminino. Esperando todos saírem, a garota foi até a lareira, acendeu-a magicamente e jogou um pouco de Pó de Flu.

- Eles estão indo – na sala comunal da Sonserina, eles receberam o recado de Giulia Christie.

* * *

- É, realmente, Lestrange está vigiando a entrada da sala de Dumbledore. – Daphne sussurrou para Remo ao examinar discretamente o Mapa do Maroto. Sirius, do outro lado de Daphne, simplesmente rosnou. Os três iam mais atrás no grupo de grifinórios que acompanhavam McGonagall.

- Interessante saber que você também rosna quando está humano... – comentou a garota casualmente.

- Não só rosno como posso morder aqueles que me tiram a paciência – ele devolveu azedo.

- Ui. Espero que esteja pelo menos vacinado...

Ele voltou a rosnar e ela abafou uma risada pelo nariz. Logo à frente, McGonagall fingia não ouvir a pequena discussão no grupo. Daphne voltou-se para Lupin outra vez.

- Será que ele ataca... – e ela indicou a professora com a cabeça.

- Não, mas ela te atacará se você não calar a boca logo. – Sirius se intrometeu de novo.

- Cala a boca você! – seu sussurro irritado saiu um pouco mais alto – E então, Remo?

- Não. No fim, ela acabou servindo de meio seguro para falarmos com Dumbledore. Mas é melhor ficarmos atentos. – Lupin conseguia ser quase imperceptível.

- Remo... – Daphne prosseguiu em voz baixa, vendo que a professora não se manifestara – Como é que os gênios dos Marotos não descobriram quem era os agressores com este maravilhoso mapa??

- Talvez – mais uma vez foi Sirius e não Remo quem respondeu –, _minha querida_ _gênia_, porque esse mapa não alcance os terrenos da Floresta Proibida!

- Então quer dizer que os Marotos não aproveitam a gigantesca Floresta Proibida que a escola oferece? Que vida sem emoção...

- A menos que queiram acordar todo o castelo, sugiro que os dois fiquem calados, Black e Krüger!

Os dois silenciaram ante o aviso de McGonagall. O pequeno grupo dobrou para a esquerda e todos puderam visualizar, no fim do longo corredor, a gárgula que indicava o gabinete do diretor de Hogwarts.

- Ele tá saindo – comentou Daphne o mais baixo que pode. Remo observou o mapa e viu que, de fato, Lestrange se retirara do posto ao ver a diretora da Grifinória.

* * *

Longos minutos se passaram, onde Dumbledore apenas os encarava. Lílian engolia em seco a todo o momento, enquanto Daphne e Remo demonstravam seu nervosismo balançando a perna e estalando os dedos respectivamente. Tiago pigarreava impaciente de vez em quando e Pedro tremia da cabeça aos pés. Lígia e Sirius eram os únicos impassíveis, embora este último aparentasse raiva.

- Muito bem. Alguém tem algo a dizer?

Alguns trocaram olhares, alguns admiravam a sala do diretor. Mas ninguém parecia disposto a responder, até que Remo se adiantou.

- Peço desculpas, senhor diretor. Como monitor eu nada fiz para impedi-los; muito pelo contrário. Eu estou envergonhado e arrependido, acho que...

- Seria bom – Dumbledore cortou-o com suavidade – se me contassem por que foram até a Floresta Proibida esta noite e por que se encontram nesse estado.

O velho homem os observava por cima dos óculos, as sobrancelhas erguidas. Expressava gravidade, mas não deixava de transparecer uma leveza que não deixava os alunos totalmente constrangidos.

- Mesmo que o senhor já saiba? – foi Tiago quem falou, no mesmo tom que Sirius usara pouco antes, na Sala Comunal. Todos os olhares apreensivos se voltaram para o maroto.

- Não compreendo, Sr. Potter.

- Quem não compreende somos nós. Por que o senhor não faz nada? – Tiago continuou, e Sirius concluiu:

- O senhor sabe muito bem o que tem acontecido na escola nesse último ano.

O diretor encarou-os por alguns instantes e então suspirou.

- As coisas não são assim tão simples. Eu não poderia acusar ninguém sem provas...

- PROVAS? – Potter gritou – E a Lílian??? Foi pouco?

- Lamento que tenha acontecido o que aconteceu a srta. Evans, mas ela acabou me direcionando a outras pessoas sem querer, assim como ocorreu com vocês.

Os olhares confusos iam de Lílian a Dumbledore.

- Então você falou com ele... – Daphne sussurrou num misto de satisfação e surpresa.

- Como assim "outras pessoas"? – Tiago estava aturdido – Eu sempre pensei nos sonserinos! – Sirius concordou com a cabeça, embora tivesse uma idéia em mente.

- Mas eu não – Lupin resgatara parte de seu tom seguro – Aprendizes.

Sirius ergueu a cabeça respirando fundo, confirmando sua suspeita. Em voz alta, disse: – Eu falei para termos cuidado com eles.

- Mas aparentemente – continuou Remo, muito pensativo – eles estavam só "botando banca", já que esta noite comprovamos que a autoria dos atentados, digamos assim, é do grupo da Sonserina.

- De fato, pelo que sei eles – Dumbledore deu uma piscadela – "botavam banca". Mas talvez vocês estejam interessados em saber que um dos "aprendizes", é isso? está na Ala Hospitalar.

O diretor girava os polegares nas mãos entrelaçadas, o ar ligeiramente divertido.

- Problemas auditivos? – arriscou Remo; o homem assentiu levemente.

- Mas como que eles se encaixam...? – Pedro se pronunciou inesperadamente, a voz não passando de um murmúrio incerto.

- O grupo de alunos da Sonserina viu neles uma boa estratégia de ação. Assim podia cometer seus delitos através de terceiros, sem levantar suspeitas e sem levar a culpa. Foi o que aconteceu à srta. Evans quando ela desapareceu.

- "Feliz Natal e Ano Novo" – Lílian murmurou pensativa – Mas claro. Oh, que horror, só por aquilo...

- Filhos da mãe, eles são piores do que eu pensava... – rosnou Black, furioso.

- Não, sr. Black; não é bem isso que você e a srta. Evans estão pensando. Foi usada a maldição Imperius, que vocês já devem ter ouvido falar, num deles – o que adoeceu, provavelmente. Os outros devem ter-se deixado levar pela curiosidade – e os olhou significativamente – Como vocês.

- Não foi exatamente uma questão de curiosidade, senhor diretor. – disse Daphne timidamente.

- Não, srta. Krüger? – ela se encolheu involuntariamente ante a voz forte de Dumbledore, que contrapunha sua aparência frágil.

- Não! – interveio Tiago – Nós... A Lílian... A gente só queria...

- O que o Tiago quer dizer, diretor – era Lígia quem falava, com ar de mãe que fala pelo filhinho tímido – é que nós todos, numa explosão de hormônios e adrenalina acarretada pelo atentado a uma de nossas amigas, fomos atrás dos responsáveis por conta própria.

Os alunos a olhavam estupefatos. Pedro tinha a boca aberta e Lílian os olhos maiores que de costume. Dumbledore tinha uma expressão de quem se divertia com a explicação.

- Muito obrigado, srta. Jones. Era mais ou menos isso que eu esperava ouvir – após uma pequena pausa, ele prosseguiu – Saibam que estou muito desapontado e bravo por não terem me procurado ou a um professor. Alunos tomando medidas drásticas como essa não costuma dar certo – como se comprovou hoje. Vocês tiveram muita coragem – admito e admiro – mas tiveram também muita sorte. Embora esse grupo de alunos não tenha muita experiência – as falhas nos seus feitiços comprovam isso – já é o suficiente para deixar alguém seriamente ferido, ou transtornado ou até mesmo, quem sabe, sem vida. Espero que nada do tipo volte a acontecer, nem aqui nem fora da escola. Está claro? – encerrou gravemente, olhando-os novamente por cima dos óculos formato meia-lua. A expressão divertida havia sumido completamente. Os grifinórios assentiram com a cabeça quase que envergonhados.

- Mas é claro que não vai mais acontecer, não é? – Sirius começou meio incerto, recuperando sua postura em seguida – Afinal, o senhor vai fazer alguma coisa, não vai?

- Sim, claro.

Como não houve maiores explicações, Black insistiu: – Vai expulsá-los?

Dumbledore respirou fundo e ajeitou os óculos em seguida.

- Receio que não seja o melhor a fazer.

- O quê? – o tom de Tiago saiu involuntariamente mais alto – Mas como assim?? Olha o que eles fizeram! E eles vão fazer muito mais se...

A mão erguida do diretor o calou.

- Sim, eu sei o que eles fizeram à srta. Evans, à srta. Dyick, aos próprios "Aprendizes" e a vocês, e mais alguns alunos. Eles serão severamente castigados, disso não tenham duvidas. Mas receio que expulsá-los da escola só facilitaria as coisas, para eles e para seu mentor. Assim, eu deixaria o caminho livre para eles aprenderem e atacarem ainda mais fora da escola. Aqui teremos um maior controle sobre eles – ele suspirou – Embora alguns já se formem e os outros... Não tenho tanta certeza de que retornem.

- Eles vão retornar – Sirius estava muito seguro do que dizia – Assim conseguirão colher outros podres que há por aqui, para se juntarem a eles.

- É bem provável. – concordou Lupin.

- Agora – o diretor se levantou – dirijam-se até a Ala Hospitalar; Minerva e Bilius estão lhes esperando para acompanhá-los. Logo serão informados de suas detenções.

Sorrindo levemente, Dumbledore viu os grifinórios trocarem olhares de surpresa e indignação.

* * *

Já havia passado três semanas desde os eventos fatídicos.

- Xeque-mate – a torre de Tiago soterrou o Mago de Sirius – Não tem graça jogar com você, Almofadinhas.

- Estou num mau dia – retrucou de pronto o mais moreno – Qualquer um aqui sabe que eu te ganho fácil no xadrez. Sempre.

- Vai nessa – Potter sorriu – Mais uma? – provocou.

- Tá achando que eu vou fugir? Não, não vou facilitar as coisas pra você, Pontas.

Remo, que estivera observando, comentou irônico: – Como se já não estivesse entregando todo o jogo...

Black lhe dirigiu um olhar mortal.

- Aliás – prosseguiu Remo – acho que é minha vez, não?

Sirius resmungou baixo, trocando de lugar com Lupin. Tiago gargalhou.

- Você com certeza vai para o céu, Aluado! Só você mesmo para salvar Sirius de tamanha humilhação...

Rolando os olhos, Sirius os ignorou, desviando sua atenção para qualquer outra coisa na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Uns primeiro-anistas conversavam alto, felizes por finalmente terem se livrado positivamente das provas; logo do lado, um grupinho só de garotas (deviam ser do segundo ou terceiro ano) ria baixinho, provavelmente comentando sobre seus interesses amorosos no momento.

Do lado completamente oposto ao dos Marotos, estavam Giulia Christie, Jennifer Campbell e Hillary McFloat. As três conversavam baixo, mas haviam ocasionais gritinhos estridentes de euforia. Christie encarou Sirius por um segundo, sendo seguida pela amigas; elas tinham olhares maldosos, o que não deixou de surpreender o moreno. Sim, elas sempre tinham aquela expressão de quem soltou alguma farpa e está louca para acabar com mais alguma felicidade alheia, mas não era _aquela_ expressão que tinham no momento. Aqueles rostos tinham expressões de verdadeira maldade, e ocorreu algo a Sirius.

- Por acaso a Christie não está mais próximas dos sonserinos, está?

- Quem? – perguntou Tiago, muito concentrado no jogo.

- Giulia Christie. Amiga da McFloat – Sirius tentou refrescar a memória do amigo através da sua ex-ficante.

- McFloat? – Tiago ergueu os olhos e finalmente viu as garotas – Ah, sei. Que que tem elas? – perguntou com descaso ao voltar para o jogo.

- Acho que estão no mesmo barco dos sonserinos.

- É, prestar não prestam.

- Talvez... – Remo concordou pensativamente.

Sirius se virou para consultar sua namorada, que jogava cartas trouxas com Lílian e Lígia logo do lado dos Marotos.

- Daph? – ele chamou num tom sedutor.

- Hum? – ela devolveu no mesmo tom de Tiago, muito concentrada no seu jogo.

- Sabe a Christie?

Daphne resmungou – Que que tem? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos das cartas.

- Bem, você... Vocês não têm notado se ela está andando mais com os sonserinos?

Daphne e Lígia ergueram os olhos para Sirius, e ele sorriu levemente com a atenção conquistada. Daphne procurou o olhar da amiga, mas esta não lhe encarou; simplesmente retornou:

- Por...?

- Porque acho que elas ou já se juntaram ao _grupinho maligno_, ou o farão em breve.

Daphne sacudiu a cabeça.

- É, prestar elas não prestam mesmo.

- Eu bem que as vi na mesa da Sonserina esses tempos... – disse Lígia.

- É – concordou Daphne –, não tem tanto tempo assim. Acho que começou antes mesmo da Lily ser capturada.

Lílian soltou um muxoxo – Já pedi para pararem com esse tipo de termo, por favor – ela irritou-se. Odiava quando tratavam do ocorrido daquela forma, como se tivesse sido realmente o fim do mundo. Claro que não fora nada agradável, mas ela simplesmente se sentia fragilizada com aquele tratamento. Era como se ela fosse uma indefesa donzela em constante perigo.

- Foi falta de sorte – ela completou em tom definitivo.

Sirius balançava a cabeça lentamente, sem ter notado o manifesto de Lily – Temos que ficar de olho na Christie ano que vem. As outras não são do nosso ano, e já vão embora.

- Junto com Malfoy – completou Lígia.

- Bati. – a voz de Lílian seguiu a de Jones.

- Quê? – Daphne praticamente gritou – Como assim? Você roubou, Lily! Isso não é legal... Como é que você ia bater assim, do nada?

- Talvez porque dessa vez eu tenha tido sorte... – ela não escondeu um sorrisinho.

- Ah, qual é! Você aproveitou que eu estava conversando e me distraí...

- Que casal, esses nossos amigos! – comentou Lígia para Remo assim que eles se encararam – Nenhum dos dois sabe perder... Não vai acabar em boa coisa.

Remo apenas riu com o comentário da garota.

* * *

- Alguém, por favor, tenha a bondade de me dizer que essa foi a última detenção!

A voz de Lígia era quase suplicante.

- Sim, Gigi, essa foi nossa última detenção – respondeu Lílian divertida.

Lígia fechou os olhos e ergueu os braços com os punhos cerrados enquanto falava sem emitir som: "Yeeesss!". Os amigos riram.

Era uma tarde de sábado – o último fim de semana que passariam em Hogwarts naquele ano letivo; no próximo sábado, iriam embora. O sol estava forte e muitos alunos buscavam refúgio no pátio da escola. Alguns ficavam à beira do lago, molhando os pés ou os colegas; os mais novos faziam brincadeiras e corriam para todo o lado; os casais aproveitavam as sombras das poucas árvores para namorarem. E eles – Lílian, Daphne, Lígia, Tiago, Sirius e Remo – estavam sentados na grama, apenas conversando e se divertindo.

As provas tinham acabado, as detenções tinham acabado... Até mesmo as confusões tinham acabado, já que os Aprendizes haviam desistido do grupo; toda a função com os sonserinos parecia realmente ter abalado os jovens e eles caíram em si. Os Marotos resolveram tirar umas férias antecipadas e os sonserinos andavam ocupados demais com suas detenções para pensarem em torturar mais alguém.

- É, estamos livres finalmente – Remo apoiou o peso do corpo nos braços.

- Nem me fala! Não agüento mais ver livros na minha frente! – resmungou Daphne que, junto de Remo e Pedro, ficou encarregada de organizar todos os livros da Biblioteca.

- Bem melhor catalogar livros do que plantas – Lígia torceu o nariz – Me diz para quê a professora de Herbologia é paga se são os alunos quem tem que fazer seu serviço?

Sirius, que tinham sido seu companheiro de detenção, concordou levemente com a cabeça.

- Vocês todos vão me desculpar – disse Tiago –, mas o serviço mais chato ficou pra gente – ele indicou Lílian – Quer coisa mais monótona e tradicional que _limpar troféus_?

Todos riram do tom de voz de Potter. Lílian, que estava logo do seu lado, fechou os olhos e recostou levemente a cabeça em seu ombro, ainda rindo. Daphne sorriu e sentiu um leve cutucão de Sirius.

- A gente tem que agir – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. A garota assentiu, mas fez sinal para que aguardasse um pouco.

- Tiago tem razão, aquilo não é trabalho digno para uma monitora! – Evans encenou. Tiago balançou a cabeça e deu alguns tapinhas amistosos no ombro da ruiva.

- Pobrezinha. Louca para estar entre os livros...

- Tá, também não é assim... – ela se defendeu e os outros riram – Mas é que você ainda estava no seu ambiente – troféus de quadribol e tal. – Lílian usou um tom de choro semelhante ao usado por Potter: – Mas eu me senti completamente deslocada – ainda por cima tirando a poeira daquilo tudo!

Os amigos voltaram a rir e Daphne comentou: – Tá ficando boa nisso, hein, Lily!

- É a convivência – o tom de Sirius era malicioso, assim como sua expressão.

Lílian apenas sorriu. De fato, ela e Tiago estavam se entendendo muito melhor ultimamente, principalmente depois de passarem tantas horas juntos nas detenções. O relacionamento da monitora com Potter era como o que ela tinha com Remo; os dois decidiram esquecer o passado e se tornaram amigos.

- Hey! – Tiago ergueu as mãos – Não me culpem se ela sair por aí azarando os outros, tá?!

- Claro que eu vou te culpar! – Lílian pôs as mãos na cintura ao se virar para ele – É como alegar insanidade temporária.

- Ninguém poderá te culpar! A convivência transforma as pessoas mesmo – Daphne olhou de soslaio para o namorado, que tinha o braço sobre o seu ombro.

- Claro – ele concordou de pronto – Olha o Aluado, coitado: já está ficando distraído demais desde que começamos a andar com vocês...

- HEY! – Lígia retornou, o tom falsamente ofendido. Remo apenas lançou um olhar ao amigo.

- Aham – Daphne concordou com a cabeça – E olhem eu! – ela se segurou para não rir – Não consigo ficar um dia sem passar uma cantada furada em alguém!

Todos gargalharam alto, mas ao verem a expressão no rosto de Sirius, eles pararam para fazer "Uuuuu!".

- O quê?

- O que o quê? – ela se fez de inocente.

- Daphne Krüger, você está querendo me dizer, na frente de todo mundo, que fica... _cantando_ uns idiotas por aí???

- Ahn... Não foi o que eu acabei de dizer?

Outro coro de "Uuuuu!". A voz de Sirius estava bem mais alta e ele tirara o braço dos ombros da namorada.

- Mesmo estando comigo???

- E você não faz o mesmo com as garotas, _garanhão_?

Lílian ergueu as sobrancelhas, começando a se preocupar. Quando Daphne chamava Sirius daquele jeito era porque estava realmente provocando. No mau sentido.

- É claro que não!

- Ah, vai nessa!

- De qualquer forma, é diferente!

- Por quê, hein? – Daphne se levantou, as mãos na cintura. Os amigos resolveram parar de provocar – Só por que você é _hominho_ e se acha o demais?

- Não! – ele também se levantou – Talvez porque você seja minha namorada já esteja comprometida...!

- E o que os outros não vão falar do grande Sirius Black, não é mesmo! Que ele não dá conta da namoradinha dele e por isso ela dá em cima de outros...?!

Sirius puxou a garota do braço para o mais longe que conseguiu dos amigos, enquanto sussurrava: – Também não apela, Daphne, ou eu vou ficar bravo de verdade.

Ao verem o casal de distanciar para poder discutir em paz, Lílian e Tiago logo iniciaram uma conversa. Era melhor deixar Daph e Sirius quietos, que eles mesmos se acertavam. Era sempre assim.

Lupin permaneceu calado, e então voltou seu olhar para a quarta pessoa sentada na grama, não muito longe dele.

Lígia tinha o olhar um pouco distante, e sorria de leve, os braços apoiados nos joelhos dobrados.

Como se percebesse repentinamente a curiosidade de Remo, Lígia falou num tom ameno:

- É estranho como as coisas mudam, mas continuam sempre as mesmas.

E então voltou o rosto para o monitor, sem deixar de sorrir.

- Em que sentido? – ele perguntou.

- Em tudo. Nós. A escola. O cotidiano, a vida... Tudo muda constantemente, mas permanece igual. – ela prosseguiu sem pausa – Daph e Sirius podem estar namorando, mas seus gênios continuam se confrontando. Lily ainda evita Tiago de vez em quando – pelo motivo que bem sabemos – mas eles estão muito amigos agora.

- Sim, concordo no primeiro caso. Já no segundo...

- E tem nós – Jones continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida – Que, apesar de nos gostarmos e estarmos mais próximos ultimamente, não vamos pra frente.

Remo não pode evitar engolir em seco. Ligeiramente atônito, ele lhe perguntou: – Como assim? Eu não entendo o...

- Você aceitou minha amizade e até nos damos bem, conversamos... E, mesmo gostando claramente um do outro, não damos o próximo passo.

- Lígia, pensei que não fossemos retomar esse assunto – o jovem coçava a nuca, extremamente embaraçado.

- Você – ela mais uma vez prosseguiu como se nada a tivesse atrapalhado – porque tem um certo medo de mim. É, eu sei, e não fico braba por isso; eu entendo – ela torceu o nariz – Além disso, te conheço: você é reservado, ocupado demais e simplesmente esquece esse tópico da sua vida adolescente! Já eu continuo assim por respeito; afinal, não posso fazer nada se você não quer seguir adiante – ela torceu o nariz mais uma vez.

- Isso é o que você diz...

A voz de Lupin foi baixando até sumir. Mas ele nada fez a não ser arquear as sobrancelhas ante a expressão da grifinória de olhos castanhos.

- V-você está pondo – ele pigarreou – palavras na minha boca.

- Por enquanto é só o que você me permite. – ele abriu mais os olhos e ela riu – Além do mais, eu não tinha dito nada.

- Mas pensou! – Remo a acusou infantilmente.

Lígia sorriu e seu olhar voltou a se perder. Continuava sorrindo para o nada.

Lupin engoliu em seco mais uma vez. Bufou ao sentir sua mão esquerda tremendo de leve e teve uma breve sensação de alívio e desconforto com a chegada de Pedro.

- Rabicho! – Remo ouviu a voz de Tiago gritar, logo mais adiante. Remo se aproximou um pouco – Isso são horas?

- Deixa, que ele devia estar namorando por aí... – Lílian comentou, divertida.

- Não, pelo contrário... – Pettigrew falou num meio tom, sem jeito.

- Iiihh... – havia um leve tom de deboche na voz de Potter – Junte-se ao clube dos solteiros novamente, Rabicho! Agora só falta o Sirius.

- Que horror!

- Ah, Lílian, não fique assim; não falo por mal – ele sorria – Mas entenda o quão estranho foi esse ano, com os Marotos tudo... Ahn...

- Namorando? – Evans ergueu uma sobrancelha – Estranho, mas não sabia nem de Remo nem de _você_.

- Bem, não era isso o que eu ia dizer... – ele desviou o olhar e pigarreou. Lílian notou, satisfeita, que ele estava ligeiramente rubro – algo que se tornara estranhamente comum naquelas últimas semanas.

- Cara, não é possível que o namoro de vocês seja regado a brigas!

Pedro se dirigia a Sirius e Daphne, que se juntavam ao grupo novamente. Ele tinha o braço agora na cintura da namorada. Aparentemente, já estava tudo certo de novo.

- Hey, nós não brigamos! – ela protestou enquanto sentava – Nós só nos desentendemos um pouco...

- Um pouco!!! – Tiago quase gritara, retomando sua postura marota.

- Parecem até outro casal que eu conheço – os olhares se voltaram para Lígia, que falava calmamente – Eles se gostavam, mas sempre brigavam... Pelo menos eles se acertaram.

Tiago enrubesceu e coçou a cabeça. Lílian revirou os olhos distraidamente, e Remo e Daphne sorriram.

- Se acertaram _um_ _pouco_... – comentou Sirius, sarcástico. Os outros riram.

A tarde recém começava, e o grupo ficou por ali até pouco antes de escurecer. Foi uma tarde gostosa de início de verão. Uma tarde como há muito eles não tinham.

_

* * *

(Dormitório feminino da Grifinória, 3 de junho de 1977, sexta à noite antes do jantar)_

Daphne sentou em cima do malão, que estava sobre sua cama, na tentativa de fechá-lo. A única coisa que conseguiu foi cair de costas sobre seus travesseiros.

- Oh, droga, não parecia tanta coisa quando eu vim pra cá! – ela resmungou.

- Provavelmente você não percebeu – retrucou calmamente Lílian, que também fazia as malas - porque na vinda você tratou as roupas com mais carinho. E sabe, quando tratamos as roupas com carinho elas nos fazem o favor de fechar a mala.

- Ah, qual é, Lily! – Daphne se sentou, o cabelo castanho bagunçado – Não tem aquele feitiçozinho esperto que faz tudo se dobrar e se ajeitar?

- Hum... – Lílian dobrou delicadamente sua calça – Acho que já ouvi falar, sim...

- Não finge, Lily! – a morena saltou da cama, apontando o dedo para a amiga – Me ajuda aqui, não precisa fazer o feitiço pra mim, só me diz como é porque eu, ahn, esqueci.

- Oh, Daph, você dormiu nessa aula, não foi? Dormiu muito tarde e acordou cedo, eu lembro...

- Não foi culpa minha! Lílian... – ela choramingou.

- É _Iussu!_, Daph.

Daphne se voltou para a porta do banheiro recém aberta. Lígia estava enxugando os cabelos longos, que agora tinham um tom de marrom muito bonito.

- Ooohh, Gigi!! – a morena correu para abraçar a nova morena – Muito obrigado, tu sabe que eu te amo, né, sua doidinha? Obrigado mesmo.

- Eu só agradeceria depois de tentar – Lílian comentou casualmente, enquanto dobrava alguns suéteres. Daphne lhe lançou um olhar carrancudo. Ergueu graciosamente a varinha e disse _"Iussu!"_. As roupas sacolejaram dentro do malão e Daphne foi conferir de perto, sorridente. Na verdade, não se podia dizer exatamente que o malão estava organizado; mas com certeza estava melhor do que antes, e poderia fechar.

- Obrigado, Lígia! – Daphne agradeceu articulando bem as palavras – A propósito, ficou lindo o cabelo.

- Ah, obrigado – a garota sorriu. Observando que eram as únicas no dormitório, ela mudou o assunto – Uau, não? Último ano, então...

- Passou rápido – concordou Daphne.

- Sabem... – Lílian finalmente largou as roupas, se sentando na cama e encarando as amigas – Não riam, mas... Me assusta a idéia de sair da escola. Não sei, é tudo tão... Quero dizer, Hogwarts virou nossa casa. Vai ser muito estranho quando tudo acabar.

Daphne concordou com a cabeça. Estava muito pensativa para dizer qualquer coisa. Só tinham mais um ano na escola para então decidirem o que iriam fazer de suas vidas, que rumos tomariam e como se virariam sozinhas. Realmente, era assustador.

- Esse é um dos meus motivos para ser professora. Gente, eu vou poder viver minha vida aqui, em Hogwarts! Não é o máximo?

Daphne e Lílian, que estavam frente a frente, trocaram um olhar. Que Lígia fizera sua Orientação Vocacional visando lecionar Adivinhação todos sabiam. Agora, que ela não desistiria da idéia era novidade para as amigas.

- Puxa, Gigi – Lílian tentou ser o mais natural possível – Então ainda quer ser professora? Não é uma vida fácil...

- Eu sei que não, mas de qualquer forma, nada será mesmo!

- Acha que tem vocação? – disse Daphne esperançosa.

- Talvez... Minha Orientação não foi tão horrível assim, e eu tirei bons NOMs.

- É que, sinceramente, não acho que combine com você – disse Lílian – Você tinha que... Sei lá, ter uma profissão mais emocionante e inconstante...!

- Quer coisa mais emocionante que criaturas das trevas e mais inconstante que duelos? E ainda vou receber os filhos dos meus amigos e colegas depois...

- Duelos? – Daphne se engasgou – No que exatamente você está pensando ensinar, Gigi?

- Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, lógico! Principalmente depois de tudo que aconteceu esse ano... Vai ser ótimo eu poder ensinar para as crianças como se defenderem sozinhas! E também – ela sorriu mais abertamente – que lobisomens não são assim tão perigosos...

- Huuummmmm! – as amigas devolveram em uníssono – Que bonitinha, tá apaixonada!!! – gritou Lílian, fazendo cócegas na amiga. Daphne a ajudou.

- Ah, meninas, estou falando sério! Já pensaram eu dando aula pros "Blackinhos" e "Pottinhos"? Vai ser incrível!

Lílian e Daphne enrijeceram na mesma hora. Sentaram-se com expressões sérias.

- Não entendi o comentário... – respondeu Daphne.

- Sinceramente, não acho que vamos encontrar Tiago depois da escola...

Lígia gargalhou alto, se jogando na cama de Daphne onde estivera sentada todo o tempo.

- Logo você, Lily, que tem cara de quem vai se encher de filhos...

- Ô, que isso?! Não me roga praga, não! – a ruiva respondeu, divertida.

- Deixa, Lílian, ainda são seqüelas da Adivinhação... – Daphne murmurou.

- E você, Daph – Lígia olhou melhor para a amiga, que murmurou um "Ai, meu Deus" – Acho que vai virar garçonete do Caldeirão Furado, sabe?

- AI QUE HORROR!! – Daphne tapou os ouvidos, as outras amigas rindo – Seqüelas, definitivamente! No mínimo, Ministério, por favor!

As três ainda riam quando uma voz surgiu da cama mais próxima à porta do dormitório – E eu, Jones? O que você vê no meu futuro?

As garotas pararam de rir instantaneamente. Giulia Christie andou alguns passos, saindo das sombras de seu cortinado. As três amigas nem notaram a chegada dela. A loira tinha sua habitual expressão de superioridade, o olhar desafiador.

- O que você fará da vida? – Lígia resolveu entrar no jogo – Deixe-me ver... – e fingiu pensar.

- No mínimo, algum pute...

- Daphne! – repreendeu Lígia, num tom que diminuiu o riso das amigas – Por favor?! Estamos falando de Christie, é claro que o destino lhe oferecerá algo melhor... Ela tem dinheiro, esqueceram?

Foi a vez do sorriso de Christie murchar, enquanto Lílian e Daphne voltavam a rir. Lígia fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e então falou num tom forçadamente etéreo – Eu acho... Acho que você terá um futuro brilhante junto dos sonserinos, torturando pessoas, acabando com vidas... Aham. E você será muito bem sucedida – se não amarelar antes, claro.

Daphne e Lílian trocaram um olhar satisfeito. Aquela, graças a Deus, era a Lígia que elas conheciam.

- Agora, se nos der licença – Lígia trancou seu malão com um aceno de varinha – Nós estamos indo jantar.

Seguida pelas amigas, Jones se retirou, tomando o cuidado para não encostar em Christie. Quando Daphne passou, Giulia a pegou pelo braço.

- Pode ter certeza de que seremos muito bem sucedidos – disse entre dentes.

- Que ótimo! – Daphne retrucou num tom falso – Boa sorte; vão precisar. Agora, você não vem jantar?

E, se soltando, Daphne se retirou.

_

* * *

(Expresso Hogwarts, 4 de junho de 1977, tarde de sábado)_

Sirius rolou os olhos mais uma vez. Aquela garota conseguia ser irritante, sinceramente. Ele definitivamente não merecia aqueles ataques costumeiros.

- Sabe, às vezes eu me pergunto por que eu ainda fico contigo... – Daphne disse rispidamente. Sua face já estava corada devido à discussão.

- É, eu também me pergunto – o tom de Sirius era um pouco mais calmo, porém irritado.

- O que, como é que você ainda _se_ agüenta? – Daphne provocou, uma sobrancelha erguida.

Ele permaneceu sério e aparentava muita calma, o que realmente irritava a garota. Num tom duro e frio, ele retrucou:

- Não, me pergunto por que estou com uma garota tão... esquisita!

Ela soltou uma risada seca pelo nariz.

- Garota esquisita? – o riso deu lugar à ironia – É interessante saber que agora vão aparecer muitas garotas esquisitas, usando meias coloridas com sapatos de lantejoulas e sabe-se lá mais o quê! Vai ser uma modinha _estranha_ quando as garotas descobrirem que você gosta de _garotas esquisitas_! – seu tom de deboche era irritante – Sim, porque você pode até falar, mas correu atrás dessa "garota esquisita" – ela fez aspas com os dedos – por um bom tempo!

Sirius finalmente deixou sua irritação transparecer, o que fez Krüger sorrir mais ainda.

- É, talvez eu goste mesmo! Mas pelo menos eu assumo!

- Tá me chamando de covarde ou algo do tipo? – ele preferiu não responder e a garota prosseguiu – Pois fique sabendo, "_senhor o bom_", que eu tenho que enfrentar quase TODAS as meninas desse colégio, TODO santo dia e por causa SUA! Até tapa na cara eu já levei e todo mundo me olha como se eu fosse uma leprosa. Então não me chame de covarde, Sirius, porque eu fui mais do que corajosa em assumir e continuar com essa porcaria de relacionamento!

Black rolou novamente os olhos no "porcaria de relacionamento", mas manteve o foco em outra parte do discurso de Daphne.

- Tapa na cara? Quem foi a louca que te bateu?

Daphne não ligou para o tom de sincero espanto e indignação do moreno. Apenas respondeu ainda mais ríspida: – Uma das esquisitas que você adora!

Sirius bufou e voltou a ficar sério – Porque não me contou?

- Ahh, por favor! Que diferença ia fazer?? Você ia lá me defender e dizer pras suas tietes que você não gosta que elas maltratem sua namoradinha? – aquele tom zombeteiro atingiu seu objetivo: Sirius estava uma fera agora.

- Talvez. Você duvida? É esse seu problema, Daphne, e é o problema dessa "porcaria de relacionamento": você não tem a mínima confiança em mim. Não tem a menor consideração. Realmente, não tem como dar certo!

- Ahh, tadinho! Eu não _dou_ confiança para as pessoas; elas _conquistam_ isso de mim.

- Sim; pois EU pensei que já tivesse a sua confiança há muito tempo.

Daphne não retrucou de imediato.

- É, você tem razão, pelo menos. Não tem como dar certo essa porcaria de relacionamento.

- É o que eu também acho.

- Ótimo! – ela praticamente gritou – Todos de acordo, ninguém briga.

- Só pra variar um pouco – Black resmungou – Mas não que eu queira...

- O que, parar de brigar? – Daphne sustentava uma impressão de descaso.

- Não, terminar a porcaria do relacionamento. Apesar de todas da sua esquisitice, apesar de todas essas discussões idiotas... Estranho, não? – ele completou sarcástico.

Daphne não respondeu; apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto encarava Sirius. Ela desviou o olhar sem graça, e abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, mas nada disse. Os olhos finalmente se encontraram de novo; Sirius estava sério e Daphne tinha que admitir para si mesma o quão bonito ele ficava com aquela expressão.

- Assim sendo... Boas férias, _garanhão_.

Krüger estendeu a mão para abrir a porta, mas um forte puxão na outra mão a impediu. De repente ela encarava Sirius novamente, só que de bem mais perto. Ele ainda replicou enquanto a enlaçava fortemente pela cintura:

- Elas não vão ser nada boas sem você, _minha esquisita favorita_.

Daphne abriu a boca, ameaçando uma nova discussão dentro da anterior, mas foi sorrindo que Sirius se curvou para a garota. E então foi a vez dos lábios se encontrarem. E nada mais lhes importou nos vinte minutos seguintes.

* * *

- Foram!

- Não foram!

- Claro que foram, não teima! – cortou Jonathan Byrd.

- Não estou teimando! – Wanessa Dyick respondeu no mesmo tom – Estou só dizendo o que acho!

Gary Atwood rolou os olhos. Tinha horas que aquela discussão tinha começado e ainda levariam horas para acabar, se ele bem conhecia o amigo.

- Mas quem mais seria se não os sonserinos??? – Byrd se exasperou. Wanessa tinha um leve tom de malícia na voz quando respondeu:

- Poderiam ter sido os Aprendizes, conhece?

Atwood paralisara no processo de rolar os olhos novamente. Jonathan arregalou os olhos, e a respiração ficou rápida. De súbito ele puxou a corvinal pelo braço.

- Acho bom a mocinha cuidar melhor do que fala por aí! Se você cogitar a possibilidade de repetir isso pra qualquer um, em qualquer lugar... Eu te arrebento!

Wanessa tinha os olhos muito abertos, num misto de surpresa e satisfação. Gary fez o amigo soltar o braço da garota, agora com um vergão vermelho.

- Deixa de ser idiota, Jon! Ela quer é implicar... – e lançou um olhar de aviso ao outro grifinório.

- Ahh, então quer dizer que vocês realmente tiveram participação nisso? – Dyick massageava o braço e rearrumava o cabelo cacheado muito escuro – É, eu não costumo errar nos meus palpites...

- PALPITES FURADOS, ISSO SIM! – voltou-se Byrd com violência.

- PÁRA, JONATHAN!

- Ei, calminha! Eu não vou sair contando por aí! Mas eu sempre pensei que vocês admirassem os Marotos...

- _Admirávamos_, tá no passado, não sacou? – Jonathan a cortou, ríspido – E se a senhorita não está bem informada, os Aprendizes não existem mais também!

- Puxa... – ela murmurou simplesmente, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Então, num tom mais baixo e cauteloso, ela perguntou: – Mas como conseguiram pegar os Marotos e as meninas?

Dessa vez quem se dirigiu a ela foi Gary, e seu tom não estava mais tão amistoso.

- Não fomos nós, ok? Foram os sonserinos, você ainda não entendeu? _Eles _receberam detenção, _eles_ receberam advertência e _eles _foram para a Ala Hospitalar feridos, assim como os Marotos; não nós.

- Mas o Klein também foi para a Ala Hospitalar – ela não se dera por vencida.

- Ralph já tinha saído de lá bem antes – Gary Atwood disse em tom de quem encerra o assunto.

Os olhos de Wanessa brilharam. Podia estar indo longe demais com sua curiosidade, mas o que dois dos Aprendizes poderiam lhe fazer? Ela já passara por coisas bem piores...

- Eu fui visitar o Klein na Enfermaria... E sabem de uma coisa? Ele estava meio – ela gesticulou – surdo. Meio desnorteado, o olhar perdido... Exatamente como eu fiquei alguns meses atrás.

- E daí? – Jonathan pareceu não se importar, mas seu tom mudara.

- E daí que eu não sabia quem tinha me atacado, e até pensei que fossem vocês, mas vocês não poderiam ter atacado o próprio amigo. Ou seja: foi o grupinho da Sonserina.

Jonathan Byrd se exasperou de novo.

- Exatamente o que nós estávamos te falando!!!

- Sim, eu sei – Dyick fez um muxoxo – Mas eu sei que vocês estavam envolvidos! De alguma forma, vocês tiveram participação naquilo tudo, não sei...! Mas tiveram!

- Ah, sim! – Gary cortou Jonathan – Por acaso fomos nós que colocamos a Evans numa sala com um bicho-papão! E que mais, a levamos pros sonserinos? Praticamos feitiços nela, apertamos as mãos do Malfoy e das Black? Por favor, né!

E, empurrando o amigo para fora da cabine, Gary se retirou.

- Pois eu aposto que sim! – Wanessa ainda gritou no corredor antes que os dois sumissem.

- Aposta? Não é você que se meteu em montes de encrencas por causa de apostas?

Wanessa se virou abruptamente para encarar Lígia Jones e Remo Lupin. Corada, ela respondeu:

- Bem, não foi bem isso... Só uma expressão, entende?

Dyick sorriu ligeiramente encabulada para os dois. Remo lhe deu um sorriso meio enviesado e ela relaxou um pouco. A curiosidade lhe saltou aos olhos novamente e a menina perguntou:

- Foram os sonsos, né?

- Lógico. Quem pensava que fosse, os Aprendizes? – Lígia caçoou.

- Eles não são mais Aprendizes, sabiam?

- É, eu soube. Acho que foi pela, ahn – Remo pigarreou – "doença" do Klein. Eles se mancaram.

- Acho que eles tiveram participação no ataque a vocês – Wanessa disse muito rápido, os olhos saltados e as mãos inocentemente para trás.

- Ah, por favor! – Lígia soltou um muxoxo – "Ataque a vocês"... não fomos atacados porcaria nenhuma! Quando a gente se encrenca é porque a gente procura! Que nem você, aliás.

Wanessa sorriu abertamente e se balançou nos calcanhares.

- Mas de onde você tirou isso? – foi Remo quem falou – Tá certo que eles aprontavam das suas – nada comparado aos Marotos, claro – o monitor se gabou –, mas eles não tinham capacidade para fazer algo grande como aquela organização.

- Não, não falo que eles organizaram; mas eles participaram de algum jeito. A Lílian...

- Ralé reunida. Que imagem emocionante vou guardar da escola.

A voz sem emoção era de Malfoy, os três não precisariam nem se virar para saberem. O sonserino estava do outro lado do longo corredor da locomotiva, ao lado de Rodolfo Lestrange e Narcisa Black.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Lupin entediado.

- Ora, os dentinhos! – Malfoy gesticulou e os três riram – Cuidado, porque basta uma mordida para a contaminação.

- Ouviu, Dyick? Fique longe dos dentinhos das cobras se não quiser se contaminar! – Lígia disse em tom de deboche. Wanessa tentava se esconder atrás da grifinória.

- Não temos culpa se ela parece se interessar, a intrometida – Narcisa indicou Wanessa. E, voltando-se para os colegas da Sonserina, debochou: – Aposto que estavam se lamentando um para o outro...

- Sim, meu rosto está lavado de lágrimas, não vê? – apesar do tom cortante, a calma de Lígia era impressionante.

- Não, Narcisa – falou Lestrange – Eles estão planejando um grande plano para "fazer justiça", com é típico de grifinório.

Os três sonserinos não se seguraram e riram alto. Remo e Lígia trocaram um olhar de nojo. Wanessa sumira sem que eles percebessem.

- Impressionante, Lestrange! – comentou casualmente Lupin – Que progresso sua linha de pensamento!

- Quê?

Foi a vez dos grifinórios gargalharem forçadamente. Lestrange rosnou e replicou:

- E é impressionante que você só consiga arranjar garotas esquisitas! Mas eu também não esperaria nada de um lobis...

- Pelo menos ele acha alguém, ao contrário de certas pessoas que têm que esperar o "coleguinha demais" se formar para tentar catar alguém...

A voz de Lígia continuava calma, mas firme. Sua expressão denotava desprezo. Com a mão na porta da cabine que Dyick recém deixara, ela perguntou:

- Já posso entrar ou ainda tem mais lorota?

Malfoy se aproximou, o rosto sério.

- Vocês estão se julgando os maravilhosos só porque conseguiram escapar e dar queixinha ao diretor. Mas ainda teremos muito tempo para recuperar a tortura perdida.

Seus lábios finos se curvaram num leve sorriso, doente e ameaçador.

- Obrigado pelo aviso, mas sabemos nos cuidar – Remo retrucou com cinismo – Eu tomaria mais cuidado com palavras, e não com ações.

- Exatamente, _lobinho_ – Remo endureceu o queixo – Quem levaria a pior seriam vocês mesmo, então tomem cuidado com o que fazem, pois estaremos de olho.

- O diretor também está de olho em vocês, não se esqueça.

- Se quisermos, fazemos tudo de novo debaixo do nariz torto daquele velho. Mas acho que ele estaria mais ocupado tentando abafar a notícia de que sua escola leciona para lobisomens também.

Com um gesto de descaso e sorrisinhos nos rostos, os três sonserinos se retiraram. Remo entrou na cabina, já ocupada por Lígia.

- Gente repugnante – ela comentou.

Foi com grande irritação e desprezo que Lupin falou – Uma pena não terem sido expulsos! Dumbledore é muito piedoso...

- Ah, eu nem me preocupo. O Malfoy não volta, era o último ano dele. E os outros... não vão se gabar muito pela escola, e ainda perderam o espacinho deles. Senta de uma vez.

Remo se sentou no banco em frente a Lígia, pensativo.

- E agora – ela se espreguiçou – O que fazemos?

Lupin não respondeu. Com um suspiro, ele observou a janela por um segundo, e então voltou o olhar para Lígia. Ela sorria levemente, sem mostrar os dentes. Os seus longos cabelos estavam frouxamente presos num rabo-de-cavalo; agora tinham um tom agradável de marrom, bem próximo do tom natural da garota, que ela usara até o quinto ano. Remo sorriu involuntariamente ao notar que lhe lembrava chocolate. Lígia correspondeu, alargando mais seu sorriso e exibindo seus dentes brancos e retos. Remo estreitou um pouco os olhos ao examinar aquela garota mais uma vez, como já fizera muitas vezes.

Tinha algo que o fascinava, querendo ou não. Remo finalmente percebeu que era aquele ar travesso, quase infantil dela que sempre vidrava seu olhar. E ela era bonita – o sorriso branco, os cabelos quase lisos, o nariz pequeno, a boca bem desenhada sempre curvada num sorriso traquinas...

- O que foi? – a voz dela, suave e divertida, surgiu de repente aos ouvidos de Remo, fazendo-o mesclar o momento com seu devaneio.

Remo mais uma vez não respondeu; estava por demasiado concentrado nos grandes e brilhantes olhos castanhos dela. Ela riu.

Estava ali. Seu riso. Impulsivo, inocente, travesso. Sincero. Era admirável.

O garoto se levantou de repente e se sentou ao lado de Lígia. Finalmente lhe respondeu, uma sobrancelha erguida:

- Vamos fazer algo produtivo.

E antes que ela pudesse rir mais alto, Remo a puxou pela cintura e a beijou avidamente.

Lígia ficou tão atordoada com a ação inesperada do maroto que pela primeira vez não soube o que fazer. Estava tão acostumada com a situação inversa que sequer conseguia raciocinar.

Tão rápido quanto a enlaçara, ele encerrou o beijo. Manteve-a bem presa, o rosto a centímetros do dela.

- Que foi, assustada com o próprio feitiço? – Remo murmurou rouco, com jeito de quem se divertia muito com a situação e com a expressão de Lígia.

Ela então sorriu abertamente e, puxando-o pela nuca, sussurrou ofegante:

- Onde você esteve todo esse tempo??

Sorrindo, eles retomaram o beijo num ritmo rápido que lhes entrecortava a respiração. O verão não lhes parecera tão quente até aquele momento. Os dois aproveitavam cada segundo arduamente, satisfazendo a vontade que lhes consumira todo aquele tempo de flerte e conquista.

- Como é que demorei tanto tempo? – ele murmurou ofegante entre os beijos. Ele então interrompeu o beijo mais uma vez e a encarou – Temos que ficar juntos... eu tenho que ficar com você.

- Tá brincando? – ela exclamou, e Remo não se assustou só com o fato de eles estarem quase deitados no banco. Temia que, agora que ele percebera que gostava dela, fosse Lígia quem lhe daria o fora.

Mas ela segurou o rosto de Remo com as duas mãos e disse, alegre: – Agora sim que eu não te deixo mais fugir!

E os dois jovens voltaram a se beijar, dessa vez mais devagar, deixando as sensações e sentimentos surgirem com intensidade. A única coisa em que Lígia conseguia pensar é que ela estivera certa todo aquele tempo.

E Remo só podia agradecer aos céus por ela ter sido tão paciente.

* * *

Narcisa procurava a cabine onde estavam os outros colegas, indo mais à frente de Malfoy e Lestrange. Finalmente encontrou, bateu três vezes e entrou.

Na cabina já estavam sentados Belatriz Black, Márcia Fitbonher, Vicente Crabbe e Gregório Goyle. As duas garotas conversavam entre si aos sussurros, parando ao notarem a presença dos outros.

- Estávamos discutindo – respondeu Belatriz ante a sobrancelha erguida de Malfoy – sobre onde vamos treinar agora. Tem alguma idéia, Lúcio?

O loiro de cabelos e olhos muito claros se sentou e respondeu com um olhar superior: – Isso não é problema meu.

Os olhos de Belatriz e Rodolfo se encontraram; ambos tinham a mesma expressão irritada.

- Não tem mais como usarmos os arredores da escola – Fitbonher resolveu prosseguir – O diretor vai querer nos vigiar dia e noite.

- Mais um motivo para praticarmos muito essas férias – Lestrange se sentou ao lado de Belatriz – Feitiços de dissimulação, como o da desilusão. _Confundus_ também... Esse tipo de coisa.

- Para que possamos nos livrar da vigilância do velho. Sim – concordou Fitbonher – Mas não adianta sabermos confundir se não vamos ter para onde ir.

Involuntariamente, todos os olhares na cabine se voltaram para Belatriz Black. Fora ela quem descobrira a casa da Floresta Negra e todos pareciam esperar uma nova sugestão.

Ela respondeu simplesmente: – Se não acharmos nada teremos que recorrer a Hogsmeade. É o único lugar mais próximo.

- Sinceramente – se manifestou Narcisa –, acho que não devíamos andar sempre juntos. Muita gente atrai a atenção e é sempre mais fácil algo dar errado, no disfarce – ela corrigiu rapidamente – Acho que no próximo ano podíamos muito bem fazer o que quisermos e quando quisermos... Entendem?

Malfoy a encarou por um minuto, mas decidiu que não se manifestaria mais sobre aquele assunto. Belatriz e Márcia também encaravam a loura, e se entreolharam pensativas. Por fim, Fitbonher assentiu:

- Acho que é o melhor a fazer. É mais fácil despistar.

- E sempre atacamos poucas pessoas mesmo – concluiu Narcisa, mais segura ao ver que alguém aceitara sua idéia.

- Sim, é o melhor – concordou Belatriz – Só que, se alguém for pego, será cada um por si.

Todos concordaram. Fitbonher pensou em voz alta: – Tínhamos que ter uma forma de comunicação...

- Quanto a isso – a voz arrastada de Lúcio fez todos se voltarem para ele – não se preocupem. Não vou deixá-los sem um _presente_.

Malfoy tinha os lábios curvados num pequeno sorriso.

- O que está aprontando, Lúcio? – Belatriz fechou um pouco os olhos.

- Eu, nada. Será apenas uma retribuição do Lord aos seus. Uma forma de consolidar a irmandade.

Crabbe e Goyle trocaram um largo sorriso, enquanto Márcia e Narcisa se entreolhavam num misto de surpresa e euforia. Belatriz e Lestrange encaravam curiosos o loiro. Mas ele nada mais disse, apenas sorriu mais ainda ao pensar que finalmente agora poderia se dedicar em tempo integral ao que lhe dava tanto prazer.

* * *

Tiago e Pedro conversavam animadamente sobre o Torneio Mundial de Quadribol quando a porta da cabine abriu. Era Lílian, que tinha uma expressão cansada, mas sorriu ao encontrar o olhar de Tiago.

- Caramba, como cansa ser monitora! – ela suspirou ao se largar no banco, ao lado de Tiago – Por que tem que ter monitor na volta pra casa? Quem liga pra alguma coisa?

- Remo me disse que você é a favorita para monitora-chefe.

Evans gemeu. Sabia que Tiago estava certo, e aquilo significava trabalho em dobro no próximo ano. Ano de exames finais, aliás.

Pedro se levantou abruptamente, meio sem jeito com a situação.

- Eu... Ahn, tenho... tenho que... ir. Até. – e se retirou aos tropeços, sem encará-los.

Lílian dirigiu um olhar desconfiado a Potter.

- Que aconteceu?

- E eu que sei? O que foi, tá achando que eu tive participação nisso? – ele perguntou espantado.

- Não sei, você quem diz...

- Não, Lils – ela sorriu internamente com o apelido que ele lhe dera – Eu já passei há muito dessa fase. Pensei que lembrasse.

Eles riram meio que nervosamente. Lílian ficou subitamente séria.

- E então, como você está?

- Como EU estou? Como está VOCÊ?!

Ela sorriu levemente.

- Eu estou ótima. Como sempre.

- Perfeito, eu também estou ótimo, como sempre – Tiago piscou.

Após uma breve pausa, ela continuou, retomando a seriedade.

- Muito obrigado. Você... _Vocês_ foram muito corajosos. E não tinham que ter feito nada, no fim a gente...

- Como não, depois do que fizeram com a nossa ruivinha? Além disso, somos todos grifinórios, não? É nosso dever sermos corajosos perante qualquer situação.

- É, eu também sou grifinória, mas...

- Você foi ótima, Lils. Estávamos todos assustados, fizemos tudo às cegas. E você ainda estava abalada emocionalmente. Então, qualquer culpa foi nossa por termos te levado junto.

- Ei, não fale como se eu fosse de cristal! – Lílian se irritou.

- Mas você é tão preciosa quanto.

Lílian ergueu as sobrancelhas, corando e desviando o olhar.

- O que tínhamos combinado, Tiago? – ela falou baixinho.

- Desculpa, eu não... É involuntário.

- É, eu sei o quão impulsivo você é – a garota voltou a encará-lo. Ele correspondeu o olhar através dos óculos de aros redondos.

- Não é questão de impulsividade, mas sim de sinceridade – ele retrucou sem pestanejar.

- Potter! – ela se levantou e ele segurou a cabeça com as mãos, suspirando.

- Desculpa, desculpa! Já parei.

A ruiva de olhos verdes sentara no outro banco, próxima à janela. Observava a paisagem agora.

Tiago desviou rapidamente seu olhar. Certo, eles tinham combinado que seriam amigos e que não haveria mais nada ali. Nada de brincadeiras, frases de efeito ou tentativas de qualquer coisa. Lílian foi categórica e ele aceitou sua proposta. No momento, o que mais lhe importava era tê-la por perto, não importava como. E sua amizade já lhe bastava e tornava sua vida melhor. Era aquilo ou nada. Tiago optava por aquilo. E Lílian também.

Ele coçou a nuca fazendo uma careta. Começou a conjurar fumacinhas coloridas, distraidamente.

Lílian recostou a cabeça no vidro da janela, suspirando de leve. As árvores passavam rápido e estavam começando a enjoá-la. A garota desviou o olhar e ele recaiu sobre Potter, que estava muito distraído para notar. Haviam se passado apenas alguns meses, mas lhe parecia tanto tempo... Desde aquele aperto de mão na aula de Feitiços a relação deles foi mudando. E agora os dois eram amigos. Depois de Remo, era o garoto com quem Lílian melhor se entendia. Ela riu desanimada ao perceber que Tiago ocupara o lugar de Shoz na sua lista de amigos, já que o ex-namorado se afastara e ela só o via em reuniões de monitoria.

- Por que brigávamos tanto? – ela perguntou em voz alta, quase sem sentir.

Tiago voltou-se para ela com a expressão surpresa – _Nós_ brigávamos? _Você_ brigava comigo, se bem me lembro.

- Ok, tanto faz; o que importa era que tinha briga. Mas por quê?

O moreno já ia argumentar quando notou que Lílian fizera a última pergunta mais para si mesma.

- Bobagens – disse ela por fim, acenando com a mão e finalmente se dirigiu ao maroto – Que coisa, não?

- Acho que você tem andado demais com a Jones... – ele disse em tom divertido.

- Ah, pára! – ela devolveu no mesmo tom.

Os dois engataram uma conversa animada sobre seus amigos e suas respectivas manias. Enquanto Tiago dizia que ninguém era capaz de entender Daphne, Lílian rebatia com o mesmo argumento a respeito de Sirius; quando Tiago resolvia falar que Lígia era por demais "à frente de seu tempo", Lílian dizia que Remo bem que gostava daquilo e só era um pouco tímido.

O tópico se estendeu a outros alunos da escola, até que surgiu a pergunta inevitável.

- Sabe, eu vou ser sincera, Tiago: eu nunca entendi você e o Sirius. Sabe... – ela corou um pouco – Por que tanta insistência numa coisa que não dá certo?

- Deu certo pro Sirius – Potter respondeu na mesma hora.

- Mas não pra você – ela devolveu venenosa.

- Quem disse?

Lílian franziu o cenho, a boca entreaberta. A voz pareceu trancar na garganta.

- Mas o quê...? – ela começou, mas foi interrompida.

- Ah, graças a Deus!

Tiago e Lílian se voltaram para Daphne, que recém adentrara a cabine sem sequer bater.

- Quê? – a ruiva ainda processava o que Tiago dissera.

- Tô livre. Nada mais de namorado! Livre, LIVRE, Lily!!!

- Ei, pensei que você gostasse do Sirius – Tiago ergueu uma sobrancelha, observando a morena se sentar ao lado de Lílian.

- Gosto, mas... – Daphne mudou a expressão e o tom instantaneamente – Ô Tiago, pode nos dar licença, por favor? Eu quero falar com a Lily em particular.

Sorrindo, Tiago se levantou.

- Como quiser, senhorita. Vou procurar o novo solteiro... Até, Lils – e saiu, encarando sorridente os olhos verdes.

- Interrompi algo?

- Ahn? Não, claro que não, né, Daph! – e rapidamente desviou o assunto – Mas então solteira, hein? Vai tirar o atraso? – comentou maliciosa.

- Que atraso, Lily? A gente só terminou porque eu sinceramente não gosto de ficar brigando, seja com ele ou com as tietes dele...

- Eu te disse que sempre teria esse problema...

- É... – e prosseguiu, com malícia na voz – Mas isso não quer dizer que a gente não vá continuar ficando... Que houve, Lily? – perguntou Daphne ao reparar melhor na amiga.

- Nada.

- Foi o Tiago?

- Pára, Daphne. É só... – ela acenou distraidamente.

Lílian foi salva pela porta, que se abriu novamente dando passagem a Remo e Lígia. _De mãos dadas_.

- O que... o que... – gaguejou Daphne – AH MEU DEUS!!!

O casal sorriu quando o queixo de Daphne caiu e Lílian os cumprimentou.

- Que isso, uns terminam pra outros começarem, é isso? É um ciclo??

- Como assim, Daphne? – perguntou Lígia.

- Ahh... – Lílian começou, mas a porta se abriu pela quarta vez – Deixa pra lá.

- Ih, era fofoca – disse Sirius para Tiago ao entrarem – E era sobre nós.

- Não, Almofadinhas, acho que era sobre _você_ mesmo.

Daphne ergueu as sobrancelhas para Tiago, que sorriu abertamente. Lílian também sorriu, desviando o olhar do moreno de cabelos bagunçados.

- Eu sei que as pessoas me amam – Sirius olhou significantemente para Daphne, que riu incrédula.

- Vai nessa, filho!

- Já estão sabendo dos dois? – Lílian cortou a troca de farpas – Lígia e Remo?

- Não!

- Outro??? – Black tinha um falso tom irritado – Mas quando eu e Pedro decidimos restabelecer a ordem nos Marotos, você faz isso, Aluado??

- Agora é a vez de inverter o quadro de comprometidos e solteiros – comentou Lígia, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha para Lílian.

- Como assim? – se exasperou a monitora.

- Nada!

- Ah, todo mundo entendeu... – concluiu Remo, o braço por cima dos ombros da namorada.

- Bem, EU não! – Lílian cruzou os braços.

A porta da cabine se abriu novamente e foi com irritação que Daphne disse em voz alta: – Alguém lacra essa porta, por favor?!

- Ei, só me deixem passar primeiro! – exclamou Pedro ao passar.

A cabine ficara extremamente pequena com os sete alunos. Pedro ainda ficou algum tempo em pé, zanzando atrás de um cantinho onde pudesse sentar. Sirius indicou um pedacinho de banco ao seu lado, que Rabicho aceitou de bom grado. Só quando já sentara que percebeu estar exatamente entre Sirius e o mais novo casal. Rabicho torceu o nariz.

- Traíras – murmurou quando todos explodiram em risos.

Vários assuntos surgiram ao mesmo tempo; as vozes ficavam cada vez mais altas, até que Lílian teve a brilhante idéia de lançar um _Abaffiato_ no compartimento. Encontrou o sorriso de Tiago, que acenou em aprovação.

Daphne, sentada entre Lílian e Tiago, resolveu trocar de lugar com a amiga, escondendo um sorriso. Ao se virar para frente, encarou Sirius, que tinha um sorriso traquinas no rosto. Num gesto infantil, Daphne lhe mostrou a língua, no que ele respondeu atirando um beijinho. Ela piscou de volta e riu alto em seguida.

O mundo estava de pernas pro ar. O vozeril era grande, e mesmo assim todos se entendiam. Pedro e Sirius conversavam animadamente sobre quadribol, mas Tiago nem notara: estava ocupado demais trocando piadas com Lílian, que já tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir. Eram como velhos amigos. Sirius lançava olhares a Daphne de tempos em tempo, e assim eles continuavam a "conversar" só por gestos e expressões. Lígia e Remo estavam ligeiramente alheios a tudo.

Dentro daquela cabine de trem, o mundinho deles, estava tudo de pernas pro ar. E mesmo assim, Daphne sorriu ao perceber, tudo estava no seu devido lugar. Ou quase.

**FIM**

**

* * *

N/A (a última, I promise):** Caramba, eu... eu... eu estou com vontade de chorar, admito! Terminei meu monstrinho, finalmente!! Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não quero terminar esse negócio que já virou até novela! Poxa, eu nem acredito! Levaram mais uns bons meses até o capítulo final, mas eu achei bem satisfatório o resultado final. As coisas saíram mais ou menos como eu queria desde o inicinho. Aqui, então, me despeço de uma vez por todas daqueles que acompanharam a fic... Nem que tenha sido só até uma parte ou que não tenha passado por toda a novela e já esteja lendo tudo de uma única vez (very lucky você, meu amigo!). 

Muito obrigados aos meu reviewzinhos e a todos que leram... Pessoas como a Mia Moony (ffnet), a Yasmine Lupin (ffnet), a Zoé Magnus (fórum GP) a Cleidinha (3V) e a Mayra (F&B), que acompanharam por mais tempo a fic (embora as duas primeiras tenham sumido :\ e a Zoé não pode mais acompanhar devido ao meu problema com o GP) – muito obrigado pelo carinho e pelo tempo que dedicaram à essa fic. Amanda, minha amigona que começou a ler a fic mesmo sem saber nada de HP, muito obrigado de coração por ler a fic e ainda assim gostar e se importar!

Enfim, agradeço a todos que passaram ou passarem por aqui! A fic não é a melhor coisa do mundo; é apenas a primeira fanfic longa de uma adolescente inexperiente no ramo... Espero que tenham curtido mesmo assim, e acima de tudo, que tenham se divertido, porque era esse o principal objetivo da fic.

Mil beijos e – quem sabe? – até uma próxima. :''D

**Agradeço pelos comentários e apoio **(em ordem alfabética):

Agnys Hunter, Amanda Salagnac, angel, Bia, Cici, Cleidinha, Curiosidade, Gabriela, Gryffindor's Phantom, Íris, Isinha, Kellynha Potter, kica mafoy g., Kmillosk, Kelly, Laude Evans Potter, Leka Sabatke, Lívia, Livinha, Mayra, Mia Moony, Midiane Lemes, MioneAngra, miss Jane Poltergeist, Miss Pads, Morquene Evans, Nezinha, Nicole, pessoal do Grimmauld Place, Pri-Black, professora Catarina Barboza, Rach-Black, Rafaela Prado, Raiana sacho, raphael/aluado, Rose Samartinne, Samantha, Uchiha Fox, Yasmine Lupin, Zoé Magnus.

Espero não ter esquecido ninguém. Meus reviews mais antigos do 3V foram apagados e os da F&B não aparecem os nicks, mas eu peguei os nicks nos meus capítulos anteriores. Muito obrigado a qualquer um que colaborou em algum momento com essa fic, tenha sido lendo, comentando ou whatever! D Sou eternamente grata.

E agora... FÉRIAS!!!! Um ótimo 2008 a todos, com muitas fics maravilhosas, filmes ótimos de HP e tudo mais de bom que o mundo reserva! Hasta la vista, babies!


End file.
